Fearless
by Nachii Moonfilia
Summary: The kingdom of Magnolia, Heartfilia hates the Dragneel family. But, what if Natsu met Lucy accidentaly? Then he becomes her bodyguard? What will hapeen when the King know that he is a Dragneel?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :D This is my first fanfic ever :3**

**Hope you enjoy it ^^**

* * *

Take some breathe deeply, she exhaled again for the fifth time. Holding the cap that covering her blonde hair she prepared herself. Once again she looked at a big gate that separating her royal castle, and the city. '_Alright Lucy, you can do it!' _she shouted in her mind. Why is it so hard just to step out of this horrible castle? Is it because she's afraid her father a.k.a King Judo Heatfilia will find her walking in the middle of city, where a princess shouldn't be? Is it because she doesn't want to leave her castle even just for a day? Or is it because she's afraid one of a Dragneel will kidnap her like her father always say whenever she tried to run away?

Lucy looked at her t-shirt and skirt, casual clothes that her father will forbid her to wear. She imagined her days in the castle. Non-stop lesson, formal language, no friends. She's tired of it! Just for one day, she wanted to be free. Talking with the citizens of magnolia, smell the scent of freedom, make some friends, I bet that'll be fun. So once again she looked around, just to make sure no one recognize her as the princess, and she run!

At the city~

Lucy doesn't know how long she run, or how far. But when she smelled a scent of bread, meatloaf, fruits, hearing the sound of people chatting happily, children running and laughing, or some old lady smiling and talking about their husbands stupid behavior, she knew one thing.

She's walking in the middle of magnolia!

Smiling happily, she clutched the cap tighter, who knows a wind will flow by and, the cap's come off and poof! Everyone in the city will kneeled down and say, "we're sorry for our rude behavior Princess Lucy," oh no! That's terrible. Looking around, she saw a bunch of girls talking animatedly and approach them.

Dragneel's house~

"Natsu-nii!" a girl with long blue hair shouted. Said boy turned to his little sister.

"What is it Wendy? If dad's looking for me, just tell him I'm off to.. to.. to wash the dishes!" the pink-haired boy quickly stated.

"Huh? Since when did you start doing the dishes?" asked the cute blunette. "and nope, dad's not looking for you," she continued. Natsu sighed in relief.

"But I am," a firm voice said. Natsu gulped. Looking at his mom's fiery aura, he started to look for help.

SMACK!

"Ouch Mom! What was that for?" he said innocently. "what for? What do you mean what was that or? Of course it's because you change form in the wood again! And what do thing will happen if someone sees you?" Grandine said worriedly.

Natsu just rolled his eyes. "What's up with the change form thing? We're half dragons, is it wrong if we can change our form to dragons" he exclaimed.

"have you forget that the king doesn't like the Dragneels? Have you forget that he will give a lot of money to whoever find us? Have you forget the reason why we never use our surname? Have you young dragon?" his mom snapped. Seeing Natsu just stay still, she sighed. "You're lucky your father is out to somewhere. Just , don't do this again, ok?" she said after a couple of seconds staring contest.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry,"

"It's okay," she smiled and dragged Wendy outside.

Natsu sighed. Grabbing his scaled scarf, he make his way to the market.

At the Market~

Looking around, Natsu tried to find something interesting. He waved to some old ladies who greet him.

A giggle catch his eyes and he turned around, he saw a girl, around his age, wearing a hat that covering her hair, a t-shirt, and a blue skirt. She's laughing with a bunch of kids surrounding her. Feeling someone staring at her, she looked at Natsu. Her brown eyes stare at onyx one. Then she smiled, a smile that make butterflies in his stomach tickling him. He smiled back and if he's not mistaken, he saw a blush on her porcelain cheeks. Hey, isn't that.. He smirked.

Lucy tried to hide her blush from that pink-haired boy. She admitted it, he's pretty cool, cute, and handsome, his eyes are shining, and his hair is funny, his... Okay, that's enough.

When she saw him smirking, she wonders what was that about. Shrugging it off, she turned her attention back to the kids. Oh man! If there's an enjoy-o-meter, this moment reach 85% of enjoyment.

A sound of horse step snapping her out of her mind, her eyes widened when she saw a bunch of guards riding their horses towards the market. Quickly she tried to escape but the crowd stopped her from running.

"Crap" she muttered. Ignoring the fact she just cursed. She panicked when one of the guards yelled, "PRINCESS LUCY IS MISSING! GO FIND HER NOW!" he command his men. When the guards start to make their way to her side, she paled. But when she was about to cry in panicked, a warm hand grab hers and dragged her away from the crowd. She looked up and blush madly when she finds out that the pink-haired boy earlier is her savior. He, who she admired minute ago, is dragging her, hand in hand, and gosh she can't help the fact that his hand is holding hers tightly yet gently. He turned to her and grinned.

"Your adventure is not over today right, Princess?" he said.

"How do you-?" she asked, surprised. He stopped in front of, what looks like a lake.

"Let's just say I often stare at you picture in magazines and newspaper," he smiled. The he realized what did he just said and continue, "I mean you're a famous princess so I often see you at the media, not like I like to stare at you or something but.." he nervously said. Lucy smiled.

"Thanks for saving me from… Ya know, those.. ghosts.." she whispered, frowning. Sitting on the lakeside, she hugged her knees.

"Hey, can I call you Lucy?" Natsu asked. Sit beside her.

"If you tell me what your name is," she smiled, leaning her head to her knees.

"Natsu. Just call me Natsu," he said. "Why did you call the soldiers 'ghosts'?"

"Because they are ghosts. Just popping out when we don't want to see them the most. Dragging us back to the demon castle and report u to the demon king who'll punish us and give us creep with his fangs," she said bluntly. Natsu just laugh.

"Lemme guess, you're a writer right?" he asked, wiping his tears.

"And lemme guess, you're a mind reader right?" she giggled.

"No. do I look like a mind reader or a fortune teller who bring crystal ball and cards everywhere?" she shook head.

"I know because the way you talk and your words are so author-ish," he grinned. And "oh" was all he heard. There's a comfortable silence till Natsu grab her wrist (again) and drag her back to the market.

"Wait! Where are you taking me? What if the guards find out? Natsu please tell me you're not giving me to them!" she shouted.

"Sheez.. You're such a loud princess. I'm not gonna give you to the ghosts! we're gonna have fun all day, Luce!" he grinned. Lucy's eyes sparkled. "Really?" Met with an assure nod, Lucy smiled widely and whispered a small thank you so only Natsu could hear.

Afternoon~

Okay okay. Lucy is feeling the happiest moment beside when her mom is still alive. Eat various food, meet Natsu's friends (who agreed to hide Lucy), chatting with the citizens, sightseeing at the food store, bookstore, charm store, clothes store- I mean boutique, city library, watch street show, run away from the 'ghosts' and most of all feeling Natsu's hand linked with hers. XD

Now they're sitting on a bench in the park, chatting. Each have big smile on their faces.

"You know, I was afraid to go out the palace at first," she said.

"Why? That's what you want right?"

"Yes, but… I was afraid that father will find me, or someone try to hurt me or someone at the Dragneels kidnap me or-"

"Huh? Dragneels kidnap you? Who said that?" Natsu asked chuckling a bit.

"Well, my father did. You know he doesn't like dragons' right? Even he forbids me to know single things about dragons," she answered.

"Well, do you believe him?" he asked. Afraid that she does.

"No." he sighed in relief. "In fact, I want to meet them," she continued.

"Why?" curiosity take over him.

"Because I want to meet Grandine and Igneel,"

Natsu's eyes gone wide. "H..Huh? Why?"

"Because I want to ask them something about my mom. How did she died? Why did my father hate their family, because I saw their photo with my mom in her secret jewelry box and.. " she stopped for a moment.

"Breathe Lucy.. Breathe.." Natsu said, waving his hand in front of her face like chanting voodoo spell on her.

'_Do you know that you're talking to their son?' _he asked in mind, smiling next to the blonde.

"Do you know anything about the Dragneels?" he shyly asked.

"Well, all I know is they're once called as The Knights of Magnolia, their job is to protect the city from dragons that surround this city, they're half dragons, powerful, and has lived in Magnolia for generations."

"You know a lot," he grinned.

"My tutor always tell me about them. She disobeyed my dad's order not to tell me about them, but she knew that I have a right to know," she smiled, the image of the pink haired old lady popped into her mind.

Natsu smiled softly, " So, you don't hate them?" Again, she shook her head.

The sun starts to hide in the horizon so Natsu take the pretty blonde Princess back to her Palace. Looking around, Natsu and Lucy hid behind a tree, make sure that the guard won't see them. Taking a breath, Lucy turned to Natsu.

"Well, I guess I'll see you again, if I could," she whispered sadly. Natsu smiled. "Don't worry! I'll find a way to see you again!" he grinned. Lucy blushed. Hug him lightly, she whispered a thank you again, them make her way to the gate.

Natsu didn't take his eyes off her figure until she disappeared on the other side of the gate. No, there is one question bugging him, 'how-to-meet-Lucy-again' because sheez… He gladly want to deny it, but, he knows he likes the Princess of Magnolia. He, the son of Dragneels, who the King always tried to get rid off, likes his daughter? Crazy, but yeah… he shrugged it off. It's just a 'like' not more.

"Hey! Who are you?" a loud voice snapping his back to reality. He turned to see a guard approach him. "Err.. I…" he tried to find an answer.

"Oh! I know! You're one of the candidates huh?" he asked the confused half-dragon.

"Huh? Candidates?"

"Yes! For the Princess personal bodyguards,"

His eyes widened. "Or are you just a beggar? I'm sorry; I have no money for you. It's not payday yet. We, the guards even have to find another way to survive from hunger and take care of our beloved family. You know, If I don't bring money tonight, my beautiful wife won't let me sleep on the bed, she.. *sniff* sometime she could be really cruel.. *sniff*"

Natsu grunted. "No. I'm not a beggar, and no, I don't have time to listen to your love story, sorry, and yes, I'm a candidate for the personal bodyguard," he grinned at the last part. The guard show him the place to take the number for the audition. He grinned at the guards and shout, "Wish me luck for tomorrow!" the guard waved at him.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" he grinned. He'll definitely win for sure. See you tomorrow, Luce!

* * *

**Chapter 1 is finished XD**

**Thanks for reading :D Please review X9**


	2. Chapter 2

**minna-san sorry for the long wait! :D**

**Here's my chapter 2, please enjoy! Gyabuuuu desu ^3^**

* * *

Chapter 2

Huge.

That's the first thing that came to Natsu's mind when he sees the arena. Looking around, he saw about ten men with same expression in their face when they saw the place their going to compete to be the pretty Princess' bodyguard. Some of them are scary looking, some looked dumb, and the others looked normal, including him.

Natsu look to his right, the guard that talked with him yesterday waving at him, mouthing good luck. Natsu grinned. He knows he'll definitely win. One of the guards enters the arena, opening a roll of paper. He has a mustache that covers his upper lip but that seems normal to Natsu. What surprised him is the man is he is extremely short! Maybe he is in Natsu's height when he's ten. Or maybe shorter?

"ATTENTION!" he shouted. "My name is Makarov. I am one of Princess Lucy's tutors. I'm going to test each of you to choose a right bodyguard for the Princess. So listen up brats! I ain't accept any complaints if you broke your nose, arms, or even your neck. I will show no mercy. So if there's anyone who want to stop in the middle of the test, I suggest surrender NOW. Because when the tests are starting, there's no turning back!" he ended his…speech. Natsu noticed the heavy atmosphere in the air but he shrugged it off.

Three people walk to Makarov. Hey, they didn't give up, right? The tests aren't starting yet! Oh yes they are. Natsu sees those pipsqueaks get out of the field. Wush! Such a sissy..

"Okay then, if there's no more people wanna walk back to their mom, I'll explain the rule now,"

_Oh yeah! This is it! _Natsu thought.

"There are 3 tests in this competition. The first is fighting test, make sure you brats impress me with your strength.

The second is similar with the first; you have to show your skills in magic, fighting using weapons and many more.

The last test is the interview. You have to answer each of the questions honestly. I will interrogate you all directly. If you didn't answer the question based on your heart, in other word, lying to me, trust me, I'll know it. So don't try to lie."

Silent. No one dared to speak.

Natsu gulped. What about him? With his extremely powerful fire magic everyone will know he's a Dragneel. Naah.. no one will know. There are a lot of people in Magnolia use fire magic. Even Macao and his son, Romeo use fire. He'll be fine. Maybe.

"Okay brats, let's begin the first test. Introduce yourself and I'll pick your opponent." Huh? We're not fighting against the guard?

"Wait, gramps! Can we use our magic in this first test? Or is it just a fight with empty hands?" the pink haired teen asked the short mage.

The rest of the guard stare at him wide eyed. What did he call him? Gramps or something like that?

Makarov just smiled. "Natsu, isn't it? yes, boy, you are allowed to use magic in the first test. The second test is you have to show me your maximum power, alone, without someone to fight with." He smiled knowingly. Natsu raised a brow. Does he know..?

"What about this, Natsu? You go as the first contestant, I'll pick your opponent," he continued. Natsu smirked. "Fine by me," he answered.

"Okay let's see… You!" Makarov pointed to a fat scary man with a pale skin. Is it just Natsu or that man has pale blue skin? He holds what's like a voodoo doll in his hand. Man, he looked sososo ugly compared to our pink haired half-dragon.

The rest of the contestants sit on the bench. Waiting for something interesting.

"Hello pinky. My name is Kain Hikaru. I just have one thing to say,"

"Are you deaf or what? My name is Natsu. And make it fast, I don't wanna waste my time hearing your chitchat," he smirked.

"One thing. Don't underestimate me!" and with that, he charged. Natsu lit his hand on fire, ready to punch the fat boy in the face. It's strange, Kain didn't try to dodge the scary fire, in fact he let Natsu punched him. Natsu smirk. "Not underestimating, huh? Sorry, I ca-" his words stop when Kain take a small hold of his rosy hair, and pull it, hard. Natsu winched. "Oi! What was that for? Have no option left?" he tried to punch Kain again, but this time, Kain dodged it. Unfortunately, that didn't has much effect. Natsu sent him to the wall. Earning a small crack from the solid thing.

Natsu stood up. Looking at Kain, he stares at the said boy confusedly. Yes, seems like his back is aching, Natsu can tell the way he stand up. But what shocked him the most is he's laughing! Maybe the wall hit his head and makes him lost his mind?

With one quick motion Kain take a strand of Natsu's pink hair that he grab earlier. Tied it around the voodoo doll's neck and smirked.

"Told ya pinky, don't underestimate me," Natsu raised a brow. Then he feel like something move his arm without his command and punch his own face hardly. "What the-?" Now his legs kick the wall make him winched in pain. His hand move again, now taking a hold of his head and smashed it to the wall. "Ouch! Stop it!" he shouted. His sensitive ear hear Kain's laughed evilly. Natsu looked up. He can see whenever Kain move the doll, his own body will copy it. so that's what control him.

Kain laughed uncontrollably. "Hahaha.. now what pinky? I can kill you easily with my doll. What will you do now, huh? Just gi-" Natsu cut the fatty by kicking his oh-so-fluffy-and-fat stomach. Accidentally drop his precious doll, Kain cried in despairs.

Natsu grab the voodoo doll and sat on Kain couch-like stomach. Lean down, Natsu take a strand of his stinky hair and tied it around the doll, replacing his hair. He began tickling the doll, earning a laugh from the blue skinned boy. The sweats began to show on his forehead and Natsu can hear that Kain almost lost his breath, exhausted from laughing. Natsu grinned and began to tickle slower than before.

"Hey Monkey, you-"

"Monkey? From all nickname you call me monkey? Watc- ow! Stop punching me!"

"Stop cutting my word! And hey, when did the last time you brush your teeth? Last year?" Natsu wrinkled his nose in disgust when the boy beneath him nodded shyly.

"eew.. you're such a stinky monkey. By the way, listen up. You wanna know something interesting?" Natsu whispered, leaning to the fat buddy.

"I'll definitely win, no matter what" smirking victoriously he stand up.

"Okay. Alright. Natsu, you win," Makarov said, smiling at the pink-haired boy. Natsu walked to the back, resting, even though he's not tired at all. Waiting for the second test. He smiled thinking about Lucy's face when she found out about this whole test.

_I'll definitely win,_ he thought

* * *

3 hours later~

The second test, easy enough. He just have to show Gramps how strong his dragon power is. Besides, Makarov know that he is a Dragneel, and he agree that Natsu should be the bodyguard because the other contestant is such a weakling. Makarov never hates Dragneel, they were the knights of Magnolia after all, the King just too selfish to admit it.

The only one concern Natsu now is the third test. Even though Makarov wants him to be the winner, if he failed in the third test, he has to say goodbye to the pretty blonde forever. This is his only chance!

Now there are only two contestant, himself and.. who's that guy again? Oh yeah, Jellal. He has blue hair and red tattoo on his eye. He fight good, and his magis is powerful too. And he seems pretty smart. Quite opposite with the dense Natsu.

"Jellal Fernandez" one of the guard yelled. Said man enter the interview tent. Natsu's getting worried now. Pacing back and forth few times he slaps himself. "Come on Natsu! What were you thinking? The interview must be easy enough. Don't worry! Relaaax… Maybe the question is about her full name, her parents name, her favorite food, her- wait! I don't know her favorite food! Maybe I can ask one of the gua-"

"Natsu, it's your turn." The lovey dovey guard earlier call him. Natsu gulped. Okay! Here we go.

He entered the black suspicious tent. He found Makarov sitting on the chair, facing Natsu. There's a crystal ball that glowing and make the short man's mustache looked dramatic. The wind that blow from the crystal ball blew his hair and his white hair. But his face is dead serious. He motioned Natsu to sit down.

"Okay boy. First question. What is the name of The King?"

Easy. "Judo Heartfilia,"

"The Queen?"

"Layla Heartfilia,"

"The creatures that surround the city?"

"Dragons, a lot of them,"

"what is the south outskirt of our city?"

"the Dark Wood,"

"North?"

"Hargeon,"

"West and east?"

"West is Echo Valley and east the Dragon Hill, in those places most dragons found.,"

Makarov smiled. "What is the history of our Queen's death?"

Natsu stared at the man in front of him wide eyed. The Queen? Lucy's mom? He sighed.

"I don't know exactly, but as I remembered, that was the dragons night, where the dragons attack the city to hunt for food, many people say that the animals in the wood and hills are missing that night. The Dragons Night happen every year, but seven years ago, was different," he stopped, unsure what to say.

"Go on, boy," Makarov said.

"Seven years ago, July 7, X777, Princess Lucy walked in the park alone, because the others are busy fighting the dragons that attacked them. But when she was walking, one of the dragons saw her, and tried to attack her. But The Queens stepped in front of her and call her spirits to protect them both. He instruct one of her spirit to bring Princess back to the castle. The Dragneels that are currently busy protecting the citizens, saw the Queen and the dragon, they tried to help her, but The Queen refused. She said they have to protect the citizens and in one motion, the dragon attacked her, before Princess enter the castle she saw her mom and got shocked, and forget the memories about that night" Natsu finished his story, well basically that was his parent's story.

Makarov smiled satisfied. "Last question, why do you choose to become Princess' personal bodyguard?"

Natsu went silent. Why? Why did he choose this? To got close to her? To make sure she won't like anyone else? Is it because of the reward? Or to get know her better? But only to get those thing, why did he choose to be her bodyguard? The test are quite difficult, and if he win, he will waste his time keep an eye on Lucy and it just so boring to someone free like him. So now he just say what came into his mind.

"Because I want to protect her,"

simple, Makarov though. But that means everything.

"Okay, just wait the result, okay?" he smiled at the boy motion him to go out.

"Wait! So what is the use of that crystal ball?" the boy asked curiously.

"Accessories," he answered flatly. Leaving the confused boy. But before Natsu stepped outside, Makarov said again, "You really looked like your father Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

The Next Morning~

7 o'clock.

Lucy's usual wake up time:7.30, but not this time.

"Princess! Wake up! Your schedule today is full!"

Huh? Who's that? Lucy didn't remember there's a butler ever wake her up from her dreamland.

"Wake up Wake up Wake up!" that voice again. Now that 'stranger' shook her body, opening the curtain, letting the sunlight shine on her eyes, pulling her blanket- wait…

"Kyaaaaah! Such a pervert! Get out of my room! Please don't rape me!" the Princess shouting between her breath. Waving her arms, ready to punch whoever it is, but a familiar warm hand grab hers. Lucy opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw a familiar pink-haired boy that gave her a beautiful day two days ago leaning in front of her face, grinning proudly.

"Natsu? What're you doing here?" she hissed.

He sit on the edge of her bed, Lucy move a bit to give him place to sit. "Finally you're awake. Listen up Lucy, today your schedule is full, study, study and study! But Erza and the others are gonna come at noon, so you have to finished your schedule before that!" he said.

"Huh? Yaay! But that doesn't answer my question silly, what are you doing here? How did you get in? my dad didn't do anyhting bad to you, right? And how do you know all of my schedule?" she asked quite annoyed.

Natsu laughed. "Easy, Luce. Don't you know?"

He stand up, cleaning the dust that doesn't exist. Grinning at her, he bowed.

"From now on, I'll be your personal bodyguard, Princess Lucy Heartfilia,"

.

.

.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Okay everyone.. end of chapter 2..**

**leave a review pleaase! XD I really appreaciate that! X3**

**Thank you very much! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ^,^ This is Nachii speaking ^,^**

**Here you go :D**

**Chapter 3**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Lucy look down to the floor. Ignoring Natsu's statement. But before the pink-haired teen could ask what's wrong, her head hot up.

"I know it! I must be dreaming! Don't tell me I miss him that much so I'm imagining he's in front of me! In the castle! In my bedroom! As my personal bodyguard? I must be crazy.."

Natsu sighed. Kneeling in front of her he pinched her pale and slight red, cheek. "Listen up Princess, I don't know that you miss me that much, but, this ain't a dream. It's real."

"Mwhooat? I'm nout dweameeng?" he said between the pinched cheeks. She blushed when the boy in front of her nodded, smirking. Natsu released her cheek. "Really, I don't know that you'll miss me so quick." He teased.

_BONK!_

"Shut up, pinky," Lucy said while trying to hide her reddened cheek. Natsu chuckled while rubbing his sore head. "Wow, you got a strong punch,"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Lucy smirked. But then she frowns once again. Looking down once more, she played with the hem of her night gown.

"Great! Now I have one more temporarily bodyguard," she groaned.

"Yes you d- What do you mean temporarily?" Natsu asked curiously.

Lucy just shrugged. "I mean just for a while. Maybe you'll quit this weekend. I always try to get rid of those previous bodyguards," Natsu blinked. "I bet there are not so many people join the competition, huh? Because most of the men are already knew how difficult it is to calm me down," she continued.

Natsu smirked, "oh! Is that some kind of challenge, nee Princess?" Lucy stuck her tongue out. Natsu laughed, "But I wonder, why did you try to get rid of them?"

"You know, they're one of those… ghosts. Sure, they'll protect me, but when I didn't behave like a Princess, they'll report it to my father and _blablabla_.. My nightmares is about to start,"

Natsu make an 'O' with his mouth. "Not to mention ..hell! They'll just nod and shook head when I ask something, put on creepy face every time, and gosh! Too overprotective!" she continued on, remembering one of the bodyguard try to follow her to the bathroom because they're afraid there'll be enemies inside it. Pssh! What an excuse, what a pervert.

Natsu sighed, again. "You're not going to imagining me wearing a baggy tux and sunglasses and bring guns everywhere, right?"

"Err.. maybe?" narrowing his eyes, Natsu stare at her brown orbs.

"Hey. I'm promise I won't be like one of those bodyguards, In fact, I can guarantee that I'll be the best bodyguard you ever have!" he give her a thumbs up and showing his ear-to-ear grin. Lucy smiled. "Promise me?" she said, showing her pinky.

"Promise." He linked his pinky with her. Lucy's smile grew wider, staring at her bodyguard's onyx eyes.

"Oh, by the way, Lucy, I thought a Princess like you has many maids, but why didn't I see one?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh! I think she'll be here in a moment." She smiled. After she said that a pink cloud start to appear beside them, and suddenly a girl with maid clothes, pink hair popped out from that.

"I'm sorry for being late, Princess," the girl bowed. Natsu stared at Lucy and the girl back and forth. How on earth did she come?

"its okay, Virgo. By the way, this boy is Natsu, he is my new bodyguard," she smiled proudly.

"Nice to meet you, Natsu-sama. Please take care of my Princess," the girl called Virgo bowed at him.

"Err.. nice to meet you too, I guess?" he said dumbly.

"Natsu, this is Virgo. She's one of my celestial spirits. And she's the one who usually take care of me, so, you can say that she's my personal maid," she grinned.

"So, she's your only one maid?" he asked. "No. this castle has many maids and butler, but my personal one, only Virgo," she smiled, waiting patiently for Natsu to progress it. Natsu grinned.

"Okay then! Your first schedule today is a lesson with Porlyusica-san, then you have a meeting with your father, and then lunch, then you have a free time in the afternoon," he said scanning the paper.

"Mmm!" she nodded. "Erza and the others will come, right?" her eyes beamed when Natsu nodded. "I already asked the permission from your father and gramps." He said.

"Who's gramps?"

"Your tutor? Makarov, remember?"

"Oh" is all she managed to say.

"Well, then princess, I suggest you take a bath now. We sure don't want Porlyusica-san wait too long, right?" Virgo said. Lucy nodded. "Natsu, !" she warned. Natsu smirked," Why can't I wait here? What if there's a dragon inside your bathtub?' he joked.

"Get out!" she pushed him out of the room. "And that was a crappy joke, you know?" she said before slamming the door shut.

"alright, weirdo. I'll go somewhere first, okay? I'll pick you at old lady's room!" he said.

Lucy covered her blushing face. For a new Princess' bodyguard, Natsu sure know how to speak and treat her like a best friend would. And sheez, she feels special around him. Lucy sighed and go to her bathroom, as Virgo prepared her clothes.

Dragneel's house~

Natsu walked in his house, seeing every direction his eyes could manage. He tip-toeing soundlessly, make sure everyone can't hear him.

"WAA!" Wendy shouted, widening her eyes and make a creepiest face she could. Unfortunately his brother didn't startle at all. Instead he pinched her cute face.

"You're too cute to scare people, Wendy," he said. Wendy pouted, but then it replaced quickly with her smile.

"How was it, Natsu-nii?" she asked excitedly. Natsu grinned. Sticking his index finger and thumbs together. Wendy's eyes sparkled.

"Is Dad home yet?" Wendy was about to answer when an arm drapped around her brother's shoulder.

"Miss me already?" Igneel teased his son. Natsu sighed irritably.

"I was hoping you weren't home already, Dad,"

_Twitch_

"You idiot son!" he said wacking his smaller figure's head."urgh! come on boys, breakfast is ready," Grandine called from the dining room.

"So, Natsu, it went good?" she asked. Natsu grinned.

"Perfect" Grandine smiled. "I didn't know you have such a gut, boy. Make sure you protect her," the mother said, patting Natsu's back.

"You make it sound like Natsu-nii is her husband, Mom," Wendy laughed at her brother's blushing face.

"Well, who knows?" Grandine winked. While Igneel just stare at his family, completely clueless.

"What's going on while I'm gone?" he asked.

"Oh right! Dad, Natsu-nii is Princess Lucy's new personal bodyguard," Wendy said, smiling happily.

.

.

.

.

Igneel walked to the calendar.

"It's an April Fool's Day, huh?" he smiled creepily. The others shook head as a 'no'

"I know! It's my birthday joke, isn't it? Come on! I give up. Where's my present?"

"Uh, Dad, your birthday is last month," Natsu said.

"Then what kind of joke Is it?"

"It's not a joke, old man. I am the Princess' bodyguard,"

_Crack!_ Igneel cracking his fist. Scaring his family.

"Natsu… You know that this is a big, I repeat BIG problem, right? Lemme make this clear. .Dragneels. .Dragneel. ...Since..Time. Understood?"

Natsu snorted, "So what's the big deal. They won't find out neither someone will tell them. Gramps give me the permission, though,"

"Makarov? How on earth? Urgh! This is serious Natsu! What if you spilled, or someone did?" his father raising his voice.

"Come on honey, I think it's a great idea. And I know that Natsu will protect Layla's daughter," Natsu smiled at his mom.

"And I guess no one will find out," Wendy butted in.

"I can accept that Maybe no one will find out, but, Natsu, can you..bear not telling her? And IF she finds out, can she accept it? Because, son, sooner or later she has a right to know and I know you don't want to hurt her, am I right?"

Natsu stared at his dad. The fact that maybe Lucy will be hurt make him feel bad, really bad.

"I know you'll protect her, but Natsu, don't just protect the outside, think about her heart," Igneel smiled, patting his son's shoulder. Natsu smiled a bit. His father sure know how to say something smart.

"Come on! Let's eat! I'm hungry, and niichan, you have to go to the castle, right, so hurry up," Wendy said lighten the mood. The others agree.

Royal Castle~

Lucy sighed. Today was a long lesson, and she's damn tired. When the lesson was over, she went outside, trying to find her new pink-haired bodyguard.

Lucy smiled when she saw Natsu and two guards playing chess beside her lesson room.

"Wohoo! I win!" Natsu shouted pumping his fist. "Err, Natsu, the black chess is mine, you have the white one," the guards sweat dropped.

"Huh? Since when did I choose the white one?" Lucy sighed, he's such an idiot.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Lucy said, resting her elbows on Natsu's shoulder, while her chin on top of his head.

"Oh! Hi Luce! Playing chess and I'm sure I choose the black one!" he pouted. Lucy laughed. "Good morning Princess. May I ask if your lesson is finished yet?" the guard with mustache asked. Lucy groaned. This again. She hates the stare those ghosts giving her like she would do something wrong.

"Of course she's done, come on, let's go. You can rest a while then move to the next schedule," Natsu grinned, taking Lucy's hand that's on his shoulder. "Thanks for the game, guys," he said waving his hand while dragging the blushing Princess.

Lucy can't help but smile. She was glad that among all of people of Magnolia, she has Natsu as bodyguard, and best friend. This guy can lighten the situation, make her feel comfortable, and most of all, treat her sweetly.

"Wait Natsu, I have to pack my things in Porlyusica-san's room," Natsu shrugged, dragging her back to the pink-haired lady's room.

While Lucy's done packing, Porlyusica eyed Natsu suspiciously.

"You're the new bodyguard?" Natsu nodded.

"Makarov is the one who tested you, huh?" Nod again.

"He sure knows how to get you and Princess together, huh?" Now Natsu is confused.

"I have no time for question, boy. Take care of the Princess Natsu Dra-" Natsu fast covered her mouth. Lucy stared at her mouth-covered-sensei and her new bodyguard.

"Now that you mention it, what is your last name, Natsu?" she asked, smiling. "Natsu Dra what?"

"Err.. guess!" Natsu said before he knows what did he say. _Ooh!Crap! I'm doomed! _ He cursed under breath.

"Okay! Let's start with Drastic?"

"Sounds creepy, no!" he shook his head.

"Dramatic?"

"Of course not!

"Dragon?"

He gulped. "No" he said quietly.

"I think Dramatic will suit you," she said pouting.

"Why on earth Is that possible?"

"Drabble?"

"Why is it all weird? No"

She giggled. "Drach?"

"What do you mean by Drach? That sounds girly!" he said a bit disgusted.

"Dragion?"

"Is that a good name? If yes, then maybe!"

Lucy sighed. "I'm tired. Come on! Let go of her mouth, or you will get cursed by my teacher and let's get back," she said tiredly. Natsu let go of the scary old lady's mouth (that he doesn't realized he still was covering) and take Lucy's hand to get back to her room.

"Bye Porlyusica-sensei!" Lucy waved. Said women smiled a little at her and get into her own room.

Lucy and Natsu chatted happily till they get back to her room. Resting a while and eat something together, they chatted again until it was time to meet Lucy's dad.

The King's room~

So, that's her new bodyguard?" Judo asked Makarov while staring at Natsu and Lucy who currently get out of Porlyusica's room.

"Yes, my King, I have tested him, and I know he'll be able to protect your daughter till Dragon's Night come," Makarov answered.

"What's his name?" Makarov stayed silent, seemed hesitate.

"Natsu. His name is Natsu," The King stared at his trusted friend, and then smiled. "I hope you won't disappoint me, Makarov,"

"Yes, my king." Makarov nodded.

"Any news about the Dragneels?"

"No. we haven't figure out anything," The King nodded. The flasheback when he saw his beloved wife bleeding and a beaten up dragon not far away from her crossed his mind. And then the picture when he saw the Dragneels weren't there to save her, and for God's sake, they're duty is to protect the citizens, including royal family.

"You may dismiss, Makarov," he said.

Makarov bowed, and left the room

* * *

In the afternoon~

Lucy sighed, going back to her bedroom. The meeting with her father was terrifying. She was saying the truth. But then she remembered that Erza, Levy, and the others are going to come, and she can't hep but squeal in delight.

She grinned, opening her door.

"BOO!"

"KYAAAA!"

Natsu laughed at his Princess' expression. Lucy's eyes twitched and punch his arm softly. "Stupid," she muttered. Natsu smiled, watching the Blondie sit on her bed, her back facing him. Natsu walked to her, sitting on her bed, their back almost touching. "Hey, sorry. That was just a joke," he said sheepishly.

Lucy sighed. Resting her back against him. "Yeah yeah. I'm not in the mood to brawl. Anyway, I wanted to ask this since this morning. Why did you choose to be my bodyguard?" she asked, smiling.

Natsu just stayed still, then he sighed, "It's because.."

"Because of what?"

"Because I don't have much time left,"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I have a disease that will give me short time to live. I don't have much time left, Luce,"

"But-"

"I'm sorry Luce, but I really want to spend time with my friends, before I'm gone,"

Lucy's eyes began to water up. She was beginning to cry. "Natsu… I-"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should've seen your face! THAT WAS HILLARIOUS!" Natsu said laughing his pants off.

Lucy stared expressionlessly. "That was.. That was.. a joke?"

"AAAAARGH!" the Princess shouted, tackling the bodyguard to the bed so he laid on his back while Lucy is on top, punching him with all her girlish power might. Doesn't she know that that has no effect on the powerful half-dragon? Natsu laughed while holding her waist and keep her from falling off the bed.

Lucy just keep punching, her face was inches away from him, but she didn't notice when-

_BRAK! _The doors slammed open, revealing Erza, Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia, staring at them, wide eyes.

"What's wrong guys? Where's Lucy and Natsu?" a familiar voice asked.

"Mira Don't look!" the others shout.

"Huh? What do you guys mea-" the white haired beauty cut her sentence, staring at the, uh, current couple.

"Oh my," she said before fainting to her sister's arm while Lisanna sweat-dropped holding her big sis who has a weird smile on her face.

Erza looked to the stayed still couple. "Sorry for interrupting!" she said before slamming the door shut.

"It's okay!" Natsu shouted, grinning.

"Natsu!" Lucy wacked his head one more time before chasing the girls.

Downstairs~

"What happen to Mira?" Jellal asked.

"Shocked," Erza answered.

"Ohohoho… I'm going to be an aunty soon," Levy said.

"And that means Lucy-san won't chase Gray-sama again!" Juvia's eyes beamed.

"Oioi! What happened really?" Gray asked.

"Maybe the Princess and her bodyguard forget that we're coming," Gajeel said.

"Someone help my sister!" Lisanna shouted.

"GIRLS!" a voice shouted from the stairs. A panting Lucy run to them.

"Lucy-san! I am completely approved you both!" Juvia said, holding Princess' hand. Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Err.. it's not what it looks like," she stuttered.

"Oi! We're still here!" Gray said irritably.

Thousands question directed to Lucy, make her feel dizzy. Then an arm was draped around her shoulder.

"Stop disturbing my Princess, guys," Natsu said, grinning. Everyone smirked. Lucy face-palmed, blushing. Today is going to be a looong day.

* * *

**Chap. 4 - Finished ^^**

**Thanks for reading~ Please review ^3^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, minna! :) Chapter. 4 is here~**

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapters, guys... XD**

**Here, chapter 4-Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

March, 20 Y714. The Royal Castle. 07:15 in the morning

A soft smile spread across Virgo's face when she saw the scene in front of her. Her master and the new bodyguard are sleeping peacefully on the bed. They didn't face each other, actually. Natsu face the ceiling while Lucy faces him. But just in case, Natsu hold the Princess hand tightly while Lucy hug his upper arm. Virgo walked to Natsu. It's 07.15 in the morning. But she knows that the Princess has to wake up immediately.

"Natsu-sama, Princess, it's time to wake up," she said, but they didn't make a move. Virgo shook Natsu lightly, "Natsu-sa-," The maid spirit's eyes widened when Natsu grabs Lucy's waist, pulling her closer protectively, opening his eyes in a mere of seconds, lit his hand on fire and looks ready to attack everything who tried to hurt his Princess. The thing that surprised Virgo the most is the speed he did that all. Guess he's in his bodyguard mode. His eyes softened when he realized that it was Virgo.

"Virgo…" he sighed heavily.

"Sorry for startling you, Natsu-sama. But it's time to wake up for you both," she said smiling a bit.

"I thought you were a creep," he caressed the Princess's hair that still in his arm.

"How could she become a creep, stupid? She's my friend, be nice," The Princess's eyes opened, showing her warm brown orbs.

"Luce! You're awake!" he released her waist, and if he's not mistaken, he can see a disappoint pout on her face when he released her. "It's time to wake up, Princess," Virgo said again. Lucy yawned tiredly. Yes, she was so freaking tired. Yesterday was a long day. She had to assure her friends that there's NOTHING between her and Natsu. But her friends wouldn't budge. Mirajane even has a dream about her family with Natsu when she was fainting after seeing the bedroom thingy. Oh come on! A family? With Natsu? That was beyond imagination! Maybe.

She has enough! The boys didn't help either. They were just fighting, cursing, screaming, punching, kicking, and teasing her out loud. She has to drag them to the garden so her father wouldn't hear their 'friendly chitchat' and kicked them out and never let her meet them again. Sheez..

"Urgh!" Lucy groaned, pulling the blanket up to her head. Natsu and Virgo raised an eyebrow, but then Natsu felt how her fingers wrap themselves around her arm. But he didn't mind, he just grinning at the Princess although she can't see him. Virgo sighed.

"Okay Princess, I'll prepare the breakfast first." She heard an 'Mmm' came from under the blanket. Natsu grinned, nodding at her and she got out of the room.

"Do you really love my arms?" Natsu asked. Lucy punched his arm before released it. Popping her head out of the blanket, but the thick blanket remained up on her chin.

"It's cold, stupid. It's always cold," she muttered. Natsu stared at the girl whose her back is facing him a while before grab her left arm and twisted her. Lucy's eyes widened when her bodyguard hugged her close, his left hand around her waist while the other around her shoulder. She couldn't help but blushed yet feel safe when she felt his warmth around her.

"I didn't say you should let go, right?" he whispered to her ear, grinning when he felt her head lean in his chest. "Five more minutes?" she asked. Natsu sighed. "Okay, but only five minutes, okay?" Lucy nodded, closing her eyes.

Five, no ten minutes later they stretched, ready for the morning activities. Lucy took a glance at her cool, strong, protective, friendly, and handsome bodyguard. She smiled widely. She knows she'll always have nice days with him.

Weeks passed. Natsu didn't lie when he said he'll be the best bodyguard she ever has. He will accompany her to everywhere (okay, except the bathroom), wake her up in the morning and slept with her at night, but she didn't mind, he always brought her to the city to met people and his friends, and thanks to him, Erza and the others can come visit her every time. He already got the permission from the King and Makarov.

He said: _'I know that the Princess is not allowed to meet outsider, but she needs friends. And as a soon-to-be-Queen she should know the situation outside the castle, right? Don't worry, I'm promise I'll protect her with all my might, just let her meet her friends and let her go out of the castle, please?' _ so yeah, the King cannot say anything when he saw how much the bodyguard care about her daughter.

Natsu is always be there when Lucy needs something or someone to comfort her, and the whole castle's maids, cooks, butlers, and guards couldn't help but feel like Natsu isn't her bodyguard. He is more like… like someone precious and they never dared to separate them. Everyone likes him too. When Lucy is on her study, he usually help the butlers or maids or even the chefs (that never want him to help them anymore because every time he helped them, the food will disappear like wind) have a talk the guards, or just play chess with them and everything only makes Lucy likes him even more.

* * *

May, 13 Y714. The City of Magnolia. 08.00

Levy and Lisanna turn their heads to the source of the noise. They can hear the horse steps and carriage on the streets. Then about twenty guards, on their horses stopped in front of the market.

"Attention! The King will announce a very important thing! All the citizens please gather and pay attention!" one of the guards yells. Lisanna raised an eyebrow. Two big carriages can be seen. They stopped right in front of the guards earlier.

The smaller carriage's door opened. Revealing a tired looking Natsu. His face's green.

"What happened, dude?" Gray asked his best friend, and rival. Natsu groaned. "I don't know. Gramps said that King Judo wants to say something. Urg! I'll never ride a vehicle again!" he opened the opposite door, giving his hand for the lovely Princess to help her get down the carriage.

Lucy giggled, taking Natsu's hand. "Who knows that you have a motion sickness, huh? So how're you going to go to faraway places?"

'_I'll just fly?' _ He thought. But then he grinned looking at the beauty in front of him. She has a simple blue short-sleeves dress that went just under her knee. Ribbon attire decorates her waist. And white high heels covered her feet. Her tiara sat on her head and a necklace with love locket hanging on her neck. She looks beautiful.

The King got down his big carriage and stand on the podium. Lucy, Natsu and the others quickly lined up in front of the podium, waiting for the King to say something.

"Ahem!" he cleared his throat. Everyone went silent.

"Citizens of Magnolia. I'm here to inform something very important. You all do remember that in four months the Dragons Night will come, am I right?" everyone nodded. Natsu can feel cold sweat running on his forehead.

"I got some news that maybe the dragons are going to attack a bit sooner. But I don't know when is it," murmurs and whispers starts to sound. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"That's why, I instruct everyone in Magnolia to kill every dragon you all can see," What? Everyone went shocked. Some protested some stayed silent. "This is for our own safety! If we can decrease the number of dragons from now, we don't have to fight too hard. And the number of victims will be decreased too!" the King raised his voice.

"But we have Dragneels, right your Majesty?" a boy asked. The King snorted. "Dragneels, huh? If they can't protect our Queen sever years ago..." he paused, directing his eyes to Lucy. The Princess clutching Lisanna's hand tightly. "How can they protect us now?" Gray can see Natsu narrowed his eyes toward the King. "Keep you cool, dude," Gray whispered to Natsu.

"But they DID protect us from the dragons every year, my King," one of the guard raised his hand.

"Without my permission? HA! They just trying to protect their pride," Judo stated back. Makarov took a glance at the Dragneel boy, he clutched his fist tightly, and fire sparks come out of him. His eyes burning with anger. Jellal and Gray have to hold him so he won't just walk forward and kick the King's ass.

"Calm down. Remember, Lucy is here," his anger rose down a bit. He paid no attention to the speech any more. When the King's speech is over, Natsu grunted, looking down to the ground. He looked up when he felt a small hand cupped his left cheek.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded lazily. Lucy gave him the are-you-sure look then Natsu grinned at her, giving her a prove that he's okay.

"Ohmymy.. You guys surely look so cute together," a dark blue haired girl giggling at them. Natsu stared at her wide-eyed. Lucy blushed. But then she leaned down to the girl's face.

"Your eyes look like someone familiar. Your smile too," she said examining her face closer. The girl laughs. "May I introduce myself, your majesty? My name is Wendy. I am your bodyguard's little sister," she said bowing a bit. Lucy smiled brightly. "Oh, no need to be so formal, and…" she turned to Natsu," You didn't tell me you have a sister!" she pouted. Natsu laughed nervously, sending a confused stare at his lil sis.

"Oh! Then, can I call you Lucy-nee?" she squealed when Lucy nodded. "Natsu-nii told me a lot of things about you! Like how nice you are, or how beautyf-"

"Okay, that's enough Wendy, go play with Romeo," said big bro lifting the girls up. Lucy giggled again when Wendy blushed. Natsu ignored the 'put me down' tone from her. "Pfft! I came here to say something, Natsu-nii" she said. Natsu put him down, "What is it?" she whispered something to his ear, Lucy's eyebrow rose. She's getting more confused when Natsu sighed and nodding in understood.

"Okay the, see ya later nii-chan! Lucy-nee!" she said, giving both teen a light hug. Lucy really wants to know what happen, but she knows it's rude to ask another people's problem, so she shrugged it off. The sound from the carriage as the sign for the royal family to get back to the castle was heard. Lucy sighed. She hugged her friends and reminds them to visit her later and frowns. Noticing the frown on her face Natsu took her hands. "What about walking to the castle? You know, by foot? We can see the market and talk with the citizens. What do you think? " he said teasingly. Lucy's face brightened. She nodded happily. Natsu released her hand and walked to the King's carriage. Knocking the window lightly, he bowed when the King open up. "What is it now?" he said. Natsu chuckled. "Can I take the Princess back to the castle by foot?" the King's eyes widened. "On what purpose?"

"Come on My King, I think it'll be good for her," Makarov butted it.

"But, isn't Lucy has a lesson with you an hour from now?"

"Then let's just say, Natsu, if you dare making Princess Lucy come late to my class, I'll chop you to pieces!" Natsu gulped. "Yes sir!" he bowed to the tutor and the… King, halfheartedly. He still remembers Judo's word about his family.

Lucy and the others raised a brow when the half-dragon returned. "What did you say to Father?"

"The permission of course," he waited for the King's carriage to pass them then he offered his hand to the blonde. "So, shall we go, Princess?" Lucy laughed, taking his hand. "Bye guys! See you later!"

"By, Love birds," Gray teased. The others laughed at their blushing face.

"Is Natsu-kun Princess Lucy's boyfriend?" an old lady asked to Erza. Erza smiled at her.

"No, he's just her bodyguard, not boyfriend. Yet," she added the last part.

"But does she know that he's a Dragneel?" the elderly ask again.

Erza turned to her, "No, that's why we should keep it as a secret, 'kay?" she winked at the people that still standing around them. They all nodded, smiling at the hand-in-hand couple.

* * *

08.00 in the night

Natsu walked to the entrance of the wood, muttering to himself. "Hell yeah, your majesty. My parents DID protect Magnolia every year. And did you show any slight gratitude because of that? Tch! I heard none!" he muttered.

"Why are you talking to yourself, Natsu?" Natsu turned his gaze to the right, seeing two medium-large dragons staring at him. One has blue scales and white wing and the other one has white scales and pale pink wings.

"Maybe the Princess drove him nuts," the white one said, answering the blue dragon's question.

"You llllllike heeeer!"

Natsu smiled at them. "No, she didn't drive me nuts, but yes, I think I like her, a bit, and I was just talking to myself. And, ugh, come on Happy, Charle, let's go home," he said.

"Aye!" Happy said turning into his flying cat form, so did Charle. When they got home, the situation is unpredictably quiet. Wendy, Igneel and Grandine were deep in thought.

"Uh, guys?" Natsu called. They snapped their heads towards him, eyes still serious.

"Am I missing something here?" Natsu asked again.

Igneel sighed. "Can you take a day off tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"We're going to the east for a day."

"What's wrong?"

"There's something wrong in the Dragon Hill, something strange and maybe turned out to be horrible,"

The Next Day. The Royal Castle. 07.30 in the morning

Lucy felt like doing a different morning routine. If she's with Natsu she won't wake up this late. If she's with Natsu he won't open the curtain before she' really awakes because he knows it will bug her. If he's with Natsu she won't feel cold because he always warms her with his abnormal warmth. If she's with Natsu, she won't see Virgo and five maids standing around her.

She's still sleepy. She can feel her eyelids want to take more rest. Her voice is still husky. But she forced herself to ask:

"Where's Natsu?" Everyone just stay silent.

"Natsu-sama has a very important thing to do, so he asked for a day off just for today." Virgo said after a couple seconds of silent.

"But, there's no lesson today. What should I do?" Lucy asked frowning. She felt a bit lonely.

The window opened and the wind that flows in making her shiver. Her frowns got deeper.

"Here Princess. Natsu-sama told us to give this to you," Virgo handed a small pink box. Lucy opened it. A simple necklace with circle locket and fire sculpture on it. On the back side there's a star shaped diamond. A letter sticks under it. She read it slowly.

_ Dearest My Princess_

_I am very sorry for not being there today. I have a very important thing to do and I have to finish that quickly. Don't worry. I know today is a free lesson day for you, so I told Gray and the others to pick you up and give you a nice day. Today's a bit chilly, and one more time I'm so sorry I can't be there to warm you, so I present you: Inflamarae necklace! This necklace will warm your body up for just one day, that's why I'm promised I'll come back today! Have a nice day Princess. Take care and tell me if someone hurt you, okay? ^^_

_Your Bodyguard and Best Friend_

_Natsu _

Lucy blushed. But she couldn't shake the lonely feeling inside her heart. She sighed heavily. Better enjoy the day till he get back, she smiled putting the necklace on. He's right, it warm her up. But nothing defeats his presence. She got up and get prepare. At least she doesn't have to be alone all day, she smiled again.

At Noon~

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan! Come heeere!" Levy called her best friend. Lucy smiled at her. Gray and the others picked her up three hours ago. And they dragged her to the downtown. Shopping, just go to the library; go to the food court and playing in the park. Now they are at one of fruit shops on the street. Lucy buy an apple and tasted it. My, the apple is so tasty. Today wasn't too boring, at least she has her friends.

Lucy smiled softly. She was very grateful having someone like Natsu. He always knows what she needs. And it was a pure gold for her.

* * *

Dragon Hill~

Igneel stared at the dragon statue in front of him. Well, that's not shocking. This hill has hundreds of dragon statue, in every inch of the hill. But most of them are ruined. You can see the rocks from the statue everywhere, but beside those ruined, the hill is beautiful. Surrounded by trees and bushes, the birds can be heard everywhere. And even though the dragons eat most of the animals, it seems like the hill never ran out of food for them. Well, except on the Dragons Night, they will disappear mysteriously.

The rest of Dragneels are splitting out. Trying to find anything suspicious. But from the start, there's only one thing bugging them to no ends.

Where are the dragons?

They tried to find some on the hills, up the big trees, in the cave but they found none of them. Igneel remembered his exploration few days ago; he found no dragons in sight too. But then he will hear that some citizens were attacked by dragons, so where are they now?

"I don't get it," a voice from behind him said, turning around, he saw his smaller figure sitting on the grass, crossed leg.

"What? The fact that there's no dragon here?" Natsu shook his head.

"I know that already, but, not only the dragons, the animals are gone too!" he exclaimed.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see any animals since we got here," his mother butted in.

"Maybe the dragons already ate them, no?" Happy said, wagging his blue tail.

"Well, I don't remember dragons always clean their messed up. Look around; there are no bones or flesh from the eaten animals, right?" Wendy smiled at him, patting his blue fur.

"There is a dragon that never cleans up his food mess, and it's you, Happy. You threw your fish bones everywhere," Charle said matter o-factly. The said cat-dragon just smiling nervously.

"Oh! Then it's a major trouble!" Natsu said suddenly, earning a confused glance from the rest of the family.

"What?" they asked impatiently. "It doesn't matter if there's no dragon here, they will showed up in the city, though. But if there's no food's here, they will attack the citizens to look for food. And that means the citizens will have no choice but to kill them just like the King said earlier!" he said full of enthusiasm. The rest of his family just stared at him blankly.

"Huh?"

"That's brilliant Natsu!"

"Nii-chan that's awesome!"

"You're right. Maybe the Princess infected her intelligence to him!"

"I told you all he lllllliiiiikes her!"

"I don't even know you can think!" Natsu's eyebrow twitched. He's about to protest when a very ear-killing noise fill the whole hill and forest. The Dragneels and the cat-dragon covered their ears.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu asked looking at the sky. It sounds like dragons roar and cry at the same time, but still no dragons in sight. "I'll go check it up," he said. But before he could change to his dragon form, his father grabbed his arm.

"No, Natsu. Don't change form. Everyone too!" he told his family. They quickly obey him.

"Happy, Charle. Can you both fly and see anything suspicious. Remember! Don't change form," he instruct, still holding Natsu's arm. "Sure there's something wrong, here. And it involved dragons. So we better not changing into dragons too," he continued. Natsu nodded at his father.

Happy and Charle spread their exceed's wing and fly slowly. When they reach a high they see any directions they manage. When they saw the directions where the biggest dragon statue located, they eyes widened.

"Igneel! We can see a green smoke on the hill where the biggest statue located! We'll try to look-" Happy's word were cut.

"What is it?"

"The smoke's gone!" Charle said gasping. "We'll look closer!" but when they fly closer to the hill, an invisible barrier blocked them. "We can't fly forward!"

"That's okay. We'll figure out later. Let's go home everyone!" Igneel said.

"Natsu, I think you should see the Princess and the city," I had a bad feeling something's gonna happen," he stare at his son. Natsu's eyes widened and in one motion, he ran to his Princess.

* * *

Magnolia downtown~

_Hey, hobo man, hey Dapper Dan,__  
__You both got your style,__  
__but brother,__  
__You're never fully dressed without a smile!_

Lucy laughed. Singing the song her mother always sings for her when she was little. Lisanna and Levy sing with her while Erza and the boys, and Mira watched the girls singing with the street music.

Levy continued singing, swinging around, and her dress bouncing. The kids around her laughing and clasping their hands watching the lovely Princess dancing with her friends.

_You're clothes may be "Beau Brumelly,"__  
__They stand out a mile,__  
__but brother!__  
__You're never fully dressed without a smile!_

Lucy laughed, continue her part.

_Who cares what they're wearing__  
__On Main Street or Saville Row?__  
__It's what you wear from ear to ear,__  
__And not from head to toe__  
__(that matters)_

_So, Senator, so, janitor, so long for awhile,  
You're never fully dressed,  
Though you may wear the best,  
You're never fully dressed without a smile_

_You're never fully dressed without a smi-_

Lucy covered her ears, a dragons roar can be heard. Ready to attack the happy people. Lucy grabbed her keys. "Open the gate of the Lion: Loki!" she casted. A bright yellow glow appears and revealing the man in his suit with a glasses. "Whoa! Is that a dragon? Never thought I'd see it directly!" Loki said.

"No time to be surprised, man. Let's go!" Gray said. Charging the big-black dragon. Erza and the others stand in front of Lucy. So do the others citizens.

"Wha-?" the Princess stuttered. Erza smiled.

"You know what, Princess? Your bodyguard knocked our doors early in the morning today. All of us, including the citizens. I was ready to skin him alive for ruining my sleep time. But he just grinned and said one thing:

'_I have to go somewhere today, so, make sure you protect my Princess, okay?'_

"I was really surprised how he knocked all of the citizen's door and say the same thing. He did plan everything to protect you, even if he's not here. So, we won't disappoint him, Princess Lucy," the red-head smiled at her. Lucy stared at her, wide-eyes. A heat found its way to her cheeks.

"CHARGE!" Erza shouted, ready to attack the dragon. Lucy stared in awe how all the citizens attack the dragon with all they might. Erza and the others show their magic ability.

The dragon's strong, she can see it clearly. They started to feel exhausted fighting it. Lucy starts to feel worry. When the dragon slammed Gray to the nearest wall, Lucy began to sweat. Everyone needs help, she needs help, and she needs Natsu-

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" a bright flame surround the dragon. Lucy gasped. Too surprised to notice what spell her bodyguard just casted. Natsu punched the dragon in his stomach. Everyone was too shocked to neither say anything nor do anything. Just staring at the pink-haired teen who currently fighting the magnificent dragon. He slammed the dragon to a big tree, everyone gasped at how strong he is. The dragon got up, charging him. But before he got too close, Natsu send him a death glare. His dragon onyx eyes burning. The dragon squeaks before flying away.

Everyone cheered.

Natsu turned his head to the citizens, but his view got blocked by yellow thick thing. Natsu grinned, hugging his beloved Princess back.

"Are you okay?" he said to her hair. She pulled away a bit. He can see a blush tinted her pouting face.

"Okay? I woke up seeing none of your presence, then when a dragon just attack me, us. You just showed up fighting that… that dragon, while I can't do anything but gaping at the scene and now you're asking am I okay?" she yelled. Her pouts got deeper. "That was… was…," she stared at him, before flung herself to his arm once again.

"Terrifying. Yet cool," Natsu grinned again, stroking her blonde hair.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said. The citizens awed at the 'couple'. Natsu looked at the sky, that dragon made circle move in the sky before flying to the east. "Dragon hill" he whispered.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said, looking to his eyes. Natsu shook his head, smiling at her.

At night. The Royal Castle~

Natsu opened the bedroom window. He sighed, running a hand to his pink locks. He can hear the dragon's voice again. From the east and the west. What is that? It's not like them to make noisy sound (well, maybe he's the only one who can hear it here cause of his sensitive ears) at night. And it sounds terrible. Small part of Natsu wants to go to the source of the sound. But most part of him just wants to stay here and protect his Princess from any harm-

"Natsu?" said boy turned his head to the bed. The Princess woke up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. The wind blow slowly, he can see her shivering a bit. Natsu smiled. Extending his hand.

"Did I wake you?" Lucy smiled, grabbing his hand. Natsu pulled her, wrapping his arm around her. she whimpered to the warmth. The she shook her head. "Why are you awake?" Natsu sighed. "Did you hear that?" Lucy peek her eyes from his chest. "Hear what?"

Natsu twisting around, bringing her with him. Lucy gasped, blushing madly. But soon she smiled at the view outside. Moon shining brightly, thousands of stars dancing beside it. "Close your eyes," Natsu whispered from behind her. He tightened his hold on her waist. Lucy slid her eyes down slowly. That, she can hear a cry from the west and east. Her eyes opened. "Is that?" she asked doubtfully. "Dragons," Natsu answered her.

"Why are they crying, Natsu?" Natsu shook his head, sighing heavily. "Maybe something distract them. Something terrible that can make a big dragon cry." He said. Narrowing his eyes to the sky. "Hang on till tomorrow!" Lucy said loudly. "What?"

"Hang on till tomorrow! My mom always said that if I'm sad,"

"Isn't that a song?" Lucy nodded.

_Just thinking about tomorrow_

_Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow_

_Till there's none_

_When I'm stuck with the day, that's gray and lonely_

_I just stick out my chin and grin and say_

Lucy poked _Natsu's_ side, motion him to sing with her. Natsu sighed.

_The sun'll come out tomorrow_

_So you gotta hang on till tomorrow_

_Come what may_

Lucy smiled, joining him.

_Tomorrow, tomorrow_

_I love ya _

_Tomorrow, you're always a day away._

_You're always a day away_

Makarov smiled. Listening to the song. It was a very relaxing song to hear at night.

_The sun'll come out, tomorrow,__  
__So you gotta hang on til tomorrow,__  
__Come what may,_

Porlyusica stared at the sky. Her Princess sounds so happy. It's been so long since her last time hearing the Princess' voice when she sings.

Erza open her window. Smiling at the peaceful sound of her friends.

_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya tomorrow,__  
__You're always a day away,__  
__Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya tomorrow,__  
__You're always a day away_.

Mira stroke Lisanna's white hair. Her ears perked at Lucy's voice in distant.

Gray, Gajeel and Jellal smirked. They can't help but notice the sound of their friends that can be heard from the castle. Their voices sound so peaceful, happy and love filled.

Lucy yawned. Leaning to Natsu's shoulder. He smiled, lifting her up bridal style and laid her in her bed gently. Closing the window, Natsu climbed to the bed and pulled her closer. "Night, Princess," he whispered.

* * *

**The... end of chapter 4... ^3^**

**Thanks for reading ^^ Please leave a review~ X3 **

**Thank you :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**:D Here you go... Chapter 5!**

**Thanks for your review, guys ^^ I'll reply to your review soon...  
**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Natsu grinned widely when he heard no more dragon cried that morning. He sipped the tea Virgo prepared and walked to the bed where the Princess was sleeping.

"Lucyyyy~ it's time to wake up!" he said happily. Lucy groaned softly before burying herself into the blanket even more.

"Luuuce! Come on!" Natsu tried again. Still no response. Natsu sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Lucy-" Natsu was stroking her cheek softly but when his fingers just slid on her skin he snatched it away. "Oh shit!" he slammed the door opened and shouts to downstairs.

"VIRGO!"

"_A-CHOO!"_

Natsu sighed, stroking her blonde's locks. His action replied with a sneeze. Natsu turned his head to his friends who just standing around him and Lucy while laughing nervously. "Seriously guys. What did all of you do all day yesterday?" They throw a stare towards each other, before Levy and Lisanna bowed to him.

"We're so sorry Natsuuu.. but we swear we just took her to the book store, market, park and any safe places in the downtown!" they said in unison.

"Well at the park we were playing beside the lake and unfortunately my feet slipped so I got into the lake…" Mira said.

"And?" The bodyguard asked again.

"And dragged her with me," Mira murmured, tapping fingers. Natsu sighed again. "Natsu, feel free to punch me if you want! It's my fault that she wasn't protected!" Erza bowed to him.

"N...No! It's okay, really. I think it was the guys' fault that wasn't there to catch neither Mira nor Lucy," he glared at the guys. Their eyes twitched. "Hey! You brought her outside last night remember? You do know that cold night air has bad impact for her body, am I right?" Gray exclaimed.

"Tch! I was there to warm her, stripper!"

"Doesn't make any difference, flame head!"

"Why you-?"

"_A-CHOO!" _Natsu sighed again. Pulling the blanket to her chin. "I think a bath in the hot spring will do, Lucy-san," Juvia smiled.

"Hot spring?" Lucy's head shot upward. But then dizziness took over her, made her fall to Natsu's chest.

"I want hot spriiing~" she whined but had a weird smile on her face. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist. "You sure? You can't just walk outside the castle, Luce,"

"No need to, though. There's a hot spring downstairs," she said, relaxing in Natsu's arm.

"I don't even know there's a hot spring here," Lucy giggled at his words. "Of course there is. My dad built it many years ago- Somebody, please close the window," she begged and snuggled closer to Natsu, ignoring Mira's squeal and Gray's tease. "Me and Mama used to took a bath there, you know, having fun," she said again, closing her eyes while memorizing that happy time.

"Eh? Your mom? They Queen?" Levy asked, after closing the big window. "That was a very joyous time, right Lu-ch-" Levy stopped when Natsu gave her a small glare and mouthed "No" while shaking his head. Levy stared at her blonde nest friend and understands immediately. The Princess had a small frown on her pale face. "Oh, Lu-chan. I didn't mean to," Lucy shook her head, smiling at her. There was a silent after. Before Natsu picked Lucy up bridal style. "Okay! Let's go to the hot spring! Show the direction Luce!" he grinned.

"Wait! Guys are not allowed to go in! And put me down!" she squeaked in his arms. Natsu gave her a weird stare and then sighed for the third time that morning. "I'm not a pervert, if that's what you mean, your majesty. How could I let you walk in your condition right now?" he said, smiling softly at her. Lucy's heart pounding loudly, she was afraid Natsu might hear it. The pounds was echoing in her ears. But then she smiled back. "Come on girls!" she called.

^o^ ^o^ ^o^

"You should tell her," Gray said. Leaning his back to Lucy's bedroom door. Natsu gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-look. Gray and the others sighed.

"I mean, you should tell her who you really are." Now Natsu was the one who sighed. "No. not now,"

"Then when are you going to do it? Her birthday? You think she will accept it as a birthday present? Then you're freaking dumb." Gajeel said, crossing his arm.

"Hey! I didn't say anything nor was talking to you, metal head!"

"Come on guys! This is Lucy's room! Don't brawl here!" Jellal said, warming the situation. The rest of the boys were still glaring at each other. A bright glow suddenly appeared between the glaring boys.

"Hello boys! Princess Lucy's charming prince is already here!" Loki said dramatically.

"What are you doing here, pussy cat?" Natsu said irritably. "Easy Natsu, I'm just passin through. Actually I really wanna popped in the middle of the girls in the hot spring. You know, maybe I can see something interesti-"

_WACK! BRUK! CRACK! SLAP!_

Loki rubbed his sore face while the other hand tried to prevent any damage to his face because of the angry boys. "Jeez. I'm just kidding guys," he said annoyed. The rest of the boys grunted. Said something like 'How dare' or 'Damn you kitty', 'No time for cattish joke' or just 'Pervert'. "Anyway, I'm here to talk to Natsu." He said. Said teen raised a brow. "What is it?"

"When will you tell my Princess that you are half-dragon?" Natsu's eye widened. "You knew? I mean this whole time?" Loki nodded. "Don't underestimate me Natsu. I'm the leader of the zodiacs. I can sense something…" he stopped, trying to find a right word. "Something… _Wuu_ from you," the others, except Natsu, laughed. "What do you mean something 'wuu'? What is this wuu anyway?" the pink-haired teen asked. A "Never mind" was all he got as an answer. "So, back to topic, when will you tell her?" Loki asked again. Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal nodded in agreement. Natsu ran his fingers to his pink locks.

"You guys say it like it's the easiest thing in the world,"

"It Is easy if you just tell her the truth!" Natsu groaned. "I can't!"

"WHY?"

"Because she'll be disappointed!"

"It's not like she hates your family either!" Natsu sat on the bed. "I know. But I can't bear seeing her face if I tell her the truth," the other watched him. "You guys have no idea how much I regret not telling her since we first met," Jellal patted his shoulder.

"But if you wait any longer, she'll be much hurt," Natsu sighed in frustration. "I just… can't. Not now,"

And the sighing contest continued.

"He's clueless"

"He's an idiot after all,"

"Maybe he has a brain damage"

"I don't think he has a brain at all,"

"Yeah, I think so too," They all nodded in unison again.

"I heard that tin-can!"

"We're saying the truth, flame-head!"

"Nobody asked you, polar bear!"

"Guys! Cut it out! What if the Princess heard?"

"None of your business fur ball!"

"Guys!"

"Shut up and just polish your tattoo!"

"That's it!" So, let's just say the Princess' bodyguard, and his friends, plus the Lion Spirit was currently fighting, debating on whose wrong or right.

+u+u+u+u+

* * *

"Haaah.. It's always good after hot springs," Mira said rubbing her still wet hair. Lucy nodded. "So, the guests room are on the right and left side of my bedroom, if you guys need anything, just call me or Natsu, okay?" the girls giggled at her word. "Really, you both sounds like a married couple," Erza teased. Lucy sighed, here it was here again, teases from her friends. "Maybe we should not sleep in the room beside yours, we're afraid that we're gonna disturb you both," Lisanna giggled. Levy and Juvia laughed. Lucy turned crimson. "Girls! There's nothing between us! I swear! He's just bodyguard and he's- _A-CHOO!"_ the girls sweat dropped, dragging the Princess back to her room before her bodyguard gave them his speech about 'How To Take Care of A Princess' again.

"Alright. Alright Lucy. We were just teasing you. It's your fault that you're so easy to tease," Erza said again, opening the bedroom door, only to get her eyes twitched in anger seeing the mess. There, on the floor, paper spread everywhere, a glass scattered beside the table, curtains a bit ripped, clothes (must be Gray's) beside the bed and Gray, Gajeel , and Jellal were sleeping (or knocked out) on each other, Jellal's on top. Loki was nowhere in sight. Natsu was sleeping peacefully on the bed, his bangs covering his face. Erza was ready to explode when she heard a yawn from behind. All eyes directed to Lucy, her face was not as pale as before, but yeah, still pale. Her eyelids almost slid down and the others could see that she was shivering from cold. Levy grabbed her wrist.

"Let's take a rest in the guest room, shall we? We can torture the boys later," Lucy shook her head and walk into the bedroom. She moved Natsu's body a bit to make some space for her and lied beside him. Natsu opened his eyes a bit and between conscious and unconsciously warped his hands around her. The girls smiled.

"Alright, we better not disturb both of them. Take the boys and I think we should clean up a bit. After they did some cleaning up, they dropped; well actually they threw the boys to their room, while they entered their own. Lucy asked all of them to sleepover in the castle yesterday, they quickly agree.

The next day, Lucy felt so much better. Her friends sure took care of her well. Especially the pink-haired bodyguard. And as the day flowed quickly, Natsu still had not told her yet. He just couldn't. It was so complicated.

* * *

The Royal Castle. June 29, Y714. O7.30 in the morning

Lucy stretched her arms, giggling when she felt Natsu stirred beside her. His arms still warped tightly around her waist. She shook him gently, "Natsu, hey, it's time to wake up," Lucy smiled, usually he was the one who always wake her up, but yesterday he was helping Mrs. Spetto with the preparation for her birthday. The girls were helping too. Virgo, Loki and the boys did the preparation outside, while herself was preparing the invitation cards. No wonder Natsu was so damn tired.

"Natsu…" she shook him again. Just then Natsu shot his eyes open, hugging her tightly and fall down to the floor with her. He fell on his back while Lucy on top. Lucy thought he was just startled but then she heard an ear-killing roar from the window. "Natsu-"

"Shh!" He hugged her tightly. Lucy could see a big grey dragon slashing her windows with its sharp wings and made a huge mess on her bedroom wall. Wardrobes, curtains, a coffee table slamming into each other. Lucy's body trembling. This scene seemed familiar but she couldn't put her point. She felt so scared. If Natsu wasn't holding her, maybe she already fainted right now. She couldn't help but squeaked but unfortunately that was a bad thing to do. The dragon turned its eyes toward the bed. Natsu let out a 'Tch' before released Lucy's waist.

"No matter what happen, don't go out okay?" he flashed a grin to her and punched the dragon on its scary face. Lucy gasped looking at her powerful bodyguard. He was able to knock the dragon to the ground. Wait, the ground? They were in the fifth floor! Lucy forced her trembling feet to move to the already broken wall. She could see Natsu was struggling with the dragon, only make her awe more. Bad luck, the dragon slammed Natsu to the tree. "NATSU!" She shouted, panicking. Where were the guards? The boys? Hadn't anyone heard anything? Lucy looked around the messed bedroom. She couldn't find her keys anywhere. Only god knew how much she really wanted to cry now. A roar came from the ground, making her head turn down once more. She screamed when that ugly dragon grabbed her with its claw and ready to pin her to the ground. She could hear Natsu's panic voice but she couldn't open her eyes. She was too scared. She knew when her head met the ground, she was going to die.

"LUCY!" Natsu's voice getting nearer. Slowly but surely she felt the dragon's claw off her body. Lucy opened her eyes slowly. Only saw Natsu blew a magnificent fire to the dragon. The trees were on fire too. The grandpa-scaled dragon flew away, scared as hell. Lucy blinked, seconds ago she saw Natsu was there, but then she could feel his arms around her.

"Are you okay? Hurt anywhere? I told you not to go out, didn't I? Gosh! You almost gave me a heart attack. Please tell me you're okay?" he said, examining every inch of her. But Lucy didn't say a single word; instead she hugged him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She sobbed loudly. Natsu frowned deeply. Hugging the Princess's back as tight as she did. Whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again. Lucy just continuing her sobs. Then she punched his arm, making him winch a bit.

"I was afraid, you idiot! Afraid of losing anyone in this castle! Afraid of losing my dad! The castle itself! My spirits! The girls and the boys!" she yelled at him, keep punching. Natsu just stared at her and his arms still on her waist.

"And most of all, losing you!" she yelled, her forehead glued to his chest. "Do you think I can bear seeing you fighting that dragon while just sitting there and act normally? You should stop being stupid for a while!" Natsu hugged her again, waiting her to continue.

"Do you even think what will I do if you're gone when protecting me?" Natsu remained silent.

"You stupid, idiot, selfish, annoying Natsu!" he hugged her even tighter.

"I know. I'm so sorry," her sobs softer this time. "But it will hurt me more if I can't protect you," he whispered. Tears streaming down from her face once more. She hugged him again, her body shivering even more.

"Lucy! Natsu!" they turned their head to the voice, seeing Makarov and their friends were approaching them. Lucy ran to the girls. "Girls!" she hugged them tightly, explaining everything. The boys gasped at the fifth floor's mess. "My my. We surely can't fix this till Princess' birthday party," Makarov said.

Natsu groaned angrily. "Birthday party? Is that what you all have been thinking? My Princess almost got eaten by a grandpa-ish dragon and you just think about the party? No Princess means no party. Do you even understand that?" the others hold their breath at Natsu's angry statement, then they lower her head. "We're sorry Natsu," they said in unison. "Where were you by the way?"

"Kitchen"

"Park"

"Home"

"Lesson room,"

"Library"

"Hall. By the way, are you okay?"

Natsu grunted. "Fine and alive," just then a sound came from the bush, making Lucy ran to him once more. "Kyaa! What's that?" Natsu sniffed and scanned the area. Stroking the blonde's hair softly he said, "It's nothing Luce," but his sensitive ears can hear dragon cries from the east.

"Natsu?" Natsu looked at the short old man. "You have something to tell me?" Natsu nodded. Squeezed the Princess once again he followed Gramps to his Lesson room.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered worriedly.

* * *

**Chapter 5-Finished :)**

**Something will come to Lucy in the next chapter XD **

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! XD**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! *bow* I got some problems with my laptop.**

**anyway, here you go chapter 6**

**hope you like it! XD**

* * *

Chapter 6

"So, what did you find out?" Makarov asked the boy that's currently tailing him.

"Well, the main thing we found out is no Dragons in Dragon Hill." Natsu answered, put his arm behind his neck. Makarov raised a brow. "What do you mean 'no Dragons in sight'? It's called Dragon Hill for some reason," Natsu stopped in his track.

"Like I said, No Dragons in Sight. And the animals in Dragons Hill are missing too. We don't know the reason, at least for now," he said. Makarov put his fingers to his chin, deep in thought. "What else?"

"When we were about check the other place, a dragon roar can be heard. Happy and Charle checked that out, seeing a mysterious green smoke but then-"

"GREEN SMOKE?" Natsu, who was just shocked by the 'Gramps' raised voice, just nodded his head. Makarov was deep on thought again. "And then?"

"The smoke's gone. When they were about to checked closer, an invisible barrier blocked the way," Natsu finished his report. "Why didn't you or your father check it?" Natsu looked at him, somewhat bored. "I was about to fly, because the trees and bushes blocked the view from the ground, but old man stopped me," Makarov smiled at him. "Your father did right thing, Natsu. Who knows what will happen next?" Natsu grinned, although he was annoyed by his dad's action, but in his heart he knows it's a right thing.

"Okay, I think our Princess is already waiting impatiently now, you should go back to her," Natsu nodded. "Hey Gramps," Natsu called when Makarov just about to opened his lesson room. "Do you think I should tell her? You know about the fact who I Am." he continued. Makarov looked at the dragon boy.

"Honestly, I don't know the answer, boy," he answered. "But," he continued again before the asking boy can cut him. "I think you should do what you think is right, even for you or for YOUR Princess," he stressed the word 'your' to him. Natsu smiled faintly. "Thanks," he smiled to the Princess' tutor. Then he ran downstairs to his Princess and friends. Makarov smirked teasingly at his already disappeared figure. He entered his room and walked slowly to the window, seeing Natsu hugged the Princess from behind while his friends laugh at them.

"Oh, My Queen, Layla. I really hope you can see this," he said to no-one while watching the happy Princess.

In The Afternoon

The wind blows gently, making the grass around Natsu danced happily. He lied on his back, his arm behind his neck. The clouds above him made various shapes. Dinosaurs, cats, candies, and dragons. Natsu sighed, closing his eyes. Now, how should he tell the Princess that he is a son of the Legendary Dragon Knight in Magnolia? Should he just go happy-go-lucky and say "Hi Princess! Guess what? I am Igneel and Grandine Dragneel's son, yes! My name is Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu sweat-dropped. Instead of getting a standing applause, he sure he'll get a BIG punishment if he said that matter-o-factly. So we can scratch that.

Or should he write the truth and put it inside her birthday cake day after tomorrow? Natsu groaned this time. That sounds like a crappy way to confessed or proposed to a girl. And hell no! He's not proposing to her, at least not now. Natsu slapped himself. Focus Natsu! Focus! He only got a day to tell her the truth before her birthday. And there's no enough time. The Princess is studying right now and the others were still preparing the decorations for the party. Natsu threw his arms to the air. "Why is this so freaking complicated?" he groaned out loud.

"What's so complicated?"

"WAAH!" Natsu yelled and turned to the source of voice. "Lucy! Stop walking without sound!" he said to her, completely annoyed and afraid she might hear something from his mind. Lucy laughed. "I really should take a picture of your face back then. You looked like a frightened girl!" she said between breaths. Natsu's brows twitch. In a quick motion he pinned the still laughing Princess to the ground, trapping her while smirking evilly. Lucy gulped. "Um, Natsu-"her eyes widened when Natsu tickled her extremely-dangerous-ticklish-spot. Not able to hold, she laughed out loud, trying to get herself free from her bodyguard.

"Okay.. *laugh* you can stop now.. :*laugh again* I'm sorry I'm sorry! *laugh*"

"Oh, no no. You'll have a sweeeeet yet long punishment after what you said, Princess." Natsu said, laughing too while tickling softer this time that only made the Princess laugh more. Tears dropped from her eyes because she can't hold the laugh. Natsu grinned, releasing the Princess, but still trapped her between his arms. Lucy's laughed slower this time. She directed her eyes to the boy above her. Staring right into his onyx eyes. And she noticed the warmth that spread from his body and his arms that were trapping her. Her heart pounding loudly that she was sure this pink-haired boy can hear it. No matter how much she really felt safe and comfortable in this position, it's still awkward. So she decided to repay him. Put her fingers on his ribs, she ticked him fiercely. Oops, wrong moves Lucy. Natsu who just got shocked, and can feel the tickle, laughed and his arm can't hold his body, made him fall onto the princess. But Lucy just laughed, rolled over so she was on top, tickled him some more. Natsu laughed harder, tickling the Princess back while they rolled on the ground, down to the hill.

Dirt and grass were sticking to their clothes, but they didn't care. They enjoyed this moment too much. And at the end they stopped, still laughing while laid beside each other. Lucy laid with Natsu's arm around her waist. They still tried to regain their breath; each of them had smiling face on their face. After they caught their breath, Lucy extended her arms to the sky. She stared at the puffy clouds above and smiled.

"How does it feel to fly, Natsu? How does it feel to touch the cloud?" Natsu grinned.

"It feels great of course! The clouds are really soft and once you're up in the air you'll never wanna go down," he answered, remembered the times when he was flying.

"You seem know much, no?" Lucy said making Natsu tensed. "Of course! I read it from the magazines and newspaper," he said nervously. "Oooh." Lucy said still staring at the clouds. Natsu mentally face palmed himself. 'Stupid! That was a good chance to tell her, idiot!' Natsu took a deep breath, tightening his hold on the Princess' waist, made her turned to him in curiosity.

"Lucy," he started.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling, completely clueless.

"I need to tell you something important." Lucy stared at him dumbfounded. "What is it?"

"I am…" he gulped, stopping.

"You are…?"

"I.. actually I am.."

"You what?"

"IAMNATSUDRAGNEEL" he said in super speed.

"You need some milk?" Lucy asked, tilting her head in confusion, but Natsu shook his head.

"Uh, repeat please? I can't hear you. Speak slower, Natsu" she said giggling. Natsu stared at her smiling beautiful face.

"It's… It's nothing Lucy," he said at last, but Lucy can see a sad face on his face. "You sure?" Natsu nodded. What kind of man he is if he let her smiling face replaced with a sad frown?

At Night~

Huge Mess. Those are the words to describe the Princess' room. The maids and butlers had no time to fix it. So they will repair it tomorrow. Lucy's and Natsu's things had been out in the other rooms. And worst of it, separated. Erza and the girls had asked Lucy to sleep with them in their bedroom for that night, while Natsu will sleep with the boys. Well, they minded it at first, but what other choice do they had? The others room is upstairs, and it's too dark and the pleading eyes the girls gave Lucy Is more than enough for her to follow them.

But she quickly regretted it. It was fun to have girls talk at night, but when the others are already dozed off, Lucy can't sleep at all. It's too cold. And she used to have Natsu around her. She can't even force her eyes to close. Lucy sighed. Grabbing a blanket, she got out of the girls room. The castle is so dark after the lights were off. Lucy took a small candle and brought it to help her sae the surroundings clearly. The maids and the butlers were asleep. She can tell that. Without anyone there, the castle felt like a ghost house. The Princess walked to the left side of the castle. Lucy looked outside from the windows. He can see her mother's grave downstairs. Lucy's eyes widened when he saw a figure standing beside the grave. She was about to scream when she realized it was just her father.

Her father was looking at the statue of her mother on the grave with a very sad face. Lucy frowned. She remembered the time when her father told her that her mother is dead that made her cry for a week.

'I love you, Lucky Lucy,'

Lucy's eyes snapped open at the flashed memory. What was that? Sure that was her mother's voice. But when is it? Lucy tried to remember something but it's no use. Her brains disobeyed herself. Lucy yawned. The clock signed 2 in the morning. She walked to the library. Maybe she can find a peace there.

Lucy lit the candles and the fireplaces on fire to make it bright and warm. Thousands of books were surrounding her. She smiled looking at her favorite place in the castle. Well, before she met Natsu. She always fined about where she was, as long as Natsu is there.

Lucy sat in front of the fireplace. Pulling her knees and rested her head on it whiles the blanket around her body. Enjoying the warmth from the fire she drifted off to sleep.

It felt like only five minutes or so since Lucy closed her eyes. But then she felt a strong warm arm behind her knee and another one behind her back, lifting her up bridal style. Lucy opened her eyes lazily and saw a blur of pink hair. She smiled groggily.

Natsu chuckled at the smiling sleeping Princess. Lucy snuggled to Natsu's warmth. "You're gonna catch a cold again if you sleep there," he said and laid her on the couch. Lucy just groaned by losing the comfy warmth. Natsu spread the blanket over her body and sat on the floor, watching her sleeping peacefully. Natsu swept few of her hairs that covering her face. Instinctively, Lucy grabbed hand and held it close to her. Natsu chuckled again before yawned. He stared at her again. Smiling softly, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly and gently, earning a smile on her face.

June 30, Y714. The Royal Castle. Early in The Morning

Erza yawned, joined by Juvia, Levy, Lisanna and Mira. They looked around; the room was still the same. Same beds, same cupboards, same windows, same curtains, same tea tables, and no Lucy.

Wait, what?

"LUCY!"

The boys slammed the door opened after they heard the screams from the girls' room. "What is it?"

"LUCY'S MISSING!"

"WHAT?" their eyes widened. "Okay! Everyone calm down! Natsu, is there any chance you can track he- where's Natsu?" Jellal asked looked around tried to find any pink haired-boy.

"NATSU'S MISSING TOO!"

Gray gasped. Everyone looked at him. "Natsu is missing with the Princess! Don't tell me he take some advantages on her?" he asked dramatically.

"Don't tell me!" Levy gasped too. "No! It's impossible! Natsu wouldn't!" Lisanna said. Mira patted her sister's shoulder lightly.

"I know he likes her, but who knows that he-?" Gajeel spoke.

"Everyone searched everywhere!" Erza shouted. The rest nodded their heads at the command. But before anyone can move a single toe, a sound of broken glass can be heard. They quickly rushed outside. With Erza in front. Erza reequipped a sword and ran forward. But when they reached the sounds, Erza bumped, well almost bumped into someone, made her and the stranger shouted.

"Virgo?"

"Erza-san?"

"What are you doing? No, where did you come from?"

"I was preparing teas for Princess and Natsu-sama, of course. And, I came from.. spirit world?" she answered.

"That' not what I mean, but, where are they?" Virgo pointed the library. Erza and the others gulped.

"What are they doing?"

"Eh? Sleeping?"

The others gasped. Virgo just smiled. "They look so comfortable in there," they rushed inside as fast as their feet can manage.

"NATSU! HOW DARE Y-" Gray's words cut when he saw the normal situation. Lucy is sleeping peacefully on the couch while Natsu is on the floor, his head rested in the couch beside Lucy's face, their faces were so close. Natsu's right arm made a pillow under Lucy's head and his left hand held Lucy's hand tightly. And they do look comfortable, and cute. You can imagine what reaction the teens made on their face. Erza smiled, Juvia awed, Levy and Lisanna squealed, Gray and Jellal smirked, Gajeel… well let's just say Gajeel was in his normal face and Mira fainted. Yes, Mira fainted. And nobody seemed to realize that until Lisanna shouted. Making Natsu shot his eyes open, his arm that's under Lucy's head tensed, made her opened her eyes too.

"mmmgh. What?" Lucy turned her heads to the right, made her face and Natsu's bonked into each other with a loud bonk. _BONK!_

"Ouch! What was that for?" Natsu and Lucy said in the same time. After realizing who was the suspect, they laughed, paid no attention to the teens who still in front of the door. The rest smiled at them. Gray smirked.

"OI! Wake up love birds. It already 10 o'clock!" they both gasped.

"Oh man!"

"Really?"

"No, I lied,"

Silent

"Gray you bastard!" Natsu shouted, charging the half naked teen, and here they go again. Lucy sighed. But then she remembered. It's June 30! Tomorrow is her birthday! She squealed in mind, definitely don't know the fact that each time till her birthday passed, only drove Natsu nuts more and more. Natsu is really running out of time.

* * *

At noon, the boys approached Natsu again.

"So, how was it?" Jellal asked. Natsu shook his head. Gray sighed.

"Have you considered kneeling in front of her and say the truth?"

"Gray! I was about to tell her the truth, not proposing to her!"

"Relax. I was just kidding," Natsu glared at him.

"Come on! You're Natsu Dragneel! I know you can think of something," Jellal said, giving him some spirit.

"Even though some of the ideas maybe crazy or stupid," Gajeel smirked. Natsu glared at him too.

"Jellal's right, Flame head. You're a Dragneel. Think of something." Natsu turned to Gray. "But what? The thing that's bugging me to no end is, can she accept it?" Natsu stared at the ground. That's the thing that his dad had said to him when he told him that he's Lucy's personal bodyguard. Natsu snapped back into reality.

"That's it!" he stood up. The rest looked at him. "What?"

"As a Dragneel, I need a Dragneel's advice too!" he started to run way.

"Tell my Princess I went out for a while and will be back in three hours, okay?" he shouted. The boys waved at him.

They sure have one crazy friend.

Dragneel's House~

Natsu slammed the door opened. "Dad!" he called. But no answer. Just then he saw a blue-haired girl ran to him happily. "Natsu-niiiii~" Wendy chirped, hugged her big brother happily. Natsu grinned hugging the small girl back. "How are you? How's Lucy-nee?" she asked excitedly. "I'm fine and Lucy's fine too. By the way, where's Dad?" Wendy pointed to the backyard. Natsu nodded and followed the direction. There, he saw his dad was bandaging an injured dragon.

"What's up with…" he paused, examining the dragon. "…him?" his father turned to him.

"I don't know. I found him in Echo Valley. At least we know that the dragons still exist there," Natsu grinned. "Oh, Dad! I need your advice!" Igneel cut the remaining bandages before turned to his pink-haired son. "Huh? What kind of advice? If it's about how to take a girl's heart then you asked a right person." Natsu scowled. "No. Not that kinda thing. It's a about the Princess,"

"I know it's about a girl!" the red-haired man smirked.

"Yes, it's about a girl, but I repeat, it's not about that kind of thing!" he pouted. Igneel laughed. "Then what is it?"

"It's about how to tell her that I'm a Dragneel," Igneel stopped. He patted the dragon's wing and the dragon flew slowly to the air. He turned his head again. "Tomorrow is her birthday right?" his son nodded.

"Have you considered write the truth and wrap it into a present for her?"

"DAD!" Igneel laughed again. "Then why are you asking me?" Natsu growled.

"Because. You are my father. And you are a Dragneel. I need and advice from a Dragneel too!" he threw his hand on the air, frustrated. Igneel stared at him. "That was so deep," his father said, wiped the unexisted tears on his eyes. Natsu took a deep breath, tried to calm down and resisted not to smack his idiot father. "So? Can you help me?" Igneel smiled.

"Nope. I can't help you," he said bluntly. "What?" Igneel shrugged. "Like I said, I can't help you. You are the only one who can help yourself."

"What dad? Come on! How do I suppose to help myself? If I can do that I wouldn't come here and asked for your stupid advice!" Natsu yelled to his father's face that he immediately regretted it. Igneel eyed him firmly. Natsu thought he was going to punched him or so but instead he sighed. Igneel walked to Natsu who stayed still in his place. Natsu shut his eyes tightly but no punch. He just felt a pat on his rosy hair. "See what I mean? It's going to be hard right?" Natsu nodded slowly, a sad frown on his face.

"But at first the only thing that I was thinking is the fact that I want to protect her. No less no more." He whispered. "You're saying the truth?" Natsu nodded again.

"So what's the big problem?" Natsu stared at Igneel just to make sure his dad wasn't insane. Igneel chuckled. "Tell her what's the main reason you didn't tell her the truth. That's all,"

"Huh?"

"You know Natsu? Every girl will skipped their hearts a bit if they heard the way you said your reason," Natsu smiled. "Really?"

"I told you you're asking a right person if this is about a girl," Natsu wore his ear-to-ear grin. He gave his dad a light hug before ran back to the castle.

"Thanks Dad!"

The Royal Castle. July 1 Y714. 7 in the morning

The decorations finished. The Princess' room fixed. The invitation card had been sent. The foods and drinks prepared just for tonight. Erza and the others were still sleeping. The butlers and maids were preparing the hall. The castle was soundless. The King's room opened, showed the King in his glory suits. He eyed the decorations on the wall. The Queen's picture stayed still beside the stairs. A sigh escaped his mouth before he made his way to his daughter's bedroom.

Knocked for a few times, King Judo didn't feel surprise to see Virgo opened the door. She bowed in front of him. "Your majesty. How can I help you?" he smiled. "It's okay Virgo. Where are Lucy and Natsu?" Virgo pointed to the bed. Natsu and Lucy were still sleeping beside each other. The blanket pulled up to their chins. "They looked so cute, aren't they, my King?" Judo turned to the maid spirit. "I don't see what's so cute about it." Virgo sweat dropped. "This Natsu…" he paused, looking at the pink-haired teen that's holding his daughter close. "…is there anything he's been hiding to me, or us?" Judo couldn't help but felt something suspicious about him.

"I'm so sorry. But I don't know, my King," Virgo said. No matter how much she hated lying, especially to him, this is for the Princess' sake. And she wouldn't disturb Natsu-sama's plan. Judo nodded.

"Isn't it a time for them to wake up?" he asked. "They will wake up 15 minutes from now," Virgo smiled.

"But a Princess should wake up early." The blond haired man walked closer to the bed and shook Lucy lightly.

"No! Your majesty! Natsu-sama is in his-" Virgo's word cut. Judo's eyes widened when instead seeing a bunch of blond hair, a fired hand was a few inch from his nose tip. "…Bodyguard mode," Virgo finished. Natsu's eyes snapped open. And those onyx eyes widened immediately. He released the Princess and bowed to the King.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry your majesty! I thought… I thought…" he stuttered. The King cleared his throat. A yawn was heard, the men's eyes turned to the woken up Princess. "It's okay Natsu," Judo said, walked to his daughter who looked confused about what did happen. "Happy Birthday, Lucy," her dad said, only made her eyes widened and her mouth gaped. Judo patted her hair and kissed her temple lightly. Lucy smiled hugging her father before he told her and her bodyguard to get ready. Natsu nodded at him then grinned at Lucy. But inside he was nervous like hell!

(^ 3 ^)(^u^)(^ 3 ^)

"So, where are we going again?" Lucy asked. The rest told her not to get in the castle until her birthday party was held. So Natsu dragged her out of the castle and brought her to who-knows-where. Natsu grinned, tightening his grip on her hand. "Echo Valley. We'll see a lot of dragons there. And don't worry. They're easy to tame, not like the dragons in the east," Lucy smiled at his statement.

"Besides, Gramps said you never go there, right?" Lucy nodded. "Where is it? I mean, I know it's in the west, but detailed?"

"We're almost there, Princess. I'm sure you'll like that place," Lucy's face brightened. After a few minutes later, they arrived at a cliff. "We're here!" Natsu shouted excitedly, pumped his fist. Lucy looked around, confused. "Um, Natsu. Where are we? I can't see anything special here," she said, looking around the cliff. Instantly, Natsy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the edge of the cliff. Lucy squeaked in surprise and scared. But when she saw the view down there, she gasped. Down there, a bunch of trees, hills, and bushes spread around. A blue crystal river flowed right below them with a waterfall on the end. Birds chirped happily and she could see a lot of animals were looking for food around the forest. This place didn't look like a valley; it more looked like a beautiful rain forest. Lucy heard a dragon's roar at the end of the valley, and she couldn't help but shiver.

"Why is this place called Echo Valley, Natsu?" Natsu released her hand and pulled his hand to his mouth, made a bowl shape with them and took a deep breath.

"NATSU!" he shouted his own name. Lucy raised a brow. What is this guy doing? Then she heard it.

NATSU

ATSU

TSU

Lucy's eyes sparkled. Natsu grinned. "Try it, Luce!"

Lucy copied his hand and took a deep breath. "LUCY!" And the words echoed.

LUCY

UCY

CY

Said girl laughed. They weren't in the valley yet but she somehow had started to like this place. Lucy walked to the edge of the cliff once more and gazed down. She snickered. It's sure a long way to go down. "Luce, be careful. Or you might fall," Natsu said. Lucy laughed. "Oh come on. There's no WAAAY" the ground underneath her feet cracked, and in a second, she can feel the air around her body and off she fell.

"KYAAAAAAH! NATSUUUU!" she shouted. Oh only God knows how much she hated falling down. But when the ground just a few meters ahead, she floated. "Huh?" she can feel a warm thing on her waist, she looked up and gasped even more.

"KYAAAAA!" she shouted for the nth time of the day when she realized that the warm thing is a big warm red claw and the thing that floated her is a big red dragon. She struggled, wanting to get out of the dragon's grasp; the dragon looked down and steadied his claw on her waist so she wouldn't fall. But she struggled even more. Then the dragon's grasp off, made her fall down and rolled on the grassy ground. Lucy tried to stand up, but the dragon's claw got her again and twisted her around so she was laying on her back. Lucy's eyes widened. That dragon looked so close; she can feel its hot breath on her face. She's scared. But the way that dragon looked at her seems familiar, his hot breath sounds and felt familiar, its warm body that engulfed her felt familiar, and most of all, those onyx eyes seems familiar.

Lucy dared herself to raise a hand, and caressed the dragon's cheek softly. Her body trembled. Please! Please don't let it be! Please!

When the dragon slowly turned to its human form, tears pooled on Lucy's eyes. Her throat's hurt. "You're a Dragneel?" she swallowed, still staring at the pink-haired boy above her. Her heart's clenched what he nodded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Luce, I can't explain,"

"Explain what exactly, Natsu?" she tried her best to hold the tears but her eyes betrayed her.

"I was trying to tell you from the start, but-"

"But what? You thought I might tell my father?"

"No, Luce, listen to me-"

"What?" she snapped. Natsu stared at her; he can feel a pang in his heart, made him unable to speak his mind out.

"Exactly," she hissed. "I don't think you even trust me at all," Natsu's eyes widened.

"Lucy!"

"Cut it out!" she stuttered. "So everything was just a mask? Is that why you hid your life from me?" the tears flowed harder. "Just, cut it out Natsu," she pushed him and stood up, walked away. Left Natsu there dumbfounded and just stared at her figure that disappeared into the wood. He clenched his fist. 'Stupid! Why can't you just say it?' he shouted in mind. Then a realization hit him. The only way to get out of this forest is to fly. And hundreds of dragons lived in this valley.

Damn it!

Lucy wiped her tears with her dress sleeve. She brought her hands to her chest. It hurts to accept the fact that Natsu didn't tell her a big truth like this. They went so much together and wasn't it enough for him to believe her? She told him everything about her and wasn't it enough for him to tell her who he really was? Now that she mention it, he never spoke about his parents. Is that why he never told her his last name? She even told him about her dreams to meet the Dragneels, and even so, he never told her that he's their son?

Lucy leaned against a tree. Why? Was it that hard to just split his mind out? She was sure Natsu knows that this Princess hated being lied, so why? And why now? On her special day? On her birthday? She sobbed louder.

A shriek from the bush startled her. At first she thought it was Natsu, but instead of him, she was face to face with a medium size blue scaled dragon. Lucy stayed still. Some part of her want to scream out his name and just wanted to hug him to sooth her, but the other part still held her pride and screamed that he's the reason of this ruined day. The dragon stared at her with its big rounded black eyes. Its blue wings moved up and down, and its tail wagged playfully. This dragon looked scary because its eyes stared sternly at her but it also looked… cute.

Lucy shrieked but the dragon roared at her, made her fell to her butt.

"Lucy!" she turned to see Natsu panted, ran to her worriedly. She stared at the ground, her heart hurt even more by just seeing him. She dusted herself and stood up. Natsu stared at her and the blue dragon back and forth. Judged by his reaction, Lucy guessed Natsu might know this dragon.

"So who is this now? Your brother?" she asked mockingly. The dragon made a grunt noise.

"Actually, I don't have brothers." He said, stood beside her. The dragon roared at her again, louder this time, made Lucy jumped to Natsu. He clutched his neck tightly; completely unaware that she was suffocating him.

"Mwuushyyyy!" Lucy looked down to him, only to see foams started to form in his mouth. Lucy squeaked, squeezing his neck tighter.

"Natsu, you're not having a rabies, right?" she asked, her face paled.

"Mweet me goough!" Lucy snapped immediately, releasing his poor neck. But then her precious pride was back, she looked away from him. But stayed close him, just in case that dragon attacked them. Natsu pouted at the stubborn Princess.

"Luce! Please, just listen to me for a moment!" but said girl ignored him. The blue dragon made a noise again. Natsu glared at it. Then he sighed.

"First, Luce, it's Happy. Happy, Lucy," he introduced them both. Lucy groaned. "I know you knew him! Really, how many lies and truths you've been hiding from me Natsu?" she asked, lowering her head. Natsi could see tear drops on the ground from her brown eyes.

"Luce…" she walked away. Natsu reached for her hand, but it's pointless. Happy looked at his poor friend, and then an evil smirk found its way to his lips.

"Meeeeep!" Lucy squeaked for the third or maybe fourth time when she can't feel ground under her feet. Looking down, she screamed when instead brown grounds, she saw a blue scaled under her. She was riding a dragon! A dragon for God sakes!

"KYAAAAAAA!" She screamed from the top of her lungs. "Put me down! You, Happy! Please put me down!" Happy just flew higher. Lucy grabbed his neck and closed her eyes tightly.

"Happy! Please, put me down. I had a terrible day today, please don't make it worse!"

"Aye! I won't put you down until you hear Natsu's explanation," he said proudly, much to Lucy's surprise.

"You can talk? Oh, doesn't matter. I'm not going to hear any explanation from him! Now .Down!" she pointed an accuse finger to him and glared.

"Sorry, your Majesty, then hold tight, this is going to be a long ride," he smirked. Lucy's already dried eyes were wet by tears again. "Whatever," she said, standing up and jumped from his back. Happy gasped. He flew faster to catch the stupid Princess.

Lucy wasn't surprised to feel to warm strong hands lift her up before she touched the ground. But she didn't look at her savior; she just stared at her hands that were on her chest, tears streaming faster. "You're crazy," Natsu said to her. Happy fast flew below him and lifted them both up.

"I'm not. I believed in you. I know you'll catch me," she whispered. "Is it so hard to trust me back?" she stared at him. Natsu put her down on Happy's back. "Forget it Natsu. I'm not going to hear your bullshit!"

"Whoa, Princess!" he exclaimed. He never heard her curse before.

"Don't 'Whoa Princess' me! You can force me, but I ain't gonna hear your old damn story!"

"Stop cursing! I know you hate it!"

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW EVERY SINGLE THING OF ME!"

"IT'S BECAUSE I DO!"

"IF YOU DO, YOU'LL KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE LIES!" Natsu stopped his argument, didn't know what to say. Lucy sobbed louder, but her eyes never left his. Her hands trembled. Her heart clenched. And her mind was furious.

"_Are we always going to be together, Mama?" her Mama nodded. "Always," she whispered._

"_Your mother lied, Lucy. She's dead," her world stopped. "How?" some said it was an accident, someone said a robber killed her, some said it was a disease but at the end she knows, everyone lied. No one ever told her the truth, including her own father._

"You know, right, Natsu? I know you do," she hiccupped. Nastu raised a hand to clear her tears, she, of course, jerked back, but his hand caught her face.

"Will you listen now?" he begged. "I'll take that as a yes," he continued before she had a time to protest.

"I was about to tell you the truth from the start, but I wasn't sure everything will go smoothly. That's until you got home and a guard offered me to sign as a candidate to be your personal bodyguard," he paused, stroking her cheek softly.

"I wasn't planning on joining that competition, but seeing all the other candidates, who looked lame and weak, like telling me that none of them will be able to protect you," Happy smirked.

"Then, you can tell me since the first day you become my bodyguard, right?" Natsu sighed, took her hand in his.

"I know, but, at first I thought that I still have much time and many chances to tell you later, and before I realize it, this day comes, and I have no heart to change your happy face into a sad one if I tell you this,"

"Then why are you telling me this now? Won't you wait any longer?" she said, her eyes glared at him.

"Because, I know that you will be much hurt if I wait any longer and jeez Lucy from the first time, the thing I always thinking about is how to protect you! Trust me, I don't want anything else, I just don't want you to get hurt, no matter how small it is!" Lucy blushed.

"Why?" Natsu paused, looking directly into her eyes. "Why does my safety have anything to do with you?" he smiled, pulled her closer.

"Just because," he whispered. Lucy smiled, leaned in too. Natsu's hold on her hand tighter, as the small distance decreased within time.

"Uh, Guys. I'm still here, just so you know," Happy purred, smirking teasingly when they both snapped their eyes open, blushing furiously. Lucy buried her face with her bangs while Natsu glared at the blue dragon. Happy laughed.

"So, uh, you forgive me?" he asked, rubbing small circles on her palm. Lucy smiled, blinked her eyes so remaining tears were gone.

"No more lies?" she pulled her pinky. "No more lies," he smiled, linked their pinkies. Lucy turned so her back was facing him.

"Well, you know Happy? Today is her birthday and I guess we haven't given her anything yet," Natsu smirked. Lucy's smile brightened, but then she gasped when Happy flew faster and higher, reaching the clouds. Natsu laughed, putting his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall. Lucy opened her eyes when Happy went slow. She gasped, looking at the valley down there. That was so beautiful. Natsu poked her and she looked at him. He smirked pointing at the clouds. She smiled and touched the thin and soft materials, so soft, and a bit cold.

"So, how does it feel to touch the clouds?" he asked. Lucy smiled. "I admit it, this is so cool! It's…amazing," Natsu grinned.

"Hold tight, it's going to be a long ride,"

Lucy awed at every inch of the view she stared at. The waterfall has the most crystal clear water she ever saw. She can see some dragons were flying with them. Their roar were terrifying, but she always forget to be scared, because of the one who held her close right now.

Natsu gazed every directions. It felt like he's been forgetting something, but he couldn't put his finger. He glanced at the dragons around them and narrowed his eyes. Those dragons brought their prey with their claws, and some with their mouths. Well, it's a common story, but, why didn't they eat them? Echo Valley is a nest for hundreds of dragons after all. He smelt something, like a dead meat. And it disgusted him, he looked everywhere, but the source was still unknown.

"Natsu, do you smell that?" Happy asked worriedly. Natsu nodded, kept his gaze on every direction.

"I wonder what is tha-" Happy stopped. Lucy looked at him. "Happy, what's wrong?" no answer, Lucy gasped when she saw that his playful eyes turned into lifeless white. But his wings still worked, it's like he's been hypnotized. "Natsu, I think there's something wrong with-" Lucy gasped even more when her bodyguard has the same eyes. "Natsu?" she shook him, but no use. Something took control of them both. Suddenly, a thick green smoke surrounded them. Lucy shook Natsu harder, but he didn't budge. She bit her lips, "Natsu, please!" she begged. "Happy! Natsu! Wake up!" she tried again, but neither one of them paid attention. Lucy closed her eyes tightly.

A dragon cry startled her, she opened her eyes. They were somewhere in a big Volcano, lava surrounded them. Thousands of dragons spread everywhere. They, included Happy, weren't flying, they stood on their feet and each of them has their prey in their claws or mouth, with similar eyes. Lucy's body trembled in scared. "Natsu, please. Wake up! I need you!" she shook him again. Come on! She didn't want to die here! She wanted to live happily ever after, not being bacons for a dragon! She still wanted to have her fairy tales- Realization hit her. She turned to Natsu. Will it work? She asked in mind. But what if it won't work? What should she do? She mentally cursed herself for not bringing her keys with her! Lucy slapped herself. Come on! You need to wake Natsu! If it won't work, maybe she'll just throw herself to the lava, she thought. Lucy took a deep breath and cupped Natsu's warm face.

"I must be crazy," she whispered before giving no one but Natsu a kiss on his lips. Her heart pounded loudly, a bright crimson blush covered her face. Her lips lingered there, wishing that the kiss wasn't just for this condition. Please work! She chanted

Natsu felt something warm on his lips. Something smelled like vanilla, and tasted like strawberry. His eyes snapped open, and then a blush tinted his cheek. A shock of joy struck him hard, and with a smile in his mind, he kissed the Princess back lightly before pulled away and stared at her in disbelief, yet pure joy. Lucy smiled ear-to-ear and pulled him into a hug.

"You're back!" Natsu wore a confuse face, but managed to hug her back. "Uh, yes I'm back. Where have I been?" then he made an 'O' with his mouth while staring at the volcano and what were the creatures that surrounded them.

"What the? Where are we? What happened? And Oh My God! Lucy! We're just kissed? In the middle of a volcano? What a bad timing." He snickered. Lucy blushed again. "No time for that, Natsu! We need to get out of he-" her words were cut again when a cry was heard from the middle of the volcano. Natsu gasped, looked around.

"Our parents will do anything to find this place," Lucy nodded.

The dragons around them flew, included Happy and gathered in front of the source of the voice. Some big dragons have their eyes back to normal but not Happy. The dragons that back to normal looked scared and flew away after dropped their prey to the hole. "Natsu, we need to get Happy back!" Natsu nodded.

"Oi, buddy! Wake up! No time to sleep now!" he shook him. But Happy stayed still. Natsu turned to Lucy, which made her blush immediately. "Maybe you should kiss him too?"

_WACK!_ "No! I'm not going to kiss a big dragon!" Natsu smirked.

"For information, Luce, I'm a dragon too, and I'm way much bigger than Happy. Does that mean I'm an exception?"

_WACK!_

"Jeez, I was just kidding," he said and shook Happy again. No respond. Lucy was frustrated now. It's her birthday. She's been facing a big truth about her best friend. And now they trapped in a volcano with a bunch of dragons. She just kissed Natsu, and now they'll be eaten alive by who-knows-what? Oh, hell no. Lucy cracked her knuckles and with all strength she could manage she wacked Happy on his blue head, earning a painful 'Aye' from him. "Huh! What was that? Where's my fish?" he shook his head.

"Finally!" Lucy cheered while Natsu shivered behind her. She was scarier than Erza! He's lucky Lucy woke him with… a beautiful way. Natsu was about to say something when that sound was heard again. The trio's eyes widened when a big, huge, gigantic dragon popped its head from the big hole under them.

It has pale blue scale, three eyes on each side of its face, two sharp horns, and by looking Natsu and Happy knew those scales were hard like rock. They couldn't see its body, the lava covered it. Lines of sharp and strong teeth queuing inside its mouth. The other dragons' eyes were back to normal and Lucy covered her ears when all of them, except Happy (who didn't know anything) cried, a painful and scared one. They dropped their prey to its mouth and flew away like a scared little cat, but some of them were late. The dragon opened its mouth and in one gulp, it caught about thirty dragons or so into its big mouth. And in a minute it threw the dead dragons out of its stinky mouth. Now Natsu figured out where did the rotten flesh smell came from. "What the hell?" Natsu questioned. He himself couldn't help but shiver at the sight. He patted Happy's head lightly.

"Happy, we need to get out of here. Now!" Happy flew as fast as he could, but that dragon's mouth almost reached his tail! Lucy gasped, in her entire life, she never saw a dragon this huge. It looks like a hundred times bigger than dragon-Natsu! Natsu kicked one of its eyes, made the huge dragon jerked a bit and cried. Happy flew faster but his wings grew tired. "Happy! Change to your exceed form!"

"What?"

"Just do it! Quickly!" Happy do as he said, turning to his exceed form and at the same time Natsu turned to his dragon form. Lucy shrieked when she felt Happy shrunk and Natsu got bigger. Natsu fast caught her and place her in his back while Happy hugged Lucy tightly. Lucy, somehow shocked with Happy's and Natsu's transformation, just stroked the blue cat softly while held to Natsu's neck so she wouldn't fall of the speed, and waited patiently until they reached the day light.

Lucy swore she can hear the sound of that huge dragon swallowed the other small dragons he caught with its mouth earlier. She swore she can feel Happy shivered and clutched her dress tightly, she herself was trembling too. The trio thought they'll see the daylight immediately after they got out of the volcano, but instead of that, they saw the green smoke earlier and when the mist disappeared, they were back in Echo Valley. Natsu flew down and changed to his human form back.

"What was that, Natsu?" Happy asked, spreading his exceed wings slowly. Natsu shook his head, "Maybe it's kind of their queen. That means the volcano is the dragon's nest." He explained. "But, how did we end up there? What was the green mist? And why did we both got hypnotized?"

"Because you and Happy are dragons?" Happy nodded in approval. "Maybe, but I wasn't in my dragon form," Natsu replied. "Lucy we need to tell our dad!" Lucy shook her head, earning confused stares from both male. "No Natsu. You can tell your dad, but I can't tell my father. He'll ask how do I know this thing," she lowered her head. "If he does something to your family I will never forgive myself," Happy patted Lucy's blond hair. "Then we can tell Gramps!" Natsu grinned. Lucy smiled. "So what now?" she asked again.

"Firsst, Happy, can you fly back home and tell dad everything you remember about the nest, I'll explain the rest to him later, and then me and Lucy will go back to the castle." He paused, looking at Lucy. "It's your special day right? Let's enjoy the party first," Lucy grinned. "Aye!" Happy saluted.

* * *

"That was crazyyyy!" Lucy shouted while hugging the grass. Happy was back to the Dragneel's while the pair walked back to the castle.

"Come on! Your party will start in 2 hours! And I need to tell Gramps what did happen today," Natsu said, lifting the Princess up. "Aawe.. Can't I have a rest for a while?" she said, closed her eyes slowly. Natsu smiled. "Yes, I'll wake you up when we get back," Lucy smiled in return, snuggling closer to him.

Her eyes snapped open so sudden. "Wait a second! So you're the reason why did the fire in my fireplace always gone in the morning!" she stated the random fact.

"Oh! Come on Luce!" he laughed, speeding up, earning a squeal from her lips.

* * *

**okay! chapter 6 finished :D **

**that was long *stretch* xD**

**leave a review pleaaase.. I will love it :D**

**till next time ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys! XD Nachi's here..**

**sorry for the long wait +u+ I was planning on finishing this yesterday, but I was celebrating my friend's birthday yesterday.. **

**and I know if I didn't finish and update it today 'The Star' will give me a long lecture ^u^v**

**and anyways, thank you very much for your reviews! I'll treasure it in my heart *cry in happiness***

**i see some of you said that the last chappie look like 'how to train your dragon' :3 yes, I got the inspiration of the dragon problem from that movie! i love that movie so much! XD**

**so, here you go, my chapter 7! hope you all like it x3**

* * *

Chapter 7

Lisanna stared at the pair in front of her.

"What happen to Lucy?" she asked, hurriedly rushing to the two. Natsu grinned sheepishly.

"Well, she's-"

"Don't tell me she's dead?" Now Natsu's grin replaced with a confused stare. "Actually she's-"

"Natsu! How could you!" Natsu growled. "Lisanna! She's fine, don't worry. She's just sleeping. We had a tiring day today and she must be very tired. Do you even think I will let anything hurt her?" Lisanna giggled. "Okay okay. You have to bring her to her room. The party will start soon," Natsu grinned again. "Yosh! See ya later Lisanna!" he waved to the silver haired mage.

* * *

After he brought the Princes to her room and woke her up, Natsu rushed to Makarov's room.

"GRAMPS!" he shouted, slamming the wooden door open. Makarov stared at the pinky confusedly. "Oh! Hi Natsu! What do you need?" he asked while buttoning his suits. "There are some things I need to tell you! And it's emergency!" he stated, sitting on a chair.

Natsu explained everything he remembered from the incident in Echo Valley, well except that incident when Lucy woke him up by… uh… Let's just skip that. Makarov took a piece of paper and wrote the details Natsu reported. And he couldn't help but felt worry and curious about this case. Finally he sighed.

"I bet the Dragons Night this year will be the worst. And we're running out of time! It's six day away and even possible less than that. If the dragons were running out of food and might attack the city, the citizens had no choice but kill every single of them," Natsu paled. No matter how many dragons lived in the city, the citizens never wanted to hurt them. Sometimes dragons could be very nice friends. And Magnolia called the Dragon City for some reasons though.

"Okay, I'll figure out something. You better prepare for the party, Natsu," he said to the Dragneel boy. Natsu grinned, and Makarov noticed the unbearable happy look on his face. "Did something interesting happen, Natsu?" he smirked. Natsu blushed a bit, but still he managed a grin.

"Maybe." He said, opening the door and ran outside, smiling happily.

He was about to go outside when he smelled the enchanted smell of the cakes and the other foods. His stomach growled fiercely and Natsu followed the smell to the kitchen. He gasped when he saw tons of food on the table and he felt like he was in food paradise. With a weird smile on his face Natsu took a knife to slice the beautiful cake. That, before a hand slapped his hand away. With a small 'Ouch!' Natsu turned to glare at the suspect before he realized that Erza and Mrs. Spetto glared at him with fiery aura.

Natsu gulped.

"Natsu-sama. If you want to taste the cake wait until the party. And why haven't you prepared your clothes?" Mrs. Spetto asked. Natsu laughed nervously and murmured something like 'Later' or 'Lazy' or some words with L. Erza sighed.

"Anyway, I've told her," Natsu said, grinning widely.

"WHAT?" Mrs. Spetto, Erza and the chefs' eyes widened and tons of questions flooded to Natsu.

"How did she accept it?"

"What did you say to her?"

"Does that mean you're fired?"

"Did she kick you out?"

"No, importantly, did she seem pissed off?"

Natsu sweat dropped, covering his face with his hands. Oh boy, he regretted telling them now. He gazed at Erza to beg for help, the red head sighed.

"SILENCE!" the whole kitchen silent immediately. "Guys! She accepted it smoothly, well I got some problems in assuring her but yeah, she accepted it. And no, I'm not fired but she got pissed at first, but I got it in my hand," the kitchen sighed in relief. Seeing the whole kitchen still in their deep fantasy, Natsu tried to touch the icing of the cake again but a slap came in contact with his skin again.

"No no. Not touching. Just get your tux and get ready, Natsu-sama. I won't forgive you if you come to the party without appropriate clothes," Mrs. Spetto said again, waving her knife in front of him up and down. Natsu sighed. With a slow 'Okay' he went home to pick Wendy and grab his tux.

The Princess' Bedroom~

Lucy felt like her lungs had been squeezed and she can't breathe at all. Not to mention her belly felt like a carriage stepped on it and worst of all, her mermaid spirit kept complaining about 'how could she get a boyfriend if she kept gaining weight every day?' Lucy felt dizzy. The corset Aquarius put on her held her breathe.

"I'm sorry, Aquarius-san. But maybe I should be the one who put it on Lucy. I'm sorry! I'm just offering it. I'm sorry!" Lucy can hear Aries' offer from behind her and Aquarius. The blue haired spirit tsked. And gave the corset's strings to Aries. Now finally the blonde Princess can breathe again. Lyra laughed. "So, Lucy, after you found out your bodyguard's secret, what will happen next between you two?" she teased. Lucy face palmed, tried to cover her blush. "There's nothing between us! I swear!"

"Are you sure, Princess?" Virgo asked, helped her got into her puffy pale yellow gown after Aries was done with the corset. Lucy nodded slowly, but all the female spirits in that room knew that she was unsure. "Ssuuure~" the said in unison.

Lucy blushed again but then she smiled at them. Aries and Lyra squealed at her beautiful gown. Virgo smiled, Gemini copied Lucy playfully, earning a smile from her. Even Aquarius couldn't help but smiled at her master. The pale yellow puffy gown fitted Lucy's body perfectly. The sleeveless attire showed her pure white skin and the ribbon on the lower part made her looked so bloody cute. A pearl necklace hung on her neck and circle shaped earrings glowed on her ears. Her hands were covered by long silk gloves with matching color and her feet had a pair of white high heels. "Oh boy Lucy~ you look so beautiful." Lyra complimented her. Lucy smiled and blushed a bit. Not so long after that Cancer appeared and did her hair into a high bun with curly bangs in each side of her face.

The girls giggled and waved to Lucy because it's time for them to go back to the spirit world, joined by Cancer. Lucy wiped the sweats from her forehead in result of using so much magic power, although they said that they came by their own but Lucy used half of her powers for them. A knock on the door startled her. She opened up, inspecting maybe it was Natsu, but instead of the pink haired teen, she saw Erza, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna and Mira. The girls squealed at her.

"LUUUUUCYY! You look so cuuute!" Lucy giggled.

"Alright, come on Lucy. Your party is starting right now. The hall is already crowded with guests." Mira said. Lucy nodded, followed the girls to the hall.

The Hall. 7.30 a.m

Sweet, slow music as the back sound made Lucy smiled. Just as her right feet stepped into the hall, she already got every guest's attention that stared at her in awe. She smiled brightly. On every inch of the wall, there must be a Magnolia Flag on it. Lucy stared at them for a while. The flag was a picture of a big key with a dragon surrounded it with fire. Lucy smiled. Without she realized it she thought that maybe that flag resembled her and Natsu very well.

"Lu-chan! Come on! You have to dance with every man who asked you!" Levy said jumped up and down. Lucy nodded lazily. It was a tradition in Royal Family to dance with every person who asked them at their birthday party. Bunch of men approached her and asked her to dance and it seemed like those men never stopped flow again and again. I mean, what kind of stupid men doesn't want to dance with the Princess?

Lucy's feet started to hurt. She got a long day and now she was forced to dance with those pervert? Jellal, Loki, Gajeel and Gray danced with her, but she found no pink hair in sight. At last Lucy passed the dance and went to the table. She sipped a drink and sighed again.

"Looking for your Prince, Lucy?" Lisanna teased. Lucy smiled. "No, I'm looking for a dragon, actually," Lisanna laughed. "Come on, I know he'll be here soon," Lucy sighed. She even met Wendt who told her that she was beyond beautiful but when she asked where is her brother Wendy said she doesn't even know. Just, where is Natsu?

Does he have an important thing to do so he skipped the party? Lucy frowned. It was just so unlike him. Lucy was about to look around when a sound of a spoon knocked softly against a glass was heard. Turned around, she found her father repeated the same thing. He cleared his throat.

"Attention everyone. I am standing here to say a grateful thank you for being here today, in my beloved daughter's birthday, Princess Lucy Heartfilia." He said. Lucy snorted a bit.

"As you know, Lucy has reached 18 today and that was a very happy moment for me. And I know my beloved wife in heaven must be very happy too," he said. Now Lucy smiled.

"Queen Layla may rest in peace," the guests chanted. "Now, I believe it is time for Princess Lucy to make her wish before blow the candles," two butlers brought the big birthday cake out and Lucy stood beside her father. The guests clapped. King Judo kissed her forehead and motioned her to blow the candle and made a wish. Lucy took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

'I wish there will be something that will make me the luckiest person in the world,' the she guests clapped again. Lucy smiled. Watching the candles' fire off by her breath. But when she gaze to the guests, and even in the middle of her friends, where she could spotted Erza's red hair, or Levy's blue one, Cana's brown hair or even Laki's purple hair, she spotted no pink hair and it made her lungs squeezed.

Lucy closed her eyes, relaxing a bit. She really wanted her wish came true. She really wanted to be lucky, like her mother used to call her. But when she opened her eyes, and stared at the pillar beside the door, and she thought maybe she didn't need to wish at all.

Natsu grinned at her, mouthing 'Sorry I'm late' and she nodded. He leaned against the pillar, crossed arm. His familiar scarf was still around his neck, he unbuttoned the first button of his shirt that was covered by a black tux. Lucy blushed a bit. She admitted he looked very good and it made her smile. The claps from the guests startled her.

"Now, it's time to float the lanterns!" The King's voice echoed. Lucy smiled at him and turned to the pillar once more but that handsome boy was already missing. Lucy pouted, just what is wrong with him? The king took her hand and dragged her to the balcony, since the hall was on the second floor. The guests rushed to the downstairs. After Lucy lit her lantern and floats it, they will join her, and at last, the whole citizens will join and float their lanterns. The night sky will cover by thousands of lanterns that looked exactly like stars, just like Queen and Princess loved the most. Lucy looked around once more, trying to find her bodyguard. But it was useless. She couldn't find him anywhere. A sigh escaped her lips before she shrugged it off and lit the lantern. The lantern floated slowly and when it reached a high, thousands of citizens' lanterns followed it, floated in the clear night sky. Erza and the girls cheered while the boys whistled. Lucy giggled.

But then a smaller lantern floated from below, slowly touched Lucy's nose tip and she backed up a bit to see it clearer. That lantern looked normal, same yellow color, same Magnolia insignia, but she could feel comfy warmth from the fire inside it. Lucy smiled with a tint of blush on her cheek. A string was attached to the lantern, connected to a small box wrapped in pink and baby pink ribbon. Lucy brought her hand to the box and untied it from the lantern. A small 'N.D' was written on the wrapping paper and she giggled. She really wanted to tear the ribbon and paper up and see what was inside it, but this wasn't the time to open the presents. So she held it against her heart and smiled happily. Peeking to the side, she saw her father made his way back to the hall and the guests rushed back in too to celebrate the remaining programs. But Lucy remained still in her place, until she felt a familiar warmth form behind. She turned and hugged Natsu tightly. Natsu laughed, wrapping his arms around her in return.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh my god! Thank you!" Natsu laughed and pulled away. "You haven't opened it yet and here you said thank you?" Lucy giggled uncontrollably. "No, it's just… that was the sweetest thing a boy ever gave to me," she said, scratching her cheek while blushing madly. Natsu blushed, then he grinned. "Well, I ruined your special day, let's just say it's my way to say I'm sorry," Lucy smiled. She looked around, her father was calling her. Lucy sighed. "Thank you very much Natsu. I know I'll love it. Let's head in, shall-"

_CRASH!_

Lucy's eyes widened. Natsu instinctively wrapped his arms around her protectively. "What the-"

A big purple dragon roared and charged again. Lucy shrieked. The balcony's floor cracked. Lucy's eyes widened. Natsu gasped, picked her up and tried to throw her to the hall but it was too late.

"LUCY! NATSU!" They can hear Mirajane's voice. Lucy shut her eyes and clutched Natsu tightly. They fell with a loud 'Thud' with Lucy on top and Natsu under. Smokes and dirt surrounded them.

"*cough* Are you okay, Luce? *cough*" Lucy nodded, standing up. But then she heard the purple dragon roared again, made her jump and hugged Natsu again.

"What the hell is a dragon doing here?" Natsu asked, lifting Lucy up. His sensitive ears can hear gasps and worry screams from the second floor. "Natsu! It's going to be dangerous for the guests!" Natsu nodded. "For you too," he answered, steadied his hold on Lucy's tight and under her shoulder. "Eh? What do you mean?" The dragon charged them again, and Natsu fast kicked him while Lucy squealed and hugged him tighter.

"WENDY!" he called his little sister.

"On it!" Wendy jumped from above, earned yells from Romeo and the others. "Sky Dragons…" she said not loud enough for the guests to hear. "…ROAR!" a big gush of wind slammed to the dragon, flew him to the gate. Natsu smirked at Lucy's horrified expression. Too caught up in amazement and proud of his sister, Natsu didn't notice another dragon with pale green scales attacked from behind.

"Natsu-nii! Watch out!" Natsu turned back, the dragon slashed its tail to him and Lucy, but Natsu fast dodged it up. "Nii-chan! It's too dangerous for Princess to be here!" Natsu nodded. And the pretty blonde squeaked again when Natsu lit his feet on fire and fly to the broken hall. "Gray!" said boy turned to his rival.

"CATCH!" With that, he threw Lucy, earning a scream from her. As much Natsu didn't want anyone to touch his Princess, especially that stripper, he had no option left. When Lucy was just couple meters from Gray, a sticky, black slime sprouted onto the entrance of the hall, made Natsu pulled her again protectively.

"Shit! What was that?" Gray questioned. But soon he found out that the nasty slime came from the green dragon. Natsu grew out in frustration. He gazed at Lucy who looked scared; cold sweat could be seen on her face. It's too dangerous for her. Two dragons at a time. There must be some things wrong in Magnolia. Natsu flew down, the purple one approached them both plus Wendy again, while the green one looked ready to attack the guess in the hall.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted, the others looked ready to help the Dragneel siblings and the Princess. "Stay away!" The others flinched at Natsu's sudden outburst. "Just…protect the guests and the King." He continued. They nodded and started to get on position to protect the guests and the King.

"Now what, nii-chan?" Wendy whispered, she glanced at Lucy and she could tell that she's shivering in Natsu's arms. And most of all, what should they do with those dragons? Sure, they were the knights of Magnolia, but their family always tried their best not to kill dragons. And they were pretty sure that the citizens never wanted to harm the dragons too, even if that mean they had to fight what the King's wanted. And if she and her brother showed too much their magic here, the King might know who they are, and it was too risky. "Natsu-nii?" she called again. She looked at him. Natsu was somewhat dept in thought. Lucy leaned her face to his chest, closing her eyes tight. Natsu sighed. He walked few steps and put Lucy down halfheartedly. He gently stroked her hair.

"Wendy, take care of her," Wendy gasped. "What are you thinking? Please don't do anything stupid." She begged. Natsu grinned, giving her a thumb up. "Just take care of her," he said again. Wendy nodded. Natsu can hear screams from the hall. He had to help them, but this purple dragon blocked him. He needed to act fast. In a second, Natsu lit his hands on fire and kicked the purple one. The dragons screamed, and tried to slash him with its tail, but Natsu dodged it and punched its stomach, threw it to the gate. Seeing no respond from it, Natsu flew to the second one and punched its head, throwing it to the first dragon down there. Chorus of 'Ooh!' and "Whoaa' was heard in the background. But Natsu had no time to admire himself. Now both dragons screamed, made Lucy and Wendy snapped their eyes towards Natsu.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lucy whispered. Wendy smiled sweetly at her. "Lucy-nee… Trust me. Underestimating my brother is a Big mistake," Lucy smiled, but inside she was too worried about him. The fact that even her friends couldn't help him troubled her even more. Those dragons roared again. And Lucy covered her ears. King Judo stared at the scene downstairs. 'No, Natsu wouldn't be able to handle them at once' he thought.

The dragons roared at him again and Lucy can feel hot tears swelling on her eyes. Smokes from their roars covered them and Natsu. "NATSU!" she shouted. Wendy smirked a little when Lucy gasped as the smokes cleared.

Natsu held his hands up, stopping both dragons. His eyes calmed, and his body showed no force, he treated those dragons like a pet. And for God's sake Lucy could swear that she heard the dragons purred! Like a cat when its master patted them softly and filled with love. Natsu patted their nose, right hand for the purple one while the green one with left hand. He smiled softly that Lucy couldn't help but blush at it. The guests gasped looking at him. And Lucy smiled too when those dragons snuggled to his touch. The guests awed at Natsu and his…pet. Natsu stroked their chi and motioned them to go. They squeaked and Lucy was scared that they might attack Natsu, but Natsu just smiled and patted them oce more. "Go," he whispered, but Lucy heard it clearly. They made gruff sounds ad flew away, leaving the others gasped ad cooed at the Princess' bodyguard.

Nastu sighed wiping his forehead that full of sweats. Then he realized something, turning his head he expected to see a frightened Lucy, but instead of that, she found Lucy smiled at him, the smile that he loved the most. Natsu can hear a 'Good Job Natsu-nii' from his sister, but his eyes locked to the Princess. Wendy grinned knowingly, rushing to Erza and the girls who quickly ran downstairs after the dragons gone.

Natsu kneeled in front of her, cupping her left cheek. "Are you oka-" Natsu's eyes wideed when Lucy tackled him into a hug. Burying her face in the crook of his neck. She smiled, "That was amazing," she whispered. Natsu returned the hug, inhaling her sweet vanilla scent. "Sorry for ruining your day once more," he whispered. Lucy pulled away. "No, I'm the one who should say sorry for wasn't being helpful," she smiled sadly, Natsu laughed, ruffling her hair, made her bun's off and let her hair fell down to her shoulder. But then she winched, grasping her left shoulder.

Natsu's eyes widened when bloods dripping from her shoulder. Natsu took her hand off the shoulder, revealing a small cut yet long cut on it. Natsu guessed it was from when they fell of the hall. Lucy laughed nervously, "Ahaha.. I guess it can't be helped, though," Natsu lowered his head. "Natsu?" she called. Natsu didn't respond, instead he picked her up bridal style again ad brought her inside. Walked past the others and the King. "Wendy, need a help here," he called her. Wendy nodded, followed him to the living room. The others followed. The King apologized to the guests, and asked them to leave politely before another incident happen again.

* * *

After the guests were already leaving, Judo sighed closing his eyes and went into the living room. He saw Wendy bandaged his daughter's bare shoulder. Judo recalled the incident when Natsu patted the dragons earlier. He didn't know why, but he was imagining him has red hair and was a bit taller and older, like someone he hated so bad. And that technique, last he checked only that family that able to do that. His eyes snapped open and he found himself whispering, "That technique…"

Levy turned to the King after he heard him whisper. She gulped, she has to do something so the King won't figure out! The rest except Dragneel siblings and the Princess nodded.

"Yeah! That technique, your Majesty! Very fantastic, huh? I bet he got that from the festival last time!" the blunette chirped.

"Yeah! That flame head sure has gut to do something like that directly to dragons!" Gray followed.

"Tch! I bet I can do better than that!" Gajeel smirked. The rest followed, making an argument that proven that the Dragneel's ability to calm the dragons are easy to learn, and they can get it anywhere in common. Judo nodded in understatement, while the gang sighed under their breath. But he didn't let the suspicious feeling go, he still felt something suspicious about his daughter's bodyguard.

Meanwhile, Natsu was still looking at Lucy's wounded shoulder. Lucy sighed, "Natsu, it's going to be okay, it's just a small cut, and Wendy had stopped the infection, right?" But Natsu remained lowering his head, staring at the red and gold carpet under his feet. It was his fault, he swore that he'll never let anything hurt her ad now he broke it. Just seeing her winched a bit was enough to flip back his world 180 degrees. Natsu felt very ashamed, and scared that his Princess might get hurt even more.

"Natsuu.." she tried to gain his attention again. But no sign of reply. The boy that was kneeling in front of her, who was staring at the carpet, didn't move a bit and it was so freaking frustrating. Lucy cupped his warm face in her hands. Forcing his eyes to meet hers. "Look, this isn't your fault, it was just a scratch, it will vanished in couple days later and you've done great to protect me, and it was more than enough," she whispered to only him to hear. "We had a long day today, Natsu, please don't make it worse," Natsu sighed, covering her hands that was on his cheek ad leaned against them. He whispered sorry again and the pretty blonde replied with a nod.

"Aaaawe~ Look at them. They are the cutest of the cutest~" Levy squealed, along with Lisanna.

The Princess and the Dragon released each other, blushing madly.

The Next Day, The Royal Castle, 06.30 in the morning

Lucy giggled, she knew that the Dragneels had to eat the element of their magic, but she never thought she'll see it directly, especially when the one do it was her best friend, and bodyguard.

"Would you stop staring at me like that?" Natsu screeched blushing a bit. Lucy laughed, watching him eat the fire in her fireplace. Lucy poked his cheek, still giggling like a school girl.

"Is it hot?" she asked, poking his cheeks that were swallowing the fire.

"Well, it's hot, but because I'm a fire dragon, it just likes gulping water," he answered after gulping his food. Then he brought his hand to her head, made Lucy leaned on his shoulder. Then she sighed happily, "I can't believe I woke up so early," Natsu chuckled. Lucy smiled, looking at the star shaped locket from Natsu that hung on her neck. That necklace was beautiful, made of light blue transparent sapphire and had a small moon-shaped diamond in front. The string made of white gold chain. The most surprising thing is there was a small lie of fire inside it, made the necklace felt warm.

"Why haven't you opened the rest of the presents?" Natsu asked, pointing to a pile of presents beside her wardrobe. "Don't blame me. I was so tired last night," she said and got up to the window. Natsu followed her. They could hear dragons cry from east and west. Natsu sighed. He really was curious about the situation that's coming. Dragons Night is just five days away or less and it bugged him. He wanted to go there and checked the situation but he can't leave his Princess alone. Lucy saw this in his eyes and smiled.

"It's okay Natsu, I'll be fine. Go there and check it," she smiled, giving him a light squeeze. Natsu sighed and nodded. He gathered his things and hugged the Princess.

"I'll be back quickly," He kissed the top of her head and leave to Makarov's room. Leaving Lucy who turned to crimson color in no time.

"What was that for?" she whispered.

* * *

**YAY! Finished! XD do you like it? xD**

**chapter 7 finished :D **

**pretty please leave a review.. I know I will love each of them very much ^^**

**thank you :D**

**-Nachi-**


	8. Chapter 8

**hi Minna-saaan! XD Nachi's here! XD**

**I hope you guys don't wait too long ^^**

**sorry, I got a writer block yesterday.. and it's so freaking haaaard to press the 'H' in my keyboard.. So, if there are some words with no 'H', please forgive me okay? XD and 'F' too.. I dunno what's wrong with this lappy ._.a**

**and THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I love them xD**

**anyway! here you go chapter 8. hope u like it! XD**

* * *

Chapter 8

Lucy sighed. After Natsu left, she regretted letting him go. The castle felt so quiet! Makarov came with the Dragneels to check the situation. Porlyusica was in her room, she didn't even know what she was doing. Her father? No. We can scratch that. The maids and butlers are busy. The 'Ghosts'? No way!

And then, her friends are busy training their magic. She means the legendary 'Night Dragon' was coming in five days, or less. They couldn't waste any more time. Lucy sighed again. It's almost lunch, she had trained with her spirits after her breakfast. The Blonde Princess touched her locket. She just hoped that Natsu and his family plus her tutor will be fine.

A knock on the door startled her. Lucy turned from her position which was leaning on the window frame. "Come in," she said. The door opened, showing a dark blue haired girl. Lucy gasped.

"Wendy?" said girl jumped onto the blonde. "Lucy-neeee!" she squealed. Lucy laughed, returning the hug. "Not to be rude, Wendy, but, what are you doing here? Weren't with your family?" Wendy giggled.

"I wanted to come with them. But your super protective bodyguard begged to me so I can stay here and give you company," Lucy blushed and smiled. "I'm sorry Wendy, because of me you can't come with them," Wendy laughed. "No need to apologize Lucy-nee. I'm glad I can stay with you though. And I'm not alone," Lucy raised a brow. Just then two flying cats crashed inside. The blue one hugged her tightly.

"Luuuucccyy! I miss you!" Lucy laughed, patting the blue cat's head. "I miss you too, Happy," then she looked at the white pretty cat beside Wendy. Lucy kept staring, earning a blush from the white cat. "What are you looking at?" she asked. "You!" she pointed. The white cat stared confusedly. "Are sooo pretty!" the blonde squealed, hugging her. Happy laughed. "Lucy, this is Charle. I know, she's pretty isn't she?" Happy asked, having heart in his eyes. Charle smiled. "Nice to meet you, Princess," Lucy sweat dropped. "Just call me Lucy, Charle," she smiled. Charle glanced at Wendy, and the Dragneel girl nodded, smiling. "Alright, Lucy," said girl smiled.

"So, if Happy found by Natsu," Lucy said, memorizing her bodyguard's words earlier, "than same goes to you and Charle, huh?" Wendy nodded. Then a knock was heard again. This time Lucy opened it. "Yeah?" she asked the maid. "Lunch is ready, Princess. Your father will have his lunch in his office," Lucy's face beamed. "Really?" the maid giggled and nodded. Lucy cheered. She didn't like eating with her father for some reasons. She grabbed Wendy's hand and dragged her to the dining room. While her other hand grabbed Charle while the shocking white cat desperately grabbed Happy's hand.

Four of them went to the dining table and dug in.

"I wonder what Natsu is doing right now," Lucy said, the others smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile~

"I wonder what is Luce doing right now," he whispered. The rest smirked. "Oh, Natsu, I bet she is thinking about the same thing now," Grandine chuckled.

"Anyway Natsu, we've been walking here for about three hours. Are you sure this is where you and Lucy found the smoke?" Igneel questioned. Natsu sighed. "Yes Dad, and don't forget Happy was with us too,"

"Oh, so it wasn't just the both of you? Aawe.. At first I thought it was a birthday date," Grandine pouted, ignoring a 'Mom!' shout from Natsu.

"But you like her, right?" this time Lucy's tutor followed.

"I won't forgive you if you messed with her heart, Natsu,"

"Mom! Please!"

"Your mother's right Natsu, you have to treat a Princess like a Princess,"

"Dad! Gramps! Mom! There's nothing! And can we just back to the problem?" Natsu pleaded.

"What problem? Oh! The one about your date with Princess?" His mother just kept smirking.

Natsu groaned.

* * *

Back to Princess~ ^^

"But you like him, right?" Charle asked nonchalantly. Lucy blushed.

"And I bet Natsu lllllliiikes you too, Lucy," Oh, we can guess who said that. Lucy lowered her head.

"No." Wendy and the exceeds raised a brow. "Is that an answer for the second, or the first question?" Lucy smiled sadly.

"The second one. It's impossible. Natsu doesn't like me."

"Pfft. Non sense. He said to me by himself that he might like you," Happy defended.

"But he said might right? Come on guys, it's impossible."

"Lucy-nee. Can't you see his attitude towards you? I think it' pretty obvious," Lucy smiled.

"He was just trying to be nice. It was his job Wendy." Wendy sighed.

"Really? I think it was more than just his duty," Lucy looked at the white cat and smiled.

"Yeah! He cares a lot about you, nee-chan. And I can tell that it was beyond anything." Lucy groaned. "Let's just skip my love life okay?" Happy smirked. "So, does it mean that you love him?" Lucy blushed. "HAPPY!"

"Aye! That's me!"

"By the way Wendy, what time will Natsu and your parents return?" Wendy tapped her chin. "Now that you mention it, they should be home at any moment now," Lucy walked to the window, resting her elbow against the frame. She could see gray and black cloud above her. "I hope they're going to be fine. I think there will be a storm later," she closed her eyes.

Lucy wasn't wrong, after she, Wendy and the cats finished their dinner, heavy rain can be heard from outside. Mrs. Spetto gave them hot chocolate and told them to go to bedroom because it was going to be very cold. They nodded and ran upstairs, taking the hot chocolate with them. Happy gazed at the window with worried face. "Now what, Wendy?" Wendy sighed. "Don't worry, if he's with Mom and Dad plus Mr. Makarov, I know he'll be fine," Lucy grinned and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Echo Valley~

A grumble voice can be heard in a cave.

"Mooooom.. I'm hungry.." Natsu whined lazily. Grandine's eyes twitched. "Now who was the one who ate all the food supplies?"

"Hey! Dad ate most of them, and Gramps too! They ate more than me!"

"Actually, I just ate a tiny bit of them; blame your greedy fat husband,"

"Hey! I'm not greedy! And I'm not fat! The fat one is him!" Igneel pointed at his son. "Hey!"

"ENOUGH!" The new founded cave grew silent instantly. "Now thanks to you all fat men we have no foods left. And I'm not gonna hunt in the middle of rain!"

Still silent.

"So what are you waiting for? Move your ass and go get some food!" The Dragneels lady screamed, sending shiver to the males' spine.

"AYE!" they saluted and ran to the forest to get some food.

Grandine massaged her temples. Really, having a journey with three stupid men was exhausting. At least Wendy was with Lucy, she was sure her little girl will get bored if she came with them. By judging the light, she guessed it's about 8 or 9. A sigh escaped the blue-haired women's mouth. Even if they finished the researched tonight, they can't head home tonight, she was pretty sure the heavy rain will turned out to a storm.

About ten minutes later the males got back, each of them were soaking wet. Well, except the fact that those two fire dragons can dry themselves, though. Makarov moved to the fireplace to dry himself.

"Why did you three bring a deer?" Grandine asked them, eyeing the poor deer. They shrugged. "At least we can eat them." Grandine sighed. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

Midnight at the Castle

Lucy, Wendy and the exceeds eyes snapped open at a loud thunder that was roaring. The thunder was so loud that Lucy thought the sky might be ripped. A thunder was heard again and Wendy hugged Lucy tightly. Lucy rubbed small circled on her back while Happy and Charle snuggled to their neck.

"I never heard a thunder that loud before," Charle said, snuggling to Wendy's arm. Lucy patted their back before walking to the window. She opened the curtain and the window a bit. The rain poured onto her face and the freezing wind slapped her skin. "Whoaa," she said amazed at the storm ahead. Lightning painted the dark sky, the wind slashed the surrounding that she thought no creature will able to fly in this situation. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and neck because of the chilly wind. Lucy closed the window and slid down to the floor, clutching her locket.

"Don't you dare go outside or those wind will slash you!" she said, stuttering herself. The rest laughed. But then Happy frowned once again. "Natsu…" he whispered, but then Wendy patted his back, made the blue exceed looked at her. Wendy put a finger to her lips and shook her head. Happy gazed at Lucy and understand immediately. The Princess clutched her necklace tightly, she looked at the fire inside it.

"You better get back tomorrow, idiot,"

July 3, Y714. Echo Valley. 11.00

"Are you sure that weird smoke appeared here?" Makarov asked the pink haired teen. Natsu nodded. "Yup! Pretty sure. But we were on air. And I wasn't in my dragon form. And most of all, Lucy was with us," Igneel rubbed his chin.

"What happen with that invisible barrier earlier?" Natsu shrugged. "Hey Natsu, what happen after that green smoke surrounded you three?"

"I and Happy got hypnotized." Now her mother tilted her head. "Hypnotized? Then how did you both wake up?" Natsu gulped. Wrong word Natsu, wrong word.

"Well, Lucy woke me," he smiled nervously and pretending to fix his shoelaces so his mom won't notice his blush. "So, she wasn't got hypnotized?" Natsu nodded, taking a deep breath which earning a confused stare from his mom. "It means only dragon that got drag to the nest." Makarov said.

"Well, at least we know that if we got hypnotized, Makarov can wake us," Igneel said, grinning.

"What? No way!" Natsu shouted without thinking any moment. The others looked at him confusedly, asking answer. Natsu gulped, realizing what he just said.

"Was there anything we don't know, Natsu?"

"NO!" But his sudden outburst just got them more curious. Sweats appeared on his forehead. He can hear a weird voice inside his head, sounds like: '_**Natsu Dragneel. Congratulations! You are going to die by embarrassment. Please sign your will now." **_

And he can imagine himself saying back. _**"Thank you. Just tell my Princess I died in an embarrassing accident. And please give my scarf to Lucy, tell her I'm sorry I didn't have time to wash it,"**_

His father sensed a blush on his cheek and he decided to make it worse for him. "So, how did she wake you up again?" he smirked when his blush now turned crimson.

"Eh, didn't she just wake you?" Grandine asked. Natsu glared at his father. Igneel stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Well, she…"

"She?"

"She.. I mean she.." He mumbled something under his breath that Grandine and Igneel couldn't catch.

"She what?" Makarov questioned impatiently.

"She kissed you didn't she? Just like a fairy tale?" Grandine smiled. Natsu raised a brow at her.

"Well, her mom and I had been friends for years, I always know how she always read fairy tales for Lucy. And I know, Lucy loves fairy tales too, doesn't she?" Natsu blushed, nodding slowly.

"Aaaawe~ My baby is a man now~" Igneel said in girly voice, earning a kick in the groin from his son. The red head fell to his knees, wincing in pain. "Hey! You can't have a little brother or sister without this!" Now Grandine wacked his head. "You pervert idiot!" she glared, but Igneel just smirking like crazy at her face that tinted with pink.

Natsu snorted in disgust. Makarov laughed at their family antics. "Come on guys! I don't wanna ruin your reunion, but we have to do this quickly. I bet Natsu already missed his lovely Princess now," Natsu groaned, walking faster.

* * *

An hour later~

Zero point. That's the score for their journey. They've been waiting for anything to show up. Dragons, green smoke, they even hoped that the nest will show itself. But none of them were showing up. Natsu lay on his back on the soft grass. "What the hell is wrong with this town? Dad, was the Dragon Night last year this bad?" his dad shook his head, made Natsu sighed in irritation.

"I don't even know that dragons have their own nest."

"I guess it wasn't their nest, well yeah, there's a big dragon there, so big it felt like it's their queen. But we saw it ate some dragons! So it wasn't their queen right?" Makarov nodded.

"And you said they dropped their prey to its hole, right?" Natsu nodded this time. "And I'm pretty sure that dragon can swallow the half of royal castle in one gulp," Grandine gulped. Just how big is this dragon?

"And come to think of it, I feel like the dragons were weaker than before." Igneel said, stretching a bit. "So, it means the dragons were just trying to protect themselves? That's why they there are no animals in Dragon Hill! The dragons didn't eat most of them! They brought it to that queen!"

"And maybe that smoke meant to bring more food to that queen!" Grandine gasped. "So, they appeared around us because it thought me and Lucy were Happy's prey!" Igneel shook his head. "No, I guess it thought that Lucy is your both prey." Natsu made a 'Huh?' voice.

"Wow! I never thought a dragon could do something like that!" Makarov exclaimed surprised. "Probably, when a dragon got bigger, it will have much magical power. We can see from the green mist and the hypnotized."

"Yes. And the hypnotized only attacked dragons, whether they're full dragons or not."

"Just wait times until they're running out of food and they will attack the city and hunt for food more than this."

"These times we never knew that those dragons were defending themselves. And the citizens who had no idea will just kill the overboard dragons," they sighed in unison.

"Hey! But why did-" the Princess' tutor stopped.

"What is it Gramps?" Natsu asked. Makarov shook his head. He was about to ask why did dragons attack the castle. But his intuition forced himself to keep silent. Natsu clutched his hair tightly. He did it again. He almost got Lucy hurt again. Grandine smiled and patted his son's back. "Don't you dare thinking like that, young dragon. No matter what you think will happen to her, there's no one more suitable to protect her more than you." Natsu grinned, whispering a small 'Thanks Mom' to the lady.

"Ssoo.. What're we gonna do now?" Igneel asked, broke the silence. "How about one of you change to your dragon form and wait the smoke. I'm pretty sure when a dragon was seen that smoke will appear," Makarov stated.

"Yeah. But when the smoke appears it will hypnotized one of us- no, three of us!"

"So, that means Gramps have to kiss us?" Natsu asked in disgust. Grandine laughed while her husband wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. "I know we should've brought Lucy and Porlyusica here," Igneel murmured to her neck. Grandine laughed again. "How about wait until we saw a dragon got dragged to the smoke?" the three boys nodded.

* * *

The Royal Castle~

"Open then gate of the maid! Virgo!" Lucy chanted. Virgo appeared in her usual maid outfit. "Do I need to be punish, Princess," Lucy sweat dropped. "No, it's okay Virgo. Umm.. Can you accompany Wendy, Charle and Happy for a moment? I have a meeting with my father," Lucy smiled sadly. Virgo stared at her. "Do I need to punish your father, Princess?" she asked, bowing a bit. "NO! There's no way! Just stay with them for a while, okay?" Virgo nodded. Lucy sighed, waving to them and entering the castle, since they were in the backyard.

When Lucy entered the meeting room, she can see her father, Porlyusica, Macao and Wakaba, as the head of the defense of the city, the mayor, and some leaders of the guards. Well, let's just skip the opening part.

"As we know, the Dragons Night will come in less than a week," Lucy groaned silently in her seat. Isn't it the opening too? They nodded at the King. "Well then, how is the situation in the city, ?" Macao sighed. "Well, Your Majesty, the percentage of the attack from the dragon has increased to 30 percent." The King nodded and motioned him to continue. "But we can say that they didn't attack us wholeheartedly. I mean, they attack, yeah, but they were just taking a pile of fishes, or just few lambs, sheep, and up until now, there are no victims."

"Yes, there are no victims, but if this continue, we are running out of food too!" The Mayor argued. "Well, Magnolia never runs out of food before. And we can search food anywhere," Wakaba said. Lucy smiled, nodding.

"So, what is it I heard about they attacked some buildings? It's so unlike them huh?"

"Yes, but my King, there are no injuries and victims."

"Still, we have to do something about this. This city belongs to us! Not a bunch of dragons!" Lucy squirmed.

"But My King, our city has known as a Dragon City for centuries too." Porlyusica interrupted. The blond haired King directed his sharp eyes to his daughter's tutor. "Now I ask you, if there are no human here, does that name will remain still?" Porlyusica stayed silent. "Well, Porlyusica-sensei didn't say anything about no human here," Lucy said nonchalantly. Her father stared at her.

"Let me make this clear, Lucy. Every July 7, at night, the dragons will get something that make them lost their mind and attack the city. Hunt for food, a lot of food and they won't stop until the sun rise…" he paused, walking to his daughter's seat. Lucy stayed as silent as she could while the rest stared at the father and the daughter. Judo leaned to her hair.

"And every time that night came, about 85 percents of our city got attacked, and a lot of people became victims, and few weeks after that we still had to fix the ruining city." Lucy lowered her head.

"Now, this year the dragons attack us much sooner than the deadline. Didn't you hear? The attack has increased 30 percent, and it's not the night yet." Porlyusica stared at her student worriedly.

"What do you think will happen when Dragons Night came, considering the ruins in our city nowadays?" Lucy bit her lip.

"How many victims will there be?" Lucy stayed still.

"HOW MANY?" Lucy tensed, her body is shivering.

"Sir!"

"Shut up Porlyusica!" Judo stared at her daughter again. "Funny, it feels like you against me so much when I say we should kill those dragons. I never see this side of you before Lucy,"

Ba-Thump. Her heart beat echoing in her ears.

"What makes you change so much?"

Ba-Thump.

Please.

"Is it.." he paused. Lucy could feel the salty tears sticking on her eyelashes.

.

.

.

"…Natsu?" A stray of tear flow dropped to her locket, shutting the fire down.

"Sir please don't force her!"

"You had no permission to talk, last I checked."

Lucy clenched her fist so tight, she could feel her fingers cut her delicate white skin.

"Please leave us for a while." The King said. Porlyusica stared at him before following the guys out of the room.

And Lucy felt no warmth from the locket anymore.

* * *

Natsu gasped, clenching his heart.

"Dad! I think today is enough, let's go home."

"What?"

"Oh, come on Natsu, she will be fine, I'm sure about tha-"

"NO SHE ISN'T!" He snapped. His eyes burning with scare and worry. Igneel sighed.

"Alright."

* * *

**Oowkaaay.. it feels like the time flows too fast, huh? day after tomorrow will be my school's farewell party.. then I and Haru-chan will go to different school.. *cry* **

** well, am I being mean in this chappie? I'm so sorry! *bow* xD**

***sigh* there's no NaLu fluff here, huh? I felt like crying of ashamed! D'X gomenne.. I'll update the next one faster! ^^**

**do you like it? please leave a review! I'll be incredibly happy! ^^**

**and dun be scared to give me any suggestion, I won't bite you :D**

**thanks you very much~ XD**

**-Nachii-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! ^^ **

**meet Nachii again..**

**Gyabu desuu.. seriously, it's so hard to write a debating scene.. x3 so if this is wasn't like as you think it will be, forgive me, okay? XD**

**here you go, chapter 9! hope you like it! xD**

* * *

Chapter 9

"So? Is there anything you wish to tell me?" Lucy's breath hitched. Managed to dry that stray of tear was luckiness for her. Unfortunately her luckiness didn't stay for some more time. Even if her bangs now covering her frowning face, she can feel her father's stern gaze on her.

"I… I think we don't have to kill the dragons," she said shakily under the sharp figure of her father.

"And why not?"

"No. why should we?" she asked back, now daring herself to look at the blond haired man. Judo glared at her. "Don't you hear my explanation earlier?" Now Lucy stood up. "I do. I hear it completely! But I don't see any reason to kill them!"

"I thought I taught you to become smart and full of intelligent! I think about the citizens! And you should too!"

"No! You're not thinking about the citizens! You were thinking about your pride!"

"How dare you talk to me like that?"

"I only see the truth, father! I'm tired of your arrogant attitude!"

"Lucy Heartfilia!" he raised his hand, Lucy shut her tightly.

Five seconds passed and she felt no handprint on her cheek. Lucy raised her head and saw her father clutched his fists tightly. "I don't know what to do with you anymore." He sighed. Lucy's shoulders went limp for a second.

"What did Natsu do until you become like this?" Lucy's brow furrowed.

"Don't say something like that about him! If you really want to know, he was the one who brought happiness to me for the first time since Mama died!" she said with teary eyes. Judo flinched.

"He… was the one who teach me about true friendship, loyalty, about the city, and-" Lucy stopped. Love. Lucy held the urge to say the last word. "Nevermind. Please father, Natsu is too important for me. Please don't do anything to him. Please.." she begged. Judo sighed and nodded slowly, relaxing Lucy a bit.

"And please, I beg you, don't kill those dragons.."

"Lucy! How many times do I have to tell you? You know the consequences right?"Lucy lowered her head once more and mumbled something.

"We can ask for the Dragneels help," Judo slammed his hand onto the table, hard. Lucy backed away.

"Young lady, you know what did you just said, right?" Lucy trembled when Judo took a step towards her.

"Do we have any other choice, Father?"

"That's why we should kill those reptiles!"

"Don't you think that if we kill them not only them who felt hurt but the citizens felt that too? You know that they like the dragons, right? They really do."

"I know that! I am the King! I know everything happen in my kingdom than anyone els-"

"Then you know that killing those dragons will hurt themselves right? Maybe it won't kill you, but if you couldn't think about their feelings, then you have no right to call yourself a King!"

_Crack!_

The glass scattered on the tile floor. Lucy fell to her butt. Her father still held the glass foot. Her eyes wide, her heart pounding, the locket grew colder. "I hate that family, Lucy. So much I feel like throw up hearing their name."

"We..well. You can forget that for a while, no? For… for the.. sa.. sake of Ma..Magnolia." Judo's glared was so scary and hard to forget.

"Father, I… I know they'll do a great job," she said, picking herself up of the floor. "The citizen need them.. we.. we need them too. And I'm pretty sure that… that they'll ask for Dragneels' help, with or without your permission. And.. I know they'll protect us! Like they use to-"

"If they did a great job, your mother will be standing here right now."

Lucy blinked, processing everything she just heard. If felt like her heart has stopped beating. It felt like she was frozen, her toes, no her entire body felt numb. The same feeling when she learned that the guy she loved is a Dragneel.

And for the first time in her life, Lucy Heartfilia felt like she's dead.

She can't move. It's too heavy. If she was a Snow White, then it was the time when she got choked by the poisoned apple. And she knew the Prince Charming won't get there in time to kiss her and wake her up from this nightmare.

No. Maybe she was The Sleeping Beauty. Oh how she wished she was Aurora now. She really wanted to sleep, it's okay, and she didn't care how long she would sleep, as long as he was there to wake her up. And she didn't have to face the truth about-

"What… did happen that day, father?"

She really wished that her father would say : _**Oh, it's nothing sweety. I was just kidding. Surprise!"**_

But no. He wasn't the type to go all pranky and stuffs. So instead of that joke, a

"Go back to your room, Lucy," was heard.

"Father-"

"I SAID GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" Lucy could hear her body cracking when she made her way to the door knob.

She can feel the stares the Ghosts were giving her. But no one approached her to ask what's wrong with the zombie-walked Princess. She can feel her inside squeezed and frozen. Lucy walked faster, wanted nothing than burying herself in her pillow- or Natsu, and cry out loud.

Maybe she was Cinderella, the difference is her happiness stopped now, not until the midnight.

No, she knew she wasn't Belle, because Natsu wasn't a mighty beast.

She wasn't Ariel either, she was sure Natsu won't marry another Princess. And she didn't have a mermaid tail like Aquarius.

Was she Jasmine? No, still out of character. Lucy reached her bedroom. I'm not Mulan, right? She thought bitterly. Maybe I'm Pocahontas, who lived in a different world with the knight. She shrugged the thought of and laid on her bed.

"They didn't kill you, right Mama?" she whispered to the ceiling. Tears poured, and poured, and poured. Until her face covered by them and she didn't bother herself to wipe it. She bit her tongue to prevent the sob. But no matter how hard she tried, the annoying sob still escaped her throat.

A shiny light crawled onto her eyelids. Lucy raised her head, seeing a golden box at the bottom of the piles of her presents. Lucy stood up, pulled the golden box. A hiccupped was heard from her lips and she slapped herself. There's a small dragon picture on the wrapping paper. Lucy opened the box, revealing a red music box. Inside the box, there was a paper stuck. "To Princess Lucy Heartfilia. From Igneel, Grandine and Wendy Dragneel," Lucy wiped her tears and touched her locket.

Lucy opened the music box, the music flowed smoothly, made her relaxed a bit. A screen was seen, popped from the hole in the center of the box, made Lucy gasped. Various pictures displayed on the screen.

Pictures of her and her mother when she was young, her mother with the parents of Dragneels, her picture playing with her spirits, pictures of the Dragneels themselves. Lucy smiled a bit. There was a picture of Wendy hugging Natsu, picture of the siblings running, and a grinning Natsu.

Pictures of Happy and Charle, and their… eggs shell? Lucy giggled.

Pictures of Natsu fighting with Igneel, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, even Loki? Lucy laughed at their hilarious faces. And she laughed at a picture where Erza sending them an 'I'll-kill-you-now-or-never' glare, Juvia fainted at Gray's body, and Levy scolding Gajeel. How did they get these pictures? Lucy didn't know.

She blushed at a picture where Mira and Lisanna held a paper with "Have a good wedding, Natsu and Lucy!" What the heck? So many pictures of her mother with Grandine and Igneel, playing nonstop. Made her realized that there's no way they would kill Layla Heartfilia.

Lucy stopped at a particular picture.

A picture of the Princess and the Dragon. Facing each other, Lucy was helping Natsu wearing a bowtie, while Natsu draped his arms around her waist, practically caging her. His lip was an inch from her nose, and their eyes locked into each other while Lucy's fingertips on his tie. His famous trademark scarf around her neck. Well she could say that the scaly scarf fit her neck perfectly.

That was a night when he accompanied her to a meeting with the southern Kingdom. And the more she looked at the picture, she could swear that their lips moving closer to each other.

Lucy smiled, a true pure soft beautiful bright smile.

Lucy closed the music box and put it inside her wardrobe, beside her jewelry box, Natsu's present box, and her mother's box.

* * *

"Lucy-nee! Where have you been?" Wendy asked worriedly. She noticed the dried tears but chose not to ask. "A debate with my father," she answered bluntly. "Are you okay, Lucy?" Lucy smiled at Charle and nodded. "Aye! If you say so.." Happy followed. Lucy grinned.

"Do you and your friends want any cake, Princess? Mrs. Spetto made some this afternoon. They smiled brightly and nodded. "But I guess you should go back, Virgo. I'll call the maids," Virgo nodded and bowed before went back to the spirit world.

After a couple of minutes, their strawberry cheese cake arrived. Lucy grinned and stood up from the white bench they had been sitting on. She stretched.

"Uwaaah! The sun is so beautiFUULLL!" she screeched when something, no someone bumped her from behind and twisted her so she laid on her back. A squeaked leaved her lips and she opened her eyes. Staring into a pair of beautiful and hypnotizing onyx eyes.

"Luuuuuce! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Anywhere? Did someone touch you? I felt the fire's off and I had a bad feeling and.. and.. Goshh! Please tell me you're okay? Who hurt you?" Lucy still dazed on her world. But then her lips curled upwards and she stood up, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Natsu blinked. He can feel her nails digging into his back, her eyes closed forcefully, and her body trembled.

Sheez. She was holding an urge to cry. So his guessing was right. Natsu stared at Wendy, Happy, Charle, and Mrs. Spetto plus the maids confusedly. His face showing an impatient and demanding answer as fast as possible. Wendy sighed and pointed her chin to the King's office.

Natsu sighed, hugging the Princess back. "It's okay, let it all out," he whispered, rubbing circles on her back.

"You said you wanted me to be okay, no? Stupid Natsu," she pouted, and burst into tears. Small yet cute sobs were heard from her mouth. Natsu cooed her softly and stared at the King's office's window. He could feel the King was watching them. And Natsu shot him a disappointed look and shook his head. Lucy dared herself to look at him. Natsu grinned, stroking her hair like he always did. After her cries sooth down, Lucy inhaled deeply.

"Better?" he asked, lifting her face by her chin and Lucy nodded, smiling at him. Hey Natsu, did I tell you that I lost my mind when I look into those onyx eyes? Lucy blushed at her silly thought.

"Good! Coz you owe me a dance!" he said suddenly, grinning like he had been winning a fire food for a year. He stood up and offered a hand to Lucy who confusedly took it.

"A dance? When?"

"Don't you remember? You have to dance with every men when your birthday," he puffed his cheek. Lucy pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Correction: I have to dance with every man who asked me. And plus, there's no music here," she said flatly, but inside she was fuzzy and warm all over.

"Oohh! Ooh! I can help, Lucy!" a bright glow appeared, revealing a girl with a small harp on her hand. "Lyra?" said girl nodded.

"So what's the big deal?" Lucy turned to her bodyguard. "What?" she asked. Natsu grinned, giving a thumb up on Wendy and the cats. Natsu moved forward and took her right hand in his.

He bowed a bit and kissed her palm. "May I have this dance, Princess?"

Lucy blushed. She could feel the butterflies in her belly tickling her mercilessly. She smiled and gave his hand a small a squeeze. Natsu grinned and the music played.

And he pulled her close, put an arm around her waist and the other intertwined with her hand. Lucy put an arm on his shoulder. They swung side to side in a small slow rhythm. Wendy, the cats and the maids smiled brightly.

Natsu swung her around, until she almost out of his reach and pulled her again. Their nose tips touched, and Lucy's heart spluttered. They locked their gaze towards each other. Repeating the same movements, Natsu pulled her closer. The music played slower.

Lucy smiled happily. it didn't matter that they didn't use an 'appropriate' clothed for dance like Mrs. Spetto always said. It didn't matter if Natsu's white shirt stained with dirts and Lucy's tears, or Lucy's dress stained with a large amount of tears and grass. It didn't matter if it wasn't the right time to dance.

As long as they were together.

So when Natsu leaned forward, Lucy couldn't think of anything else as she leaned too.

Wendy squealed as quiet as possible. She covered Happy's mouth so he won't say 'he llllllllllliikes you' in this kind of moment.

Natsu could feel that strawberry breath on his lips. And Lucy's face felt like it almost explode in happiness.

"Princess! I brought you a present from the Spirit Ki- eh?" the couple backed away at Virgo's sudden show. Each of them covered in tomato plus strawberry and cherry juice. Seems healthy? Yes. But not for them.

"Do I need to be punished, Princess?"

"Yes Yes! Absolutely should!" Natsu growled.

* * *

Judo stared at his daughter and her bodyguard on the backyard, dancing happily. He can't forget the face that boy was giving him. He had a strange feeling inside his heart that telling him that Natsu is…

Judo sighed. If his thought was true, he won't think twice to separate the happy couple, even if it will hurt Lucy.

* * *

**Yattaa! XD**

**huwee.. I feel like a very bad girl for making Judo so cruel here.. Judo-san.. Please forgive me! T_T and is this chappy too short? sorry agaain!**

**anyway, once again I hope you guys like it! XD**

**pwetty pwease leave a review! I'll love it! xD**

**till next time~ ^^**

**-Nachii-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyooone! XD this is Nachii agaiin! **

**Long time no see, huh? ;D thanks for ur reviews guys! I love them! *cry happily* **

**and I guess some of you hate Judo now, huh? well I admit I dun like him either (in this story) x3**

**but yeah, here ya go, chappie ten! I hope u guys like iitt~ x9**

Chapter 10

"_Lucy! Run!"_

"_I'm not going anywhere without you Mama!"_

"_Capricorn! Take Lucy to-"_

"_No! MOM!"_

Lucy stood up, panted, eyes snapped open. Cold sweat bullet flooded her face. She could hear her heartbeat rising rapidly. The room was dark. Of course, it's probably one or two in the morning. Lucy pulled her knees up to her chest, tried to calm herself. Lucy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. An image of that giant dragon slashed everything played again. This time there was no Mama in sight. But Lucy could see that dragon burned and slashed her father, Makarov, Porlyusica, her friends and…

Lucy opened her eyes again and shook her head furiously.

"No! No no no no no! No please!" she sobbed.

Her sobbed hitched when a warm arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her to a muscular chest. Lucy looked up, seeing Natsu rested his chin on the top of her head. Lucy sobbed louder, burying her face on the crook of his neck. The hot tears dropped on Natsu's neck and shoulder, but he didn't care.

"Sshh.. It's okay. Everything will be okay.." He whispered, stroking her hair lightly. Lucy hiccupped and nodded. She rubbed her bloodshot eyes before pulled away from his embrace. The warmth leaved her sweating body.

"Nightmare?" the pink haired teen asked. Again, the Princess nodded. "Want to talk about it?" Lucy kept silent for a minute, made her bodyguard sighed. "It's okay weirdo. Nothing bad's gonna happen," Lucy pouted at the nickname, but then she sighed. "I hope you're right. Sorry for waking you. You must be tired, right?" Natsu raised a brow.

"You okay, Luce?" Lucy nodded and smiled, not knowing that Natsu notice the sad tone and expression on her face. "Lucy..-"

"I'm fine Natsu, stop worrying, jeez." She waved her hand in front of his face. "I'm going to the bathroom, okay. You can go back to sleep," she said hurriedly, not even looked at his sad face. A click on the bathroom and Natsu sighed.

Just what the hell is wrong with her? He didn't know. But it felt like she was moving… away?

Lucy closed the bathroom and went to the mirror. Her eyes were red, and her skin was paler than before. She looked like a zombie. Maybe tomorrow Virgo will bring her a Brain Pancake of Brain Juice as breakfast. Lucy shivered at the thought. She splashed some water to her face and sighed.

When she went back to the bedroom, Natsu was leaning on the window frame, looking outside. Lucy frowned and walked to the bed.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" the sudden question caught her off guard. "I told you I'm fine, Natsu," Lucy cursed her shaky voice. Natsu ran his hand to his rosy hair in frustration. "No. you're not fine! What is it?" he sat beside her. "You know you can tell me everything right? So what is it? Is it about that nightmare?" Lucy tensed. Natsu smirked. "So it is about the nightmare." Lucy's frown got deeper and she slammed herself to the bed.

"That was a scary dream," she whispered, covering her eyes with her palms. "Er, Luce. It was called a nightmare for some reason." Lucy sighed. "Then it was the scariest nightmare." Natsu grinned, laid beside her and faced the Blondie. For a few minutes they were accompanied by silence. Lucy faced the pink haired half dragon curiously.

"What?"

"Soo.. Aren't you gonna tell me what is the nightmare about?" Lucy sighed and took a pillow. She buried her face in it. Screaming. Natsu sweat dropped. "Okay. Okay! If you don't want to tell me it's okay! Really okay!" he said waving his hands, afraid someone might hear her. Lucy laughed, made the pinky blinked.

"Lucyyyy.." he said in a scary tone. Lucy wiped her tears and rested her left cheek on her palm, looking at her mighty bodyguard. "It was about that giant dragon. And I can see it slashed and burned and hurt everyone. Including you." She whispered the last part sadly. Natsu stayed silent. She told him how she can't do anything to save them and him, and it made her feel so useless and hopeless. Natsu just kept listening until she finished.

"So, is that the thing that bothered you? That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?" she asked, punching his arm and turned away. Natsu sighed for the millionth time, watching her back. Lucy hugged the pillow tighter and bit her lip, stopping the urge to cry again. Hell! She wasn't a crybaby. And she won't be. But her heart stung really hurt. She regretted telling that idiot about that idiot dream.

Didn't he know how she felt when that nightmare played again and again? It made her feel so terribly hopeless. And now he just said like it wasn't a big deal? It felt like when he was fighting the dragons that attacked her. And Lucy realized that she relied on him too much. She can't even stay a day without him. She always wanted Natsu to become her best friend, not bodyguard. So he didn't have to cost his life to protect her anymore. Coz it felt too damn hurt when she watched him fighting with all his might, while she just sitting and waited until he's done and win.

The pretty blonde didn't realize a sob escaped her throat, startling Natsu. He shook her a bit, but he didn't budge, instead she hugged the pillow tighter. Natsu bit his lips at the super awkward situation.

"Luce.."

"Sorry Natsu. I just… I… I need to be alone. Just go back to your sleep," she wiped her tears and ran outside. Leaving Natsu blinked and tried to register what she had just said. "Oh man!" Natsu sprinted towards the Princess.

Natsu looked at each direction, tried to find Lucy. Same questions repeated over and over again in his brain. What happen? Did he do something wrong? Was it him who made her cry? Natsu stopped, put an arm on the wall to support his body.

"I made Lucy cry," he whispered. An arrow shot right through his heart. It was hurt, seeing her cry, especially when he was the reason behind those tears. Natsu shook his head, trying not to suicide right there and right now. He sniffed her scents and followed it. Natsu stopped on front of library door. "I should've known." He said and opened the door. Tons of books that arranged on the cupboards welcomed him. He tried looking on the couch and in front of the fireplace. No Lucy.

Natsu sniffed again and followed it into the corner. 'Found ya', he thought. Lucy was sitting on the floor, the pillow was put behind her head. A book was placed on her lap, while the moon shined trough the window, helping her see the book clearer. That wasn't a book, actually, it was an album of her and her mom. A tear dropped on the picture of her and her mother in the park, with icing on their faces.

Natsu sat beside her. His hand rose carefully to touch her. Like a touch would break her into pieces. Natsu brushed the teras with his thumb.

"I told you I need to be alone," she said, but made no move to pushed his hands away. "Yeah. I heard it," he answered. "So what are you doing here? This" she pointed to herself but not bothering herself to look at him in the eye, "girl needs to be alone you. So don't bother to look for her anymore." She said bitterly. Her tears kept pouring. Natsu sighed and grab the book, ignoring her protest and carefully put it on the rack.

He turned to her again, now take a full look of her. Her tear strained brown eyes, her pale face that shining with the moon light. Her lips quivered upward and her whole body trembling. Natsu sighed and touched her cheek with his forefinger and the girl made no move. "Is it because what I said earlier, about the nightmare?" Lucy turned to the side. "You really mad at me?" he asked with a sad tone, made the blonde Princess turned to him.

"Yes. No? I don't know," she pulled away and covered her face again. Feeling slightly embarrassed and stupid. Natsu stared at the stubborn and weird Princess before him and laughed. Lucy pouted again. "What? What's so funny?"

"You!" Lucy punched his arms again. "You're not helping at all idiot!" Natsu smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Could you please just tell me what's bothering you? The real thing that bug you?" Lucy lowered her head again.

"You won't laugh?"

"Huh? Why should I?"

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "I feel bad because I rely on you too much. I... I feel so useless.."

"Huh?"

"Yes. I know it's so stupid but I feel useless every time I rely on you too much. So please, I beg you stop acting like you're my bodyguard for a while-"

"Acting? But I am your bodyguard Luce," he asked raising a brow.

"Yes! I know, but please pretend that you're not. At least just for a day." She clapped her hands together.

"Wha?"

"You know, I mean stop being so protective and stuffs and-"

"Wait. You don't like it?"

"No! I mean yes. I mean aargh! I mean, please act like you're my best friend, not my bodyguard."

"But I am your best friend weirdo." He chuckled, ruffled her hair.

"I know, but you always being so protective to me, not that I don't like it. I like it, really, that was so sweet, but I really want to feel a day with a best friend, so you don't have to protect me." Natsu titled his head, still not understanding.

"Just forget that you're my bodyguard." Natsu's mind clicked and he made an 'O' with his mouth.

"Pfft." Lucy's eyebrow knitted together.

"Now what? Was there anything funny?"

"Weirdooo!" he messed her hair more. Lucy struggled in his arms.

"Do you really think that I protected you this whole time because I am your bodyguard?" Lucy stopped with her struggling. "You don't?"

"Nope." He said nonchalantly.

"Then why?" Natsu grinned.

"Because I want to, with all my heart. " He said, leaning closer and planted a small peck on her forehead.

Lucy blushed and stared blankly at him. Natsu laughed and pick her up bridal style.

"Go back to sleep, Luce." He smiled softly.

"Wha? Wait! Put me down!"

* * *

Tow ladies walked side by side in front of a flower field in the wood. They were laughing, chatting happily. A small crown placed on top of the blonde's head while the one with light blue hair was busy wiping the dust from the crown.

"My, stop it Grandine! My crown is fine! You felt like the maids now," the blunette laughed at her best friend's words. "Ow come on Layla. A queen has to be beautiful every time. You know that, don't you?" Layla smiled and shook her head.

"Yes I know. But you know what? I guess being a queen is not just about looks and rich. It's about how to take care of your family. And you and the whole citizens of Magnolia are my family." Grandine smiled. "So I don't care of what clothes I'm wearing, but I care about how to take care of my family. So this crown isn't matter," she pointed to the shiny crown on her head.

"I'm wearing this because Judo insisted me," she finished, rolling her eyes. Grandine laughed again. "You know Layla? I never thought that a young lady like you might be wed to a Prince like Judo, I mean, I can see that all he thinks is about the famous and richness of this city while you," she examined the Queen, "all you think is about how to take care of the citizens. Well, people said opposite attract, huh?"

Layla smiled, sat on the green soft grass and picked a purple petunia in front of her. "And we became Queen and King. Time flows so fast right?"

"Yeah. So fast," Grandine sat beside her. "Anyway Grandine. When will you bring Natsu to the castle? I bet Lucy will be so happy seeing a new friend," she pouted at the Dragneel's lady. "Haha.. Well, it seems like his father is busy training him. They almost forget everything like bath, and sleep! I always wonder why they didn't forget about food." Grandine answered, earning a laugh from Layla.

"Come on! Then take Igneel too! I really wanted Natsu and Lucy met and become best friends! And-"

"Okay, I know where this lead to." Grandine chuckled at the Queen's daydream. Layla pouted. "But I guess it will be best if they find each other by themselves huh?" The blue haired lady said, looking to the blue sky. Layla smiled and nodded.

"But what if they found another person?" she whined a moment later. "Trust me, they won't." Just then a horse steps was heard, made the two women snapped their heads.

"My Queen, His Majesty wanted you to come back to the castle now. He said there will be a meeting after lunch." A guard bowed to her. Layla sighed and turned to hug Grandine. "Well I have to come back now. See you later Grandine," Grandine smiled and hug her best friend back. "And don't forget to bring Natsu when you come to the castle!" she said after pulling away. Grandine laughed, "Okay. I know he'd love to," Layla smiled for the hundred times.

"See you later! The castle's gates will always be open for the Dragneels!" she waved. Grandine waved back.

The blue haired woman sighed at the memory. How much she missed that Queen.

* * *

Everyone missed Layla Heartfilia. No exception. It felt like she gave a magic power that made everyone smile. For the citizens, for her friends, for her husband, and for her beloved Lucky Lucy.

Ever since Judo told Lucy that her beloved light, her beloved Queen that she called Mom was dead, Lucy's world turned upside down. She spent her most times in her bedroom that had so many memories about her mother and herself. After her lesson time, she went back to her room. Her spirits tried many times to cheer her up, no use.

Until Dragons Night last three years. When she saw a boy with fire on his feet, calming a dragon that charged the backyard, right in front of her window. He smiled at the dragon, patting its head like the creature was a dog. Lucy was caught in amazement and she couldn't take her eyes off him. When that dragon flew away, the boy looked at her window and their eyes met. Lucy put her hand on her window glass. The boy flew closer to her window, seemed curious.

Although it seemed bright enough because of the fire on his feet, she couldn't see his face clearer. All she could see was a scar under his scarf on his neck. His eyes were fascinating, and she couldn't look away. His right hand rose, sliding on her cheek that sent shiver through her skin. And the young Princess dared herself to touch his hand that touching her cheeks so slowly and gently.

Just when she was about to smile at him her short lasted happiness stopped. The door burst open. Revealing Mrs. Spetto called her and told her to stay away from the window. The boy got startled and flew away to the city that she herself could see, were fighting the dragons.

But then she saw him grinned at her and she smiled back, feeling weird warmth on her belly and cheeks, before following Mrs. Spetto to her Mom's bedroom to sleep safely, since her father was busy fighting the flying reptiles.

Since that Lucy Heartfilia always made excuses to join her father or her tutors to the city. She really wanted to see the outside. And more importantly, she wanted to meet that charming boy again. But after a few times failure, she sighed in defeated. And her father never allowed her to go out of the castle anymore. Little did she know that the 'charming' boy always watched her appearance in the city until the day they met again.

Lucy grinned at her locket once more. Natsu has lighted the fire once again. He said the fire will grew bigger if she was happy or laughing, but will die up when her tears touched it or when she was in danger. Lucy sighed happily, waiting her bodyguard to come back from whatever Mrs. Spetto told him to do.

* * *

"What's with that face?" Porlyusica asked her short friend. Makarov stood up and walked to the window. "I was thinking about the reason why the dragons attack this castle in the first place."

"Well I thought it's because that they looked for more food." Makarov shook his head. "No. I mean, why the castle? Those dragons weren't fool to think that they'll get a lot of food here." Porlyusica's brow furrowed. "You mean, there's another cause?" the short man nodded.

"According to Igneel, that green mist probably just dragged the dragons and everyone who has Dragon's blood. But why didn't Igneel, Grandine or even Wendy got hypnotized? They have dragon's blood, and yet it was only Natsu who got hypnotized."

"Well maybe it's because that boy and his exceed were coincidently near the source of the mist so they both got dragged. And is there any relation between these cases?" she asked impatiently.

"No I mean, what if the dragons attacked the castle because they wanted Natsu to join them?"

"Makarov, I really don't follow you-"

"You remember that among the rest of the Dragneels, Natsu was the only one who entered the volcano, right? Meaning his and Lucy's face was seen by the other dragons."

"Just get into the main problem!" Makarov snorted.

"Well, Natsu has Dragons blood, maybe that's the thing that attracted them to come and get Natsu to bring him back to their queen." The old lady put her hand to her chin.

"Not to mention Natsu always near Lucy," now she snapped her head up.

"You mean, this whole time, those dragons attack them because they thought Lucy was a threat for Natsu so they mainly attacked her?" Makarov nodded.

"So our Princess was in danger because of her own bodyguard?" Makarov lowered his head. "And she was always-"

"And I guess we should stop talking now, Prolyusica." He said, pointing his chin to the closed door. Porlyusica stared at the door and nodded in understatement.

* * *

Natsu stayed still in his position. He couldn't move a finger. He even couldn't feel his heart beating or pumping bloods. He couldn't feel his lungs processing the air. He couldn't hear anything but a cracking sound from his heart. Natsu was petrified.

'Our princess was in danger because of her own bodyguard' The words felt so real.

The pink haired teen covered his face with a hand. He felt so ashamed and his heart felt so…

Hurt.

Natsu didn't realize that his feet move on their own will to the Princess' bedroom. He completely forgot that the head of the maid called him earlier. He just wanted to go to Lucy's side. That's all. Natsu reached the door knob. Maybe he should tell her that he was the one who-

"BOO!" Natsu turned his head to the right to see Lucy tried to surprise him.

"BOO!" she tried again. But Natsu could only stiffled a smile.

"BOO! Oh come on BOO! Startle a bit Natsu!" she pouted. Natsu stared at her before pulled her upper arm and hug her in a death hug. Lucy's eyes widened. "Natsu?" she asked but only got a tighter grip as an answer.

Carefully, she adjusted herself to wrap her arms around his neck. "What is it?" she asked again. This time he sighed and pulled away a bit.

"Hey Princess. Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Don't ever get yourself in danger or harm." Lucy raised an eyebrow. "But we got into danger the whole time, no?" Natsu pinched her nose.

"Just promise, okay?" Lucy stared at his eyes, looked for any hint. Then she nodded slowly. "But why?"

_KNOCK-KNOCK!_

Natsu growled. Now what? Will there always be someone that has to ruin their moment? Natsu opened the door harshly. He expected a maid or butler to show up, but instead of them, it was a guard.

"What is it?" Lucy asked from behind her bodyguard.

"Natsu-san was called by someone." He said. Natsu slapped his forehead. "Is it Mrs. Spetto?" the guard shook his head. "Yes and No."

"Just.. What is it?" he asked impatiently. "Actually, the whole butlers and maids need you." Lucy looked at Natsu, then to the guard. Natsu sighed and looked at her too who smiled and nodding.

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute." The guard bowed and leaved the door robotically. Natsu smiled at Lucy.

"Remember your promise, okay?" Lucy smiled back. Natsu grabbed the door knob again, but then he turned to the blonde. Lucy smiled cutely at him, and Natsu couldn't help but blush.

"Hey Luce?" he grabbed her wrist and leaned in, kissed her full on her lips. Lucy blinked and kissed him back lightly, returned the squeeze on her hand.

"Keep that promise, okay?" he said after they pulled away. Lucy smiled, nodding. The pinky grinned at her and made his way to downstairs.

About some minutes later Lucy blinked. Then blinked again.

"OH MY GOD!" she fell to her butt. Face covered in red color and the heat stammered to her neck, and shoulder, and chest, and Lucy could feel herself melted in…

Joy.

She touched her lips, for a fire dragon like Natsu, he had an incredibly soft lips. And they tasted like pepper and spices. Burning her lips yet she couldn't forget how it felt. Lucy lied on the carpet, not bothering her feet to drag her to the bed.

"La la la laa~" she sang like a crazy girl. Okay, right now Lucy didn't care. The smile she put on her face grew wider than ever. Although her heart was beating super loudly, she didn't care because she was in LOVE!

I AM IN LOOOVE! She shouted in mind, afraid if she said it out loud the boy who took her heart away might hear it and she will die in embarrassment.

And that time Lucy couldn't wait for him to come back.

_BRAK!_

The door bust open. Lucy quickly sat up and fixed her hair. Two guards came in and bow in front of her.

"Your Majesty, the King asked you to meet him." Lucy kept silent for a while before saying an 'Okay.'

"No Princess. Not here. In somewhere else."

"And where that could be?"

"In our Head Quarters." Lucy gasped. "What does my father want?"

"You have to come with us, Princess." They said, ignoring her previous question. "Alright."

"But I won't go without Natsu." She continued firmly.

"Why/ it's just a family meeting. Your father just wanted some chats with you."

"Well why not in here?"

"Well why would you want to wait for Natsu-san?"

"You know exactly why. He's my bodyguard. I won't go anywhere without him!" the guards exchanged glances.

"Isn't it too much relying on him?" Lucy gasped.

"You made us feel like you can't do anything without him. Forgive my words Princess. But your father insist you to come and met him there." Lucy stared at her feet.

"Okay." She followed them out.

* * *

"So, is this all?" Natsu grinned. Mrs. Spetto smiled at him. "Yes, Natsu-sama. Thank you very much."

"No problem. By the way, who sent these boxes?" Natsu asked the fat women while staring at about a hundreds of heavy and big boxes. Mrs. Spetto shrugged her shoulder. "We don't know. The guards said that the King's friend from another kingdom sent it here, and they said they were busy so we had no choice but asked for your help." The teen grinned again. "It's okay. Well, I better head back. Bye Mrs. Spetto!"

Natsu ran to his Princess's bedroom happily.

"Luuuce~" he opened the door but was welcomed with silence. "Huh? Luce! Are you in the bathroom?" no answers. Natsu's brow furrowed. He checked everywhere, but he found no Luce, nor her scent. "What the?" Natsu inhaled her scent, but it was fading.

He searched in the library, the kitchen, Makarov's room even Porlyusica's room, garden, backyard, no Lucy. Natsu panicked. He found her keys on the drawers in her bedroom but the owner was not there.

"Mrs. Spettooo!" he shouted. "Where's the Princess?"

"Eh? We thought she was in her bedroom?" Natsu shook his head. "I searched everywhere but she just gone. What if something happen to her?"

"We really don't know Natsu-sama." Natsu groaned. After saying Thanks to the maid he went to the city.

* * *

Levy swept the floor while humming a sound. Erza chuckled and went outside to call Mirajane, Lisanna and Juvia that the cakes were ready. "Mira! Lisa-"

"ERZAA!" they girls' head snapped toward a blur of pink on the horizon.

"Eh? A cotton candy just called Erza?" the youngest take over mage asked.

"Juvia never thought a cotton candy can talk." The water mage said. "What is it guys?" Levy asked, dusting her skirt.

"A cotton candy called Erza!" Lisanna exclaimed again.

"Are you girls blind or what? It's flame head!" Gajeel popped from nowhere.

"Ooo…" the girls chorused in different rhythms. Gray and Jellal turned their heads towards the infamous Natsu Dragneel.

"What is it flame head?"

"Have you guys seen Lucy?"

"Huh? Wasn't she with you** All The Time**?" Gray smirked mockingly. Natsu groaned. "She was. But then I can't find her anywhere!"

"I thought you went with her." Levy said matter-o-factly. All eyes turned to her.

"To where?" they asked in the same time.

"Well, I saw a royal carriage about half an hour ago, and I can see Lu-chan inside. So I thought you were with her."

"Carriage? What carriage? And so you know where it was head to?" Levy shook her head. "Sorry, I don't know."

"Ara.. Natsu-kun? I thought you were with Princess Lucy, no?" an old lady asked.

"No, she went without me. Do you know where was that carriage head to?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, yeah. I heard one of the guard said they'll go to that place. To their Head Quarter."

* * *

If there's someone in the castle didn't know anything about the Magnolia's Guards Head Quarter, it must be Lucy. Her father never told her, so the rest didn't too.

MGHQ is a place where the guards were trained to become number 1 in strength and intelligent. But mainly powers. For a city which surrounded by dragons, here they were trained to attack, defend themselves, and even kill dragons.

But no matter how many dragons they managed to eliminate, they never ran out of dragons. That's why King Judo instructed some of them to bring about ten or so dragons for training. And he chose the strongest dragons.

There are about two hundreds guards there, ready to attack dragons in their night. So if someone didn't know, MGHQ was a dangerous and scary place.

And our little Princess who didn't know anything was there, staring in amazement at the big iron gate.

"This way, Princess." The guard motioned her to came in.

And Lucy followed.

* * *

***backsound death march* **

**okay.. please don't kill me okay :D and I hope Judo won't kill me for making him such a cruella de ville here :D**

**pwetty pwease leave a revieww! I will love it more that sweets.. *well, I dun like sweets too much thou* ._.a**

**thank you very much! XD**

**-Nachii-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Minnaa! I'm so sorry for the late update! TT_TT I got a writer block and another interruption with my lappy.. **

**anyway, thanks a lot for ur review! I like and love it soso much! XD**

**I was about to update it yesterday, but.. err.. nevermind.. X3 **

**and I know if I don't update it now I'll feel bad to a certain 'Hoshi-onna' and to all of ya! ^^ **

**so here you go chappy 11! *yattaaa!* **

**hope you like it! ^0^**

* * *

Chapter 11

For a Head Quarter, Lucy thought it would be something like office, with a training field. But she guessed wrong.

MGHQ was huge. Much huger than the field Natsu saw when the bodyguard competition thingy. Lucy looked around. She could feel cold breeze from the outside, so the guards closed the door behind her.

"So, where's my father?" the guard motioned her to step into a wooden door. The room was dark and cold. But she could hear a weird noise. Heard like a grumble, or grunts, or.

Roar.

The lights on. Lucy took everything in her mind. She wasn't in a room. She's in somewhere seemed like a cage.

Correction. A GIANT CAGE.

Lucy felt like an ant in a jewelry box. "Father?" she tried. But she heard no response.

"Hey! Where am I? Let me out of here!" she twisted the door knob. "Anyone! Help me! Let me out of here!" she screamed when the door wouldn't budge.

"FATHER! ANYONE! IT'S AN ORDER! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she shouted louder. Lucy reached for her keys, but she remembered that she left it in the drawers. Then she heard it again. Lucy looked at the circular… place?

Ah! She didn't even know what this place is. It's huge, circular, cold, the ceilings were wires in a weird shape, it's gray, and had three doors.

They weren't any usual door, they made of iron, and there was a log to lock each of the doors. Lucy took a deep breath. What will she do know? She really was afraid. She twisted the door knob again but the door won't open. What was his father up to? Why did he send someone to bring her here? And why here?

That sounds were heard again. Slowly, the log lifted up. Something pounded the iron door, seemed excited to get out. Unfortunately Lucy didn't excite to find what were in there at all. In seconds, the doors blasted open. And Lucy's back glued to the wall behind her. There, three dragons were popping out of each door. And if it's not scary enough, Lucy never seen these dragons before. They seemed excited, yet exhausted. Seemed like they were beaten up. Their colors were odd. Two blacks with blue dots, one white with purple strips.

Lucy gulped. "Father?" she called to no one.

* * *

"Wha? MGHQ?" the old lady nodded to the worried boy in front of her. "Why the hell did they take her there?"

"Sorry, Natsu-kun. I have no idea."

"Oh! Have you heard? There are new dragons in that 'haunted house'!" suddenly an old man followed their conversations. Natsu was getting furious now. Was there something he didn't know?

"What dragons?"

"Well, there are three dragons actually. They're huge like my house!" everyone except Natsu sweat dropped. "Wait, where did they take those dragons from?" The old man shrugged his shoulders.

"Where else? Dragon Hill of course," he said made Natsu's heart pounded.

'_You mean, this whole time, those dragons attack them because they thought Lucy was a threat for Natsu so they mainly attacked her?'_

"Crap!" Scales started to show on his cheek. Everyone turned to him.

"CRAP!" Everyone backed away in amazement as their friend turned to his mighty dragon form. He spread his wings and flew.

"Wait flame head! Where are you going?"

"Save my Princess!" The gang sighed while watching his figure disappeared between the clouds. "Let's follow him gu-" Erza's words cut when a blue barrier blocked the way ahead.

"What the?"

"No one's allowed to pass this way. King's ordered." A bunch of royal army stepped in. "Huh? Then what about Natsu, huh? And Lu-chan? They're our friends!" Levy yelled at them. Jellal took a deep breath.

"OI NATSU! GET BACK HERE!" he yelled.

"Oi dude, what the hell?" Gajeel said covering his ears. Jellal sighed. "If I'm not mistaken," he paused, turning his head to the armies. "This is some kind of trap."

* * *

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Tears dropped on the ground beneath Lucy. She ran across the cage, dodging the slimes and lightning that sprouted from the dragons' mouth.

"FATHER! ANYONE PLEASE!" she screamed louder. She didn't know what to do. One second those dragons were ahead her and the next thing she knew they started to attack her like she was a breakfast! Lucy shielded her vision with her palms. "Anyone… Please.." she whispered.

Lucy gasped when she felt a sticky thing on her face, licking her face like she was a candy. Without seeing Lucy knew it was the dragon's tongue. The blonde Princess could feel the drool from its tongue dropped on her shoulder, and that tongue forced her palms away from her face. Lucy sobbed, those purple strips that dragon owned made her dizzy. And its sharp fangs and teeth, Lucy could see herself been torn between those teeth. This dragon could swallow her in one gulp for sure.

Natsu said dragons could be men's best friend.

Natsu said dragons could be her friends.

Natsu said dragons would be her friends if she wanted to be their friend too.

Natsu said she would like them somehow.

Natsu said he would never let them hurt her. Then what about these dragons? Was she going to be their meal?

The dragons roared, and Lucy could feel her feet couldn't support her anymore. Lucy squeaked on her spot. Carefully took a breath, Lucy's breath hitched when the white dragon charged. Was she going to die?

No!

He'll be there. She knew it!

.

.

"NATSU!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

Lucy gasped. Smokes surrounded the whole cage. While the Princess remained still on her butt, her feet couldn't hold any longer. She couldn't see anything. The only thing she saw was a big red dragon, and she heard some spells casted from his mouth. She also heard some roars, screams, and winches from the other three dragons.

Lucy slanted her eyes when the sounds subsided. Next thing she ears was log lifted and door closed. The smokes cleared, dared herself to stand up. All she could see was a big red dragon shrunk to its human form. Lucy's eyes started to water again. Her lips quivered up, slightly pouting.

Natsu panted, turned his head across the cage where he could see a pouting and crying Princess. He sighed in relief. Lucy's tears tensed him for a while before both of them ran and embraced each other tightly.

"Lucy.." he said and nuzzled to hair. "What the hell are you doing in this haunted house?" Lucy pulled away but made no move to pull her hand off his neck. "How should I know? I never knew what kind of place is this." She said, her face showed annoyed and scared expressions.

"But you promised me you won't get yourself into trouble."

"Yes, but like I said, I never know that this place is so… so like this." Natsu sighed and ruffled her hair.

"Furthermore, my father was the one who sent those guards and brought me here." she continued.

"Your father?"

"Yes, I don't know what is it but-"realization hit her like a rocket. Lucy gasped. "Oh no." she whispered.

"What is it Luce?" said Princess grabbed his hand. "We need to get you out of here!"

"What?"

"Come on Nats-" the door opened, and claps were heard. Lucy bit her lip, watching her father clapped with a satisfied smirk on his face. Natsu pulled Lucy back to his arms.

"Very impressive," he started, eyes never leaved Lucy's. Dozens of armies stepped into the cage, surrounded the pair. Lucy clutched Natsu's hand. Right now she really needed a fairy god mother.

"Arrest that Dragneel boy."

There, The King said calmly like it was a common thing. Lucy gasped. "No!" she shouted, hugging Natsu tightly. Natsu held her close. But then a sound of clinging chain was heard. And in a second Natsu found himself staring at a pair of hand cuffs on both his wrists. And a guard pulled Lucy by her hands. Lucy squirmed, made him turned to his bodyguard mode that ready to slice those bastards who touched her.

Natsu lit his hands on fire, but instead of it, a struck of lightning hit him. "AAARGH!" he shouted.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted, tried to break free. Natsu fell to his knees, feeling a throbbing pain from his wrists that flowed until his back. He coughed painfully.

"NO! NATSUU!" his lovely Princess kept shouting his name over and over again. And the cursed hand cuffs didn't stop him to go over her and punched the guard. But more painful struck him again, made him fell in front of her.

"Natsu?" she whispered shakily. Natsu panted, held her hand in his. Her eyes watered and she cupped his cheek. But their moments ruined once again when Lucy got dragged away from him. She turned but to see Judo gripped her wrist tightly.

"And for you," he said in a warning tone, "we need a little talk." He dragged her inside.

"LUCY!" Natsu's voice echoed in her ears, but Lucy had no power to object her father.

* * *

Lucy fell to the cold tiled floor.

"Father, let him go! Please-" Lucy stopped at the expression on the blond haired man's face. It showed pure anger, disappointment, but most of all, hatred.

"I never thought you would do this, Lucy." Lucy's fist clenched. "Father, he didn't do anything wrong." She pleaded.

"Yes he did! And you did it too! You didn't tell me he is a Dragneel!"

"So what if he's a Dragneel? Is it wrong if I wanted to be his friend?" Lucy gulped her sob.

"You know the very reason why I don't want a Dragneel in my castle! And if it wasn't enough you saw what I just see right there, right? He is a dragon!"

"SO WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?" she screamed.

"A DRAGON IS WHAT WE SHOULD ELIMINATE!"

"NO! WHO SAID WE SOULD KILL THEM? NOBODY! IT'S JUST YOU!"

"THEY KILLED A LOT OF US!"

"Couldn't you see that we killed most of them too?" her voice softened. "If we kept killing them then it means we're the real murdered? The real monster?"

"Young lady, you know that the real monster will come at any moment later, right?"

"They're not monsters! They were just trying to defend themselves!" now she completely lost her mind.

"What do you mean by that?"

"There's a volcano, their nest! And there's something big-"

"Nest?" he gripped her shoulder. "What nest?" Lucy gulped, realizing what she just said. She mentally slapped herself for not thinking before.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Lucy! This is a serious problem!"

"But I-"

"How did you get in there? Do you even know how important is this?"

"Father! Wait up-"

"With this we can kill those dragons in an instant! And we can- Oh this is great!" he laughed evilly.

"Tell me where it is, tell me where this nest is!" he shook her shoulder. Lucy's eyes widened. No! He'll get killed if that dragon queen found him and his army. "No!" She shouted, pulled away from Judo's grasp. "You can't go there!" No matter how cruel he was, this man is her father, and she won't lose him too! And her nightmare last night, Lucy won't let it happen!

"LUCY! TELL ME NOW!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T GO THERE!"

"LUCY!" said Princess put her hands to both sides of her head. "NO!"

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! TELL ME WERE IS IT!"

"NO! IT WASN'T ME WHO GOT THERE! ONLY DRAGONS CAN FIND THAT PLACE!" Lucy gasped realizing what words that came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Opening her eyes she saw her father made same face. Then he smile that demon king smile.

"No! No father! You really don't understand!" she tried to stop him from getting outside. But he didn't budge.

"Father! I'm promise I'll do anything but please don't hurt Natsu!" tears and dirt stick on her face. Her father turned to her once again.

"Natsu Natsu Natsu. Is that all you've been thinking? What about him actually?" Judo stared at her eyes and hid mind's clicked.

"Oh no.." he whispered, yet Lucy clearly heard it.

"You… are in love with him?" Lucy gaped. "I.. " she couldn't finish. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, walking away. Lucy snapped her head. "Father! Please!" she grabbed his hand.

"Could you… COULD PLEASE AT LEAST LISTEN TO ME?" she screeched. Judo stopped in his track and snatched her hands away. Lucy's frown deeper when her father turned to her with those cold eyes.

"Why would I want to listen to someone who caused my wife's death?"

BA-THUMP

"Wanna hear the truth Lucy? Yes. You are the reason behind you mommy's death." There. He said that, ignoring the formalities. Lucy fell to her knees right when Judo closed the door behind him. Various memories played in her mind.

* * *

_Little Lucy picked the purple petunia outside the castle. She could hear shouts and screams from the other side of the gate, but she never got what those armies and her father were doing. She only heard something like 'Kill those dragons' and so. Silently she wondered how a dragon looked like. But as a little Princess, her mother and father never allowed her to go outside. But she never cared, as long as her Mama was there._

_Little Lucy never thought that a big dragon followed her movements. And in a second it jumped and approached her. She stared at it with her curious brown eyes. _

"_LUCY!" she heard her mom called her and she turned to the Queen happily._

"_Mama! Look at this big guy! He-"_

"_Get out of there sweetheart!"_

"_Mama?"_

"_Open the gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" a bright glow appeared and a goat man bowed to her. "Capricorn! Take Lucy inside!" _

"_But Layla-sama!"_

"_Don't worry. I'll distract that dragon! Keep her safe!" he nodded. Lucy raised a brow. Dragon? She turned to the creature and her mom back and forth. Capricorn picked her small figure up. "Come on Lucy-sama, we should go back inside." Lucy struggle in his hold. "Mama!" she called the bigger figure of her. _

"_Sweetheart, listen, I have a business here so you and Capricorn should go back inside, okay?" Lucy grabbed her hand and grinned widely. "I'm not going without you, Mama." The roar was heard. "Go inside!" Layla screamed. _

"_Mama!" she struggled and managed to get out of Capricorn's grip. "Mama!" she called again and ran to her. Her mother that was busy distracted that dragon looked back to her. She could see a pair of adults approached them and shouted her Mama's name._

"_No! Igneel! Grandine! Just protect the others!" Lucy heard the pair protested and stuffs, but she kept running to her mom. Layla noticed her. _

"_Lucy! Don't come near he-" Lucy stopped in her track. Felt like a slow motion, Lucy saw the black dragon raised its claw and threw her mother to the nearest tree. Few drops of blood strained her cheeks when Layla went pass through her. The young could only freeze. Slowly, she turned her head back and gasped. _

"_Mama?" she crawled to her mom that drenched in blood._

"_Lucy-sama! Layla-sama!"_

"_No! Layla!"_

"_Mommy?" said Queen smiled at her and wiped her cheek that strained with her blood. "It's going to be okay sweetie," she smiled. Lucy felt dizzy because of the crimson liquid surrounded her mom. She felt her hands on her cheek went limp. _

"_I love you Lucky Lucy." Everything went black._

* * *

Natsu saw Judo walked out. His face showed an unbearable sadness like he just regretted something. Where's Lucy? Natsu smelt tears from inside. His mind's boiled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Judo glanced at him and his cold expression returned. "None of your business, Dragneel."

"LUCY! LUCE!"

Meanwhile, inside, the blank face still glued to Lucy's feature. Tears kept flowing on her cheek and chin. "LUCY!" Natsu's voice woke her up from her painful memories. "Natsu.." she whispered. No. she had already lost her mom. Now she wouldn't lose Natsu and her father. Lucy wiped her tears and dragged her feet outside.

"Father! Wait!" Judo flinched at her voice. Lucy ran pass him and hugged Natsu tightly. "No. Please don't do anything to him. Please.." she pleaded and looked to the guards. But those ghosts only followed the King's order.

"Bring the Princess back to the castle." Judo pulled her hand and stared at Natsu.

"And bring him to 'that' prison."

"NO! NATSU!" Natsu and Lucy held each other's hands, not wanting to let go. "Uurgh! LUCY!" he clutched her hands tight. But the hand cuffs drained his power, and slowly his grip loosened. But it's not like Natsu to give in like that. He gripped her hands tightly, and so did her.

_THUD_

Lucy's eyes widened once again. She felt the grasp by her father released, and he pulled that damn sword out of the socket. And in a motion Natsu's grip loosened, his hands went limp, and his body fell all four to the ground.

The Blondie looked up to see Judo whacked Natsu's head with the back of the sword, right behind his neck. She heard a low "Luu-cy," before the boy in front of her fell into unconsciousness.

Right there, Lucy swore she went deaf, because she couldn't hear anything beside her father's command. And a minute after she found herself in the carriage, the guards brought her back to the castle. Without Natsu.

* * *

The city of Magnolia was dead silent that time, when the royal carriage rode pass through the barrier and they ear small sobs from inside. Princess Lucy's friends yelled her name and struggled under the armies' grasp, but it was no use. Levy and Lisanna cried loudly, while Gajeel and Gray sat on at the ground, exhausted because the army drained their magic power when they kicked their ass.

Porlyusica and Makarov rushed to the Princess. And the pink haired tutor got a hug as an answer. But the hug didn't last long, two guards pulled her to her room and locked it while Makarov shouted at them.

Inside Lucy's bedroom, piles of tissues spread everywhere. Her locket hung loosely on her neck but it lost its glow. Mrs. Spetto covered her ears when she heard Lucy screamed and cried again and again. She really wanted to come there and embrace their beloved Princess but the guards locked it with special key that no one but themselves could open it. Lucy kept crying, the pang in her heart was too big, her head felt dizzy, her mind swirled, and all she could see was Natsu's face. Lucy unhooked the clip of her locket and look and the star and moon shaped thingy.

"Natsu.. Please be safe." She whispered, bringing the locket to her chest.

"I love you…" she pecked it. Unaware that her remained unconscious bodyguard's hand twitched at her confession. "Luce.."

* * *

It felt like an eternity after Lucy heard sounds of key on the door. Lucy got up and sat on her bed, waiting someone to open it.

The door's opened, three people wearing hooded on their maid outfits walked in and approached her.

"What now? Are you going to bring me to the dragons nest this time? To be their meal?" she asked bluntly. They giggled, made Lucy sure that they were girls. Well what kind of boy wore maid outfits? Lucy raised a brow, but then she gasped when they removed their hooded, showing purple, brown, and green hairs proudly.

"Yo Princess," the brunette said, tackling Lucy into a hug.

"Cana? Bisca and Laki too?" she asked surprised. Laki nodded."The guards won't let Erza and the others get here, as for us, we never got into the castle before so they didn't recognize us," she said proudly.

"Well Lucy, we need to get out of here. Erza was so furious when she heard what the King did. Lisanna and Levy won't stop crying too." Bisca said. Cana nodded.

"Mm! the army drained Gray and Gajeel's magic too. We need to hurry!" Lucy lowered her head. "Sorry," she whispered, gaining the attention from the rest.

"Hey Princess it's okay. It's not your fault," the purple head patted her blonde one. "Yes it is. If I didn't call Natsu he won't get arrested. And the others won't get hurt." Her eyes watered again. Cana's forehead twitched. "Lucy, sometimes you could be so stupid for such an intelligent Princess." Laki and Bisca sweat dropped at her words.

"Wha?" Lucy's mouth gaped. Cana sat beside her. "He risked his life, well his identities to protect you! You can't just go mourning over nothing! Stand up and let's fight!"

"Cana's right. We have to help him!" Lucy bit her lip. "But what if my father did something to him?"

"No, I'm pretty sure e won't hurt or kill him. King needs Natsu to bring him to the nest. Now, do you know anything about this nest?" Bisca asked. Lucy thought for a moment before stating, "all I know is there's something big there, a giant dragon. And I'm so sure that none of those armies will be able to handle It." The three 'maid' nodded.

"Then let's get out of here and tell Erza and the others!" Lucy raised a brow. "How? I don't even know how three of you managed to get here without the guards noticing." They smirked and grabbed Lucy's wrist. "Leave that to us."

Cana looked at the both sides and whistled to the girls behind her. "All clear, let's go!" Laki grabbed Lucy's and Bisca's hand. Lucy clutched her keys tightly; she wouldn't risk leaving her keys behind anymore. "So you guys pretended to be the maids and rushed to my bedroom while the guards were eating?" Bisca sighed. "Come on Lucy, don't make it sounds like we're robbers or kidnappers or so," they kept running. Lucy smiled. "Thank guys," Bisca, Laki and Cana smiled and nodded.

"Hey! You three there! Where are you taking the Princess to?" They froze. Three guards stood in front of them. "We're taking her to the.. um.. Library! She said she wanted to read some books" the guards raised their brow. "Do you think we will buy that?" Lucy felt her sweats poured on her forehead.

"Hiks." They turned to the certain purple head again. Laki fell to her knees and hugged one of the guard's legs.

"You're right! We're not even maids! We're just girls without occupation!" she cried. Lucy sweat dropped. Really?

"We were out of money and we had family to take care of. So two days ago we kneeled in front of the King and ask for a job, but he refused! Right sister?" she turned to still shocked Cana and Bisca.

"Huwee! She's right! That's why we blackmailed him and say we'll tell the whole Magnolia about how he treated her daughter." Cana hugged Laki dramatically.

"Yes, and finally he gave us a secret job to bring the Hot Blondie here to MGHQ because he wanted to have a little chat again with her." Bisca wiped her tears. But then she cried again. "I know! We're so horrible right? But we had no other choice!" she cried and leaned to the guard's shoulder. The guards changed glances.

"We felt so bad for you girls, but we cannot let women enter MGHQ, it's too dangerous. At least we had to follow you." The 'sisters' froze again. Lucy face palmed.

"ARE YOU UNDERESTIMATING US?" Here she goes again. Lucy watched Laki adjusted her glasses and glared to the guards.

"Listen up boys, we've been training with bunch of dragons since you guys still sucking your binky! We cured ourselves and we never asked for someone's help for treating our injuries! We had to fight with the cold weather to search for food, and yet we had to survive by eating nasty fishes even thousands of cockroaches!" Lucy wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Do you think we could not survive in a stupid haunted house?" the guards stared at her in shock. Even her 'sisters' dropped their jaw in amazement. The Olietta girl sighed.

"Do you see this foot? See?" she pulled her feet upward. The guards nodded quickly, waiting the next part of the story impatiently. Laki smirked proudly.

"This foot has been kicking and killing about ten dragons or so, "she whispered. The boys gulped. "And it had made some men suffered and not able to have off springs." She laughed devilishly.

"How?" one of the guard asked without think any further. "By this," she kicked the guard on his groin.

"OOPFH!" He fell backward winched in pain and cursed loudly. His friends helped him to sit up. Lucy, Bisca and Cana stifled a laugh.

"Well, if there's no more question," she grabbed Lucy's hand again. "Please excuse us boys," the girls walked away.

"Pfft, I never thought you're such an actress, Laki." Cana said laughing her skirts off. Laki waved her hand, "did I become too dramatic?" she asked innocently. Lucy laughed, at a moment forgot about the weight on her shoulder. "Yes, but that was so brilliant!" she clapped her hands.

"Oops, come on girls, I'm afraid Erza waited too long," they snapped back to realities and Bisca's words. The four girls ran to their life.

* * *

"Lu-chaaaaan!" Levy hugged her best friend tightly. Lucy returned the hug and cried again. "I'm so sorry I made you all worry." She whispered softly. The other's eyes softened. "It's okay Lucy,"' Lisanna patted her back. "So what now? I can't let my father force Natsu to bring him and the armies to the nest."

Erza tapped her chin, "Do you in any possibilities know how to get to the nest?" Lucy shook her head. "When we got there accidentally I closed my eyes all the time, I was too scared, sorry," she lowered her head once again. "Just great huh? Now what are gonna do?" Juvia nudged Gray's rib. The black haired boy looked at her quizzically and Juvia pointed to Lucy. Gray smiled smugly, "sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to," Lucy just smiled at him.

"So how do we get there?" Mira asked. "Only dragons and everyone with their blood can find the place-" Lucy's eyes widened, so did the rest. An image of a girl with long blue hair popped in their mind. Jellal smirked.

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's go to the Dragneels!"

* * *

**Allriiiight! there you go! XD mugii.. At first I thought this story will end in about 10 chappies.. I never expect it'll become longer.. OoO**

**sorry guys.. I guess I can't reply ur last review.. I always in a rush now.. ToT please forgive me.. *bad Nachii.. bad Nachii***

**but I'm promise I'll reply ur review for this chappie! so pwetty pwease leave a revieeww! XD it will make me cry in happiness! ^^**

**see you later! x9**

**-Nachii-**


	12. Chapter 12

***sniff* I am so HAPPYYYYYYYY! thx for ur review guys! x'D I never thought I'll get more that 100 reviews.. *cry in happiness***

**congrats! each of you get a hug from Nachii! XD I love you guys sososo much! :D**

**well, I see a lot of you don't like the cruel Judo, huh huh? well, I dun like him either, but.. okay nevermind ^^**

**you know, i dun really like typing it when Natsu and Lucy were separated, because it's hard to make the fluffs.. =u= **

**and I figured that there were some words with no 'H' in last chappy, muwehehe.. please forgive me, and feel free to punish my lappy! XD fell free to give me a new one too! *kicked***

**kidding kidding x3**

**well, here you go my chappy 12, hope you like itt! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 12

"So why do I have to go alone?" The Blonde Princess asked. The rest rubbed their head nervously. "Because Lucy, I'm not sure how to tell Natsu's parents that he is.. is.." Lisanna tried to find the right word. "Juvia's so sorry Lucy-san. But she is afraid of Mr. Dragneel's wrath if she found out that- ouch! Mira-san, why did you pinch Juvia? Did she do something wrong?" Mira shook her head.

"Oh, Juvia's sorry, she didn't mean to." Lucy smiled. "It's okay Juvia, it's my fault by the way. Okay! I'm ready!" Lucy said full of determination.

"Uh, Lucy, you said it for the fifth time now. Yet you didn't make any move." Gray commented. Lucy pouted. "Well don't blame me if I'm too nervous! I never met them before."

"Ssuure~" they sang. Lucy puffed her cheek even bigger. "Alright! I'm going in!" she said walk into the dark wood. Well, it's not technically the famous Dark Wood. Dark Wood contains of several layers, and the Dragneel's manor located in the second layer. Lucy heard some chirps and roars of wild animals and she gulped. She turned her neck 180 degrees.

"Maybe we should try another idea?"

"Just GET IN!"

"Okay okay!" she said hurriedly before her friends skin her alive.

They said once she entered the first layer she'd find a petunia flower field. And they were right. Lucy jaw dropped when she found a large amount of petunias in front of her. Not only that, beside it, a field of dandelions surprised her. On the left side there were a field of pink and yellow begonias and tulips. Lucy surrounded by various flowers with enchanted scent and colors. Te Princess couldn't help but beamed in happiness. No wonder Natsu always took a chance to visit his house every day. If she was him, she will never leave this place.

Lucy frowned remembering her bodyguard. How should she tell his family? It's the first time she visited his house, it's so pathetic if she came here to tell the Dragneels that their son and big bro was arrested because of her fault. Lucy felt like crying now. With a heavy step she walked to a medium sized yet looked-comfy house in the middle of the flower field.

Lucy took a deep breath and fell into steps towards Natsu's house. Flower petals floated around her by the wind. Lucy raised her fist shakily and knocked.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Lucy's eyes widened for the hundredth time that day when she looked at the person who opened the door. It was a man that Lucy guesses was mid 30. He has same well built like Natsu and red spiky hair. What surprised her most was his feature that made her wanted to cry. He looked exactly like Natsu! Well, a bit older but Lucy couldn't speak in front of him.

The men tilted his head in confusion when he saw her. Then Lucy didn't expect it when he gasped and slammed the door on her face before she could utter a single word.

"Eh?" Lucy blinked. Did she do something wrong? Lucy heard some conversations from inside.

"Who's that Daddy?" probably Wendy.

"Who was that? Why are you so pale?" a woman spoke.

"Honey, get me some aspirin. I must be crazy." The red haired man spoke, Lucy recognized his gasping voice. She also heard a low 'Huh?' from the woman.

"I think I hit my head or something. I think I saw Layla outside." He said again. Lucy sweat dropped. The women said nothing.

.

.

.

.

.

"You idiot man!" she heard her voice again and sounds of footsteps and in a second the door slammed open. Lucy went wide eyed again. The woman has a very beautiful long blue hair like Wendy but a bit brighter blue. Her face was so motherly and her features looked a bit like her pinkette tutor.

"Lucyy!" she said excitedly with a voice like Porlyusica too and tackled her into a hug. Lucy couldn't say nor do anything. Her body trembled at the contact from Natsu's mom. And the Princess finally felt a motherly warmth for the first time since the incident seven years ago.

"Oh my! I always wonder when will I see you again. Gosh! You've grown so much like your Mom! Last time I saw you you were as big as a watermelon- wait, it's too small, you were as tall as my knee!" she said excitedly. Lucy stared blankly at Mrs. Dragneel's back. She pulled away and examined Lucy's face.

"Are you hungry, sweetie? How are you? Do you like our birthday present?" she asked again and again, cupping both sides of Lucy's face. Lucy's eyes began to water again. Lucky Natsu to have such a caring and loving mother like this.

"Eh? Sweetheart? Are you okay? Did I hurt you or something?" the blunette asked panickly. Lucy shook her head and before she could stop herself she hugged the lady in front of her. Grandine smiled and hug her back, rubbing circles on her back and head. "Ssh.. It's okay, tell me what's wrong, okay?" she wiped her tears with a handkerchief. Lucy sniffed and nodded.

"LUCY-NEEEEE!" a squealed heard gain and Lucy was tackled to a hug once more.

"Eh? It's not Layla?"

"It's not Dad! It's Lucy-nee!" Wendy squealed again. "Well then I'm sorry I slammed the door in front of your face, Lucy," the man said scratching his neck. Lucy smiled small and nodded.

"Mm.. Mrs. Dragnee-"

"O please just call me Auntie Grandine~" Lucy smiled. "Well, Auntie, I have to tell you all something." She said lowering her head. Wendy raised a brow but then she smiled and grabbed her wrist. "Come on in!" she offered happily. Lucy followed the trio. Inside, after getting a hug from Happy and Charle, Lucy sat while stroking the blue exceed's fur.

"So what is it?" Igneel smile at her but Lucy couldn't look at his so-Natsu-is face or it'd break her heart. Lucy gripped her locket tighter. She inhaled deeply.

"My father arrested Natsu." She said straightly, still not meeting their gazes. No words were spoken made Lucy looked up to the family. The next reactions shocked her.

Igneel raised his brows, Grandine shook her head and clicked her tongue, Wendy tilted her head, Happy kept munching his fish and Charle mad an understanding 'O'.

"When?"

"How?"

"So what's next?"

"Will Natsu be okay?"

"No, will we be in trouble?"

Lucy jaw dropped at the matter-o-fact questions directed at her. "Wait, you all don't feel surprised?" Igneel shrugged. "Well, even Natsu knew he'll get busted someday. It's a risky job, Princess. Nothing is impossible." He smiled. Now Lucy confused. "And yet you all didn't do anything to stop him from becoming my bodyguard?" they shook their head. "Wha?" she couldn't say anything. Grandine giggled at her expression.

"Let me guess Lucy. He got busted when he was rescuing you with his dragon form?"

"How do you-?"

"Aaawe! I knew it!" the Dragneels lady high fived Wendy. They started arguing and pointing things that Lucy didn't even know.

"Told ya he'll do everything for her."

"Yosh! Dad! You owe new dress and shoes!"

"Aye! And you owe me five baskets of fish!"

"Everyone of you are so stupid, but I guess I'll win the bet too, no?"

"Oh man, welcome to my bankrupt world."

"Wait-" they didn't listen to her. "Hey-" no use Pretty Princess. Lucy's forehead twitched in frustration.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" she panted in frustration, anger, confusion, un-understatement, and most of all sadness. They stared at her and panicked when a single tear flowed on her delicate pure white cheek.

"Aaa! We're sorry Lucy!"

"Lucy-nee! Here! have some tissue!"

"Lucy! Stop acting weird!"

"Princess we're so sorry! We didn't mean to!"

"Hmph! I don't have enough time for drama."

"We need a doctor!"

"Why do we even need a doctor dad?"

"Maybe she's sick or something?"

"Hh.. Like father like son."

"Lucy, do you want some fish?"

Lucy watched the family antics in front of her wide eyed. They seemed so full of freedom and happiness, and went through everything together. No wonder Natsu.. He..

Lucy's tears kept flowing and she clutched her star and moon shaped locket tighter.

"Kyyaa! Please stop crying!" Grandine and Wendy hugged her, Charle massaged her neck smoothly, Happy snuggled to her neck and Igneel patted her back. But their actions only made Lucy cried harder. The Dragneels panicked even more and more.

"Lucy-nee! If you won't stop crying I will cry too!" Wendy sowed her tears proudly. Lucy cried again. "Why are you so proud of you own tears?" she asked between her cries. Wendy followed her.

"Wusshy, Wendy, stop crying! I think I'm going to cry too!" Happy snuggled to her neck deeper.

"My name is Lucy!" she defended herself in her cries

"Sweetie! Stop crying please! I'm gonna cry too!"

"No! Please don't cry mom!"

"Say that to yourself!" Grandine scolded her crying daughter between her own cries. Soon, four of them stuck in the middle of crying fight.

"Huwee.."

"Hoaaa.."

"*sniff* huwaaa.."

"mmoaa.."

Charle sighed. "You're not going to cry too, right?" she asked the head of the family who was busy scratching his eyes, or tears? away.

About half an hour later, whoa.. such a record. The girls plus a crybaby blue exceed stopped their crying battle and sat lazily on the floor. Igneel handed them a drink and they said small thanks.

Lucy explained her father's plan to the Dragneels who listened wholeheartedly. Grandine frowned after she finished.

"You could've get killed, honey," she gripped Lucy's hand. Lucy gasped, even after she said the King's evil plan, they still worried about her safety? "Well, I'm much more worried about Natsu." She said lowly. Igneel growled. "Judo, what's gotten into you?" Lucy shook her head. "I don't know, Father was so obsessed on killing the dragons."

Wendy grabbed Lucy's hand which made the Princess turned to her. "Don't worry, we got your back Lucy-nee." Said girl smiled softly. "But what do we do now? I won't forgive myself if anything bad happened to Natsu." Grandine smiled at her to ease her worries and sadness. But inside she was worrying her beloved son too.

* * *

"AAAARGH!"

The guards flinched at the mighty half dragon's screams in pain. This was the fourth time Natsu struggled to break free from the prison. But how many times he tried, the lightning will hit him over and over again when he touched or used his magic power at the jail.

"AAAARGH!" they heard his high pitched scream again. Even the King knitted his brows at the efforts he made.

"Natsu-san," the guards called his name when the sixth time he struggled. His body covered in dirt, his dragon eyes burned in determination, his breath were ragged and he panted, a line of blood could be seen on his lips and fists.

_BANG!_ He tried again.

"SHIT!" he screamed in frustration. The pink haired boy coughed painfully and bit his lips to prevent any more screams. But no use. His lips and throat betrayed him and he kept struggling.

"Natsu-san.." he could hear the guards called him lowly but he paid no attention. Seriously, if they wanted to help they could just turn the lightning bolt off and get him out of there right damn now! Natsu didn't stop, he needed to get back to Lucy right away!

_BANG! ZZIT!_ The sounds of the jails against his fists and the lightning once again created new cuts on his arms that had held the Princess for thousands times, made all of the guards closed their eyes and the King gritted his teeth.

"NATSU-SAN STOP STRUGGLING!" the guards yelled, gaining his attention. No matter how fearsome and cruel they could be they couldn't shake the feeling that this dragon boy was their friend, and they grew to like him and his attitude towards everyone in the castle and the citizens. Natsu paused, before falling to the cold ground on his butt. He panted nonstop.

"Like hell.. *pant* I will stop.. *cough* I need to get to Lucy immediately.." he panted again. He gulped down the drink beside him. The looks on the guards' faces motioned him to explain.

"I can sense her tears." He said, putting his open palm to his forehead while the wall supported his back then with awesome speed he sat up and head butting the bars in front of the King.

"I don't care if you're her father or even the King of this city.." he said in low voice, made the guards backed away a bit.

"But if I saw my Princess got hurt and face full of tears.." he stared coldly at him.

"I swear you're going to regret it."

"Please leave us for a moment." Judo said after sighing, Natsu looked up and met his gaze that surprisingly, much warmer. The guards left hurriedly. Natsu looked boringly at his beloved Princess' father. The exhaustion took over his body and he fell to the ground once again. With his left power Natsu crawled to the wall and rested his back against it.

"Why do you care about my daughter so bad?" Natsu snorted at the question.

"Because I'm her bodyguard?" he half stated half asked. He was too dizzy to think. "No." the King said again. "Huh?"

"I never saw any bodyguard this loyal and caring towards my daughter." Natsu sighed, laying flat on the ground while the pillow (that was there since the first time) was behind his head. The teen covered his eyes with the back of his palm. The image of the pretty blonde displayed on his mind again. He recalled everything they've been through and chuckled slightly which didn't miss the King's ear.

"Stop chuckling and start explaining young Dragneel." Natsu sat up and glared at him. "Stop saying my last name disgustedly. My first name is Natsu! N-A-T-S-U!" he spelled. Judo cleared his throat. "Well then, 'Natsu', start explaining!" Natsu lay on the ground again.

"This might sounds crazy, especially when I said it in front of you of all people, but.." he paused, closing his eyes again and took a deep breath. Judo just stared at his figure, slightly knowing what the boy would say next.

"I think I'm in love with your daughter, Your Majesty."

Judo sighed and his mind was busy considering should or should not he tell Natsu that his daughter felt the same as him. But he shook his head, realizing that he wasn't some kind of matchmaker. "You think?" he instead asked Natsu. The pink haired teen opened his eyes again with open mouth. "You're not going to kill me or force me to eat bunch of cockroaches?"

"What? Why should I do- Oh God, you sounded like your father a lot." The King commented. "Really?" Judo nodded made Natsu grinned widely. "Cool!"

"His idiocy rating was as high as you."

"I knew it." Natsu sighed. The King stared at the boy for a while. "I never expect you'll call her 'Your Princess' after what happened." Natsu chuckled.

"Why shouldn't I?" Judo sighed again. "You just tricked her father, I don't think you deserve to call her 'Your Princess' or call yourself her bodyguard."

"Well, look what you've done, you treated her like she was a doll that you can use whenever you want. Do you even think you deserved to be call as 'Father'?" the statement caught Judo off guard. "No I don't." He said. But then he realized something. "Wait a second, why did I talk to you from the start?" Natsu raised a brow underneath his palm. "Look who's the idiot now?"

"You have such a gut to talk to a King like that." Natsu twitched in anger. "Hey, I told ya I don't care whoever you are. You're still someone who made Lucy cry and I found no reason to talk politely to someone like you!" he glared at him. Judo didn't even flinch, like he was used to the words like that.

"Look, you.." he pointed to Natsu. "Are a Dragneel, while Lucy is a Heartfilia. You both live in different world!" Natsu frowned.

"What about you and Queen Layla?" Hearing her name Judo's breath choked. "You and her seemed quite opposite, but you two got along very well." The boy continued. "You don't know what you're talking about, Natsu." Judo said again. "HA! You just called me by my first name!" he proved proudly. The King chuckled, made Natsu's jaw dropped. Just for God sake he chuckled! Natsu grinned widely.

"I know that you are Igneel's son, but I never thought that you will sound like him so much." He kept chuckling. Natsu pouted a bit before asking. "Hey, how was your relationship with my parents before?" the King stopped his chuckles and turned towards the black ceiling.

"I almost forget that he was my friend." He said made Natsu looked confused. "So you both were friends?" Judo nodded. "Lucy's mom and your mom are best friends of best friends too." Natsu laughed. "The second one didn't surprise me. Mom has dozens of photographs of them together." Judo smiled, memorizing the time when both families used to had lunch or dinner and chatted together that he admitted he missed a lot. But the accident seven years ago kept haunting him and made his heart broke when he remembered it. That was the only reason why did he hate that family, why did he arrested their son and why did he hate the dragons.

"King?" Judo turned to Natsu again. "Are you angry because I fell for Lucy?" Judo closed his eyes. "Why should I? I could not interfere in someone's love life, well yeah, maybe I would step between you two but I could do nothing to stop you from loving Lucy, right?" Natsu grinned. "But I was mad and furious when I found out that you are a Dragneel and no one told me from the start." He glared at the boy who flattening his grin into a nervous smug smile.

"Then, if the incident seven years ago never happened, you will let us together?" Judo's lips made a thick line. "Who said Lucy loves you too?" Natsu grinned again. "Who knews?" he grinned wider and made so Igneel-ish face. The King sighed. "Unfortunately the incident did happen." Natsu sighed, gazing at the stars outside the small window. "So what will happen to me?"

"Hey, don't make it sounds that I'm going to kill you or something." Natsu gaped. "You won't?" Judo shrugged. "All I want you to do is lead us to the nest, we're going to kill those reptiles. No more, no less. But you're fired from your position as her bodyguard." Natsu pouted, but he expected it anyway. Why would the King want Natsu as her bodyguard anymore? "You don't have to kill them, though." He mumbled. "Now I see what makes Lucy said that day ago." Judo rolled his eyes. "Really King, I can't let you kill them, I'm a dragon too, I can feel their feelings. But.." he stood up and stretched.

"I don't care if you want to kill their queen." Judo snorted. "My first mission was to eliminate them, not their queen." Natsu made a 'you're-such-a-pain-in-the-pants' sigh. "Then I can't lead you there." Judo stared at him. "Listen Natsu, I never liked dragons, and I'll do whatever it takes to erase them from my city." He started to walk away.

"But I'm pretty sure Queen Layla would be sad if you kill them, don't you think?" Judo stopped. "She loved dragons, right?"Judo made no move to respond. "We're going early tomorrow. You better rest." Natsu sighed but then he smiled. "I know you still have good side, Your Majesty." Judo sighed and closed his eyes. He walked to the lightning bolt control and decreased the intensity so Natsu wouldn't get hurt too bad when he touched it. Natsu grinned.

"Good night young Dragneel."

"NATSU!" the blond head sighed again. "Good night Natsu." The pinkette grinned and lied down on the bed beside the window.

"Good Night King." He gazed to the sky outside and he could feel Lucy's breath on his chest like usual.

"Good night Luce."

* * *

Lucy hugged her locket close. He couldn't sleep. With a hesitate steps she walked outside and sat in front of the dandelion field. The Dragneel insisted her to sleepover their house which Lucy happily agree. But without Natsu there it didn't feel the same. Igneel had tried to light the fire, but it didn't work. Grandine said only Natsu could lit it.

"Lucy?" she heard small purr from behind and saw Happy floated few feet from ground beside her. lucy smile and raised her hands. Happy hugged her and snuggled to her neck. "I miss Natsu." He whispered. Lucy smiled and patted his blue head. She felt Happy's tears on her neck and her own tears fell onto his ears.

"Me too Happy." They hugged tighter.

"Me too."

* * *

**Oh my god! I just realized how short is this! Dx please fogivemme! :'3 I'll make the next one longer because..**

**IT'S TIME TO KICK A DRAGON QUEEN! tehee.. but that's on the next okay? xD**

**was it too sad? I hope not.. I almost cry typing this.. =o=**

**anyway, pwetty pwease leave a revieew! XD i'll be incredibly happy! XD **

**thank's a lot minna-san.. *bow***

**till next time~ xD**

**-Nachii-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Everyone! I'm so so so sorry for the late update.. X'C I got a lot of Writer Block and I even forgot this chappy last night! Luckily someone reminds me xD tehee.. Arigato for the reminder Hoshi-chaan! XD**

**owkaay.. I'll say the truth, this chappy is so freaking haaaard to type! X'( I didn't realize it before.. **

**but thank you for ur reviews minna :D i love them! ^^**

**alrighty! here you go my chappy 13.. *this number gives me a shiver* **

**hope you guys like iit~ ^u^**

* * *

Chapter 13

_"I'll be fine, Natsu.." said boy pouted and gripped her hand tighter. "Why can't I just come with you?" Lucy groaned._

_"Because… It's supposed to be Girls Day Out!" she threw her arms in the air in frustration. Natsu's face saddened. The boy released her hand and watched her putting on her jacket and fixed her hair. "But I should guard you every time. And what if something goes wrong?" Lucy watched his reflection on the mirror and sighed. _

_"Natsu.." she took his hands in hers and they intertwined easily."It's just for couple hours, besides, Erza will come with us." She smiled. Natsu puffed his cheek, rubbing circles on her palm. "Luce, I left you for just a single day with the girls weeks ago, and the next day you got a high fever!"_

_"Hey, it was just a fever." She said flatly. "Still, you looked so sick and I don't want to see that again.." he mumbled. Lucy grinned, her cheeks tinted with pink. Natsu kept massaging her hand and made no intention to let her go. "Hey, I'll be fine, I'm promise." Natsu looked at her with doubtful eyes. Lucy gave a reassuring smile. "It's just for a day."_

_"But what should I do?" Lucy giggled. "You can go home, I'll talk to Makarov-sensei, or visited Gray and the others." Natsu snorted. "Luuuce.." he whinned childishly. Lucy sighed and turned her brain to look for some assuring words. "How about this? You can pick me at the park near Levy's house about.." she gazed at her clock. "Five hours from now." _

_"That long?" _

_"Girls need a lot of time, Natsu. Then we can go to a café or something." She stood up, grinning. But the hand lock on Natsu's and her hands wouldn't budge. "Natsu?" the Dragneel boy lowered his head. "Come on! Mira and the others are already waiting for me! And I don't want to be killed by Erza." She pulled her hand, but didn't work under Natsu's strong grips. Lucy groaned. "Do you really love my hand?" she smirked teasingly. Natsu sighed and stood also. _

_"No, I love holding you, stupid." Lucy's heart skipped a beat. "That's why.." he lit the locket, made it glow brighter. "Promise me, as long as I can hold you, don't let go." He smiled softly at her. _

_"Coz I'll never let you go too."_

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and stared at the black ceilings. At first he didn't recognize the place, then the pink head remembered what happened yesterday. Natsu sighed and ran his finger to his locks. It's still quite dark outside, maybe it was still 5 in the morning. Natsu raised his hands, grasping the air. His sleeps were interrupted by various memories of him and.. her. Natsu groaned in irritable. He really wanted to end this and get back to his Princess, but how?

It felt like so long since the last time the ex-bodyguard (yuck, it sounded so disgusting for him) held his Princess in his arms, and he really missed the feeling of her hands in his, her smile brightened his days and moods, and the way she called him with her sweet and bubbly voice.

Natsu got up of the stinky bed, realizing that there's no way he could go back to sleep. He rested his chin on his right knees. Usually in a time like this, e would still sleep beside Lucy and about thirty minutes later he would wake up, brushing his teeth, took her schedule from Gramps, and then get back to the bedroom and woke Lucy up, and after that they would-

Oh, wait a second. Natsu slapped his face to stop himself from thinking about Lucy any further. "Come on Natsu! Stop thinking about her! Stop.. Stop.." he breathed in and out, trying to clear his mind from Lucy, at least for now until this whole dragon problem is finished. The half dragon closed his eyes and relaxed. "Imagine another things.." he told himself. He imagined himself sitting in front of a table full of fire food (which got him drooling) and the table never ran out of food.

He could imagine Gray, Gajeel and Jellal as his slaves, and Gajeel wearing bunny suits, Jellal wearing cat suits, and Gray wearing maid suits..

"Pfft.. MUAHAHAHAHA.." he laughed out loud, luckily the guards didn't hear him and his loud laugh. Natsu cleared his throat and took a deep breath to erase the hilarious picture out of his mind. Okay, he imagined Lisanna and Mira brought a lot of foods, Juvia and Levy brought baskets of fruits, and Erza fanned him with big feathery fan. And Lucy sat beside him, smiling sweetly-

"Aaaargh!" Natsu clutched his hair in frustration and waved his hands to shoo Lucy's image of his imagination. But then he realized none of those things would work out. He loved Lucy too much that he couldn't get his mind cleared of her. The pink haired teen grabbed the pillow and screamed inside it, before slumped on the bed deeper. He needed some fresh air.

About fifteen minutes later the guards approached him and brought the food for him, but Natsu paid no attention and kept staring on the small window. "Natsu-san?" The sounds of the guards felt like a gush of wind to Natsu. He was busy staring at the cloud, and listening to the dragons' screams in the horizon far there. Finally Natsu turned to the guards who stared curiously at him. "What?" he asked. The guards snapped back to reality and bowed a bit. "We're just here to inform that we're going about an hour from now." Natsu blow his naughty bangs out of his face.

"Why so early?" the guards exchanged glances. "We don't know. It's the King's order." Natsu stayed silent a while before nodding in understatement. "How many guards will join?" he asked again, messing his hair. "About 100 or so, Natsu-san." Natsu smirked. "Do you think you'll be able to defeat the dragons with that numbers of armies?" he scoffed.

"I think it's better if you don't underestimate us, sir." They replied. Natsu rolled his eyes. "I'm not underestimating, I'm pointing things out."

"Well, you better not do it. I'm pretty sure we can take the dragons down by ourselves." Natsu raised a brow and closed his mouth, but his eyes stared at them with fire in it. The guards gulped, waiting for him to at least make any sounds. "Si-"

"Okay, I wasn't planning to help either." He smirked. They nodded and excused themselves. Natsu stared at the sky outside again.

* * *

Judo stared at the same dragon statue Igneel stared at the Dragneels expedition earlier. The blond haired King then heard a tired sighed from behind. A big black airship positioned beside them. They were going to use it to follow Natsu when he found the nest.

"I really don't get your plan, King." Judo knitted his brows at the boy who was sitting on the ground, arms and legs crossed, with hand cuffs around both his wrists. The armies around him sweat dropped. "I told you that I was hypnotized when the green smoke approached us, and please don't ask how did I wake up!" Judo put his finger to his chin. Natsu groaned again that morning and stood up.

"Could you please at least put these damn things off my wrists?" he pointed to his poor wrist. "It's starting to feel itchy now." He scratched his left wrist. Judo sighed and motioned the armies to put it off. Natsu grinned in freedom. "Wohooo! Freedom! Bye freak cuffs!" he jumped up and down. "Wait up Natsu!" the teen turned to the King once more.

_CLICK!_

"Hey! I thought there's no more cuffs!" he pulled the cuffs encircled around his neck, tried to snatch it away. But a biting pain shot his finger. "Ow! Oh damn it." he growled. "Is it really necessary?" he asked with pleading eyes to the King, while pointing the cuffs on his neck. "Yes, now stop complaining! When you, in any possibilities, got hypnotized again and fly away, we will be able to detect you."

"But the electric pain? I don't even get the chance to light my hands on fire! What should I do if the dragon queen tries to eat me?"

"God, you ask so many questions!" Natsu closed his mouth with a puffed in his cheeks. "We will get there before that dragon leave a lick on you."

"Oh, my hero~" Natsu said mockingly, earning a whack from the King. Natsu growled at the blond man. "Listen up King, I am a Dragneel, I have my pride, and I ain't going to ask for help from someone who made Lucy cry. Got that?" he said in dark tone. Both men had a glaring contest, "Fine, when you arrived at the nest, we'll put the cuffs off, we have a panel control that'll able to control the cuffs, no matter how far it is. So we can control the cuffs by ourselves." The older man said after knowing that the young Dragneel wouldn't take his words back. Natsu grinned. "Okay. So what now?"

"We wait." Natsu's mouth gaped at the sentence. "Wait? You mean wait here? Until I get hypnotized?" The King nodded halfheartedly. "Whoa. No way I'm gonna wait here any longer. Can't we just split up or something and find any clue? I really need to see Lucy and check if she's okay or not-"

"She's okay Natsu! She's still in one peace and she's in the castle!"

"Err.. Sir, the guards from the castle said that the Princess ran away." One of the guards said. Natsu eyed the King and gave him sympathized look. "You sure she's okay now, Daddy?~"

_WHACK_

"Hey! Jeez, you acted like my mom." Natsu rubbed his sore head. Judo twitched in anger towards the boy and a little bit of embarrassment. "Turn off the electricity jolt." He instructed the guard. Natsu touched the cuffs around his neck and when he didn't feel any pain shot his finger the boy laughed happily and lit his hands on fire.

"Stop it, we got a lot to do." Natsu stopped his party and mumbled 'Kill joy.' to the King. "So what do you want me to do now?"

"Anything that will help us find the nest and kill the dragons." The boy sighed and shook his head. "I told you I can't let you kill them!"

"Don't you want to see my daughter ASAP?" Natsu bit his lip, glancing the King then the sky, then trees, the statues, and back to the King. "I do. I really do, but I really can't let you kill them." He said, staring at the ground. "And I know Lucy can wait for some times." Judo gripped his swords tightly while the armies watched the full-of-tense bickers in front of them nervously. Seeing no sign the King will change his mind Natsu let out a sigh from his throat and changed to his dragon form.

"I warn you King, I'm pretty sure that the Dragon Queen won't let you touch her foods." He said and flew, looking for any clues and tracks from above. The King watched his red figure flew deeper to the wood. "Let's follow him." He ordered and the armies followed him entering the airship to follow the half dragon boy.

* * *

As long as she remembered, it was the longest time she and Natsu were apart. Well, except the time when he checked the wood with his parents and Makarov, but still, Lucy felt like it was an ordinary day before Natsu became her bodyguard. It felt so quiet, empty, and lonely. It's too cold too, even though it's the beginning of the summer. The warm wind pecked her skins and her hair. It was relaxing actually, but her brown eyes didn't show any relaxed expression. The flower petals floated around her like a rain, tickling her nose, but she didn't pay any attention.

"He won't like the face you made, you know?" Without turning Lucy knew that the voice belonged to the bigger figure of him, of Natsu. Another reason why she wasn't able to face him. Another footsteps were heard. "Come on Lucy dear, smile.." Grandine cupped her cheeks. Lucy smiled a bit at the face the Dragneels lady made to persuade her to smile. The young Princess turned to a blue medium sized dragon who was laying flat on the ground, munching a fish.

"Lucy!" said girl turned back. Erza and the others approached her. Lucy smiled, hugging Lisanna and Levy while Juvia, Mira and Erza joined the group hug. "It's okay, we're going to find them." She nodded. "Yeah! I bet that flame head is already having fun now."

* * *

Natsu sighed and looked at the airship that was currently tailing him. "Told ya King, it won't work." Judo stared at the big red dragon. "Can't you see any hint or something?" Natsu growled. "No! And I've been flying for two hours! Maybe that Queen is taking a vacation." He said lazily. "Stop saying ridiculous things, Young Dragneel!"

"I told you, my first name is NATSU! Is it that hard to say that?" Judo sighed, wiping his sweat. "Just try it!"

No answer. The King looked at him. "Natsu? Hey!" Still no answer. The armies and the King's eyebrows rose up. Then they gasped when a thick green mist surrounded the mighty dragon. "Follow it!" the King's voice boomed, made the armies turned to stir and follow the thick green mist that captured Natsu.

The green mist was so thick that the guards had to squint their eyes to see the surrounding clearer. Some of them already had their weapons on while the King still gripped his swords tightly. When the smokes cleared a bit the armies gasped when they saw that their airship was surrounded by dragons, a lot of dragons, holding their prey. Judo widened his eyes at the number of the dragons around them. But the armies stayed calm, recalling the fact that they were soldiers they were trained to eliminate and defend themselves from the flying creatures.

"Focus the stir and follow Natsu." His voice snapped his armies back to reality. Judo looked closer to the window, he could see the dragons' eyes were lifeless white. They brought various preys like sheeps, lambs, cows, fish, even fruits. Deep down in his heart, the King started to believe Natsu's word that said the dragons were just trying to survive and defended themselves. But his main attention remained still. He kept reminding himself that he was here, following Natsu in his dragon form, because he wanted to eliminate the dragons from his city.

They rode to some kinds of cliff, he could feel the airship moved down, almost felt like they were landing. Some dragons bumoed to the airship, made the flying transportation shook rapidly. Some 'Ow!' 'Watch out!' and 'What was that?' were heard from the armies' mouth, but the King remained cool. He saw some tall rocks around them, made the one who held the stir gasped and almost lost the control. Judo shook his head in amazement. He never knew this place was existed in his city, remembering that he lived here for generations.

The ruins of corals, rocks and wrecking building and another airships, (that maybe used by his ancestors) could be seen on every direction. The dragons, including the one they followed, flew smoothly around the ruins, without making any mistakes or.. mis-fly? Judo stared in awe when he saw how great Natsu's flying skill, no bumps were accomplished. The blond King narrowed his eyes when a bright fire and lava was seen in the front, flowing down from a volcano, made the King smirked. "We're here." he whispered in victory. The airship flew faster, leaving the dragons behind it, and landed with a loud BRACK. Judo snatched the control panel and turned the electric bold on, making a low ZZIP on Natsu's neck. The dragon boy roared a bit and fell to ground beside the airship before his claws even had chance to touch the volcano wall.

Judo chuckled seeing his shocked expression when his body shrunk and turned to his human from, caused by the electric pain that made him unable to use his power. Natsu glared at Judo when the itchy and pain lightning bite his body again, with less pain than before, but still, it was itchy.

"What was that for?" he asked annoyingly. Judo pointed to the air and Natsu followed his finger and gaped, made a clear 'O' with his mouth.

"HOW THE HELL DID I GET IN HERE?" he screeched. Judo chuckled, listening to the screams and cries from the dragons that entered the volcano by the crater. The armies pulled out five big catapults and each of it had ten round big rocks. "Whoa whoa. Wait a second! What are planning to do with them?" Natsu pointed to the catapults. "It's a volcano Natsu, we had to knock the wall down so we can enter. There's no way we can enter by the crater, right?" Natsu gulped. "Hey, there's something big in there King. Knocking the wall down will wake it from its.. Slumber.. And waking it up means suicide!" Natsu threw his hands in the air.

"Shut up. I know what am I doing," Judo stated back, withdraw his sword and lifted it up for the sign to release the catapults. "Wait!" Natsu held his hands and stopped the sign. "Gosh! Natsu! Stop it!"

"I can't let you wake it up! It's too dangerous!" Judo's brow twitched in anger and annoyed. He clicked the button on the panel and a low "AARGH!" was heard from the boy beside him. "Hey! Stop it!"

"No! You stop it! Stop holding my hands!"

"Waking the dragons Queen means trouble!"

"Just shut up!" _Click_

"AARGH! Cut it out!" both men pulled the panel at the same time. Sadly for them, okay, maybe sadly for Natsu, the panel thrown to the side and stuck under a rock. Natsu glared at the King who smirked in satisfaction. Natsu tried to light his hands again but the pain bit him once more. The King raised his hands again and the sounds of rocks against the volcano wall were heard made Natsu blew an air to his hair. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

_CRACK!_

_THUD!_

Natsu backed away when the smokes puffed again around them. The wall fell like scatters of glass on the ground. The pink haired boy walked back and forth, trying to find the panel that might be somewhere. Totally ignoring the King that headed to the hole in the wall and threw a fireball inside to see clearer. He ignored it when the King shouted 'CHARGE!' and many footsteps were heard, heading to the wall. Natsu sighed, looking under another rocks but no sign of panel was seen.

"It ends today! Let's go!" the King called the armies. The dragons screamed, roared, cried in frightened and flew out in the same time. Like a ghost was trying to eat them. The armies aimed the arrows to the dragons, while they tried to slash the other dragons with their swords.

The boy turned around when ear killing screams were heard from thousands of dragons that were dodging the arrows and swords that thrown to them. Natsu bit his lip at their screams when the swords and arrow created cuts on their scales. "HEY KING!" he shouted when a dragon collapsed few meters from him. Natsu covered his mouth and screamed in frustration. "Where is that damn panel, damn it!" he threw the rocks everywhere.

The sounds of wings flipped slashed the air around them. The dragons tried their best to survive and get out of the volcano. About seconds later the volcano emptied and no more dragons sounds was heard. "Is that it?" The King asked himself. The guards shrugged, thinking that their task was over now. The blond aired leader turned to the hole, squinting his eyes. He swore he heard another sounds from here.

_RROOAAAR!_

"Oooh Crap.." Natsu muttered when a real high pitched scream was heard and the ground shook. Judo was slammed to a rock by the roar. Natsu gulped when the ground beneath him cracked, leaving a straight line. Something big moved and made the volcano cracked by the crater. The front side of the volcano destroyed and made a giant hole while the back side of the volcano remained whole. Four tall pillars stood were seen beside the wreckage of the volcano. Natsu thought for a moment. "If I could just get there, maybe I can cage him or something.." he said. But there's only one problem now. The control panel! Natsu snapped back to reality.

"AAA! Panel panel panel! Where are you? Come to Papaa~!" Natsu went panicked, tossing the rocks in his way without looking back. "Oh come on!" the pink haired boy clutched his hair. A roar heard again and a big big giant pale blue dragon with three eyes on each side of its face popped from the scatters of the volcano. The armies screamed, Natsu gave them told-you-so look and sighed. "Everyone head to the airship!" Judo shouted and the armies ran for their live.

"Go! Run!" they shouted to each other. "Oi King! We don't have much time! Where's my panel?" Natsu shouted to the King who stared at the dragon queen in awe. Judo shook his head and mouthed 'I don't know'. Natsu glared dagger at him.

_RROOAR!_

The roar was heard once more and it big claw slammed some of the armies to the rocks and its big feet crushed the airship to pieces. The armies drew their swords to it hard scales, but nothing worked. Natsu gritted his teeth. Then a small board ting under the ruins caught his attention. "MY PANEEEL!" he screamed in joy. Just when his fingers reached the panel, the claw that dragon queen owned slammed him to the ruins of the volcano and rocks fell to his lower body, completely stuck him.

"AAAARGH! DAMN IT!" he lit his hand again and the pain bit. The dragon roared at him again, finding maybe that cute human was a perfect dessert for her. "Uh, hello?" Natsu waved to her in a nervous movement. The dragon squeaked and open her mouth, sending a fire ball to him. Natsu asped. "A fire dragon?" he whispered. Unfortunately for the dragon, fire didn't affect Natsu like she thought it would. Natsu smirked. "Tehee.. Fire won't hurt me, stupid dragon. Now be a nice dra- Whoa! Don't step on mee!" Natsu shut his eyes and prepared for the worst when the dragon lifted her foot and ready to squeeze him.

"WOOL WALL!" Natsu opened his eyes and see pink wall of wool surrounded him and a girl with pink hair and wool dress stepped in front of him. The dragon fell to her butt when the wool bounced her. "Huh? How did?-"

_RRROAAWR!_

Natsu struggled in his spot. A bright pink puff appeared again and revealed a girl with a maid outfits. "Hold still Natsu-sama.." the girl said. Natsu just stared confusedly. What the hell is happening here? virgo used her Spica Hole and created a hole fit for Natsu to got out of the rocks. While the dragon was busy biting the wool and slammed Aries to the side. The pink haired girl cried and disappeared after saying her formal "I'm so sorry!"

"Wha? Virgo? What are you doing he-"

_RROOOAAAR!_

The dragon roared louder. Natsu grabbed Virgo's hand and ran. "Hey! If you're here then-"

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!"

Natsu's attention once again turned to the dragon that tripped on the cold ice floor. Natsu's mind really spun around now. Then the boy remembered the panel earlier and he turned to Virgo again. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" the maid spirit nodded. "Good. You see the cuffs around my neck? The one that controlled it is a golden panel that I dropped earlier. Could you find it?" Virgo nodded and bowed before ran in full speed to find the panel.

"Oi! Flame head!" Natsu ran to the ice mage. "Oi! How did you get here?" Natsu asked worriedly. Gray pointed to the air. Natsu looked up and saw a medium sized blue dragon flew above them. Natsu's eyes widened when he saw a bundle of yellow on it and faced the black haired mage again. "Please tell me that Lucy's not here.." he pleaded. Gray chuckled. "But she's the one who gathered us here, match stick." Natsu groaned. "It's dangerous here!"

"Hey don't blame me! Erza and the others wanted to save you too! I'm just joining the party." Gray put his arms being his head. Natsu snorted and looked up to see Lucy stared at the dragon queen in amazement. "Luce.." he whispered. The girl's eyes perked and looked down and their eyes locked. Both of them blushed at the same time. gray smirked at the two. Suddenly the ground under their feet shook and showed a maid spirit holding a golden panel in her hands. Natsu's face beamed.

"Thank's a lot Virgo!" he cheered. Virgo nodded and took her leave. "Hey, what's that?" Natsu pointed to the cuffs around his neck as an answer for Gray's question. Gray laughed at him and grabbed the panel. He began clicking some buttons.

"Ow! Hey! Watch ooouutt- Oi! Gra- Ow! I swear! Aargh! Give it to Ouch! Oi! You stripper! Give it to- Ow! No! Stop! Hey! Ow! Graay!" he zigzagged on his spot and the electricity shot him again and again. "Gray! Gosh! Hey! Wait.. I'M FREEE!" he cheered out loud and jumped up and down. Gray chuckled at his antics.

The sounds of swords, water, irons, and shouts of spells been chanted were heard from the spot where the dragon was. But that big fat didn't budge. She kept spilling fire around Natsu's friend. And Lucy kept summoning her spirits to help her friends while Happy dodged the fire from the dragon. Natsu whistled and called Happy. The blue dragon landed beside him and Lucy hopped down in front of Natsu.

The both of them just stared into each other before Gary cleared his throat. "I guess they needed help, let's go help them Happy!" he grinned at her.

"Aye sir!" the blue dragon flew to Erza and the others. Gray winked to the pink haired teen and joined Happy. "We'll distract that dragon! Go talk to her!" he whispered to Natsu. The boy nodded and mouthed small thanks. Natsu watched Gray and the others fought the dragon. He needed to hurry and helped them, but he really wanted to just stay here with her. With the Princess. With Lucy.

Natsu turned to her, but only managed to gasp when the blonde flung her arms around his neck. Lucy nuzzled her face to the crook of his neck, not wanting to let him go anymore. Natsu smiled, encircled his own arms around her thin waist, pulling her closer. The boy buried his nose on her air, inhaling her sweet vanilla scent. And just like that, both of them embraced and held each other close after Natsu broke the comfortable silence.

"Lucy.. What are you doing here?" he asked. The blond Princess pouted. "That's a rude thing to say to someone who wanted to save you, you know?" Natsu chuckled before adding. "Thank's for saving me Your Majesty." The Princess giggled. "But it's dangerous here, Luce.." Lucy stopped her giggles. "Dangerous or not, I just wanted to save you, Natsu.." she smiled sweetly. Natsu bit his lips at the face she was making. A roar was heard again and Natsu sighed and stared straight into her brown eyes. Lucy blushed under his onyx eyes' stare.

"Oi! Both of you! Finish with the lovey dovey time?" a sound of certain piercing man caught their ears and the couple groaned. And for God sake they didn't do anything near lovey dovey! That guy sure had to be reminded to mind his own business. With a large claw the dragons swept Erza and the others to the ground. "Erza! Everyone!" Lucy gasped, covering her mouth. Natsu's eyes widened too and he bit his lower lips.

"See? That's why I don't want you to be here! It's too dangerous!" he raised his voice, startling Lucy. "But I just.. I.." she couldn't find a right words.

_RROOOAAR!_

Lucy gasped covering her ears at the loud roar. Natsu turned to the big dragon that was beginning to walk to both of them. Natsu lifted the Princess up and lit his foot on fire to fly. Lucy squeaked when she didn't fell the ground under her. Natsu dodged the fire sprouted from the dragon. But finding that he couldn't fight the fat dragon while holding Lucy. Natsu clutched his holds on her, made Lucy opened her eyes and looked at him. Natsu landed in a cliff beside the dragon and put the Princess down. The dragon eyed him and the girl beside him. He looked around. There are four pillars on each side of the dragon. One of them was the one he and Lucy stepped on.

The young Dragneel sniffed the air and smirked. "Perfect." He said, his smirk's widened.

"Um.. Natsu.. what are we doing on a.. cliff?" Natsu gave her a gentle smile, touched her locket and lit the fire. Lucy blushed when his fingers touched her neck and cupped her cheek. "Stay safe, okay?" he planted a peck on her lips and lifted her up again before she could say a word.

"Nats-"

"KING!"

"NatsUUUU!" Natsu tossed Lucy to her father that waited on the ground while the blonde girl's screamed reached his ear. Lucy fell to Judo's arms with a 'Eeep!'. When she opened her eyes her father's worried face came into view. Lucy's tears swelled up seeing her safe father and instantly, her arms circled around his neck. Judo gasped a while before smiled and set her down on the ground, and without hesitation returned her hug. "Lucy.. What are you doing here?" Lucy giggled at the words Judo said.

"I was just trying to make sure that you won't hurt my bodyguard." Judo shook his head. "No young lady, I fired him. He 's no longer your bodyguard."

.

.

.

"WHAT?" Judo backed away at her outburst. The tears streamed down harder. "But why?" she whispered. "You know the very reason why, Lucy." The girl hiccupped. "Do you really should.. fire.." the words stuck inside Lucy's throat. "Lucy, ever since he became your bodyguard a lot of dragons attacked you. It's for your own safety too, honey." Lucy clung into Judo's clothes. "But I.. Oh please.." she sobbed. "I lost your mother once, I'm not going to let the same thing happens to you.." the blond King said, patting her hair. Lucy rubbed her eyes, "But he managed to save me thousands time, father."

"I know, but.. it's too confusing Lucy. And I'm so sorry I blamed you before." Lucy nodded. "It's okay, but please.. I beg you, don't fire Natsu. Daddy, please." She pleaded. Judo stunned at her tear strained face. Just when he was about to reply the roar was heard again, gaining the father and daughter's attention.

Lucy fast turned to the high cliff to see Natsu eyed the dragon with fire in his eyes. The blonde Princess' breath hitched and she gasped when another three big dragon landed on each pillars. Even the coldhearted King gasped when those dragons turned to their human form revealing a girl with long blue hair, a woman with paler blue hair and a bigger figure of Natsu.

"Holy Mavis.." Judo said, looking at the infamous family up on each pillars.

Natsu grinned at the people on the cliffs. "You guys are such a slowpoke." He mocked.

"Don't blame me, Mom was busy preparing lunch." The girl giggled.

"Hey! A meal is an important thing for life.." the Mom pouted at her daughter. "And your Dad was the one who slowed us down.."

"Stop it Grandine. You're the one who was busy putting your dress and make ups! I don't even know that we need make ups for fighting!"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Uh, Mom? Dad?"

"Shut up Natsu!"

"But it's not a time for a debate!"

"Who said we were debating?"

"Mom's right Natsu-nii. They were just had another romantic talk~"

"I didn't hear anything romantic from their talks!"

"Really? But I think it's romantic.." the blue haired girl said dreamily.

"Whoa.. Wendy.. You really need some romantic lessons.."

"Dad! Cut it out!"

"No! You cut it out!"

"You cut it out old man!"

"Take that back fatty!"

"I'm not fat!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Boys boys! You sounded like broken record! Both of you are fat!"

"Mom!"

"Grandine! Who's side are you on?"

"Eh? Natsu's side of course.."

"HA! I win!"

"Not yet, Wendy! You're on Daddy's side, right sweetie?" said girl looked at her father and her brother back and forth. "Um.. I'm in Natsu-nii's side! Because you haven't bought me those new shoes!"

"HA!"

"HA HA!"

"HAHAHA!"

"Uh, haha?"

_RROOAR!_

The armies, the gang, Lucy and her father sweat dropped at the family bickers up on the cliffs. "Are they always like this?" Lucy asked her father. Judo nodded and chuckled. "Like always."

"Even in the middle of a fight?" Lucy sweat dropped again when her blond father nodded for the second time.

_RROOAR!_

The Dragneels groaned at the source of the disturbing voice. Igneel turned to the King down on the ground and smirked. "You sure you don't need our help now, Judo?" Judo snorted at the question. "You really know how to tease people, huh? Like father like son." Igneel laughed. "That's what I said to him!" Grandine raised her hand proudly and grinned. Judo smiled.

"Why do I feel like they were talking about me?"

"They were talking about you, Natsu-nii.."

The roars were heard again and the family sighed in unison. Igneel and Natsu smirked that Lucy couldn't help but giggled at their perfectly same expression.

"You really want to fight us?" the head of the Dragneel's asked. Natsu smirked with his father.

"Let's fight!" the Dragneels changed to their dragon form in unison.

* * *

**Yosh! chapter 13 is finished xD**

**I still feel bad coz of the late update.. please forgive mee! Dx**

**and minna saan! I know there are not-so-much fluff in here.. wait, I don't think there's a fluff at all! OMG! forgivemme forgivemme! =u= I'm promise with all my heart that the next chappie will contains fluffs! XD nyehehehe xD *sneaky smirk***

**that's why everyone.. pwetty pwease leave a review.. u I will love it! **

**thousands of hugs from me~ xD**

**-Nachii-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys x) meet Nachii again! ^^**

**thanks for your revieews! I love it so so much! :D **

**okay, this chappy was harder that the last one, I guess.. ._. the WB desease attacked me again and it's too hard to cure it :D **

**whatever.. finally this chappy is finished =u= I cudn't help but sighed in relief.. ;) **

**so here ya go! my chappie 14 :D I hope you like itt xD**

* * *

Chapter 14

_BANG!_

The sounds of the attacks the knight family gave the dragon queen caught by Lucy's ears. The sounds of the air being slashed by their wings stunned everyone. The big dragon in the middle roared and screamed when the fire from the head of Dragneel and his son licked her scales, and winched when Grandine and Wendy's wind attack slashed her rock like scales. But no matter how many times she winched, the scales that protected her body bothered the family.

The family flew in rhythm, made no mistake such as bumped to each other or landing attack on wrong object, or in this case, body part. It seemed like they're the real trained soldiers, four great soldiers. They attacked the dragon softly, made sure they won't hurt her too much. But their gentle attitude back fired them. No matter how strong their attacks are, the dragon could heal herself easily. Or so they thought.

"What the hell is wrong with this dragon?" Natsu asked and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "And her fire is much bigger than Natsu-nii's!" Wendy chirped. "Hey! Look at her, Wendy. She's big! And fat.." Natsu muttered, looking at the pale blue dragon. "It's reasonable why her fire is bigger right? But there's no way I'm gonna lose!" he exclaimed. "I don't think it's a right time to go challenging someone.." The youngest Dragneel sweat dropped.

"Honey, I'm worried about Lucy and the others. You saw the dragon's fire right? It can hurt Lucy and the others!" Igneel nodded. "What about try to calm her?" he pointed to the dragon.

"WHAT?"

"Dad, you're crazy.." Natsu mocked, earning a smack by Igneel's tail.

"Hey! Everyone stop whacking me!" the smaller red dragon flew further from his father, afraid that he might whack him again. "We'll never know before we try it." Igneel said again. Wendy exchanged glances with her mom. "Err.. Mommy, please don't ask me to do that. She's pretty scary.." Wendy said trembling a bit. Grandine smiled. "And I won't do it either. You're the one who get the crazy idea, you go do it." she told her husband. Igneel's dragon eyes stared boringly at her. "You're mean." Grandines stuck her tongue.

"I'll go down to check if someone's injured. Come on Wendy." Wendy changed to her human form and followed her mom who already in her human form. "Wait! What should I do now? We need someone to calm the dragon!"

"Then calm it, I'll watch." His wife smiled innocently in her human form. "Wait! Grandine! If it's not working we're doom!" Igneel flew down beside her.

"Then ask someone who loves challenge!" the couple plus their little daughter snapped to realization.

.

.

.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Now the whole armies, the gang and even the King stared at him. Lucy bit her lips.

"Wohoo! Natsu!"

"Nii-chan! That's it!"

"Natsu!"

Natsu gaped at his family and looked at Lucy for help. They just stared at each other. "You're trying to kill me!" Natsu hopped on one of the pillars. "But you said you loved challenge and you won't lose to her!" Natsu stared at the dragon for a while then back to the rest Dragneels. The pinkette wagged his dragon tail a while before turned to his human form.

"Hmm…"

"Just do it!" Natsu groaned and lit his feet. "Okay okay." Igneel smirked and turned back to his dragon formto help Natsu if something got out of hand. But remembering that this is Natsu, he started to think that it won't be necessary. The dragon raised her claws to grabbed Natsu, who dodged it easily with his tiny (compared to that dragon, though) figure. While Igneel distracted her attention by sending his Fire Dragons Roar. The difficult thing is to get away from the dragon's eyes. Because holy crap she had six eyes! Dodged this one, the other eye followed his movement. And her wide mouth and sharp fangs haunting the Dragneel boy who instantly felt the teeth crapped along his bone. Ew, gross, and creepy.

Burned her eyes wouldn't work, she's fire dragon, though. Natsu forced his idiot brain to think of something. What should he do? He turned to his father who was busy attacking the right eyes of the dragon. Natsu gasped when her teeth almost caught Igneel's body, that he managed to fly away before she closed her mouth and the teeth touched his wings. But a cut was seen on Igneel's back, made Natsu's world stopped. He could hear a scream from Wendy's throat and a gasp from Lucy.

"Dad?" Igneel turned to him and grinned. "I'm fine buddy. Come on! We got a lot to do!" Natsu stayed silent for a while before nodding. "But how? This fatty is such a pain!" Igneel eyes the dragon for a minute.

"They look so much alike." Natsu and Igneel turned to the blonde Princess beside Grandine.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Lucy jumped at their outburst. "Hiie? Both of you are like twins. Or something like that?" she tapped her fingers. "Well I'm taller than him, Princess." Igneel defended himself. "And I'm much more handsome than him!" Natsu said back. Lucy sweat dropped. "What are you both talking ab-kyaa!" Lucy screeched and is behind Judo when the dragon's feet stepped in front of Grandine who made a wind barrier to protect them.

Igneel grabbed Natsu's body with his claw when the dragon clawed them again. The still stunned boy blinked before crawled to Igneel's back. "So, what are we going to do now?" Igneel sighed. "You still don't get it?" Natsu shook his head at his dragon father. "I'm sure I was smarter than you when I was 17, Natsu.."

"Hey! I'm not that idiot!" he puffed his cheek and got his head down from the claw, and the teeth. "Heey.. That dragon likes you a lot!" Igneel grinned. Natsu's eyebrow twitched. "Yup, she likes me a lot that she really wants to trapped me under those fangs." Igneel laughed. "That'll be a good side for us, Natsu." Natsu tilted his head. "Stop using weird words, Dad, just explain already!" Igneel sighed. "In count of three, jumped off my back and create a black smoke around her head. It'll block the dragon's view, then fly to the back of her head to avoid her eyes. I'll distract her attention in the front and you got into her head." Natsu's eyes widened.

"Wha? you're going to use yourself as a decoy?" Igneel nodded proudly. "Don't look so proud of yourself! That's crazy!" Igneel sighed. "We'll never know before we try it right?" Natsu bit his lip again. "What if I'll go as the decoy and you go calm her?" Igneel chuckled and shook his head. "No, you have to doit, boy, don't worry, it's going to be okay."

"But what if it's not going to be okay?"

"Do we have another option for now?" Natsu gripped the scales of his neck tighter. "But-"

"No buts. You want to protect Lucy right?" Natsu got shocked at the statement. "Realx natsu, we're Dragneels!" he grinned widely at his son, made Natsu smiled back at him. "And Dragneels never feared of anything!" Natsu continued with a big wide grin on his face. "Okay, in count of three!" Natsu snapped his head to the red big dragon.

"Wait!"

"One. Two!"

"Dad!"

"Three!"

"Dad! Aaargh!" Natsu blew fire towards the dragon who didn't seem affected. But the smoke from the fire surrounded the head. Natsu fast hop off his dad's back who started to shrink and turned to his human form that looked like his son's twin. With a smirk the older man stuck his tongue out at the pale blue dragon queen, who looked at him in irritable. Igneel flew to right and left, gaining the dragon's attention while Natsu crawled quietly behind her neck, up to her head.

Grandine covered her mouth with her left hand while Wendy gripped her right hand tightly and her other hand was being clutched by the worried Princess. The girls' heart pounded loudly in scare and anxiety. When the claw of the dragon cut the air above Igneel's head, few strays of his hair were blown by the wind, his wife couldn't help but covered her eyes in fear.

"Hurry up Natsu!" said boy swallowed his breath and nodded. With silent movement he jumped onto her forehead, which her eyes quickly responded and her slimy tongue stuck out wanted to taste him. Natsu dodged the big slimy muscle and back to his task, not without making himself sit comfortably on her forehead. With a glance at his dad who was throwing more fireballs at her tongue, Natsu took a very deep breath and clapped his palms on the scales beside her small yet strong horns and discharged a very embracing heat from his palms to her scales. Natsu shut his eyes, suddenly remembering the time when his awesome father taught him to do this method about eleven years ago.

* * *

"_Put your hand palms together on the dragon's forehead," his dad corrected his hands on a black medium sized dragon they encountered in the woods. Natsu nodded, while the dragon purred softly under his warm palms. But even though his dad was there, and e himself was a Dragneel who was a dragon's best friend, Natsu still could feel the hesitation creeping up her neck. The black dragon who sensed the hesitation and tiny bit of fear from the nine-year-old boy growled slightly, made Natsu jumped back but still kept his cool, especially when the man he idolized was watching him in amusement and fatherly love._

_Igneel laughed at his oldest son. "Hey, remember this kiddo." He said, replacing Natsus hand on the forehead with his own, patting the dragon's head lightly before facing the amazed boy, "don't ever, I repeat, ever feared of a dragon. Coz once the dragon sensed your fear, it will think that you are a danger and attack you. Just think like dragon is your best friend, and they will make you their best buddy." Natsu noted every words Igneel said in his head, and tapped his chin, made a thinking face._

"_But I never think a dragon could be 'our' enemy, dad. I mean, we're Dragneels right?" he grinned proudly at the surname. Igneel laughed and ruffled his head, earning a protest from the little boy. "But even if we're Dragneels maybe we will face a dragon who ourselves can't even handle." Natsu jaw dropped. "Really?" the man nodded. "Oh! This is trouble!" he clutched his head dramatically. "That's why a young Dragneel has to learn this technique from now, so you can master it faster." Natsu pumped his fist in the air. "Yosh! I'm all fired up!" _

"_That's a spirit! Now, let's start again." Natsu put his palms back on the dragon's forehead. "Then?" he asked. But no words were spoken made the young boy turned to his dad who just stared at him with a smile. "Uh, dad? What's next?" he asked but the red head kept smiling. "Dad?" he felt the earlier hesitation on his mind and same growled and shake on the dragon. "Dad!"_

"_Relax." _

"_How in the world could I do that?"_

"_Where did you get the word from?" _

"_I don't think it's a right time.."_

"_Jeez, Natsu just relax. This blackie is your friend." Natsu gulped, stared at the green eyes under the dragon's eyelids. With a determination he closed his eyes. "He's my friend." He whispered and took a deep breath, small part of him still planted with doubt but he quickly shrugged it off. Natsu heard small purrs from the black buddy and finally felt how cold his scales are. His eyelids slid open and he stared at the dragon's eyes. "Um.." he streamed a small heat from his palms and the dragon's eyes closed in relaxation. Natsu made an 'O' with his mouth and he patted his black coal scales with same temperature on his hands. The young Dragneel rubbed his hands all over the flying reptile's face and the black dragon stared at him in amusement and glint in his green eyes. Natsu grinned at him. _

"_You.." he cupped the black scales on his cheek. "Are my first dragon buddy, okay?" the dragon stared at him and blew on the pink haired teens face, made the boy laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." Igneel patted his head. Natsu cheered happily. "I can tame a dragon!" he shouted, made her mother got out of the house to check if he was okay or did his father taught him to do something crazy like, destroying the whole house._

* * *

Now, how the hell can he tame a dragon with a head as big as Lucy's king sized bed? Natsu groaned relaxed and whispered. "You are going to be our friend." He spread the heat to her rock like scale and rubbed it (which took a long time remembering the sized of her head) all over her head and on her eyelids. The dragon growled and tried to shoo him off her head. And her claws kept grasping for Igneel. Natsu kept his concentration and discharged more heat. But the dragon kept growling and crying and grasping the air around her.

Natsu's eyes snapped open in speed. It's getting hot on the scales. It's so, no, it's too hot. It's the same heat like when his dad shouted at him when he did something fatal. A heath of anger. Even Natsu himself felt a fright creeping to his veins. Igneel seemed to notice the same thing. "Natsu.." he whispered in a warning tone. Natsu who still socked just stared at the black flames that surrounded the dragon's body and his one.

"NATSU! GET OFF THE DRAGON NOW!" he shouted. Natsu blinked in surprise, the flames licked his skin, made him feel a weird pain that he never felt from an ordinary fire before. The dragon boy jumped to his father's back right when an odd magic circle formed in the dragon's mouth and a louder roar pained their ears.

"NATSU!" his ears caught the screams from his beloved Princess who was being held by his mom. Black fire crashed the rocks and even the pillars, made the whole armies ran to their life. Igneel went to his max speed and landed on the ground beside his wife and quickly readied to make a fire barrier when..

"Wait!" the red head turned to the Princess. "The armies are still there and my friends too." She said weakly. Igneel turned to eight young mages behind an ice wall that protected them from the black fire.

"Open the gate of the goat! Capricorn!" she summoned. A goat stood on his feet appeared in a yellow glow. Igneel gasped when he saw the got-man. Both of them just stared at each other before Capricorn bowed at him. "That was not you and your wife's fault, Igneel-sama." He said, made the Drageneel's head nodded sadly, remembering the incident seven years ago, while Judo looked away quickly. Lucy pouted at the opera of the men in front of her. She snapped her fingers annoyingly. "Come on! Mom won't like the soap opera between three of you! Don't disappoint her!" the men looked at her while Natsu snaked his arms around her waist, earning a glare from Judo whom he gladly stuck his tongue to.

"I apologize Lucy-sama. Is there anything I can do?" Lucy smiled in satisfaction absentmindedly playing with Natsu's finger on her waist. "Can you hide the armies with your magic? And my friends I'm pretty sure they can protect themselves, the armies there, not so sure." She grinned while Judo rolled his eyes. Capricorn nodded and turned to the direction where bunch of armies ran randomly. "What will he do, Luce?" Natsu asked, resting his chin in her right ear. "Just watch." Lucy winked at him. Natsu tilted his head sideway, and his mouth gaped when Capricorn clapped his hands and the armies disappeared in instant.

"What?" Grandine smiled. "He's reliable as always." Lucy nodded in agreement. "Erza! Everyone! Come here!" Lucy called, waving her hands and stepped forward, made the hold of Natsu's arm released. Much to their disappointment. "Capricorn is able to turn people into, uh.. yellow tiny bubbles? Like transportation magic, but different." The Princess explained to the confused boy who chose to just nodded before she explain further and took a lot of weird smart words. When the gang arrived Natsu turned to his dad who's being healed by Wendy on his back.

"So what do we do now? We even can't tame him." He glared at the ground. Lucy frowned sadly and reached his hands. "Juvia thinks it's better if we hide somewhere first." Juvia said, glanced at the dragon who started to produce more flame crazily. "Yeah, Juvia's right. But where? I'm not sure Mrs. Dragneel can hold her barrier for further time." Erza smiled politely at the blue haired women. "Think about something, I'll distract.." Mira paused, looking at Natsu. "Oh it's a she, Mira." Mira smiled, "I'll distract her." She turned to her Satan Soul and flew to the big dragon. Lisanna turned to her bird form and followed her sister.

"Well, I can't let girls do this on their own. Happy, want to help me?"Happy gave him his trademark 'Aye' and Jellal hopped on his back, readied to gave some backups for the takeover sisters. Grandine released her wind barrier and slid down to her knees. "Aunty!" Lucy caught her. "I'm fine, sweetie." The woman smiled at the Princess. Natsu groaned and crouched down to his exhausted dad. "Come on old man! I don't know what should I do!" he poked Igneel's ribs. The scar on his back really drained his power. "Patient Natsu-nii. Charle, can you take the bandages on the bag?" the white cat beside Grandine nodded and handed her the bandage.

"Why don't you ask for Virgo's help, Lucy-sama?" Lucy turned to the goat man and sighed. "But I already called her-"

"And you already called too much spirits." Natsu corrected and grabbed her hand. Lucy glared at him, "I'm fine, silly. I will think of someth-" her vision blurred and she fell to Natsu's chest who caught her easily. Judo went to her side and checked her eyes and pupils. "She's just exhausted." He said. Natsu nodded and brushed the hair out of her face. Lucy stirred and mumbled something like 'nightmare' and 'don't leave me'. Natsu remembered her nightmare earlier and sighed.

Everyone turned to Mira who threw her Demon Blast to the dragon that dissolved it quickly with the black flames. Erza gritted her teeth at the powerful dragon. Juvia clutched Gray's hand tightly and the black haired man patted her head with his other and. The blue haired girl blushed madly and turned to the smirking Levy, which she smirked back when Levy blushed as Gajeel held her close and covered her from the rocks that crashed their way. Capricorn took his leaves and bowed, leaving Natsu holding the pretty Princess. "Ok that's it. I'm going to go help Mira." Erza said and changed to her Black wing armor and flew to help the demon girl. The rest groaned. They didn't have much time. "Luce.."Natsu shook her lightly. "Hey, wake up for a while please? We need your brain right now." He pleaded. "What about Levy?" Gray asked made the rest turned to the solid script mage. "Eh?"

"Levy! Can you think of a way to defeat the dragon?" the blunette tapped her chin. "Well, let's see.. She has hard rock scales and black poisonous flames.."

"And even a Dragneel can't tame her."

"No matter how sharp a sword is, it cannot get through the scales so it means we can't give her even a scratch.." a cough made the teens turned to the Princess. "Lucy! Are you okay?" said Princess nodded weakly. Levy went to her side in an instant. "Lu-chan, what should we do now?" Lucy gazed weakly at the dragon and her friends that were busy fighting her. "Yeah Luce, what should we do? We can't possibly ask your dad coz I know his idea must be crazy.."

_WHACK_

"Would you please stop doing that?" Natsu raised his free hand to touch the bulge on his head and glared at the blond haired man. Lucy straightened herself up and sat down on Natsu's lap. "It's.. *cough* impossible to kill her from the outside.." she whispered, but the rest heard her clearly. An idea struck Natsu like a light bulb, and te boy stared at the Princess and in an instant got his message.

"Oh, there's no way Natsu! Don't do something crazy.." she jumped off his lap and clutched Levy's shoulder as support. Natsu turned to Gray who got his idea. "No! Listen to me! It's too dangerous!" Lucy pleaded again. Levy gasped covering her mouth. "Don't tell me you're going to kill the dragon from the inside.." Natsu grinned weakly.

"Oi, cotton candy, I always knew you're insane and stupid, but I never thought you're going to do something this dumb." Gajeel crossed his arms on his chest. "Juvia thinks it's completely out of mind, Natsu-san." Natsu lowered his head a bit. "I know, but I guess it's the only way." He said and grabbed Judo's sword from the pocket on his belt. "Gray, once I give the sign, freeze her mouth and I'll get in, okay?" Gray eyed him hesitantly. "You sure?" Natsu shrugged. "No." the gang sighed in unison. "It's too risky Natsu.." Levy said and pointed her chin to the Princess who squeezed her on another. Natsu looked away, not wanting to meet her brown pleading eyes.

"Mom.."

"You're crazy."

"What?"

"Just like your dad." Now the pink haired boy grinned and looked at Wendy who was busy healing Igneel. "Uh.. Wen-"

"Make sure you come back in one piece." She cut him without a single glance. But Natsu could see crystal tears dropped on the ground beside her. Natsu muttered a 'Yeah' from his lips and grinned at his idolized dad. "Though I'm pretty sure I never thought you how to kill a dragon, especially this big, I know you can do it." Natsu nodded. Gray called the others and the dragon's current opponents landed beside the gang. The black haired mage explained Natsu's crazy plan and Lisanna turned to him wide eyed.

"Tell me you're kidding.." she said, moving forward in front of him. Natsu shook his head. "I'm not kidding Lisanna.."

"Then you are the stupidest human dragon I ever seen." She said bitterly, caught Natsu off guard. "Lisanna.."Mira whispered, grabbing her hands. "Please.. That's enough." The sisters turned to the blonde behind them. Natsu perked his eyes at her. Lisanna and Mira exchanged glances before stepped beside to give them some spaces. Lisanna winked at Natsu, made the boy rolled his eyes. Lucy didn't face him, instead she just looking at the dust on the ground. Silence enveloped the two but none of them said something.

"Do you really have to..go?" Natsu stared at her..hair, because her face was still looking down at the ground.

"You know that I will say yes, right?" his voice sounded so soft, yet firm. Lucy could feel the locket glowed on her eyes and she barely can hold her tears. But she blinked her lids to clear the tears away. "But.. There must be another way.." she whispered. "Then tell me what is it?" the girl bit her lips and clutched her skirt hard. "But why should you? Why not anyone else?" That might sounded selfish but she just couldn't risk losing anyone else anymore. "Luce.."

"No! Don't 'Luce' me!" she backed away, hugging herself. "Just.. Don't.. I.." her back bumped to her father. Natsu's brows rose at her weird attitudes. "Lucy?" Now she raised her head up, surprising Natsu with the way her face looked like. Her brown eyes glistened by the tears and the salty liquid kept flowing from her eyes. Her hands clutched the locket until her knuckled turned white and her cheeks stained with pink. Her forehead wrinkled, producing more and more tears. Judo placed his hand on her shoulder and felt how trembling it was.

Natsu clutched his knuckles and gritted his teeth while the rest gulped at the couple. Was it just them or Lucy was scared of Natsu?

"I.." she opened her mouth.

"I don't want to lose anyone else.." Natsu's breath hitched in his throat. Then he gave her his trademark toothy grin. With no doubt Natsu dropped the sword and raised his hand out, asking Lucy to take it. Lucy stared at the tan skin on his hand then back at his face. With a sob she took it and the pink haired teen pulled her to his chest. Lucy cried on his shoulder, her slim fingers grasped his white shirt. "Please Natsu. I'm scared.. Don't make it worse.." Natsu whispered calming words on her ear and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Shh.. Nothing bad is gonna happen, weirdo. It's going to be okay.." Lucy kept sobbing.

"But.."

"Lucyy~" he whined and pulled away. "I'm a Dragneel." he said smirking proudly. Igneel smiled at him. "And Dragneels never feared of anything, nor back away from any problem!" Lucy felt his fingers cupped her face and his thumbs cleared her tears. "I know.. I never doubt it, but-"

"No buts Luce. Come on, give me a little faith." He puffed his cheek. The young Princess hiccupped and faced her friends. They grinned at her. "Don't worry Lucy, we'll make sure this cotton candy head won't mess anything." Gray smirked. Natsu glared at him. "Yeah Lucy! And we'll deliver him back to you as fast as possible!"

"Then you guys can be together again!"

"And make me an aunty-"

"LISANNA!"

"Okay, I was just kidding.." the youngest Strauss grinned sheepishly and mumbled, "Name your kids after me…"

"I'll give you guys a lot of fish as a wedding present.." Happy said generously. "Okay, it's not a right time for a wedding plan." Judo grabbed her daughter's hand protectively. Natsu glared at him and pulled his Princess back to is arms, which Judo pulled back, and Natsu pulled harder.

"Okay, enough! Look at her! She's turning to a Hulk!" Grandine grabbed the Princess and patted her back. Seeing her green face turned back to normal.

"A beautiful Hulk, not to mention ho-" Natsu received a smack from Judo, now on his nose.

"Uh, I feel bad to interrupt, but the dragon heads to us in any minute now." The pink haired teen sighed and pulled Lucy back to his arm. "You promised me you're going to be okay, right?"

"Could you please stop worrying about me? Protect yourself would do!" Natsu chuckled and pulled her chin up so their eyes met. "Yeah, but if you're safe and fine, I'll be fine too." he smiled at her, closing the gap between their lips, ignoring the death glare from Lucy's now protective father.

Lucy's face was like Natsu's hair, but now it turned to Erza's hair. But she didn't complain, instead she kissed him back, brought her arms and circled around his neck. Natsu's grip on her waist tightened and his hold on her chin removed to her cheek. Levy and Lisanna squealed loudly, Erza smiled proudly at the couple, Jellal and Gray made an 'Ooo' with their mouth while Gajeel looked like he was about to puke. And Mira fell to her knees and tried not to faint.

Natsu pulled away from her after some moments, rested his forehead against hers. "You tasted like strawberry.." he laughed at her expression and pecked her nose tip. "You. Are going to stay here and keep safe.." he whispered to her, sending shivers ran down her skin. He smiled.

"That's how much I love you."

He grabbed the swords and Gray plus Erza followed him. Leaving Lucy dumbstruck on her spot. Mira, who couldn't hold any longer, fainted from happiness. Lisanna sweat dropped, watching Gajeel and Jellal followed the trio. "Lu-chaan.. Are you okay?" Levy asked her best friend. Lucy nodded, watching his figure flew towards the mouth of the dragon. 'Love you'. His words repeated on her mind. Lucy felt a line of tears flowed from her right eye.

* * *

Natsu threw more fireballs to the dragon before him. "Come on! Open your mouth!" he growled. Erza landed some attacks while Gajeel and Jellal punched the dragon's eyes. In result, the dragon opened her mouth widely and a black magic circles formed. Natsu smirked. "GRAY! NOW!" he shouted. Gray smirked at him. "No need to tell me twice."

"ICE MAKE: GEYSER!" the dragon squeaked when Gray froze her entire lip and just leaved a small hole in the center. The dragon tried to close her mouth and destroyed the ice. The black haired teen held his magic and gritted his teeth. "Shit! She's strong! Hurry up Natsu!" Natsu nodded and flew directly to her mouth. Erza and the others kept attacking her while Gray kept holding his magic so Natsu could get out of the big dragon's mouth.

Lucy bit her lower lip, made Lisanna smiled softly at her. "Don't worry Lucy, Natsu's going to be okay.." she turned to the white haired girl who smiled at her. Lisanna held her hand. "Trust me, once Natsu is willing to do something, he will do it with all his might." Lucy nodded. "Yeah Lu-chan, don't worry! Like he said, everything's going to be okay!" Levy said cheerfully. Lucy smiled at her two best girl buddies. "Mm!" she nodded smiling at them. The trio turned to the dragon who clawed Erza and Jellal, made two of them fell on a hard rock. "Erza!" Gray shouted. The dragon clenched her jaw, trying to break free from the dragon. "Crap! It's too hard!" Gray supported his right hand with his left one.

When the dragon slammed Gajeel towards Gray, the ice mage's support for his magic loosened, made the ice scattered and the dragon closed her mouth. Lucy's eyes widened and the tears streamed on her cheek.

"NATSUUU!"

* * *

**Owkaaaay! XD once again I hope you guys like it :D **

**and minna, sadly I have to say that I'll go to a vacation for a week in another town, so I can't write *or type* chappie 15 :( you guys have to wait for seven days, or more, so wait patiently okay? :) I'm sorry..**

**huwee.. I already asked my mom of I can bring my lappy or not, and, well you can guess what will she say, right? there's no way I will type while the rest of my family are enjoying their vacation, right? -_- my sister also said that I often ask weird things, thou I'm pretty sure I never did sumthing weird.. **

**and for a certain Hoshi-onna.. Muuu.. I'm gonna miss you very much! really really much! X'D**

**okay, as ususal, pwetty pwease leve a revieew :3 I will love it more than school! *of course* nyahaha :D**

**thank's guys! thousands of hugs from me~**

**-Nachii-**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm baaaaaack! XDD tehee.. I'm so sorry for the late update, I got a huge pounds of writer block. two whole weeks without typing felt empty you know? -u-**

**and oh boy! I will have one whole week of hell days! just like what my bestie had earlier, the difference is, I'll be home at night, so I still got time to read fanfic and upload new chapter :D**

**anyway, thanks for ur reviews guys! I love it! XD**

**so, here ya go my chappie fifteen.. hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 15

Lucy stared open mouthed at the Dragon Queen. That dragon's queen's mouth was closed. Everyone included Lucy could only stare, made no movement for some minutes.

Closed.

It felt like all the blood from Lucy's body got drained by some unknown dark power. She held her breath without knowing and her organs felt numb. Absentmindedly she was wishing that her pink haired best friend would pop out of nowhere and shocked her with his signature 'BOO'. And then they she would scream at him and told him not to do that again, like usual. But as the minutes passed, all she could hear was some growls from the black fat dragon, and some sobs that was currently came out from her own throat.

"Natsu?" she whispered, it sounded more like a beg, a beg for the said boy to come out. The young Princess felt something warm on her shoulder and she spun around quickly to face to face with Natsu's father. The face he owned only made the liquid flooded out of her eye.

"Uncle.." her voice came stained with sadness and pain. Igneel stared at the dragon and back to Lucy.

"You need to get out of this island, everyone else should too." He suggested, made the blonde gasped. "What? Leaving this island? What about you? What about-" her voice cut with a sob.

"What about Natsu?" The red head sighed, already suspecting that the Princess would ask this. "I'll go after him." He answered with a grin. His grin. Lucy looked to the left, where Wendy gripped Grandine's hand tight enough the blonde could see the mother's knuckles turned white. "This dragon is beyond strong, I'm afraid that the kids will get hurt even more." He continued and turned to Lucy's father. "You have to take the kids to a secure area." Judo's forehead wrinkled. "But-"

"I agree with him." Judo glanced to his shoulder and saw the Dragneel's lady made her way towards them. Igneel nodded, "Come on! We need to hurry, Judo." Said King sighed. "I'm not sure my daughter will like this idea," he pointed his chin to the blonde haired girl who looked scared more. Igneel made an understatement 'O' with his mouth and rubbed the back of his head guiltily. "Um.. No need to worry Lucy, I'll bring Natsu back. I don't want to lose my son too, you know." Lucy's face fell but she nodded slowly, hiding the tears that dripping from her chin.

"Grandine, you come with them." The blunette gasped. "WHAT? Leaving you here with that.. that.. fatty? Oh no, you can't make me." She challenged. "What? You're not thinking that I would cheat on you with her right?" Igneel pointed the so called fatty. "Just so you know, I have a good taste of women." He smirked, playing with his wife's hair who glared at him dangerously. "Urgh, you both make me sick. Can we continue with the plan?" Judo crossed his arms over his chest. The couple eyed him suspiciously.

While the adults were bickering, Lucy couldn't stop herself from gazing at the dragon who looked confused, smacking her own tummy softly, and the blonde knew that Natsu was working his part there. She just needed to hear his voice, to made sure that he was okay, he was safe, and was going to go back to her. Her slim fingers found her star-moon shaped locket and could feel the warmth and glow, which started to dissipate by her tears and the pang in her clenched heart. A small whimper leaved her lips as the Levy and Lisanna comforted her.

_CLASH!_

The three girls' eyes turned quickly to the sound. Their eyes widened when a sword pierced through the scale on the right ribs of the dragon. Instead of red blood, the girls saw black slick liquid flowed out from the scales and ripped onto the ground. Judo what a 'What-on-earth' look while Erza and the others jaw dropped and Wendy squeaked and ran to hide behind Lucy. A loud roar caught their ears as the sword pulled back into the dragon's skin and the liquid started to pool on the ground.

The dragon queen hit her stomach several times down to her abdomen and up to her chest and throat.

_CLASH!_

Another stab on the tummy and Lucy shut one eye and winced. "That seems.." she couldn't finish. "Hurt." Lisanna continued her unfinished words.

"And gross." Levy scrunched her nose. Gray and Gajeel laughed out loud, watching the dragon queen looked confused and roared in pain. "Shut up you two! We should not laugh at someone.. well something when they were in pain!" Erza warned, glaring daggers at the two. But the duo still clutched their stomach and rolled on the ground.

"Well, we have to admit that she looks ridiculous." Jellal smiled, made the red head rolled her eyes. "Oh my, Natsu sure knows how to entertain people." Mir put a palm on her right cheek. But then the roar stopped, the gang snapped their attention towards the big creature. "What happened?" the white haired beauty tilted her head sideway. Erza shook her head.

_CLASH!_

They gasped when the sword pierced through the skin on the dragon's chest, right on what they predicted was her heart. The sticky black blood pooled on the scales, and when the sword being pulled back in the dragon choked. Some weird movements were seen made by her feet. Her shadow danced on the ground while the dust and dirt flew everywhere as the whole island shook. Jellal quickly grabbed Erza's hand and ducked from the rocks that thrown into every direction.

"RUN!" Gray shouted, took Juvia's hand and a hold of Mira's dress. Gajeel ran towards the trio girls place and swung Levy on his right shoulder and Lisanna on his left one. Judo grabbed Lucy's hand and the blonde grabbed Wendy, who held Charle, who gripped onto Happy. "Aunty! Watch out!" Lucy yelled at the adult blunette who was in the middle of argument with her husband.

"Ha! You are trying to be hero again, huh?"

"Of course not! I was just trying to protect everyone!"

"So? You don't mean you ain't need some help from me, right?"

"Hey! I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"Oh, that's enough old man! You are feeling a little bit too cocky."

"I'm not!"

"Yes of course you are!"

"Urgh, this won't end, could you please just-"

_ROOAARR!_

The couple covered their ears. Grandine turned to the big giant flying reptile that started to lose her balance and still cried in pain.

"Huh? How did this happen?" Igneel put his right palm on his forehead to shield the blinding light.

"Dad! Run!" the ground shook and another stabs were heard from the skin and the cries got louder and louder. The couple gasped when the dragon started to collapse like a big building towards them.

"Okay! I think Wendy is right, I don't wanna be a meat loaf." Igneel grabbed his wife's hand and ran. The body of the creature fell right onto the space where Grandine and her idiot husband were stepping on. Luckily they made it. The dust created a brown smoke as the dragon's head fell with a very loud '_THUD'_.

Lucy coughed, blinking back tears who polled around her eye caused by the smokes. The rest followed her action. "Damn that fatty." Igneel muttered and walked towards the dead body of the dragon. The he black slick liquid surrounded all over her heart, mouth and throat. Some weird noises were heard again and the others turned towards the big belly she owned.

_CLASH!_

_STAB!_

_CRACK! _

Lucy screeched when a thick line was created in the middle of the dragon's belly, and a figure popped out from the hole made from the line. Once again, Gajeel and Gray laughed their pants off, and now Jellal followed suit.

"Gosh! I can't breathe in there!" Natsu said, dropping the sword and rubbed off the slick blood from his hair and shirt. Erza and Mira chuckled, while Natsu grinned sheepishly at his parents and sister, and smiled at the King. Levy and Juvia fell to their knees. "You scared us.." they said. Lisanna sighed in relief and punched his arm playfully, but hardly. The boy winched in pain and rubbed his arms.

"Believe it or not, it's so stink there, and for God sake! Her blood is black! Black!" the pink haired boy reported to no one dramatically. Juvia splashed him with some water to clean himself and Gary threw an ice cube to his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, STRIPPER?" Natsu melted the ice cube and rubbed his head and the bulge on it.

"A welcome gift, flame head." Natsu glared at him. "Ha ha.. Very nice of you. But sorry, I don't accept a gift from a pervert." He said mockingly.

"What did you say, torch?"

"Here they go, the noisy and annoying couple."

"You said something, metal freak?"

"Hell yeah! In fact I said something! Got any problem with that?"

"Oi oi! Don't you think it's not a right time for a fight?"

"What? Are you scared tattoo boy?"

"Okay, that's it!"

Mira watched the fight in happiness. "They are so cheerful, aren't they?"

"Oh Mira-nee.." Lisanna sweat dropped.

"Go Gray-samaa!"

"Erza, aren't you gonna stop them?" Levy stood beside the armored girl. Erza smiled. "Not now, they're having fun right now."

"Well I don't think that fun.." Levy commented, winced when Gajeel was being thrown by Jellal. "Ouch, that must be hurt." She continued.

Happy laughed at the boys, but then he flew to Lucy and changed to his dragon form. "You should rest, Lushyy.." he said childishly. Lucy smiled softly at him and laid her back on his back. "Thanks Happy."

"Anytime, just give me some fish later." The Princess giggled. "Okay, I'm promise." She said and closed her eyes, listening to Natsu who throw insults towards his 'best friends'.

"At least it's over now, she adjusted her leg on Happy's back and let a single drop of finishing tear flowed on her left eye. "I miss my bedroom.." she said softly, smiled to herself, earned a laugh from the blue dragon.

"Aww, you miss your bedroom more than miss me?" Lucy's eyelids slid open fast when she felt a hot breath tickled her cheek. The others laughed at her flustered face. "NYAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" Natsu laughed. Lucy really wanted to smack his head until the bulge on his head made another one. But hearing his laugh, she couldn't help but laugh too. With some efforts the blonde sat on top of Happy's back, watching her best friend laugh teasingly at her.

"Finish your happy laugh, mister?" Natsu stopped, wiping his tears.

"I think so." He said, stepping forward and put his hands between her hips and stared at her eyes straightly, trapping her. The blonde haired girl could feel the heat attacking her neck and ear, blood rushed to her cheek. "You okay Luce? You're red all over." Natsu asked teasingly.

"Mmuuuu! I hate you!" She covered her blushing face with her hands and backed away from him a couple inch. Natsu laughed and freed her hand from her face. "Oh really? That's hurting you know?" Lucy squirmed on his stare and tease.

"Uh, Happy, please be nice and fly from here.." she begged. "Oh, no, you're not going anywhere, Princess."

"Shut it!"

"Uh guys, please don't make out on top of me.."

"HAPPY!"

And so, Natsu grabbed her wrist so he stood up on her feet, letting Happy turned back to his cat form and flew back to Charle and Wendy. The teens behind the semi couple just chuckled at them. Natsu pulled her to his body, let the girl sank into his warmth. Lucy puffed her cheek and her cheek was still painted with the color of Erza's hair. But then she smiled, smiled so bright and rested her cheek on his shoulder, enjoying the secure she felt on his arms.

"That was so scary.." she whispered, pulling away and took a good look of his face. Natsu grinned toothily. "But effective right?" Lucy giggled and nodded. "Maybe next time we should- eeep!" Lucy squeaked when Natsu closed his eyes and lost his balance, the girl hurriedly caught him and they fell on the ground. Lucy fell to her butt, twisted Natsu to his back and put her arm around his shoulder.

The blonde Princess freaked out at Natsu's sudden unconsciousness. "Natsu? Hey, Natsu!" she shook him. "Nat-" Lucy paused when she heard some small snores from his mouth. She giggled and brushed his bangs out of his face. "Lucy-nee!" Wendy crouched down beside her. Lucy smiled at her. "He's just sleeping, I guess he's too tired." Wendy sighed in relief and watched his big bro's relaxed face on the Princess' lap.

"Alright!" Igneel stretched his arms. "Let's go home everyone."

* * *

Natsu stirred and opened and eye to see the surroundings. He was in his room, in the Dragneel's house. In the Dark Wood. What did happen yesterday? Oh right, they won. Everyone's safe. Lucy's safe.

Wait.

Lucy!

Natsu was just about to get up when he heard some soft groan beside him. Turning to the side, the young Dragneel saw the girl he was about to search slept comfortably while hugging Happy. Natsu chuckled and lay back down. Without hesitation, he brought his fingers to brush the hair from her face, let his fingertips slid down her cheek. Lucy smiled in her sleep and snuggled to the pillow. The pink haired boy patted Happy's head, made the blue exceed opened his eyes which started to water up once he saw his best friend. "NATSU!" he shouted excitedly.

"Shhh!" Natsu covered the cat's mouth with his hands. Happy nodded. "I was so worried! Lucy's too!" he said in shushed tone. Natsu grinned and patted his head. "Sorry, buddy." He apologized. Happy grinned. "Oh! I'll go tell Wendy and Mom!" he flew outside. Natsu chuckled and shook his head.

"Mmrgh.." A low whimper escaped the blonde's lips, made Natsu turned to her. Her eyelids slid up slowly, showing her beautiful chocolate eyes. Natsu smiled and scratched her nose tip, "Wake up sleepy head.." Lucy groaned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Once her eyes got adjusted to the surrounding, well, all she could see was a blur of pink and deep black eyes stared at her. It looks like Natsu. The blonde gasped and sat down, bumped Natsu's head in process.

"Ouch.." she rubbed her forehead.

"Jeez Luce, no need to be so excited, I'm not going anywhere.." Natsu laughed while rubbing the red mark on his own forehead. Lucy looked at him and flung her arms around his neck tightly, very tightly.

"Natsu! How are you feeling? Are you okay?" she murmured on his shoulder.

"I ckaent bwieath.." he murmured, suffocated by Lucy's death hug. Realization struck her and she pulled away from him.

"Sorry," she mumbled, feeling embarrassment creped on her skin. Natsu laughed, patting her head. "You really are a weirdo, you know?" Lucy pouted. "I'm not! Urgh! You're annoying.." she crossed her arms over her chest. Natsu smirked, leaning to her face.

"But you love me, right?" Lucy froze, suddenly alarmed as the blush stuck up to her cheek once more. "Wha-what? How did you come with that all of the sudden?" she looked away. The boy smirked wider and pulled her chin with his fingers, made her flushed face met his handsome one. "I heard you, weirdo. I can hear you very clearly."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Tch, are ya trying to sounds innocent, or is it your natural attitude?" Lucy bit her lip. "When did you hear me?" she asked instead. "That time when your dad arrested me you were at your bedroom right? I can hear your sniffs and sobs." He frowned sadly. But the blonde kept flustering and biting her lips to stop the blush. Oooo.. she needed to get out of here! It's too embarrassing! "Uh.. How did you hear me?" Natsu raised his brows and used his free hand to grab her locket.

"Well," he rubbed his thumb on the locket, smirked when the glow turned to crimson blush red. "This locket connects both of us, so I can feel or even hear you when you're sad, and in trouble, in other word, hurt," he smiled softly. Lucy lowered her eyes to catch his. Natsu raised his attention to the Princess, who smiled softly at him, which he smiled in return. Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and stood up, walking to the mirror to fix her hair up. Natsu grinned and followed her, stood up behind her.

"So, do you love me or not?" Lucy smiled and faced him. "You think?" Natsu grinned widely and jumped up and down like a little kid. With a laugh he encircled his arms around Lucy's waist and hugged her close. "Thanks." He mumbled. Lucy laughed and pulled away, but keeping her arms around his neck. "What are you thanking me for?" Natsu shrugged. "So, will you be my girlfriend?" Lucy shot him a look and smirked. Natsu raised a brow and then made an 'O' face. "Oh, I know. You want me to do it in a proper way," he smirked teasingly at her. Now Lucy is confused. "Wha-"

"Lucy Heartfilia," he began, made the said girl blushed madly as he rubbed circles on her plams, which he removed from his neck. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Lucy's heart fluttered, flipped, pounded, and the beat started to echo in her ear. He smiled at her, a soft smile that sent the butterflies in her tummy regenerate and cloned their selves, leaving no space for her to breathe.

The blood on her face exploded into his dad's hair when Natsu kissed her palms. '**When on earth did he become such a romantic cheesy boy all of the sudden?'**

But then Natsu grinned and pinched her cheek, hard enough to make her winced and hissed in pain. "What was that for?" she pouted and tapped her cheek. Seeing tears built up in her eyes, Natsufreaked out. "AA! I'm sorry! I was kidding! Please don't cry anymore.. I hate seeing you cry.. The Princess I love is always smiling and laughing and happy and-" NAtsu stopped at Lucy's giggles. "What?" Lucy smiled softly at him and kissed his nose tip. "You really love me, don't you?" Natsu grinned and nodded. "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"You think?"

"Luce, I'm not a thinking type."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Luuce! You're really enjoying this aren't-" Natsu's eyes widened when he felt something warm on his lips, before closing them again. Lucy tip toed and pulled his neck closer. After some minutes the blonde pulled away and gasped large amount of air to her aching lungs. But then she turned to the puzzle looked boy.

"So, is that answering your question?" Natsu still stunned, blinking few times, and put on his vacant look again. "Wha?" he stuttered. Lucy giggled and waved her hands in front of his face. Natsu blinked one more time before grinning at her. "I'll take that as a yes." He cupped Lucy's cheek and leaned in to capture her lips again. Lucy smiled and kissed him back, her fingers curled on his pink locks. She felt an overwhelming happiness and relief flowed with her blood. While Natsu pulled her waist closer, his other hand slid to between her neck and her ear.

_CLAP CLAP!_

The couple pulled away at the clapping sounds in the back. Fast, they turned their head to the door, where Wendy clapped her hands and wiped her tears in happiness. Lu cy turned crimson while Natsu felt weird blush climbed up his cheek.

"Oh my God! That was so romantic! Beyond romantic! Too romantic!" she exclaimed, her hands flailed above her head, panting dramatically. The couple sweat dropped, still blushing. "How long have you been there, Wendy?" Natsu asked his little sister, looking at the ground to hide his blush. "Long enough." Wendy answered and walked up to Lucy. "Lucy-nee!" she exclaimed, gripped her hands.

"I want to be an aunty of a Princess!" Oh that's it, the Princess was on the edge of unconsciousness. "Alright kiddo, go back to Mom, she needs you." Lucy breathed regularly, silently thanking Natsu. Wendy pouted, but she nodded and winked to him. "Okay, see you later, new couple."

"WENDY!"

Lucy giggled and turned back to Natsu. Natsu grinned at her. "So, you want to go back to the castle?" the blonde nodded. "Sensei must be worried about me." She smiled softly. "Alright! Let's go!" he flung his arms around her shoulder and pecked her temple.

Outside, the couple was welcomed with a sight of Judo and Igneel laying their head on the dining table. Out cold. Lucy sweat dropped and turned to her Aunty. "What happen to them?"

"Oh, they were arguing in the middle of breakfast, so I tapped their head." Grandine smiled softly. Natsu gulped. "With what?" Grandine looked around and pointed the frying pan. "Err, I don't think you just tapped their head."

"Really?"

"Nevermind, mom, I'm gonna take Lucy back to the castle, Gramps and your pink haired twinny might worried about her." Grandine raise her brows. "You will skip breakfast honey?" Lucy nodded slowly. "I'm promise I'll eat at the castle, I'm worried about Levy-can, Lisanna and the others too." Grandine sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll wake your father later. See you later sweetie." Lucy grinned widely and pecked Grandine's cheek.

"Be careful!"

"Yes Aunty!" Natsu waved to her mom and winked, made Grandine gasped. "You mean?"

"Bye Mom!" he kissed her other cheek and ran out before her mother got to ask him. Leaving Grandine stunned in the kitchen.

The lady ran out of the house, watching Natsu wrapped his left and around his girlfriend's waist and kissed her cheek. "Oh boy." She chuckled to herself, watching the couple disappeared between the trees.

* * *

**Oh my, I am so sleepy.. my hell day will start tomorrow :( I really want to just stay at home and sleep, or read fanfic, or watch Fairy Tail, or read the manga, or just type fanfic, or daydreaming or.. okay, that's all I always do when I was at hom lazying my skirts off. :D**

**erm, have you guys scared of time? ya know, just thinking about how time flows so fast gives me a creep.. +o+ and sometimes I wish that Fairy Sphere is raelly exist ^^**

**gee, I daydreamed too much.. -_-**

**yosh! thank you for reading! I love you giys so much! ^^**

**and pwetty pwease leave a review! XD I'll treasure it :D **

**p.s: Welcome home Hoshi-onna! I miss ya so much! :D**

**see you later guys~**

**-Nachii-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone xD**

**I'm sorry for the late update that took forever.. TT_TT I have a hard training with the military, that makes my skin go all blacky and tanned.. *cry over my poor skin* and trust me. once I got home, I collapsed on the bed and go to sleep immidiately! that was so tiring..**

**and then I hv a socialization with the seniors.. that was killing me and my friends.. and I also got some WBs.. so.. I'm terribly sorry okay? D'x**

**oh! thank you for ur reviews! I love them so much xD thank you thank you.. **

**yosh! don't waste anymore time. here you go my chppie 16, hope you like iit.. :D**

* * *

Chapter 16

The whole city was surprised, hearing the news from the gang that the dragon queen (which they had told the citizens before) has been defeated. But the citizens couldn't help but cry in happiness when they heard that their beloved Princess was save and her 'bodyguard' was in the same healthy condition too.

And here, Rome was pacing back and forth, since fifteen minutes ago, staring at the gate that connected the city and the Dark Wood, didn't waste a second to stop praying that his Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee would come so he could scold them for not telling where they were going these past two days. The jet haired boy looked at the gate once more before letting a sigh passed through his mouth. His father chuckled at him and continued his 'heated' argument with Wakaba. Romeo puffed his cheek and slumped onto the ground, playing with the dirt and wrote a letter 'W' with his finger, before he snapped back to reality and quickly cleared the alphabet from the dirt and shrugged his mind off a blue haired girl he's been waiting too.

"Is 'W' means Wendy?" a sweet teasing voice made the boy looked up to see a pair of big brown eyes and a flash of yellow and pink. Romeo's fce brightened up and he got to his feet and jumped in excitement.

"Lucy-nee! Natsu-nii!" he yelled and tackled the pair to the ground. "You both are in a big trouble! Mr. Makarov was very angry that he almost ripped my dad's face for letting you and the others go to the island!.."

"Romeo.."

"Oh! Not to mention that pink haired lady-"

"Her name is Porlyusica.."

"Whatever.. She was yelling and glaring at the guards and she almost set the MGHQ on fire, thanks to her wrath.."

"Romeo.."

"Oh! And the whole maids from the castle cried when they found out that Lucy-nee was missing! Gee.. you both are in a big danger. If I were you, I won't go back to the castle, I don't wanna be a-"

"ROMEO!" said boy looked down to the pair under him. "I can't breathe.." Lucy said in shaky voice while Natsu looked at him weirdly. Romeo blinked rapidly before stepping away from the poor couple. Lucy sighed and got up, dusting her skirt and helped her boyfriend up. The Princess looked at the purple fire mage who rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "So, my sensei are really mad?" she asked carefully.

"Well, they're not mad, just worry."

"That doesn't sounds like just worried for me.." Natsu commented. Lucy nudged his ribs. "Well, I can't blame them. It was my fault for running away like that."

"Shh! Natsu-nii. Don't say that! Or you'll get a bulge on your head like me.." Romeo whispered and showed a big bulge on his head proudly. Natsu sweat dropped. "I feel bad, Romeo.." he patted his head and nodded. "Thanks.." Romeo whispered weakly, made the Princess laughed at them. "So, where's Levy-chan and the others?" she asked, smiling a bit. Romeo shrugged, "Their house of course, where else could they be?" Lucy grinned and grabbed both boys hand. "Come on! I need to pay them a visit!" she cheered happily. Romeo raised a brow at her and turned to Natsu.

"Why do I feel like Lucy-nee is in very happy mood?" Natsu smirked. "We'll see.." the black haired boy tilted his head in confusion.

* * *

Lucy knocked the wooden door impatiently. "Lisanna? Hello? Anyone home?" Natsu chuckled at her. "I have better idea, Luce!" the girl looked at him. "What?"

"Let's burn the house, I'm sure they'll come out-"

"You're going to kill them, baka!" Natsu thought for a moment before made realization face. "Oh! You're right!" Lucy face palmed at him. Just when she was about to gave him a lesson, the door swung open and showed a long white haired beauty. "Eh? Lucy? And Natsu? What are you both doing here?" Lucy gave her a smile. "I just want to pay a visit. I still owe a thank you for yesterday, you know?" Mira giggled and stepped aside. "Come on in, guys, the others are here too." Natsu grinned at her and pushed Lucy into the house.

When Lucy got in, a blue haired petite girl tackled her into a hug. "Lu-chaaaaan!" she squealed, made Lucy laugh and hugged her back. "Hey, how are you?" Levy pulled away from her best friend and grinned widely. "Of course we're fine, silly. The one you should worry about is HIM, right?" she teased, made the blonde blushed and looked away. Her eyes met Natsu's for a while before the boy returned to his fight with the boys.

"Nee.. Lucy-san. That means you have to treat us!" Lucy looked at the water mage beside Levy quizzically. "'What do you mean?" Lisanna and Erza followed them and smirked. "Well, I thought when a new couple appeared they have to treat their friends.." Lucy pouted, trying her best to suppress the blush that started to creep up her cheek. "And since you and Natsu are.."

"Muuu! Stop it! It's embarrassing! I know I know! I'll treat you guys later!" Lucy screeched, waving her hands in front of her face. But as the clocked ticked tocked, she heard no laugh or another response from the girls, or the curse from the boys. With hesitation, the girl peeked from behind her palm, seeing her friends had these blank stares on the facial features.

"Girls?"

Erza was the first who snapped back to the world. "You know that we were just kidding, right, Lucy?" Lucy gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "You mean?" they nodded. "We were just teasing you about the dating thing." Lucy stared at them wide eyed. "So I just.."

"KYAAAAA! Congratulation guys!" a clapped reached their ears and nine pairs of eyes turned towards the demon take over mage. The cookie on the plate that was on her hands fell down to the floor, made the chocolate cookies scattered on small pieces. Their attention back to the squirming girl in the middle who glanced at her boyfriend for help. Natsu scratched his cheek absent mindedly, not knowing what the problem was. Lisanna narrowed her eyes at the Princess. "When did this happen Lucy?"

"Ummm… Well.."

"This morniing~" Natsu sang. Levy took a step forward towards her best friend. "Yet you didn't tell us sooner?"

"How did Natsu confessed?" Lucy's face paled at under Erza's glare. "It means Lucy-san won't chase Gray-sama any more, right?"

"Oi, she's mine, not Gray's.."

"Natsuu.. That's not very helping you know?" His girl whined, getting redder like a tomato plus strawberries and a bit of cherry. The boy just sent her a small smirk. Lucy gulped, looking around at her friends. The other boys smirked at her, showed no sign or desire to help her. After some minutes of glaring, staring suspiciously, rubbing chin, seeking any sign of something unknown, Lucy couldn't hold the pressure anymore.

"OKAY! Yes! Me and Natsu are dating.." she murmured quietly. "KYAAAA! Just tell her sooner Lucy! We're so happy for you!" they squealed, trapping the poor blonde into a group hug. Lucy giggled and smiled shyly, glancing at the pink haired boy who grinned widely at her. "Thanks, girls.." they nodded, patting the cute Princess on the head. "We have to celebrate this!" Lucy's eyes widened. "What? You're kidding right? Its embarrassment!" she clutched her hair. "Aww.. Come on! The whole town is already impatient now. We had expected this from the start, you know?" Lisanna reported evilly, smirked in satisfaction at her friend's reaction.

"Let's just skip this later, okay, girls? I need to go home, sensei must be worried.." Lucy pleaded, clasping her hands together and dragged Natsu outside. The rest, well, except the guys, whined. "Come back later, okay? We still want to hear the details!"

"Shut up!" Lucy squeaked, blushing furiously.

* * *

Silence surrounded the dining room of the castle. Ten maids slumped onto the chair lazily. A matching expression painted their features, their hands clutched the hem of their maid outfits. Suddenly, Mrs. Spetto stood up from the seat with straight face and thick line on her mouth. "Come on girls! Don't be lazy! We still have a lot of work to do!" she said, trying to give some motivation to her 'daughters'. She herself couldn't quite hide the lonely feelings inside her heart, without the King, Natsu-sama, and the Princes, the whole castle had no difference with MGHC. Silent and creepy. But no matter how many times the head of the maid gave the employees the words of encouragement, and motivation, the loneliness kept haunting their body.

"We need to clean the dust from the arm stair-"

"We already did that, Spetto-san."

"Well, we have to sweep the floor!"

"I did that an hour ago." Mrs. Spetto bit her lip. "Well, we have to make lunch for.. for…" he sighed, slumped back to the chair. A feeling of giving up started to climb up her sleeve. "I miss Princess Lucy." She whispered, the others followed her statement. "Come back soon, Prin-"

"I'm home!" their heads perked up at the bubbly voice. The big door that connected the lobby and the dining room opened by a strong arm that followed by a pale hand on top of the arm. Mrs. Spetto gasped and stood up, quickly set the chair back. And automatically dust her skirt, followed by the rest of the maid who looked at the door with a face full of hope. The owner of the strong tan hand whispered and 'After you,' to the other person, before followed her into the dining room.

They stared wide eyed at the pair entering the room, while Mrs. Spetto had to stop herself for tackling the pair to the floor. "PRINCESS! NATSU-SAMA!" they shouted, running towards them. Lucy smiled and bowed. "Sorry for making you all worried.." she said. "Yeah, I'm sorry for making her runaway too.." Natsu grinned nervously. The whole employees burst into tears seeing their Princess and Dragon re safe. "Don't do that again, okay? Promise us!" they begged, hugging both of them. Natsu grinned and nodded, while Lucy wiped her tears away and smiled at them.

"Lucy?" The said Princess turned towards the source of the sounds. A pink haired old woman stepped from the other door. Lucy gasped and smiled brightly, running towards her beloved sensei. "Sensei!" she hugged her close. "I'm sorry I ran away.." she whispered. Porlyusica smiled softly at her and pat her back. "Don't you dare thinking that you can get away from this. You too young Dragneel." she shot a terrifying look at the said dragon. Natu groaned. "Why does everyone call me like that? Is it so hard to say Natsu?" Lucy giggled. Then her eyes caught a glimpse of short man made her lips tugged into a soft smile.

"So, how was it?" Makarov asked, smirking at the pair. "Oh! It was so cool! I told ya I can defeat that dragon. It was though at first but yeah, it was a piece of cake." Natsu said a bit showed off. Lucy snorted at him. "That's not what I mean, brat. I mean the other one.." Makarov pointed his thumb at the blonde and set his eyes on Natsu. "Eh? Oh! Well, umm.." Lucy looked down at the carpet, playing with the ede of her skirt. "I guess it's.."

"Great!" Natsu cut her off, sneaking his arms around her waist from behind. Made the short man smirked. "I knew it!" he threw his arms on the air and made a weird face. The maids got shocked. "What did your father say, Princess?" Lucy turned towards the asking maid. "Now that you mention it, I haven't a voice behind told him yet. What should we do Natsu?" she faced him. Natsu just shrugged his shoulder peacefully. "Well, I don't know. What could your father say if he finds out?"

"I would say this is completely insane." A voice said, Lucy's body stiffened in Natsu's arms. While the pinkette gulped and braced himself to looked at the door behind him. Lucy followed his action doubtfully. Makarov and Porlyusica let their mouth formed an 'O' and the maids screeched and his behind the wall beside the dining table. Lucy, without even realizing it, grabbed Natsu's hand around her waist and gripped it tightly. Afraid that some actions would make them apart again. Judo stared at the two with his black eyes, boring into their soul like a demon. The blonde gulped, instinctively rested the back of her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"Um.. Father.."

"Like I said, this is completely insane." His eyes never leaved hers. "You hear that right, Lucy?" said girld prayed inside repeatedly. Come on come on come on! Just a day ago he could make a friendly conversation with this man, she didn't want something like usual happen again..

"What? You're not going to turn them into some kind of Romeo and Juliet, right?" A voice was heard again from behind him, made the pair looked up at the direction.

"Maaan.. This castle is getting bigger than the last time I entered it, which was like, sever years ago." Makarov smirked, Prolyusica smiled softly at the familiar voice. All eyes turned to the almighty Dragneels couple tailed behind the King. If Queen Layla was here, she might complete the missing piece of the gang. "Owkaay. I really don't get it now." Natsu said, tilting his head sideway. Lucy freed her body from Natsu nd walked to her dad. "Daddy? Are you mad at us?" Judo's eyes softened at her brown pleading eyes that reminded him of his beloved wife.

"Come on King, I don't think this is insane after all." Makarov defended, smiling at Grandine, and face palmed at Igneel who kept staring in amazement at the surrounding. Completely unaware that the pair was fighting for their love life. Judo sighed. "It's insane. It really is, but I can do nothing, right?" Lucy's face brightened. "So, you're not.."

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Lucy squealed and jumped up and down, flung her arms to his neck in a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much daddy.." she whispered the last part wholeheartedly. "And Natsu.." said boy turned to him, stopping his tracks of thought. "You know what am I going to say, right?" Natsu narrowed his eyes for a moment before guessing.

"Don't forget to give her milk at night?"

Everyone sighed and held the urge to wash his brain right there at that exact time. "I was about to say don't forget to treat her like a Princess." Judo said.

"And never break her heart." Grandine continued. "Always stay by her side." Igneel pointed at him.

"Protect her with all your might." Makarov added, crossing his arms over is chest. "And be there to dry her tears away." Porlyusica gave the final message. "And more importantly," Judo stepped forward, patting Natsu's head. "Love her more than you love anything." Natsu grinned, a tint of pink was seen across his handsome feature.

"I thought I already did those things this whole time." The others smiled proudly at him. The whole castle cheered, some maids shed tears at them, and the rest clapped their hands happily while watching the half dragon boy wrapped his arms around the Princess' waist and kissed her forehead softly.

"Oh! And kids!" Igneel called, waving his hand towards them. The couple turned their attention to the red head man. "Don't do anything out of the line." He winked. Lucy and Natsu turned crimson immediately. "DAD!" Igneel laughed, messing his son's head."

* * *

Two years later~

"I don't think we should buy this one." Lisanna said, staring at the purple gown Erza got in her hand. The red head raised a brow at her. "Why?" Lisanna shrugged, using her forefingers and thumbs in front of her eyes and formed a frame with them. "It's just.. Too fancy. You know our Lucy right? She prefers something glamour, but simple." Erza sighed and nodded firmly. "Let's search another shop!" she raised her hand on the air. The young take over mage sweat dropped. She and the rest o the girls followed Erza to another dress shop.

"Why are you so excited, Erza?" Levy asked, resting her head on Juvia's shoulder. The water mage wiped her sweat away from her forehead. "Juvia thinks Levy-san is right, Erza-san. We have been searching for two hours without rest." Erza shot them a look that made them stuttered inside. "Do I hear any complain?"

"No Ma'am!"

"Good. Let's go! I'll definitely get the best birthday present for Lucy!" she shouted, startling the citizens around her. The girls groaned under their breath. "You are so full of spirit, aren't you, Erza?" Mira smiled and fell into steps beside the re-equip mage. "But, Erza! We still have two days before her 19 birthday, right?" Lisanna begged one more time. "It's June 28. Relax.." Erza stopped. "I know it. That's why we'll search the present from now. So we can buy a better one when we see it." Erzaa's face brightened up, sparkling was seen around her.

"I'm not going to lose from Natsu this time!" she continued with fiery eyes. Levy giggled at her statement. "There's nothing we can do, Erza. He's her boyfriend. He knows everything she wants and likes." The rest nodded in agreement. "But still. I still can't believe he did that last time." Mira said, gripping Lisanna's hand for support so she wouldn't faint. "I mean, that was so indescribably romantic."

"Lucy-san sure was a lucky girl." Juvia smiled, the others smiled widely too. Remembering when Natsu changed the flower field under Lucy's window and reshaped the flower so we could see and 'I Love You' from above and a small N.D was seen under it. "Mm! and how the flowers changed color at night? Lucy loves it so much!"

"I was thinking that he might forget her birthday, you know?" Mira tapped her fingers. "No way! The days Natsu always remember were Christmas, his family's birthday, and Lucy's birthday. Oh my.." Lisanna wiped her tears. "Our Natsu has grown up." Erza laughed. "He just full of surprise. No one knows what's in his mind. Sometimes Lucy and Mr. Dragneel don't even know." They nodded for the nth time, smiling to themselves. "But girls, I always waiting for Lucy's birthday not just for the party, but to see his surprise present fro her."

"Kyaa! I can't wait anymore!" they squealed together.

* * *

"A-CHOO" Natsu sneezed. Lucy raised a brow at him and got up to sit beside him. "What is it?" Natsu rubbed his nose. "Feels like someone is talking about me." He sniffed, made the Princess laugh and laid her head on his shoulder. "And you call me a weirdo." Natsu grinned and played with her silky locks. "You're the weirdest girl in the whole Fiore, Luce." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It's so quite without my father, you know?" She changed the topic. Natsu nodded. "Usually he would barge in the door to see what we are doing." Natsu chuckled. "What is he talking about with your parents?" Lucy pouted, looking at the half dragon boy. "Hey, I know nothing here." he defended himself.

"It's so boriiing.." Lucy whined, laying her back flat on the bed. Natsu's face lit up and she pulled her arms so she sat again. Lucy squeaked. "What on earth Natsu?" he said boy grinned widely at her. "Let's play," he said, shifted to her back. "Huh? What game are we going to play?" she questioned, turned her head to face him. "Shh.. turned around. I'll write something on your back and you have to guess it. If it's incorrect, I pinched you."

"What if it's correct?" Natsu thought for a moment. "I'll give you a kiss." Lucy giggled. "Fair enough."

"Great!" he began, trailed his fingers on her back, forming letters and words. Lucy closed her eyes, it felt a bit ticklish, but she concentrated enough, and the warmth from his fingers disappeared. Lucy hummed before exclaiming. "Dragons!"

"Correct!" Natsu clapped, gave her a peck on her right cheek. Giggles escaped Lucy's throat. "Ok! Next!" the next word was a bit difficult. A long word began with 'I', or was it 'H'?

"Umm.. Harmony?"

_Pinched_

"Ouch! That was hurt." Lucy rubbed her sore left cheek. "That was Heartfilia, weirdo." All Lucy answered was a big 'O'. "Again!" she exclaimed excitedly. Natsu nodded and began writing. Lucy grinned at the familiar word on her back. "Natsu!" said boy grinned and nodded. "Correct!"

"Ha! That one was eas-hmmph." Her words cut when she felt warmth on her lips. The girl smiled and kissed Natsu back. The brief kiss ended as Natsu ruffled her hair. Lucy laughed innocently. "Again!"

"Aww, I never knew you love my lips so much.." Lucy glared at him and smacked his head harshly. "Okay okay. I'm sorry.." Natsu grinned sheepishly. Lucy crossed her arms and turned on her back, both from not wanting Natsu saw her blush and still annoyed. "Okay. Let's see.." Natsu made a thoughtful face. Lucy tilted her head, trying to guess the word. 'D', she was sure the first letter is 'D'. But what is it? It contains o four letter, she guessed. So it wasn't Dragneel.

"Um.. Date?" Natsu was silent for a while, made the girl think it's wrong. She was prepared to feel a spicy pinch on her cheek but instead of that, she felt something twisted her so she was facing Natsu and something soft on her forehead. When the thing gone, Lucy looked up to see Natsu grinned widely at her. "Correct." He said softly, resting his forehead against hers. Lucy smiled. "So, date, huh?" Natsu smiled teasingly at her. "Yup, wanna go on a date with me?" the pretty blond stared at her boyfriend with a hint of disbeliefs and amazement before nodding happily.

"I'd love to." She replied, giving his lips a peck. "But when are we going to go?" Natsu flashed his brilliant and stunning smile at her. "It's a secret." Lucy blushed under his stare, but managed to clear her throat and asked back. "So how do I know when to get ready?" Natsu chuckled.

"You don't need to get ready. You'll always look beautiful to me."

Lucy's breath stopped in the track. How did he always manage to get her out of guard? The young Princess bit her lip and nodded, looking at the bed sheet to hide her blushing face.

* * *

On the next day, the whole castle was super busy. Paper craft rolled and cut everywhere. Candles, cakes, cookies, foods, drinks, lamps, everything kept them pre occupied. It was the fifth time Lucy tried to enter the hall. But two guards were keeping her out of the birthday room.

"Come on.. I just want to seek a peeeeeek.." he begged with watery eyes. The guards sighed. "Sorry Princes. We can't allow you to enter the room until your birthday is coming." Lucy fake cried in front of them, made the men freaked out. "Wait! Princess! Please don't cry!" they begged to her, seeing every direction to make sure Natsu wasn't there. If he found out that his Princess was crying, God knows what he would do to the guards. "But I.. I.. just want to see the hall.." she whimpered.

A cute squeaked was heard when Lucy felt herself being lifted up and swung on someone's shoulder.

"No can do. You have to wait until tomorrow." A voice spoke, Lucy opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend stared boringly into her eyes. "Natsu.." she whispered, before pouting. "But it's my birthday, right?" Natsu sighed. "Yeah, that's why you cannot see it. It will be a surprise." Lucy stared at him in doubt, a sigh came out o her mouth. "At least put me down." Natsu laughed and let her stand on her feet.

"Come on, let's go meet Erza and the others. Or at least do something to distract your mind." He said, put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. Lucy smiled weakly and nodded. she just don't know why, but it felt like she would love her birthday tomorrow.

~(^o^)~

"Lucy."

"Mmrgh.."

"Luuce.."

"Hmmph.."

"Lucyyy.. Wake up.."

"What the smurfs?"

"LUCE!"

"I'm awake!" Lucy shot up from her bed. Hands rubbing her eyes sleepily. Eyes glaring dagger at Natsu. "What? Why did you wake me at.." she gazed. "11.45?" Natsu grinned at her. "Let's go on a date!"

"What?" Natsu nodded excitedly. "Come on! We only have fifteen minutes!" he dragged er out of the bed.

"Wait! NATSU!"

* * *

**Puppuun.. Oh my gyabu desuu.. I dunno why, but I really love imagining things that might happen on Lucy's birthday :D**

**so, chappie 16 finished :D I'll have a few days vacation.. let's just hope I can update faster.. xD and I make my decision! I won't go out o the house these days off so my skin will be back to normal! XD *kicked***

**well, except if there's an earthquake, or tsunami, or flood, or fire, or school's invitation and etc.. +u+ but please.. dun let anything force me to go out of the house! *kneeled* I wanna see my normal skin agaaiinn..**

**ok, enough with my nonsense :D like ususal pwetty pwease leave a revieew.. I'll love than more than my new p.e teacher.. *he's annoying* xD**

**till next time~ xD**

**-Nachii-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hai everyone xD**

**Nachii's here!**

**Wohoo! I update this faster than the rest of Fearless! I'm so proud of myself.. *kicked***

**well, actually I promised this 'Stella' girl that I will update this before sunday.. So, Stella-san.. here you go.. heh.. Stella, huh? nice name xD**

**thank you very much for you guys' reviews :D I love them!**

**yosh! here you go chappie 17.. hope you like it ^^**

* * *

Chapter 17

The night breeze swept the blonde's hair out of her face. It was cold, but refreshing. And she couldn't help but notice the warmth that was enveloping her from the firm hand warped around her right one. With a smile, the Princess of Magnolia felt heat stammered onto her cheek and neck. The journey to the Mavis-know-where Natsu was taking her to was surprisingly quiet, made the boy looked at her worryingly.

"Luce? You okay?" Lucy woke up from her thought and smiled assuring at him. "Yes, just…thinking." Natsu raised a brow. "Really?" he stopped on his track and faced her fully, putting the back of his knuckles on her cheek. "You're not mad, right? About this midnight date?" he got a giggle from her throat as an answer. "Of course not, silly. I, in fact, think this is interesting, and full of surprise." Natsu grinned at her. "I'm promise you won't disappointed." The girl nodded and gave him a sweet smile. "Yeah, I know I won't." they exchanged stares before Natsu grabbed her hand and began dragging her to the date spot.

"So, where are we going? Did you tell my dad and your parents?" Natsu turned to her once again and winked. "I got it in my hand, Princess. And about the place, you'll see it soon enough." He said and turning his attention back to the dark road. The light from the street lamp was enough for him and Lucy to see the surrounding. Lucy thought the way was familiar, but she didn't remember it yet. And although it was awfully quiet, she could hear the sound of dragons' breath and small grunt everywhere.

But that wasn't giving her enough clues to where Natsu was taking her to. After the Dragon's Night, or was it Day? two years ago, it was a common situation to see dragons around the city. Whether the citizens were feeding them or just playing with them. And there was no Dragon's Night anymore since that Dragon Queen was eliminated. The Royal Couple walked ahead. The Princess heard a sound of waterfall and the sounds of the dragons' breath became clearer now. Just when she was about to caught up with Natsu, the boy stopped her by caging her body in his arms.

"Eh? Natsu?" said boy grinned. "We're here!" he exclaimed, tightening his hold around her slim waist. Even though it was dark, Natsu managed to see the bright on her face. "Realy? Then let me look at the place, she tried to free her body but Natsu pulled her back. "Wait, you can't just walk forward, you're going to fall!" Lucy's brow furrowed. Then her brain snapped to realization. Her mouth tugged widely into big smile. "Natsu.." the pink head grinned at her. A familiar place stuck into her mind.

"Are we in Echo Valley?"

A simple nod was enough to made Lucy flung her arms around his neck. "Kyaa! I miss that place so much!" Natsu laughed, returning the gesture. "It's been two years, huh?" She nodded happily. "Thank you." She whispered. Natsu beamed and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome."

"Come on!" Natsu handed her the picnic basket and jumped from the cliff, earning a surprise gasp from her. Three seconds later the red dragon winked at her, made Lucy laughed and jumped onto his back. "Don't just jump around, stupid! At least tell me your plan!" she hit his back playfully. She heard a laugh came from him and slowly he flew down to the soft grass on the Valley. The view of the forest welcomed the couple and Lucy hopped down. Breathing into the soft refreshing plus cold air around. It was colder here. The blond female squeaked in shock when two strong arms encircled around her waist. She was about to protest, when Natsu pressed his lips on her right earlobe. His hot breath tickled her skin, made the blood rushed to her cheek. "Shh.. You don't want to wake the dragons, right?" Lucy nodded softly. Understanding that she had no power to object, especially when he was this close.

"It's too dark here, Natsu." She whispered, gripping his hands on her waist. She felt him grinned widely against her ear and spun her around, dragging her towards somewhere. Lucy groaned. "What up with the dragging?"

"You'll see."

The sounds of water rushing was heard again, this time it was louder, a yellow and orange shine from the distance, not too far from them made Lucy's mind grew in enthusiasm. A warm air both from Natsu and the light excite her more and more. With a grin she fell into step beside him, already impatient from wanting to see what it was.

Lucy's eyes grew big as a plate when she saw the water from the waterfall shined, actually shined, giving an orange glow like magma along it. Not just that, the rocks and the pebbles around them were glowing too! Green and blue exploded in Lucy's eyes and she stared at her surroundings. "Wow." She breathed in amazement. Her eyes never leaved the view in front of her. She felt two familiar arms wrapped around her waist in a tight yet gentle embrace. Enveloping her with love and surprise. The blonde could only smile and closed her eyes, resting her forehead on Natsu's shoulder.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, letting her eyes fluttered open to see the surroundings once again. Taking everything into her mind. The forest, the waterfall, the sounds of the dragons, the warmth, everything took her breath away from her lung, leaving her mind fuzzy but happiness never stopped filling her. Lucy felt something wet trailed her cheek, and the glistening water dropped on the ground, made the boy behind her tensed, and faced her.

"Lucy? Wh-why are you crying? Don't you like it?" he asked, freaking out and brushed her hair from her face to see his beloved Princess clearer. Lucy laughed a bit and wiped her tears. "Of course I like it Natsu I love it so much. It's just, this is the most beautiful thing I ever seen, well, beside the flower field. But still, it's too beautiful my eyes can't contain it." She confessed, letting more tears flowed, and tanking Natsu into a tight hug. "Thank you." The Princess said, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you very much."

Natsu smiled, rubbing her back and hair, breathing into her sweet scent. "It's not all you know." Lucy's mouth gaped and she pulled away to face him. Letting his thumbs brushed and dried her tears away. "What do you mean it's not all?" Natsu smirked down at her and put his finger on her lip. "You'll see." Lucy pouted at him and bit his finger, made the boy winced at his poor thumb. "What was that for, weirdo?" Lucy stuck her tongue out. "For not telling me everything i wanted to know.." Natsu sighed at walked to her.

"Luce, I'll gladly tell you whatever you want to know, but not this one. It's a surprise." Lucy shot him a look before sighing. "Fine." She muttered, yawning when another comfy wind blew at her. Natsu pulled her head so her blond locks rested on his shoulder. "Come on. You can go to sleep. I'll wake you up at sunrise." Lucy grinned at him and nodded. Her hand covered her mouth as another yawn escaped her pink lips. With half lidded eyes she walked towards a tree beside a pebble and made herself comfortable there, before drifting off to sleep. Natsu chuckled at her. She's just too cute sometimes, he thought, walking to his girlfriend and wrapped his left arm around her shouder, once again her head fell onto the crook of his neck. But the boy just smiled at it and closed his eyes, trying his best to keep her warm.

oOoOo

The blonde Princess felt something tickled her neck. She muttered some unknown word, before hearing a chuckle from someone's mouth. Then she felt warm air blew on her face, smelt like burned woods and forest. But she shrugged it off and continued her slumber. Surprisingly the interruption stopped, how Lucy wanted to thank the fairies for the discontinuation. But her short term happiness cut when she felt herself being lifted, she forced her sleepy eyes to open and see that the suspect was none other than Natsu Dragneel. Lucy groaned under her breath.

"Natsu. What are you-"

_SPLASH_

"KYAAA!" Lucy screamed as the water soaked her entire body, no exception. Taking a large gulp of air, the blonde bilnked several times to adjust her eyes with the surrounding and clear them from water. Once she could see clearly, she sent a very deadly glare at the pink haired half dragon. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she snapped. Her hands were busy brushing her hair. Natsu laughed at her. "NYAHAHA! You looked very ridiculous, Luce!" he slapped his knee and rolled beside the river. "Oh, Mister. You just made a big mistake." She smirked at him and pulled his hands, which followed by his body into the water. Natsu gasped and had no time to breath in the air as the whole surrounding turned into water.

"OUPFH!"

He couldn't help but growl under Lucy's evil smirked beside him. Flowing in lazy circles. Natsu kicked to the surface and inhale the oxygen his lungs need terribly. "That was cruel." He commented, swimming to the riverbank. "You did that first." She replied back, resting beside him. "I was just trying to wake you up, since you were such a heavy sleeper back there." Lucy puffed her cheeks and looked at another direction. It was still dark. "What time is it, Natsu?" said boy looked at her and back to the dark sky. "I guess it's about.. 05.45 Or so. Why?" Lucy shrugged. "I just remembered you said you'll wake me up on sunrise." Natsu grinned.

"That's what you're going to miss if we wake up exactly on sunrise. We have to wait until the time comes." Then Lucy realized something. "Wait a minute. The water! It's… warm." She looked at the water in surprised. "Err.. Yes?" Natsu replied matter-o-factly. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But how? I mean, we are in Echo Valley! And it's cold out the water." Natsu just shrugged but his face showed excitement.

"Come on! Let's race to the other side!" he exclaimed. Lucy's eyes widened. "What? You are crazy! I'm wearing a dress here!" Once again the boy sighed. "Then change to a swimsuit, Luce. Or should I change you so-"

"Natsu you pervert!"

"Hell no! I'm not Gray!"

"No. But you're pervert!"

"Take that back." He muttered, glancing boringly into Lucy's eyes. Lucy gulped, swam a bit further. Natsu smirked and put his cool face. "Take that back, Luce." He swam towards her, his hand reached towards her. Lucy blushed madly and kicked the water away from him. His smirk grew in size. "You know I never like someone calling me a pervert, right?" his right hand touched Lucy's finger, enough to sent goose bumps long her skin. "I was- saying the truth." She said back, finding her back bumped against a rock. The Princess panicked and stared shyly at her boyfriend. The water just reached her knee now, but she really wanted to dive inside and hide herself from Natsu.

"Tch, suure." He took a step forward, the water splashed on her knee.

"Oh! Don't you dare!" she warned. "Dare what?" Natsu just kept moving forward, she could feel his presence just behind her eyelids. His hand played with the wet hair on her neck. Holy Mavis.

How did it turn out like this?

"N-Natsu." She whispered, backing on the rock. Natsu smirked knowingly at her. "Will you take that back now?" he whispered against her neck. The Princess heard the drumming of her heart grew louder.

"Okay! Okay! I take that back..just, stop teasing me." She murmured, but made no move to shoo him away. "Oh boy, you're just so cute when you're angry." Natsu stated, his hands fell to her waist. "Shut up." she answered, face turned cherry colored like her lips. "See? you're cute when you're angry." Lucy glared at him and pushed him a bit, enough to walk away from his grasp. "Wait! Where are you going?" A glare was the only answer he got. Natsu chuckled. "Come on Luce. I was just kidding." He grabbed her upper arm.

"That's not funny!" she snapped again. Natsu was shock for a while before continued. "Sorry Luce. Please don't be mad." He looked at the water, finding that small fishes around their feet were somewhat cute. Lucy saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, his fingers slid away from her arm, made the Princess panicked. "Hey. I'm not mad. Natsu? It's okay." She cupped his face in her palms. "Really?" his face brightened up suddenly. Lucy nodded, smiling at him. "Yay! Lucy's not mad.. Lucy's not mad~" he sang.

"Hey, you said I'm cute when I'm angry?" Natsu stopped his chorus to lock their eyes. "Yeah. But you're beautiful when you smile." Lucy's breath hitched in her throat. "Okay, you got me again. Please stop the cheesy part." She face palmed.

"Wait, you don't like it?" Lucy snapped her eyes towards him once again. "No! I like it so much, but-"

"But what?" Natsu questioned, as Lucy's face stared blankly at the spot behind him. Natsu raised a brow. He smelt nothing suspicious around her. "Luce? Hello? Cat got your tongue?" he waved his hands in front of her face. "Luce? Oi Luce!" he called again. "

"Natsu! Look at that!" she cupped his face again and turned it 180 degrees, forced his head to see the waterfall. Much to her surprise, he did not look surprise like she did. His mouth was forming an 'O' and her stared at the waterfall casually. Weird, she thought. She kept staring at the glowing waterfall. Not like it wasn't glowing in the first place but the glow reflected on every side the light was touching it. The sun that was peeking from behind the trees added another stunning effect on it. The water became much warmer, but not hot.

Small rainbows were seen around the reflection of the sunlight on the waterfall. The breeze pecked her skin, and what surprise her the most, the wind that blew in the trees created small different melodies, sounding in rhythm. Creating morning music, felt like it was special for the Royal Couple standing in the middle of the river, staring at the scene in awe. Natsu released Lucy's hand from his face and wrapped his own around her waist. However, the blonde-haired girl kept staring at the view, the melodies from the trees flowed in her ears and the reflecting sun, was like a river of magma warmed her heart.

A soft smile curled on her lips, and without knowing, she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder once again, taking the splendid autograph into her mind.

"I told ya Luce. We have to wait until sunrise." Lucy nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off the view. "Yeah, you're definitely right Natsu." The melody became quicker, the whole Echo Valley sang into the music. The water shrunk to five inches below their knees, made it easier to walk. Natsu grinned at her and Lucy stared at him curiously.

"May I?" he bowed and Lucy smiled shyly at him. "Of course you may." He took her hand and kept an arm around her waist. Happily spun her around along the rhythm, pulled her back when her fingers almost out of his reach and kept her as close as possible to him. Dancing under the morning light never sounded and seemed so special except doing it with someone you love. As the minutes ticked, Natsu couldn't help but count how many time she smiled, and how many times she laughed and gave him her bubbly giggles. Moreover, he wouldn't stop counting.

'Don't forget to treat her like a Princess.'

Natsu grinned, almost losing his count. How many times he called her Princess? Being that cheesy stuff just to make her happy?

'Don't ever break her heart.'

You can skip that. Seeing her cry in sadness would always be a nightmare for him. No exception.

'Always stay by her side.'

Everyone never thought the opposite. You found Lucy, you found Natsu.

'Protect her with all your might.'

'Be there to dry her tears away.'

'Love her more than you love anything else.'

Natsu grinned. Thinking that he might complete his love missions. Seeing the grin she loved the most, she asked. "What is it?" NAtsu spun her once again and pulled her back so she stumbled onto his chest. "Nothing. I grin all the time, right?" Lucy stared at him dumbfounded. Then she winced when something stab her foot. "What was-" she looked down. An orange dragon like stone, hundreds of them were found beneath their feet. Warm sensation tickled her feet up to her ankle. Lucy freed herself from Natsu just to crouch down and picked one stone, staring at it with a smile.

"Inflamarae." She whispered, rubbing the stone against her cheek. Before the stone was replaced with a warm hand, cupping her smooth delicate face. "So many Inflamarae stones." She whispered softly, looking at Natsu. The boy rubbed her head and grinned. "Yeah. Fantastic, huh? I always wonder where did those come from." Lucy nodded, trailed her fingers around the pattern of the stones. "Beautiful."

"You said that for some few times, Luce."

"Can't help it. Everything looks so beautiful."

For a few seconds, the couple just stared at each other. A drop of tears fell on the silent river, set the water in motion, Lucy wiped it away from her eyes, afraid that Natsu might freaking out again. "You know Natsu?" she played with his fingers. "Mira was right."

"About what?" he ask back.

"I am the luckiest girl in the whole Fiore."

Natsu, for the thousandth times that time, gave her a stunning grin and shook his head. "No. Not yet." He stood up and offered his and. Lucy took it in confusion. "Not yet?" He nodded and took a deep breath, tilting her chin upward with his fingers and gave a light peck on her strawberry tasted lip. "Hey Luce." Lucy shook her fuzzy mind away and stared at him again. "Yes?"

With an awesome speed, he crouched back on his one knee and before Lucy could ask.

"Will you marry me?"

Everything in her whole wide world stopped as the question leaved his throat. She wasn't just misheard, right? e rally ask her, right?

But then she realized. Of course, she did not mishear. Her ears heard it completely. This person truly had said it. Something that every girl in the world always wanted to hear. And now. Oh God, she never felt this happy and lucky in her life. As if a Lucky Lucy Heartfilia was perfect name for her, once. Now she really wanted to hear a different last name for herself.

So she did the only thing that crossed her mind.

The Princess of Magnolia cried in front of the guy she loved and wasted no time to catch her breath as she flung her body to him. Wanting him to hold her forever and never let her go. No matter what happen.

"Yes! Oh my God, do you really think I will say no? You stupid! Yes! Yes I will!" she cried into his chest. Let her emotions out in a simple answer. Natsu was stunned. The golden velvet box in his grasp almost fell to the water, but he quickly gripped it tightly. It took him for a minute before he progressed everything. She said yes.

Natsu laughed, hugging the blonde girl with same force, got to his feet and spun her around in a loving embrace.

He put her down a minute after, not letting her go. Still with his strong arms wrapped around her waist. Lucy's tears stained face did not look any half-bit sad. A true happiness was written all over her face. Big beautiful smile decorated her pretty face. Natsu smiled back at her, pulling out the white gold ring with a circle diamond on it. Resting his forehead against hers, he slid the ring into her ring finger, not surprised to see that it fitted perfectly. Lucy felt an overwhelming happiness crept up her body, more tears flowed out of her eyes. And she hugged him tightly.

"Oh my.." he breathed under.

"Now, still feeling lucky?" she pulled away to lock their eyes.

"I'll always do." He smiled at her. Leaning down, he closed the space between their lips. Lucy smiled and kissed him back. Her body felt so warm. Both from the contact with Natsu's skin, from the locket and from the ring.

But it was just so perfect for Natsu. Her scent, the feeling of her body that never close enough for him, the taste of her lips and her tongue. A feeling of never tired, never got enough of her enveloped him, only to make him pulled her closer and she did the same to him.

Few minutes after, they pulled away to catch their breath. Both faces were red from breath losing and shy. But they smiled at each other. Their lips tugged into smiles. She felt his fingers brushed the naughty hair out of her face once again.

"Happy Birthday my Princess. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Puuppuuun.. Have you read the newest chappie of Fairy Tail manga? when Natsu and Gray catch Lucy.. I was hoping it was only Natsu you know? *no offense GraLu fans* xD**

**and the more I see Sting-ky, the more I hate him! he smells stinks and his heart must be stinks too! DX**

**eh, I'm sorry if it's too short.. I'm sleepy here, you know? okay :D**

**pwetty pwease leave a review ^3^ I'll love it :D**

**till next time~**

**-Nachii-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! xD**

**Nachii's heere.. fyuuh.. seriously, this story becomes longer than I was expected.. but I guess its okay xD**

**but, I personally want to thank you all for all of your reviews! XD and no, it's not the last chapter, I still love writing *or typing* this story.. and I still have to search for anoter idea for another story.. ^3^**

**okay! once again thank you for ur revieews! that makes me so happy reading that! thank you guys! *bow***

**yosh! here you go my chapter 18! hope you like iiit~ XD**

* * *

Chapter 18

"What are you staring at, Luce?"

The blonde raised her ring finger that was decorated by the pretty ring her fiancé gave her this early morning. Natsu grinned at her. "I'm glad you like it." Lucy beamed at the sentence. "Like it? I love it Natsu! Who knows you could be so romantic, huh?"

"Hey, I am a romantic guy all along." He stuck his tongue out. Lucy giggled and stretched her tired arms. They were in the bedroom now. Waiting the breakfast came to pick them up. "But really Natsu," she paused to face him fully. "This is beyond romantic." She whispered and kissed his cheek. Natsu chuckled and messed with her hair.

"I wonder what are the girls' reaction hearing this. It's the most wonderful birthday in my life."

"Tsk, I'll give another wonderful birthday if that's what you want." He caged her in his arms, the Princess smiled and got on her tiptoe with the scarf as a support. "Can't wait," she whispered, leaning down to their lips level. Natsu smirked at her and leaned...

"LUCY-NEE!"

_BRAK!_

The couple pushed each other and stared at the long blue haired girl in front o the door, staring open mouthed at them.

"Kyaa! I'm sorry for interrupting! Please excuse me!" she apologized before neither one of them could say a word. The Royal Couple sweat dropped at her. "Well that was.." Natsu stopped, trying to find the right word to describe it.

"Hilarious." Lucy continued, laughing a bit.

_BRAK!_

"WAIT A SECOND!" Lucy jumped out of surprise as the little girl stepped (well more like burst back) into the room and walked straight to Lucy with a weird and oh-so-cute-and-scary-at-the-same-time look. "Lucy-nee.." the youngest Dragneel said in dangerous tone. "Who gave this to you?" She pointed at the ring with suspicious look. Lucy sweat dropped. "Gosh you scared me Wendy.." Wendy shrieked, realizing her mistake and bowed, saying 'Sorry' for about.. twenty times or more. "So, who gave it to you?" Lucy smiled. "Who else?"

"Me of course!" Wendy turned to her brother who grinned proudly. It took her for five minutes to register what he said. When she understood, her next reactions were stood up and ran outside the room. "What was that for?" Lucy questioned. Natsu shrugged. "Wonder what will she do after thi-"

"MOOOOOOM!"

The couple stared at each other and gasped. Hell! They have not told the others yet! "WENDY!" but she already ran outside, leaving a track of smoke behind her. Lucy sighed. "Well, there's no going back now, right?" Natsu grinned at kissed her forehead. "It's going to be a long day, Luce."

"I know," she cupped his cheek and closed the gap between their lips.

"NAAATSUUU!"

_BRAK!_

Once again, they gasped and turned towards the door. Natsu glared at the red haired man that stared at them longingly before smirked. "Am I interrupting something here?"

"GET OUT YOU OLD MAN!" Igneel covered his face with his hands. "Hey, I was about to say breakfast is ready." He tapped his finger with hurt expression. "Whatev-"

"We got it uncle. Thank you very much." Lucy cut her fiancé's words before he kicked his father's butt. Igneel nodded and smirked again, waving at them with annoying gesture. "Remember. Don't do anything out of the line.." he whispered, before shutting the door.

"JUST GET OUT!" Natsu screamed in frustration. Lucy sighed, wiping her sweaty forehead. "Thatdamnoldman.." he mumbled, squeezing Lucy's waist which she smiled sweetly at him. "Come on, calm down Natsu." She soothed him and ran her fingers through his pink locks. The Dragneel boy sighed and nodded, resting their forehead against each other. "Wait, I need to experiment something." He said and leaned down to peck her lips. When he pulled away, Lucy looked at him quizzically.

"What is it?"

"Nah, just want to see if there's another interruption." He said and leaned down into her lips. She giggled and leaning down too while praying that there wouldn't be any inter-

"KIIIIDS!"

_BRAK!_

Natsu groaned and stared at the door and glared at his mom that stared at them before slamming the door closed. "I'M SORRY!" she yelled the apology. Natsu looked at Lucy then back to the door. "Maybe there's a curse in your door, Luce."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Lucy exclaimed, and rested her forehead against his chest. "Hey," Natsu called, tilting her chin upward with his finger. "Still want to kiss me?" he teased, smirking when Lucy blushed. "What makes you think I want to do it?" she replied daringly. Natsu shrugged and the hand that tilting her chin removed to her right cheek. "Who knows?" he said, staring at her pink lips. "Oh Natsu. How could you be so annoying and cute at the same time?" the Princess inhaled the air, noticing the very small distance between their lips. "Guys aren't cute, Lucy." He replied, slowly moving their lips towards each other.

"Well then, you're just one of the kinds." She whispered.

_BRAK!_

"AH-HA! What are you doing now?"

Lucy and Natsu froze at the familiar voice, both turned their heads towards the door. But they regretted it soon enough.

"Daddy, what's up with knocking the door first?" Lucy whined, staring at the King who narrowed his eyes at the pair. "And what's up with the pose?" she continued, exchange glances with Natsu weirdly. Judo was raising his right hand 45 degrees, while the other hand was in front of his chest. The blond haired man looked down to his current pose.

"It's a Superman pose. You know? Superman?" Lucy stared at him like he was somewhat crazy.

"Hey, Luce. What happen to your cold hearted father?" Natsu whispered, his left palm covered the front of her ears. "I don't know. Maybe your dad's insanity infected him or something." She whispered back.

"Crap! We need to do something Luce!"

"I know! But what should we do?"

"Hey, you both know that I can hear you, right?" their eyes widened and they looked back at the King. "What are you both doing now?" the couple once again exchanged their glances. "Staring at..you?" they half stated half asking. Judo stared at them like they were some kind of culprits. "Really?" they nodded hurriedly, almost losing their patience now. "I got my eye on you both." He said and shut the door. Lucy puffed her cheek. "I'm not a baby, Dad!" she shouted to his figure behind the shutting door. Natsu laughed at her expression, earning a smack on his head.

"What's up with the people here?" she clutched her hair in frustration. Natsu smiled and swung an arm across her shoulder. "Come on, it's your birthday today. You should just have fun." She calmed down a bit, her shoulders slumped down and she sent him a smile. "Thank you Natsu." He nodded, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

XxXxX

"Oh! No no! I'm not going to wear that!" Natsu stared at his Princess in amusement. As she ran away from Virgo who had an evil corset in her hand, only in a tank top and a short. Not to mention that cute blush she had whenever Natsu smiled at her. Beside the bed, Aquarius and Lyra sighed at the stubborn Princess. "Lucy.." the mermaid spirit started, lowering her voice. Lucy stopped mid tracks, gulping at the tone.

"JUST PUT THE DAMN CORSET ON!"

Natsu closed one eye, covering his ears from the terrifying sound. "Whoaa." He said, chuckling and tried his best to hide the shiver run up his neck. Lucy squirmed and looked at the pink haired boy, mouthed 'Help me.' The boy sighed and got up from the bed. "Does she really have to wear the..corset?" he questioned hesitantly at the spirits. "Of course she does! It will cover her fat stomach and the cellulites." Aquarius said harshly, ignoring the Princess' protest. Natsu eyed his fiancé and her stomach for a while. "Really? She doesn't look like a fatty to me." He said, rubbing his chin. The blue haired woman glared at him.

"I know guys never understand women." Natsu pouted, feeling a little bit offended. "Hey, I was saying the truth." Lucy cheered at him and his statement. But her cheers movement stopped as Aquarius grabbed her by the arm and Virgo and Lyra grabbed each her feet, a pink smoke appeared and Aries took her other arm with a loud 'Sorry!'

Natsu sweat dropped and had to stop himself from running to the bathroom and snatch her back to his arms. Seriously, what was so important about the corset? He didn't know.

Inside, Lucy was screeching for her dear life and screamed when she saw the evil cloth in Aquarius' hand. "Kyaa! Let me go let me go!" Natsu paced the bedroom back and forth. "Luce? You okay?" he asked, knocking the bathroom door. Taking a step back, Natsu watched Virgo popped her head out the door. "She's perfectly fine Natsu-sa-"

"Kyaaaa! Let me gooooo!"

"-ma." She finished. Natsu gulped. "Is this corset thingy really that scary?" "KYAAAA!"

"I'll take that as a yes." A muffled sound was heard, and sounds of something being pulled, and last he heard Lucy inhaled the air deeply before getting out of the bathroom. Natsu narrowed his black eyes and ran to her side. "You okay?" she nodded quickly. "Just almost lost my.. *pant* lungs.." she glared at the blunette that was laughing her tail off while the rest had to hold the laugh. "Ha ha.. very funny." She said bluntly. The celestial mage turned back to Natsu and grinned, shifting the corset a bit before saying, "I should get on my dress. Go get your tux, Natsu." He sighed lazily and nodded.

"See ya later, Luce." He kissed her forehead. She smiled and waved once he opened the door and closed it.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Lucy walked to the window, looking down, she smiled at the flower field welcoming her. The 'I Love You' that glowed and changed color every two hours really gave a warm sensation to her heart. And that small 'N.D' in the bottom made the giggles came out of her throat. The Princess rested her elbows on the windowsill and sighed dreamily. A year ago, she thought that the flower field will be the best birthday present she ad in her life. But today, she proved that her guessing was wrong. Eyeing the ring on her finger, Lucy brought it to her face and touched it with her cheek, admiring the warmth from the object.

"You go all smiling again, Luce." She jumped at the sound and spun her heel to face the pink haired smirking boy behind her. "Tsk, don't scare me like that!" she scolded. Natsu stared at her from toe to head and grinned. Lucy blushed at his stare. "Stop looking at me like that.." she whispered, her lips quivered slightly.

She was wearing a cherry red strapless dress that reached the floor with three ruffles. A bright white ribbon wrapped around her waist, directed to the right side. The dress hugged her curves perfectly, undoubtly leaving men breathless when they saw her. Her hair was done in a small cute bun, leaving curly bangs on each side of her face. Very small layer of make ups was added on her naturally beautiful face. Glittering high heels adorned her feet. And last, a pair of long white silk gloves covered her hands, up to her elbow. She and Natsu had decided that they'll hide the ring from anyone first. The boy also told (or forced) Wendy so she won't tell anyone else.

Her crimson face getting redder when Natsu grinned and gave her two thumbs up. "Whoaa.. They sure did a lot of work." He said, smiling widely. Lucy grinned ear to ear at him and walked to the mirror. "Really?" the pinkette nodded at her. "And I guess," he said, putting his hands on beside her hands on the wooden table. Lucy giggled at her reflection that was practically being caged by her fiance on the mirror. "Everyone will be able to see the reason why on earth did I always claimed myself as the luckiest guy on Earth." Resting his cheek against hers, Natsu picked up the locket on the table and unclasped it. On the mirror, Lucy could see the boy pulled back from her cheek and wrapped the locket aroud her neck, touching the moon shaped crystal to light the fire inside it.

"Perfect." He said, admiring her reflection. "Uh, Luce. Need a little help here..?" he said, waving the undone bowtie with his hand. Lucy sweat dropped and turned around to help him. "Ckck.. Natsu.. I thought that someone like you could do the bowtie by yourself."

"Heeey.." he poked her cheek. After some seconds of tying, turning, pulling and getting the tie neat, Lucy took a step back and dusted the invisible dust on the black tie. She admitted, he looked very good in the black shiny tux, with the white shirt underneath. The shiny black shoes covered his feet, his signature scarf wrapped neatly around his neck, just above the bowtie. She sighed happily and looked at him. "Perfect." She breathed. Natsu grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to kiss her forehead.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The Royal Couple turned towards the door. "Come in," the door swung opened, showing a maid bowed at them. "Evening, Princess, Natsu-sama. The party is starting now." Lucy beamed. "Alright, thank you so much, we'll be there soon." Natsu said in her place. The maid bowed again and leaved the room.

"Ok, shall we, Princess?" he asked, gave her his arm. Lucy entangled her own arm with his and stepped outside.

* * *

Gray tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. "Juviaa.. You done there?" an echoing sound was heard from the bathroom, sounds of the water and the faucet reached his ears. "What a second, please, Gray-sama!" Gray groaned. "Seriously, what took you so long? The party is starting now."

_BRAK!_

Gray jumped and turned towards the castle's bathroom door. Seeing his date slammed the dorr open and showed herself with fiery, intimidating aura around her.

"Gray-sama..."

The black haired alchemist gulped and took a step back, sensing a bad aura suffocating the ceilings. "Does Gray-sama really want to attend the party so much? Why? Is it because you want to see Lucy-san in her beautiful dress? Juvia thought Gray-sama already had no intention to make her Juvia's love rival anymore! Juvia's so heartbroken!" Juvia took a deep breath after her long speech. Gray sweat dropped. "Juviaa.. You really should stop thinking that Lucy is your love rival. She's Natsu though. And you're mine." He smirked at her. Juvia blushed and had to hold the pillar so she wouldn't faint.

"Juvia's not heartbroken anymore." She exclaimed, pumping her fist on the air. Her boyfriend smiled and grabbed her hand towards the hall.

*o*

Inside the hall, the main door was opened, revealing Lucy, who quickly stare in amazement at the decorations, and Natsu, who stared at her weirdly. The blonde's eyes shined in excitement, looking at the ceilings, the walls, the floors, and the surroundings like a little kid who finally got a chance to taste a candy for the first time. There, the whole decoration was painted with gold, the floor, the ceiling, except the red carpet of course. And Lucy was left speechless. "Oh my God." She whispered, covering her dropping mouth.

"You should thank Mom and Mrs. Spetto for this, Luce." She nodded wordlessly, walking towards the center of the hall to see the surroundings better. Every guess bowed and greeted her, which she greeted and smlied back in return. Some admired how beautiful she looked, some said Happy Birthday, and her friends hugged her. Lucy was mesmerized. It felt like her eyes saw too much beauty that she was too shocked to say anything.

"Lucy!" a voice called her and she was being spun around by a scarlet haired girl and a blue haired water mage. Lucy squealed and hugged her friends, not long after she realized the absence of the other girls. "Hm? Where's Levy, Lisanna and Mirajane?" Erza's eyes widened slightly, realizing their absence. "Now that you mentiion it. I was pretty sure they were behind us." Juvia nodded in agreement. "Then where are they?"

On the other side, Levy, and the Strauss sisters were setting the presents table in mess. Picking a present up, examining it, then throw it somewhere behind them. The other guests stared at them with wide eyes and dropping jaws. While some of them prepared to call the security, reporting that there were three insane young women at the Princess' birthday party.

Luckily for the other guests, the one and only Grandine Dragneel was walking passed the table, screeched and ducked her head when a green wrapped present being thrown at her. The Dragneel lady turned to the suspect and let her own jaw dropped to the floor. But the girls didn't pay any attention and kept their own problem.

"Girls! Hey! What on earth are you three doing?" they snapped their heads towards the blue haired woman and blinked.

"Mrs. Dragneel?" the lady tapped her foot impatiently, demanding a quick and clear answer.

"What are you doing here, Ma'am?"

"Hello? It's my son's Princess' birthday party? Do you expect me to stay at home and sleep?" they made an 'O' with their mouth and grinned shyly. "Well? I'm waiting an answer here? Why on Earthland are you three-" she pointed each of them, "-setting those presents into some kinds of thrashs?"

"Uh.."

"Well, we.. umm." They stared at each other before sighing in unison.

"WewanttoseeNatsu'spresentsforLucy!" Levy said hurriedly. Grandine raised a brow. "Natsu's presents for Lucy?" Lisanna and Mira stared in awe at Grandine, wondering how she managed to hear the sentence. "Yes Ma'am. We were just..wondering.." the youngest take over mage muttered. Grandine sighed. "Now let me ask you something. In these past three years, did Natsu ever put his special present for his special Princess with another presents?" they shook their heads.

"Then, why would you think that he'll do it now?" she brushed her bangs out of her face and sighed. "My son will give his present directly to her, right? That's what make it so special." They gaped at her, mouth opened and wide eye stared at her. The three exchanged glances before crouching down and picked the presents from the floor and set it neatly like before. Grandine smiled and walked towards the young ladies. "Go, it's time for the dance. I'll ask the maids to set it back." They looked down on the floor in guilt.

"Come ooon.. Honestly, I really want to see the present from him too, but let's wait, okay? Now go." She motioned them and they grinned at her, hugging the lady before stormed to the dance floor.

"Levy-chan! Lisanna! Mira!" a voice called and they turned to see the Princess, wearing a beautiful red dress with white ribbon, ran to them. Her high heels clicked on the tiled floor. "Lu-chan! You're gorgeous!" she blushed lightly and muttered a small thanks. "Whre have you been?"

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, did Natsu give you his present?" Lucy turned crimson and nodded silently. "I knew it! What did he give to you?" Lisanna asked excitedly. Just when Lucy was about to open her mouth, the music played and she grabbed the three's hands and took them to the dance floor.

"Lucy! Don't change the subject! Come on! Tell us!" Mira whined, before quickly adjusting to the beat and started tp swing around with the rest. Four of them moved in pace and slow motion, right to left, forward to backward, waiting for the men to grab their hands.

"Lucy! Come on! Tell-" Lisanna stopped when Makarov's grandson grabbed her hand and swung her, the girls smirked at her, seeing how she blushed at the lightning mage.

"Lu-chan, you're really enjoying this, aren't-" Lucy smirked again when the solid script mage got dragged by the metal freak, who looked incredibly ridiculous in the suit. The Princess had to hold her laugh. Looking around, Jellal grabbed her hand and started to swing her around, from his shoulder she could see Mira got in the same position with Freed.

"Great party Princess." Jellal smiled at her. "Thank you Jellal." She giggled and he spun her around once more, Lucy smiled when she realized now she was in Gray's arm.

"I have to admit, everything looks fascinating." He said, admiring the surrounding. "Yeah, thanks to Aunty Grandine and Mrs. Spetto." She replied, Gray smirked and spun a little not too gently.

She gasped when Gajeel grabbed her hand and wung, causing her to feel a bit dizzy from the impact. She could hear the girls' laugh in the back and she turned her head towards them and glared.

"Gajeel! Continue like that until she teel us what is the present!" Levy's bubbly voice reached her fingers and she swore she was going to puke if the guy didn't stop.

"Okay okay! I'll tell you!" she exclaimed, blushing madly and Gajeel let her go. With a rolling eye Lucy spun in her spot slowly, both from waiting another guy to get her and some hesitants thought of how to tell her friends.

But she smiled, knowing that sooner or later they would find out by themselves, and Wendy would never let this secret unnoticed. So while still spinning in spot, Lucy pulled the edge of her gloves with no rings out first, before reaching the other glove and threw it behind her.

With proud and happy smile, The Princess raised her finger with the ring and showed it to her friends, whom she could hear their gasps. It felt like she was wearing a big shiny sign that's sounding:

**I'm taken.**

Lucy spun again and now she felt two warm arms encircled, most like automatically, around her waist and brought her close to the suspect. A pair of stunning onyx eyes bored into her soul, but she didn't care and instead took the challenge. A toothy grin was shown and Lucy could't help but smiled back. She just couldn't resist it.

The whole castle erupted in cheers, but none of it mattered for them. The only thing that mattered now is whom she was with and hom much the person loves her like she does. Claps and catcalls felt llike an echoing whispers for their ears, as they only stared at each other in the eye, bright smile plastered on their happy face. Right there and on that exact time, Lucy could feelt the fluttery feelings in her belly and could hear her Mama whispered like usual.

"You are a lucky Princess, Lucy." And when she was in Natsu's arms, nothing in this world makes her much happier. She was so grateful. The boy grinned at her, letting her waist go and spun her, before pulled her again to his warm chest. Her sweet scent reached his nose, like a sweet vanilla. He could feel Gray adn the others smirked behind his head, but, what could he do to stop them? It's not like he didn't like it, though.

When the music was slowing down, Natsu loosened his grip on her waist, and took a good look on her face, and couldn't stop himself from muttering, "You're just too cute to be a Princess." Lucy giggled, let her palm rested on his cheek, "I'll take that as a compliment." The music stopped. "That **was** a compliment, Luce." He put his hand that was holding Lucy's on her slim curvy waist. She smled back at him, locking their gaze in instant.

"So, do you want to show them that they were really interrupting us back then?" Natsu whispered, feeling her soft breath on his nose. The Princess flashed him a small yet cute smile. "I'd love to." With that, Natsu leaned down towards her lips and pressed, the cheers had gotten louder that he was expecting. Lucy's face burned in happiness and embarrassment, her fingers locked in his pink hair. While, within the time, the grip on her waist tightened, leaving no space between the Royal Couple, while the squeals ans claps rang in their ears.

Finally reaching the time when they had to gasp for air, Natsu and Lucy pulled away, breathed heavily, forehead against each other. Loving smile on their face, before it grew to a toothy grin and they laughed.

"Oh boy! That's-that's so wonderfully romantic!" someone squealed.

"I knew they are meant to be!"

"Anyone who can't see it is completely stupid!"

"Congratulations!"

And many other phrases were directed to them, while Judo, Grandine and Igneel clapped happily, a knowing smile on their faces. Natsu directed his eyes back to his Princess and grinned. "Felt like magic, huh?" Lucy's face softened and shook her head.

"No, what feels like magis is when I found out that my new silly friend, was my best friend, then my bodyguard, then my crush, then my boyfriend, and now my fiance." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. Natsu smiled back and pulled her by the shoulder close, planted a kiss on her temple. "Yeah, that's magical."

"Still, I'm too lucky." She teased.

The pair snapped their head back at the sounds of glass against the spoon and thy both knew that the King was ready to talk. She grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him to the stage, where her father smiled softly at them and turned back to the audience.

"Okay, first, thank you very much for the coming, everyone, we really appreciate this." He spoke, eying the guests. "And second, I believe hat we already see the dance between this young couple and I just have one question to the young Mr. Dragneel over there," he smirked at Natsu.

"When did this happen?" a knowing, teasing smile pointed at the pinkette and he rubbed his nesk nervously, with his arm still on Lucy's shoulder.

"Well, it was this morning." He said, a squeal was heard again and if Natsu was not mistaken, it was Mira's voice. "So, where did you propose to her?" someone asked, and Natsu sweat dropped, realizing it was his father's voice this time. But he grinned at him.

"In Echo Valley~" Lucy giggled at his childish voice and stared shyly at the red head, waiting he responded it.

"Why in Echo Valley?" Lucy looked to the right side if the satge and saw Grandine tilted her head in confusion. Some people agreed with her.

"Did he tied the righ to a dragon and you have to face some challenge just to get it?" Lucy's eyes widened in horror.

"What? No way I'd do that to Luce!"

"Did he throw the righ into a dragon's mouth?"

"Huh? Wouldn't the ring become stinks? I mean, it's dragon's mouth were talking- Ouch, Luce! Wait, no! I didn't do that! That's dumb.." he muttered the last part while rubbing his arms that got smacked by his own fiance.

"Then why do you choose Echo Valley?"

"Maybe because that place was where Grandine-sama and Queen Layla used to play together."

"Or maybe it's because-"

"Because it's the place when we had our first kiss. Well, an accidentally first kiss." Natsu grinned, pulling the blonde's closer. Judo gaspe and mouthed 'I'll deal with you later.' Natsu snickered and looked away.

"And that was the place when she found out that I'm a Dragneel." He stated, smiling a bit. Lucy's eyes widened. She never thought that place could be so meaningful for him. Not that like it's not for Lucy. She smiled and let him continue.

"So, let's just say that that's the place where I realize that I'm falling in love with this Princess." He finished, looking at the Princess, who blushed and stiffled a smile. Everyone awed and clapped their hands. Judo smiled and nodded his head in understatement. "Good job, boy." He said, joining the claps. After a short speech, he excused the guests to enjoy the party.

With a sigh, the King walked to his twwo best friends. Grandine raised a brow at him. "What is it, Judo? Are you not feeling well?" the blond haired man smiled weakly at them. "What's up dude? It's not like you to mourn around." Igneel commented. Once again he sighed,

"I need to talk to you both."

oOoOo

"Natsu-nii.."

"Urgh, shut up Wen.."

"Where's Lucy-nee?"

Natsu rose up from his bed. Yup, you heard it right. His bed. He's in the Dragneel's manor. Natsu gasped and looked around and laid his eyes on his little sister. "Wendy!"

"Yes?"

"Why am I at home?" the blue haired girl raised and eyebrow at him. "You were taking me home last night, remember? After the party?" Flashed memories played in Natsu's head.

'Huh? Where are you going, Dad?'

'The King want to talk to me and your mom. Take Wendy home, okay?'

'But-'

He didn't had a chance to continue his objection, cause his Dad was already on the stairs, following the King and his mom. Natsu remembered, after taking Wendy and the Exceeds home, he got sleepy and fell asleep on his bed beside Happy. He didn't even get back to the castle or tell Lucy that he went home. But..

"Where's mom and dad?" Wendy shook her head in confusion. "I didn't see them since last night. Maybe they're in the castle." Natsu narrowed his eyes. Was there something they didn't tell him? The pinkette got up from the bed, cleaned himself a bit and got dressed. "You wanna come, Wendy?" she smiled and shook her head once more. "No, Charle and Happy aren't up yet." Natsu nodded and walked, half sprinted to the castle.

VvVvV

The pink haired boy couldn't help but yawn his head off. It's still early in the morning and he's sleepy like hell. The birthday surprise, the proposal, and the party itself were really took a lot of energy.

"Good morning, Natsu-kun." An old lady greeted him and he grinned at her, not really paying attention.

'Hey! Have you heard the news? About the new heir?'

Natsu kept yawning.

'I heard the young Mr. Dragneel will be the King!'

The boy rubbed his eyes tiredly. 'Ah, i already predicted that. Who else will suit the throne if it's not the young Dragneel?' Why did he feel like everyone was talking about him? Ah, must be from the exhaustion.

"Morning Mr. Dragneel.."

"*Yawn*. Morning." He smiled at the people greeted him. "Morning Natsu-sama."

"Good morning."

"Have a nice day, Mr. Dragneel." Natsu yawned once more but still managed to smile at them. "Thank you. Morning."

"Good morning, future King."

"Good morning." He smiled at them again.

.

.

.

.

The young Dragneel blinked.

"FUTURE KING?"

* * *

-In the Castle-

Lucy groeaned and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it, Virgo?" the maid spirit smiled at her, "It's 7 thirty, Princess." Lucy nodded and pouted at the empty space beside her. "Where's Natsu?" she asked while watching the pink haired girl openign the curtain. "Natsu-sama was taking Wendy-san home, wasn't he? I bet he'll be here soon, Princess." Lucy's face softened and she smiled. The Princess opened her wardrobe and picked a dress to get on. After taking a warm bath, she changed into the dress and saw Virgo prepared the tea for her.

"Thank's Virgo!" she grinned at her. "Anytime, Princess." She replied and dissapeared into the spirit world. A knock on the door was heard and Lucy turned the knob. "Yes?"

"Princess, the King wanted to talk to you." Three maidsbowed to her. Lucy smiled at them. "Okay, thank you very much girls, I'll be there in a minute." Their eyes brightened seeing her smile. "Yes Princess. You're welcome." Lucy giggled at their formalities. "Stop using that formalities with me.." she poked one of the maids' cheek. They giggled with her. "You're going to be a great queen, Princess."

Eh?

"It's a brilliant thing to heir both of you to rule the kingdom."

Wait, both?

"See you later future Queen!" they waved, leaving Lucy stunned in her spot. The blonde fell to her knees, her right hand was still on the door frame.

"Future..Queen?"

What on earth did just happened?

* * *

**You know? the idea of Natsu being a King struck me like a lightning two days ago. it was like.. Zzzight! Crack! Bang! and this happened. it was just so funny imagining Natsu in a King suit like Judo, wearing a crown on his head and say "Thank you for you coming today. Have a nice day monsieur." **

**.**

**.**

**NYAHAHAHAHAHA! *kicked by Natsu***

**Wait! a King can't kick a normal citizens just like that! it's pretty rude +3+ **

**okay, that's enough. let's stop before he choke me. **

**hey, you know? seeing new classmates felt weird for me. It's just unusual and lonely. usually Stella-chan would poke my shoulder and we started to talk about nonsense, but now, it feels so lonely.. my phone feels so lonely, too..**

**but, yeah, I know a best friend is someone who'll come to the rescue when we need them xD **

**hooo.. that reminds me! Have you watch episode 140? did Natsu really blush? did he? did he? *squeal***

**kyaa! *losing breath***

**okay, enough. pwetty pwease leave a review guys! xD I'll love it like I love cookies! XD**

**later~**

**-Nachii-**


	19. Chapter 19

**k..**

**k..  
**

**KYAAAAAAAAAA!  
**

**Oh my gosh! 200 reviews! XD  
**

**I love ya people :D really, really love ya all x'D  
**

**oh, maybe some of ya are wondering, but no, it's not a new arc, sorry.. :( I won't make this story longer than now.. and no, this is not the last one.. xD I was planning to end this on...  
**

**it's a secret xD  
**

**muhuuu.. thank you so much for your reviews minna-san :3 I love them so freaking much!  
**

**so here ya go.. my chappie 19~ *it's unusual for me to update in da morning, huh?*  
**

**hope you guys like it xDD**

* * *

Chapter 19

_Future Queen_

_Heir_

_Both of you_

_Rule the Kingdom_

Lucy stared blankly at the space. Was it true? She's going to be a Queen? At the age of 19? 19 years old for God's sake! And more importantly,

Did Natsu know?

Lucy hurriedly got to her feet and ran downstairs. She needed to see Natsu! As soon as possible. Her heels clicked on the staircase, made the maids and the butlers turned to her. But she didn't pay any attention. She just needed to see her fiance.

At the last stair, she bumped into someone, earning a gasp escaped her lips. The Princess stumbled backward and closed her eyes. But the only thing she felt was a strong arm wrapped on her waist and the other one behind her shoulder. Lucy opened her eyes and couldn't help but blush at the sight of her pink haired fiance.

"Luce!"

"Natsu!"

"There's something I need to tell you!" they said in unison. The couple blinked before laughed. "You first." Lucy said, dusting herself after Natsu set her on her feet. She turned to him and saw a full doubt in his eyes. The blonde sighed, she knew, he must be thinking about the same thing as her.

"Natsu.. did you hear the news? About the f..fuh.." Lucy stuttered, blushing in embarrassment.

"The future heir?" Lucy gasped but nodded silently, not able to meet his gaze. "But I swear I don't have anything to do with this! I didn't say anything to my dad! I swear!" she squirmed in her spot. Her hands clutched tightly and her body was shaking. After a moment of silence, Lucy looked up to see Natsu stared at her in amusement. "Keh, it's okay Luce. I know you wouldn't say anything weird. The one that maybe say weird things about his or her own children is-" Natsu's eyes widened, and so did Lucy's.

"MOM!"

"AUNTY!"

oOoOo

"Why would you accuse your mom like that?" Grandine pouted in offense. The lady crossed her arms over her chest at stared at the Royal Couple in front of her with another tell-mommy-now!-look.

"Kids, it's not Grandine's decision, it was mine." Judo tried to calm the tension in his office. He was sitting beside Igneel while Natsu and Lucy sat on the couch in front of him.

"WHY?" they asked-okay, that was more like demanding an answer- in panic.

"Because, you both are going to get married soon, and I'm getting older to rule the whole city, so-"

"MARRIED?" the three parents crouched back to the couch by their outburst. "Yes, married. You both will get married, right? That's the purpose of the engagement." Lucy and Natsu jaw dropped at his explanation. "WHO SAID WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED IN THE MEANTIME?"

"What's up with the yells?" Igneel complained, covering his ears. "I'm a dragon, you know? And dragon have enhanced hearings." Natsu glared at him and the father chuckled nervously. Judo cleared his throat. "But, Natsu, you proposed to her right? And Lucy, sweetie, you accepted it right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we're going to get married in the meantime, daddy." Natsu nodded in agreement. "We're freaking 19! I proposed to her to show everyone that she's mine." He explained, completely unaware of his fiance's blush. Judo narrowed his eyes. "But I thought that- oh boy." The blond haired man covered his eyes with his palms.

"Okay, let's just calm down, okay?" "But-"

"Hey, I married your mom when I was 21." Igneel stated matter-o-factly. "I thought I already said that we're 19?" Natsu butted in once again. "But, really kids. My decision is final. You both are going to be the new ruler."

"Daddy!" Judo turned to Lucy once more and Lucy locked her mouth. It's not going to work. "Hey! I never knew that there's a ruler at our age." Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand to shut him, but he didn't respond. "Natsu. Me and Lucy's mom ruled this kingdom when she was 20." Natsu gritted his teeth. "But we still wanna be free!"

"Natsu.." She gripped his hand tighter. "Well then it's time to stop your freedom." Judo replied. Grandine and Igneel could see some fury in his eyes. "Hell no. You don't have a right to tell us what to do!" his eyes burned with fire. Lucy bit her lip. "Stop." She whispered. Her locket glowed with red, but she didn't care. Judo narrowed his eyes at him. "Okay, this is so ridiculous. The whole Fiore know about the young Royal Couple in Magnolia. And the Council told us to heir the new ruler as soon as possible!"

"Can't you just tell them that we're too young to be a King and Queen?" Natsu asked desperately. "Easier said than done, Natsu. You know the council, they have a full right to do what they want." Natsu slumped back to the couch, head rested on top of it. Lucy glanced at him but saw that he closed his eyes, thin sweats covered his forehead and neck. The Princess raised her brows slightly.

Was he...nervous?

She blinked back to reality when he squeezed her hand and took a deep breath.

"But why me?" they looked at him strangely. "Why not give the throne to anyone else?" Judo smiled softly at him. He reminded him when his father told him and Layla that they had to be the new ruler. "Because you have a Dragneel's blood." Natsu opened his eyes and directed them to the King. "Not to mention you're the man my daughter loved." Lucy smiled and nodded. "If not, at least can you tell me who's going to be a new King better than you, love my daughter more than you do and she loved him back with same intensity?" Natsu opened his mouth to say anything but nothing came out.

"Exactly."

Natsu turned to Lucy and she smiled at him. She didn't look as nervous as he was. Of course she didn't, she's a Princess! She knew she was going to be a Queen someday. But inside, she was afraid. She never thought that time could go so fast without she even realized it. She was still young, still wanted to be free and hang out with her friends. Still wanted to see the worlds she never had a chance to see before Natsu came to her life. And the most,

She still wanted to have Natsu before he became a King that wasted his time behind his desk.

With no time for her.

It's going to crush her heart.

Feeling like he knew what was on her mind, Natsu rubbed small circles on her palm with his thumb. Lucy forced a smile and turned her attention back to the adults in front of them. "But I'm not ready, daddy.." she spoke very softly. "It's not the matter of ready or not Lucy, it's about doing your responsibility. You know that, don't you?" she nodded silently. "But-"

"Sweetheart, we're terribly sorry but our decision is final. You both are going to take the throne once you're married." Grandine cut her words.

"Or not get married at all."

Natsu and Lucy froze.

...

Some maids whispered to each other seeing the couple sat in the dining room across each other. Lucy looked down to her skirt and played with the hem of it. While Natsu got both elbows on the table and his head rested on his hand, looking at the blank space. Neither one of them said a thing. Silence enveloped the dining room. But Natsu's ears could make out some arguments happened in the King's office on the second floor.

Mrs. Spetto put down the drinks in front of them without sound and sighed at the tension. But she didn't know what to say. So the only option left was letting the silence surrounded them. Just what did the discussion about? Was it that bad so the happy couple she saw last night turned like this?

Mrs. Spetto's tracks of thought was cut when a sounds of shiftinf chair was heard. She turned to see Natsu stood up and walked out of the dining room. Lucy glanced at him with sad eyes and sighed. The Princess got up from her seat and followed him out.

"Natsu!" the boy stopped and turned to her. He flashed her a small smile and opened his arms. Lucy bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Sorry," he whispered, burying his nose in her hair. Lucy nodded and clutched him for her dear life.

When she pulled away, she saw him looked down and not meeting her gaze. She knew, she felt the same too. This is totally unfair! But, what could they do when even the Dragneels adults agreeing this thing. Finally, Natsu took a deep breath and released her waist, earning a quizzical and a tiny bit of disappointed look plastered on her face.

"Lucy..."

"Mm?"

Natsu ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He put his hands on her shoulders, "I love you so much, you know that right?" Lucy smiled and nodded. "It's just I.. I.." he struggled to find the right word. The Princess put her palm on his cheek. "Natsu.. Look at me." He obeyed and locked their gazes. "It's going to be okay, like usual, right?" he nodded and sighed.

"I need time to think." She smiled and nodded. "It's fine, go take your time." She planted a kiss on his lips and smiled when he returned it.

oOoOo

Natsu laid on his back in front of the lake. His eyes stared at the blue sky and the white puffy clouds above. The boy put his arms behind his head and his right leg on top of his left. The King's words echoed in his mind.

'Because you have Dragneels blood.'

'At least can you tell me who's going to be a new King better than you, love my daughter more than you do and she loved him back with same intensity?'

"Argh! It's so frustrating!" he yelled to the sky. An irritated expression on his face.

"What's up with the face, future King?" a twitch reached his eyes and Natsu got up to glare at the sound. His face became more irritated when he saw that it was Gray.

"Stop with the nickname. It's annoying." He grunted. Gray smirked and a light bulb formed above his head. "Future King~ Future King.. Natsu's going to be a King~" he sang.

_SMACK_

Gray glared at the pink haired boy and rubbed his head. "What was that for, flame head?"

"You started it, stripper!"

"What is it, are you in your period, cotton candy?"

"Why are you so annoying, you fat polar bear?"

"Ash brain!"

"Perverted ice cream!"

"Flame head!"

"Stripper!"

The both of them rolled on the grass, punching and throwing insults at each other. About some minutes after, they collapsed on the ground across each other. Both panting and breathed heavily. Small wounds could be seen on their faces. Raising their head, Natsu and Gray glared at each other deathly before resting their heads on the ground once again. Figuring that they had no power left.

"Hey." Gray opened his mouth. "What?" Natsu asked, glancing at him. "What's up with you?" Natsu raised his brows. What a weird question. "What do you mean?"

"You know, usually you would be with Lucy, but not today. And you wouldn't put up that mourning face." Gray replied, not leaving his eyes from the sky. But then he heard the sigh came out from Natsu's lips. "You heard the news, right?" Natsu saw him nodding his head. "Yeah, so?"

"How could you say something like 'Yeah, so?'" Gray shrugged. "I don't get it, so what's the problem?" Natsu groaned. "Everything is the problem. How could you expect a 19 year-old boy to rule a big city like Magnolia?"

"Wait, you're 19? I thought you're 81."

"Why you-" Gray laughed. "Sorry, I was just kidding. Okay, go on." Natsu was surprised at his words but shrugged it off. "Like I said, there's no way I could rule a big city like this! It's just so.. full of responsibilities."

"Yeah, it must be hard." Natsu nodded in agreement. "But if it's not you, who else would suit the title?" Natsu sighed. "I don't know. And I never thought it could be so hard."

"Well that's what you got from falling in love with a Princess." Natsu shot up and looked at him in shock. "Hey Gray, you're not saying I did a wrong thing, right?" Gray laughed and shook his head. "Of course not. Love could attack anyone, dude. It's not your fault." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and puffed his cheek.

"Then what should I do? My mom said we have to accept it, or not getting married at all." Gray let his jaw dropped and gaped at him. "Whoa? Seriously?" Natsu nodded weakly.

"But, do you want to be the King?" Gray asked once again, narrowing his eyes at him. Natsu thought for a moment. "I would like to ask the same question to the King, before his parents' heir him." He stated back. "I don't think a real King wanted to be the King at first. Well except if you became a King for the rich." He continued bluntly. Gray smirked at him.

"But you wouldn't do such things, right?" Natsu sighed once again.

"Do I look like someone who'd do that?" Gray shook his head. "So? What's the problem?" Natsu's eyes widened slightly before returned to normal. "But, can't you see it? I'm not a King-like people! I like to destroyed stuffs, I like to act childish, I have an abnormal appetite, people said I'm an idiot, and I'm.." he paused.

"I'm not good enough at protecting Lucy. How do you think I would be able to protect a whole big city like Magnolia?" Gray was taken aback at his outburst. "I'm just.." the black haired alchemist saw a hopeless glint in his eyes.

"I'm not my dad." He whispered. Gray smiled. Of course. Natsu always compared himself to his father. For every man in Magnolia, Igneel Dragneel was a real hero. A hero that always protected his family and the city. Even the King himself admired that man he called his best friend.

"But everyone knows you're a hero. Even I know that." Natsu looked at him confusedly.

"Now, if Lucy's in danger, who might she called for help? Was it me? Gajeel? Jellal? His dad?" the black haired mage asked.

"Beside Lucy and his dad, who is the only one the whole castle, even the whole Magnolia would listen to when someone gives them an order?" Natsu made a surprised look and thought about it for a while.

"Hell, even Virgo called you Natsu-sama while she called us with a 'san'." Natsu tilted his head hearing that. Was it true? He never thought about it before. "Who was the one King Judo would look for when a meeting with another kingdom was held?"

"Wait, Gray,"

"And more importantly, who killed that Dragon Queen when she was about to attack out city?" Natsu gasped a bit. "Gee. Flame head, I always knew you're stupid, but now I know you're clueless." Natsu sent him a glare but he didn't care.

"These whole time, the city knew that no one but you will be the next King! And everyone.. Trusted you." Gray finished. Natsu was silent, not knowing what to say.

"Do you think we care that you're an idiotic dense childish, with large appetite man who loves to destroy everything to be our King?" Natsu and Gray turned their heads to see Erza stood with Jellal and Mira behind them. "When did you-"

"Tch, not to mention we're tired of a serious and cold hearted look on a King." Lisanna, Levy and Gajeel popped out from behind the bushed like a culprit. "We don't care if an outsider disagreed." Juvia, Wendy and Romeo stated, walked to the group.

"Aye! We will help you with all we might, Natsu!" the Exceeds, with Happy as the leader, chirped excitedly. Natsu stared at them all and chuckled. "You guys.."

"And I'm not going to let you lift all the weight by yourself. We're all in this together, Natsu." A sweet voice spoke and the pink haired boy shot his head to the beautiful Princess smiled up at him, hands clapped behind her back.

"Lucy.."

"Sorry, but seeing everyone peeped your argument with Gray caught me in interest." She tapped her fingers nervously. "Luckily you two didn't fight for too long, or else Erza might get out from out hide and the plans won't go well." Gray and Natsu gulped, seeing the red head smiled creepily at them.

"So… will you do it?" Lisanna asked, eyes sparkling. Lucy frowned, "we're 19, Lisanna. It's too young." She replied, looking down at the dancing grass beneath her. Natsu's eyes snapped with an idea. "Unless.." he walked to his fiancé and swung an arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe we should delay our wedding for a while, Luce."

XxXxX

"WHAT?"

"You heard us." Natsu said simply, but quite the opposite, Lucy was nervous to hear the answer that would come any minute.

"Yeah, we will accept the throne when we're married." Judo and Igneel were silent before burst out chuckling. However, Grandine stared at them in disbeliefs. "But we're going to get married when we're22."

"But that means there are 3 years gaps!" Lucy hugged Natsu arm tighter, seeing her aunt this furious and panicked, it was creepy. "Mom, I had no experience how to be an appropriate King like Lucy's dad, 3 years is decent to teach me, right?"

"But.. but.."

"Come on Grandine. I don't think Natsu would take his words back. I know he won't." Judo put a hand on her shoulder. "He just reminds me of someone I know." He continued, looking at Igneel who whistled innocently.

"But Natsu, Lucy." Igneel walked to them. They looked at him, "then you have to get ready. Three years will go fast like winds. Your extra lessons start.." he looked at Judo who smiled knowingly.

"Tomorrow. And we won't show any mercy. In three years you both will be a great King and Queen." The couple grinned and saluted him.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

"Gramps, old lady, our parents, even Macao and Wakaba! Mr. Jura Nekis, Ichiya? I swear I heard that name somewhere. " Natsu read the list of the tutors that would teach them. Lucy chuckled and ran her fingers through his pink locks. Natsu looked up from her lap to her face.

"What?" she shook her head. "Nothing, who else?" Natsu scanned the paper Judo gave them after the dinner. "Blah blah blah.. I'm bored Luce!" the Princess sighed. "It's not the lesson yet, Natsu." He grinned and got up to sit beside her. "Hey, promise me one thing Natsu?" the boy looked at her and she held his hands.

"If the lesson is over and comes times for us to take the throne, promise me you won't act like my father did." Natsu was shocked at her statement. "I know it sounds silly, but I don't want to experience that thing ever again.." she shut her eyes and stopped herself from remembering the bad times. Natsu released her grip and brought her head to rest it on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I promise, Lucy." She smiled against his shoulder, before her mouth curled in a yawn. "Lt's just go to sleep, okay? We have a long day tomorrow." Lucy said, curling in a ball on the bed. Natsu sighed. Natsu nodded and kissed her forehead, seeing her eyes slid closed. After hearing some soft snores came out from her, the soon-to-be-King sighed and brushed his knuckles against her soft cheek.

Did he make a right decision?

The answer remained unknown to his brain. He laid beside her and pulled her closer to his body before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Puun.. there's not so many fluffs here, huh? gomenne minna.. I was too tired.. but I'm promise I'll add more fluffs later on ^^**

**okay, there's not much I can say here.. I'm in school thou xD such a bad girl ^^ *kicked*  
**

**so pwetty pwease leave a review everyone xD I'll love it so much ^^  
**

**till next time~  
**

**-Nachii-  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! XD Nachii's baaack!**

**muuu.. I'm sorry for the late update.. trust me, I have a bit WB and I dun have time to type this one.. so busy with school.. =o=**

**but anyway, thank you very much for ur review everyone! XD I really apprecaited that! And i always will ;)**

**so, let's not waste anymore time desuu..**

**here you go, my chappie 20, *Oh My God! 20!***

**hope you like iiit~ xD**

* * *

Chapter 20

Natsu tugged on the tie he was wearing and turned to Lucy and his mom.

"I thought I'm in the middle of the training, so why do I have to attend the meeting?" Lucy giggled and walked to him to get the tie done. "I know. But your dad has to check something in the forest with sensei, so he can't accompany my dad." She walked a step back to see his full appearance. Natsu was wearing a white buttoned up shirt that reached his elbow with black buttoned vest and a black tie. His scarf entangled a bit loosely on his fiancé's neck.

"Then why don't you come with us?" he asked again, turning to the mirror to see himself. "She'd love to, but I guess she should stay here and continue her lesson." With that, Natsu's face brightened up. "So it means like I'm having a day off without lesson? Wohoo!" he cheered.

"Don't get too happy Natsu. I'll give you extra lesson tonight." The pink haired half dragon growled. Lucy smiled. "You look good, King-to-be." Her fiancé pouted. "Stop it."

"Future King~"

"Luce!" the Princess laughed. "You should get use to it, Natsu. It's few months left." He sighed. "I know. Just, I don't like to be called-"

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"You ready?" Natsu groaned and was about to ran his finger to his hair, when Grandine slapped his hand away. With a low curse, the young man nodded to the King and kissed Lucy's forehead before joining Judo to the waiting 'stupid' carriage. After his figure disappeared inside the carriage, much to Lucy's disappointment as she looked at him from the balcony, she sighed weakly.

"Lucy?" said Princess snapped out from her unknown thought and looked at the Dragneels lady. She sighed and flung herself towards her. "Time flow so fast Aunty. I'm scared." She whispered shakily. Grandine smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be okay sweetie." Lucy nodded and took a deep breath before releasing the woman. "I know Natsu is scare-no, he have nothing to be scared of." She smiled.

"Well, there's something he's scared of." Lucy raised a brow and glanced again. "What is it?" Grandine walked to her and patted her hair above her innocent face.

"Afraid to see you hurt and sad."

The Blondie blushed and looked and looked away to hide her smile. Just what's up with this family? Always found a word to make her heart skip a beat and go all flustered.

* * *

Two hours later, Lucy walked down the street towards the boutique with her friends. They were going to picked up the bride dress. The guys were waiting for Natsu so they could pick the tuxedos.

"Morning, Princess." She smiled at the people passed and greeted her. But if you didn't know the Princess like Natsu did, you couldn't see the fake expression written all over her face. Grandine glanced at her confusedly, "Is everything okay, Lucy?" her breath caught in surprise and she nodded quickly at the blue haired woman beside her. Levy and Erza raised a brow but said nothing. Juvia and Wendy looked at each other and shrugged it off. "We're here!" Levy exclaimed happily, made the Princess looked up to the boutique board.

"'Get the Girl'. The name fits perfectly." Erza chuckled and led them inside. The walls, the chairs, the tables, and the curtains were white with spaghetti straps in the end of the curtains. Lucy gasped slightly. The shop was beautiful. Various wedding gown, with various models, with white as the main color, welcomed them. "No wonder the shop named 'Get the Girl', very suitable." Levy said, resting her hands on her hip.

"Kyaa! It's too beautiful here! Juvia wished she could wear the gown someday.." the water mage said dreamily, above her head showed a imaginary cloud with a pretty Gray smiled at her. Lucy shivered at the thought. Pretty Gray, means pretty stripper, and it would creep her out in the second she saw him.

"Come on Lucy-nee. Pick the one caught your attention." Wendy pushed the blonde towards the fitting room and threw her some random gowns. The shop manager helped her with the preparations. Lucy sighed and flashed them small smiles. "I'll be back in a moment." They grinned and gave her two thumbs up each. "Take your time~ we're not going anywhere!" they yelled in unison and went to pick the bridesmaid dresses.

Inside the fitting room, the Princess looked at the dresses Wendy threw at her. Some were too long, maybe reached few meters on the floor, some looked like summer dresses, short and simple. Some were to fancy. Nothing caught her attention, yet. But she grabbed one and fitted in, might as well check the girls and ask for their opinion.

The dress reached her ankle, she wondered if the dress was too complicated for her. It was white, like the rest of the dresses. Spaghetti straps that a bit too loose on the waist and chest. A bit uncomfortable, thousands ruffle adorned the mid section, but they itched her body. Levy, and the rest made a thoughtful face and shook their heads.

"NEXT!"

With that they pushed her into the room once again.

The next dress was a short, knee length dress with pale yellow straps on the end of the dress. Pretty cute, small stars on the short sleeves, pale yellow ribbon on the waist, but she thought that it was too simple for a wedding. And Grandine said a Royal Wedding should come with greatly beautiful events.

"NEXT!" Lucy groaned. "WAIT! Girls, I need some fresh air." She said, and when she was about to take the dress off, Grandine stopped her. "Keep the dress sweetie. I'll pay for it." She looked at her aunty questioningly but shrugged and smiled a bit at her, "thanks Aunty." She opened the shop's door and stepped out.

The citizens smiled brightly at the sight of the beautiful Princess stepped out with the beautiful dress. Some compliments directed to her, which she smiled and thanked them in return.

"Whoa, Princess, you look beautiful."

"As always."

"Pretty!"

"Natsu-kun sure is a lucky guy."

"Hell yeah! Sure I am!" Lucy gaped and spun her heels to see her grinning fiancé, still in his meeting suit, wrapped his arms around her waist. "Natsu.." her lips quivered so slightly the people could not see it. But Natsu did.

"Are you here to pick the wedding dress?"

"Kyaa! So which dress will you wear, Princess?"

"Are you blind? Of course it's the one she's wearing right now."

"Blah Blah blah.. blah.. blah.." Lucy gripped Natsu's hand tightly at the questions surrounded her. "Um.. Everyone.."

"Hey, can I.. blah blah.. are you.. blah blah.."

"Please, everyone. I need some-"

"Princess! Do you.. blah blah.." Lucy squirmed at their stares, but held her prides, her three years training worth more than any lesson, she had this entire time.

"SILENCE!"

Once again, she gasped, looking at the King-to-be behind her. The citizens fell quiet, looking at the 'prince' in guilt. Natsu sighed. "Everyone, we really want to answer your questions but at least can you give us some spaces?" they obeyed and took some steps back. "We're sorry sir." He grinned at them. "It's okay, you should apologize to her."

"Sorry Princess." Thought bubbled up in Lucy's mind, made her unable to speak nor do anything.

"So, you're not going to wear that dress, Princess?" said young women snapped out from her daze of thoughts. She cleared her throat a bit. "No, I haven't found a suitable one yet." She smiled at them. They nodded. "So, when is the wedding?"

"Three months left, make sure you come. It's on July 1." They gaped at her. "Let me guess, Natsu-kun is the one offered the date?" the pinkette nodded proudly. "Awesome huh?" they laughed. "Well then, good luck on your gown hunting, Princess." She nodded and they bowed slightly at the Royal Couple. "See you later Princess, Natsu-kun."

"See you!"

Lucy waved at them and smiled. She didn't know, but it felt a bit relieving after those questions. But still, some weight still left on her shoulder. Few moments later she felt the grip around her waist tightened, made her looked at Natsu. "You okay?" he asked in concern. "I don't know.." she whispered. "I'm feeling okay, but at the same time I don't.." the young Dragneel turned to face her fully. "Weirdo."

_TWITCH_

"I'm not a weirdo!"

"Oh yes you are."

"Natsu! I swear I'll-"

"A beautiful weirdo." She froze, taking a look at the idiotic guy she called her fiancé. "And that's what makes you special." Her stunning face held there, her hands gripped his shirt since his scarf was at the castle. Her face looked down slowly, and she buried her nose on his shoulder. "Jeez Natsu. Do you mean I'm special because I'm a weirdo?" she asked, her voice muffled against his shirt. He smiled and nodded, she could feel his head moved to a nod and his lips graced on her cheek forming a smile.

Lucy closed her eyes, the smell of woods and spice knocked her nose, "I'm so happy that I could kiss you right here and now, Natsu."

"Tch, I'll accept it with my whole heart." She giggled and pulled away from him. "I have to go back to the girls, see you later." Natsu puffed his cheek. "Yeah, I have to meet our dads in the tux shop." She laughed and patted his cheek. "Well then, see you!" she ran back to the shop.

"Hey! I thought I was about to get a kiss?" he asked aloud for her to hear. But she just ran inside the shop, made the guy chuckled.

When he was about to walk towards the tuxedo shop, a soft hand stopped his and cupped his cheek. Natsu's eyes widened when the Princess got on her tiptoe and kissed him on his lip. Sensing back to reality, he kissed her back softly, hands wrapped around her slim waist while the other one played with her hair.

When she pulled away, the boy smirked at her, which she blushed in return. Pecking her nose, Natsu let her go and grinned. "Okay, see you later Luce~" a giggle reached his ears came from the blonde-haired young woman and she waved before entering the shop.

* * *

The Tux Shop-

Igneel tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. Just where the hell did his idiot son go? He glanced inside the shop, where Judo and the guys made a thoughtful face at the tux the shop keeper held in his arms. Finally they shook their heads, made the shopkeeper sighed and went to grab another tuxedo.

"I told you the black one suit better!"

"With all respect your Majesty, I don't think so, and I know Natsu won't like that one too!"

"Tsk, that cotton candy will look like crap wearing anything."

"Still, I think he'll look good in pink."

"NO WAY!"

Igneel sighed heavily, what was wrong with them? Just for the first time he felt a bit more normal than Judo, he chuckled proudly at the thought. With that he went to daydreaming world where he could see Grandine and Wendy cheered on him at his success to be the most normal guy. Judo fanned him with banana leaf, wearing that weird Egypt suit, what was it? Oh yeah, Tunic. And Lucy clapped for him while Natsu-

"I hope you're not having a weird thought about me.." the red head choked on his own breath and turned to see the young man he's been waiting looked at him with his hands inside his pocket.

"Wha? How long have you been there?" Natsu chuckled at his dad's expression. "Not too long, enough to see your weird fantasizing face." Igneel glared at him. "Shut up. And get in quickly, your friends almost pick a pink tux for your wedding." The young man's eyes bulged and he ran inside, ready to attack anyone who'd embarrass him in his special day.

After the hunting, Natsu said his thank you and they leaved the shop. The shopkeepers forced a smile and almost cried in happiness caused of their farewell. Half an hour inside the shop, all Natsu and the rest did were burning the tuxedos, burning the shopkeeper's hair, and setting the shop into an emergency Titanic. The boys ended up with Igneel's death glare and Judo's sword pointed at their throat.

Natsu groaned, rubbing his sore cheek that has been hit by Gray, or was it Gajeel? Moreover, his foot hurt by kicking Jellal, or Gray's groin. Gray and Gajeel was still throwing insults at each other, while Jellal sighed and speeded up towards the gown's shop, already couldn't stop himself from missing his Titania. When they entered the shop, Erza and Grandine 'pushed' them outside once more.

"OW! What's up with the kicking?"

"The bridegroom could not see the bride." The scarlet haired mage said sternly. "But it's not the wedding yet!" the two women exchanged glances. "Lock the door Erza."

"NO! LUCYY!"

Natsu struggled in the boys' arms with fake tears streamed down his face. "NOO!" Gray sighed, "SHUT UP FLAME HEAD!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT STRIPPER?"

"SHUT IT YOU TWO!"

"STOP SHOUTING BLUEBERRY HEAD!"

"YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO!"

"Idiots."

"YOU SAID SOMETHING METAL FACE?"

"DAMN RIGHT! GOT ANY PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

"Boys, don't fight in front of the shop.."

"GET OUT OF THIS OLD MAN!"

"Oh, you didn't just call me that right?" the head of the Dragneels cracked his knuckles with evil smirk.

"Keh, go all emotional towards some kids." Judo commented at him.

"DAMN, SHUT IT WRINKLED FACE!"

"AND WHO DID YOU CALL KIDS?"

And so, the boys, the red haired Dragneel, and even the King, got into some punching competitions, insults throwing, throwing each other on every directions, gaining the attentions from the citizens. And the shop manager from the 'Get the Girl' shop cried and ran inside, throwing herself on Lucy.

"P..Princess.. Help.."

The Princess, who was currently on her gown, looked at the girl quizzically. "What is it?" the girl sobbed loudly. "The.. men.. throw.. punch.. CIYAAAT! And smack BANG! BOOZ and BAM!" the whole people in the shop threw the girl some 'what-the-hell' and what-on-earth look while some took the pictures of her posing some super heroes pose. Finally, Erza cleared her throat and walked towards the posing girl.

"Explain." She said with her demon eyes, boring into her very soul, made the girl stood up on the edge of unconsciousness. "The.. the.."

"Are you refusing to explain to me?"

"Erza! You scared the poor girl!" Lucy scolded, putting a comforting hand around the manager's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. What happened?" the girl's eyes brightened at her soft and sweet voice.

"Natsu-sama and the others are fighting outside."

.

.

.

.

"Let's go girls." Erza commanded, re-equipping her swords, while Levy held a broom, Juvia grabbed a racket from Mavis-know-where, Grandine cracked her knuckles while Wendy held out a frying pan that even Lucy didn't know where the skirts did she get that from.

"ICE CUBE!"

"ASH BRAIN!"

"METAL BEAK!"

"TATTOO BOY!"

"MUSTACHE MAN!"

"CHERRY HEAD!"

"FLA-" the men's fight stopped when strange aura illuminated from their back, made the shivers climbed up their skin and sweat formed on their forehead. One by one, they turned towards the source. "Umm.."

'God help us!'

_SLAP BRUK BANG SMACK THUD_

"Oooow!"

The 'competitor' collapsed on the ground, each of them had a bulge on their heads. "Seriously.." Grandine started. Her hands shook with anger.

"FIGHT WITH THE YOUNGSTERS? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOUR MIND?" she grabbed Igneel and Judo by the ear and lifted them.

"OW! GRANDINE!"

"HE STARTED IT!"

"NO, YOU STARTED IT!"

"YOU!"

"SHUT IT YOU TWO!"

"Yes Ma'am.." they tried to break free from the lady's grasp but her fingers glued to their ear bone. "I swear if I saw you all, including you Natsu, fighting again, I'll-"

"Aunty, stop it.." the sweet voice they recognized came again, and Lucy stepped out, holding Wendy's hand. She smiled and giggled at their hurt face, the bulge seen clearly on their heads. Grandine sighed and let the old men's ear go, earning glee cheers from them. She turned her head towards the boys, shaking her head. "Guys, does it really necessary to fight here?" they looked away, turning their brain to find the excuses. But one guy remained silent.

Natsu's breath caught in his throat, and he found himself not able to look away. The Princess, was wearing a white long wedding dress that reached the floor, silver straps on the end of the gown, sweeping the dust on the ground, her now long hair fell loosely on her back, her bangs framing her face. There were not so many things Natsu could make out from her appearance, since she wore a cardigan around her upper body to hide the gown, but still..

She took his breath away.

The future King could not utter a single word, the sounds of his mom felt like echoing sounds for in his ear. And when he found his fiancé stared back at him and smiled shyly with slight blush on her cheeks, Natsu could feel the heat stammered on his cheek with high speed.

The rest of them looked at the couple back and forth, and chose to step back to give them some space. Levy couldn't hold any longer and she covered her mouth to stop the squeal that stuck in her tongue. Oh, if just Lisanna was here, she thought dreamily. Unfortunately, the youngest Strauss was shopping with her sister. But, ugh, screw them.

"AAAAAWE!"she squealed out loud, and instantly the couple snapped out of their –the-world-belongs-to-us thought and blushed madly.

"Levy!" Grandine groaned, "it was getting on the best part!" the petite girl giggled teasingly. "Sorry, I could not hold any longer." The rest growled and scolded her, which she rubbed her head nervously in return. Natsu and Lucy bit their lips, a little happy that they didn't tease them any longer.

Judo looked at his best friend with wide eyes. "Really Grandine? Natsu got some happy-go-lucky cheers while we got an emergency treatment for our ears?"

"Yeah! That's so unfairly unfair!" the women stuck her tongue out at them. "Mavis Igneel, your wife is cruel."

"I know right?"

"I heard that."

"Yes Ma'am!" Lucy laughed at the scene, but the laugh slow to a smile towards her fiancé. Her pink lips opened to say something-

"Your Majesty!" she, Judo and the Dragneels turned their heads to see two guards ran towards them.

"Err.. which 'Your Majesty' did they mean?" Levy whispered curiously to Juvia who shook her head in clueless. "There's a call from the western Kingdom and they asked you, Natsu-sama and Princess Lucy to meet them." Judo nodded. "We'll be right back. Thank you." The guards nodded at him and bowed. The blond haired man glanced to his daughter.

"Do you want to come, honey?" Lucy sighed and looked at Grandine and the girls. They smiled at her, and she looked at Natsu who grinned toothily. Finally she sighed.

"I guess you both can handle it, right? I'll stay here and continue the hunt." Natsu raised a brow at her and she flashed him a weak smile, only to get his worry raised rapidly. "But Luce-"

"I'll be fine, Natsu." He shut his mouth and searched her eyes. Sensing this, she looked down at the ground, only to get him shocked more. "Alright, come on Natsu, Igneel." The red head nodded but Natsu remained on his spot.

"Natsu!"

"I'm coming." He said at last, relieved when Lucy pulled her head up. He walked to her and kissed the crown of her head.

When the men disappeared from the view, Wendy opened her mouth. "Lucy-nee? Is everything-"

"Let's go get the other dress, girls, Aunty." she cut in, surprising everyone when she didn't even look at them. The blue haired girl tried to grab her hand when her mom stopped her.

"Leave her be, Wendy." The girl could only nod.

OooO

Two weeks passed, Natsu and Lucy's getting busier both from the Kingdom's problem and the wedding preparation, and Virgo was getting worried. Two weeks, their appetite has decreased in speed and they didn't have enough time to sleep. It's a common story to wake them up in the morning, but it was unusual to hear them complaining and even refused to wake up.

Bags started to show under their eyes, and at dinnertime, the rest would find both of them with droopy eyes and almost got their heads stuck in the spaghetti or pasta for dinner.

She tried to talk to the King and the Dragneels parents, but they were also busy. No time to rest, no time to eat and sleep properly, and worst, no time for Natsu and Lucy to talked to each other. While the wedding date was drawing near.

"Prince-"

"Later Virgo."

"Natsu-sa-"

"Not now Virgo."

"Your Majes-"

"I don't have time, Virgo." The maid spirit felt the frustration built up in her stomach. Seeing the couple this desperate, it was painful for her and the other maids, spirits, butlers, the guards, and their friends. The citizens also noticed this, it was too quite without their favorite couple, but what could they do?

What's bugging her next was the fact that the castle was decorated with less smile of the Princess. With no time to sleep, eat, and rest, she still looked fine, but without her smiling source, she looked pathetic. Same condition happened with their future King. The stuck in the moment condition they were currently in was not only driving them own selves insane, but the whole castle were affected to it, too. Even a blind person could see it.

They missed each other so damn much it's freaking hurt to walked away from each other.

At night, Lucy walked towards the balcony on the third floor. Two floors away from their bedroom but she didn't care. Her blond hair swayed with the wind blew softly on her skin. Her eyes gazed to the park where she and Natsu usually trained with the tutors.

Delicacies and behavior.

That's what Grandine Dragneel taught them. The most boring class for Natsu, and the meanest too. It's because he made mistakes a lot, even though the tutor was his own mother. Lucy laughed bitterly when she remembered the time when she and Natsu would threw jokes to the lady, earning a dead glare from her, she winced at the memory.

These whole times, Grandine was always like a mother to her. Caring, loving, funny, smart, beautiful, and powerful. Man, Igneel was a lucky man. Not to mention Grandine always be there to take care of her whenever she was sad. But now, with all the busyness took over them, it felt useless.

She missed her Mama. Her real Mama.

Tears prickled on her cheek, leaving wet trail on her pale skin. She needed her Mama, her Daddy, her family, her friends, her fiancé. But as a Princess, it felt like there was a wall built up between her and them. Between her and Natsu. It felt like she was back to the past when her father didn't act like a father should, a time when she was alone.

"Mama.." she whispered, not bothering to wiped the salty liquid from her face. Call her childish, she was suffering from the fact that she's be alone once again.

Her eyes widened in shock when warm fingertips brushed on her face, drying the tears with the heat. Without glancing she knew it was Natsu. It was always Natsu.

"Lucy?" slowly, ever so slowly it seemed like her head not moving at all, she looked at him her eyes caught the glimpse of scared, worry, anger, and pain showed all over his faces. His hands shaking but he kept himself in control. "Why are you crying?" she couldn't bring herself to speak, her tongue was numb, her attention stuck on the fingers that's on her cheek.

But she knew. She needed to tell him.

It's now or never.

With that she grabbed his face with her hands, pulling him into her eye levels. Her lips touched his lightly, and he found it's not enough so he pulled her by the waist, bringing her closer to him. Lucy's tears streamed harder. It was cool, you know. How a kiss could speak every emotion built rapidly inside her mind. How she felt her lung could hold some longer so she didn't have to let him go.

As for Natsu, he wished that this moment would never end. Two weeks not able to see her as his fiancé, not able to hold her close to him, not able to taste this sweet lips she owned, he felt weak and miserable. Screw everything, nothing could ruin this now.

When their lungs reached for their limit, the couple pulled away for air. Greedily taking gulpful of air. They looked at each other, face flushed red, but bright smile curled on their face. His cupped face was warm, her held waist felt weak. Her knees felt like jelly, her face melted under his eyes. The spice and warmth still stained her lips, and it felt so incredibly comfortable and great.

Natsu chuckled, and she giggled with him before her face returned with a frown.

"Natsu.."

"Hm?" he hummed, brushing her bangs away from her face. "I can't take the pressure anymore. It's.. too much.." she whispered. The future King raised a brow. "What do you mean, Luce?" the blonde felt tears started to build up once again.

"I can't.. it's just.. I don't think I can do this." His eyes widened in shock, but he let her continue.

"It feels like the distance between us grew bigger, I can't take it. I just can't Natsu. If being the Queen means I have to be apart from you then I.." she sobbed, face looked at him pleadingly.

"I'll prefer we're not getting married at all.." the young men wore the surprised face and gasped, his blood ran cold. "I prefer that we don't have to be the new King and Queen, I'll choose to be a normal girl if it means I can stay with you and not letting go.." she struggled, fingers curled on his scarf.

"I know it sounds selfish but.. but.." her sobbing sounds echoed but Natsu doubt someone would hear it. She kept crying, her sorrows and desperate thought flowed out like a waterfall.

But finding it ridiculous, embarrassing and childish she broke away from his grasp and walked away, only to get a failure. Natsu grabbed her wrist and caged her into a tight hug. The Princess struggled and tried to break free, she needed to get away from him so he could not see her weakness. But he refused to let go. Her shaky figure kept struggling like a maniac, her hands punched his arms and shoulders not too hardly.

"No. I won't let go.." he whispered to her ear, it was a success, her struggling lessened, but his ears caught the rest of the sobs.

"Please Princess.." she froze, hiccupping her last breaths. He drew soothing circles on her back, gaining a more relax sigh out of her. Finally she nodded silently, resting her forehead on his shoulder. Natsu loosened the grip on her waist, made it easier for her to shift to get more comfortable position. They stayed there, not saying a thing, just held each other close, enough to feel that they're here for one another.

"Hey Luce." He started, smiling at her breaths tickled the scar on his neck.

"You know, back then, when I was nine, I met this one girl," she tensed. "What?" she asked with clear tone of jealousy. He chuckled, brushing the hair that fell on her back messily, his thumb brushed the bare skin on her shoulder.

"I bumped to her at the Magnolia Harvest, when I was searching for a game, she rubbed her sore head with tears in her eyes, freaking me out. Like you, she was weird, her lips quivered, and I was annoyed at her, so I called her a crybaby." Lucy couldn't help but giggle. "Then?"

"Well, she twitched and smacked my head, gosh, I tell you it was freaking hurt and she almost choked me with my scarf! Maybe she felt bad after that, so she apologized and started to fix this scarf," Lucy bit her lip, although it was in his childhood, she couldn't help but feel really really jealous. Don't blame her, duh.

"I looked at her weirdly, really, she reminded me of you, she was so weird. When she walked away coz her mom called her, Lisanna approached me." Lucy's lip swallowed inside her mouth, that weird girl at first, then Lisanna? Really, how many girls Natsu knew since his childhood? "Then, I asked her who was that weird girl and she laughed at me! I felt like an idiot.." he muttered.

"Well, you are." She mumbled back, ignoring his protest. Her thumbs brushed his scar lightly. "She said, 'You were talking to her, yet don't know who she is?' that's starting me curious. And I urged her to tell me and she said.." he paused.

"That's was Princess Lucy Heartfilia." She gasped and tried to look at him but he held her still. "Wait, I'm not finished.

After that, I often see her in the carriage, bringing a pouch of keys, or books in her hands. She always looked in curious at the children at her age played outside." She dug her fingers on his shoulder, begging him to stop. "Then I saw her cry, when people in black suit, black dress, black flowers, gathered around something, but her expression told it all, she didn't know what was going on. Her tears streamed down and she kept looking for her mom." Tears built up in her eyes, and she shook her head for Natsu not to tell her anymore.

"Then when I was fourteen, a big dragon attack the park below her window, and when I finished calming it, she looked at me with her big brown eyes." Her breath hitched, she paused her struggles. "I just.. I really want to hear her voice once again, to see her smile, at least to see her face fully, and I can't help it! For God sake I can't help it! So I flew towards her, and my fingers trailed down her cheek before I realized it. And she.." he pulled away to look her in the eye.

"She smiled. The most beautiful smile I ever seen in my fourteen year old life." Her heart pounded loudly against her chest.

"But it didn't last long. We never met again after that. So, I swore, when I meet her once more, I'll never let her go again. I'll be there to see her smile once again, and if once is not enough, I'll make her smile everyday because that face when she cried, it was too painful to see." He breathed out, inhaling the air and sighed.

"Luce, do you think I care that we're a King and Queen or a normal people? Do you think I care about those who said we looked perfect or those who said we're not? Then you're so stupid because Luce, I never care! I don't even care if we're poor people who live underground or in the jungle with wolve-wait I mean dragons." She was stunned, breathless, too shocked to say anything.

"Now if you'd think about it, was it fate that we're here, as a couple who'll get married soon? Was it fate that you are a Heartfilia? Was it fate that I'm a Dragneel? Was it fate that we're here loving each other?" he pushed, his eyes locked to her.

"Even if it's fate than I'm grateful for that, Lucy. But it's not fate that I love you. It's not fate that I'm here for you. It's the my own decision and my own will! And my own will said that Natsu Dragneel will always be her for Lucy, not for the Princess of Magnolia." She cried at this, it felt like he's giving her some kind of medicine that treated her well and perfectly.

"Besides, I've promised right? I won't do things you don't want me to. And if you don't want me to take the throne, if you don't want me to-"

He stopped not in his will, his lips slid closed when her fingers locked it. "Shut up." She whispered. "Our trainings worth it, right? Forget what I just said, it was plain stupid." She admitted, slowly releasing his warm lips. The man grinned at her, squeezing her waist gently.

"Besides, I don't think Magnolia will find a better King." Natsu's eyes widened in surprise at her compliment. His lips curled into a breathtaking smirk. "Now you said it." She blushed and look away. "But it's a pity, Luce." She looked at him questioningly.

"Why?"

"Then I should getting use to call you my Queen, not my Princess."

"Haaah? Sh-shut the hell up Natsu!"

"My my, not a good language for a lady."

"Shut it!"

"Okay okay." He laughed and intertwined their hands, dragging her to the bedroom. "Sleep time Luce." She smiled with a bright crimson blush on her face, noticing the warmth engulfed her showed the Queen-to-be that Natsu was there with her. And he'd always be.

Gosh, she was acting stupid.

Grandine smiled and stepped out from the corner after the couple disappeared up on the stairs. A stray of tears trailed down her cheek, her trembling hand clutched a compass in her hands and unclasped it. Seeing a picture of two little girls, a blonde and a blunette, smiling towards the camera with flower crown on their heads.

'_But I guess true loves will find each other by their own. I know I'm right.'_

"Yes Layla. You're always right."

* * *

***examining my work***

**I dunno, when I type this the word count said it's 5k+, then when I'm formatting this, it looks shorter.. or was it just my eyes? ._.a**

**wuhoo.. anyway, I'm sorry I didn't insert their lessons and training part.. gomennasai minnaa :( but Inever thought it'd be so difficult to type that.. trust me, I've changed this one three times! WB wasn't good for my health.. *kicked*but maybe I'll insert it in the nextpart, and sadly, I hv to say that maybe, still maybe, the next one will be the last chppie.. ;_; I'll miss Fearless. *the title still sounds weird to me, blame the one who give the title! (pointed at my bestfriend)* **

**but but.. are the fluffs enough? I hope so xD it's kinda hard to make this one :D blame the WB..**

**and yaay! I hv 2 weeks 'vacations'! XD but still, the homeworks are gonna kill me.. TT_TT**

**so, pwetty please leave a review? I'll love it more than chemistry! I mean, who the hell created that? DX**

**yosh, till next time everyone~ ^^**

**-Nachii-**


	21. Chapter 21

***sob* I feel like crying now ;_;**

**With a sad heart I hv to say that this is the last chapter of my beloved Fearless x'D**

**But! I really work this one the best I can do! I hope it will entertain all of ya xD**

**and and and, I want to say my special thanks to : Princess Happy, 89niners-best-team-ever, BlasterDark, Arisu-Bezarius-Connorica, noname15, bluefire321, XoxoFairyTailXoxo, Rose Tiger, Aka-Lice, nightwatcher55, ILAUGHATYOUALL, ICHIGOdream, lord287, Chiharu Himeji, inukagome9193, icefox94, BlaZing CriMsOn Eyes, Monkey-D-Luffy31, maya-chan14, MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster, Taelin-x, dexter-dash, Kirosh, rainbow rakuen, BLueGaze19, Starry5447, Darkmyr-InuYashaFan, Minallys, Hinagiku Zeelmart, AmyJusta, GoldenRoseTanya, MidNightDreamer16, Amy Cahill09, Wasabi-kun, jizang, SuckerForFairyTail, Lady Kuroneko 051, XxWendyMarvelxX, Whiiney, Guest(s), StarSapphireWolf, Orara-chan, BananaManLover, splitheart1120, Critic21, Srai, ULCER, Hinoshi-Jino, Blitzing, Lycheeniii, DarkXFeatheredCosmic, Fairies, Naluuuu 3, Lucy Ashley From Fairy Tail, lucylover, shortypink, Storm111, pokelover0ash, Redwriter17, and Haru Starlietta xD**

**fyuuh.. *wiping sweats* those are the reviewers from chappie 1 until 21 xD thank you very much everyone, for giving me your thoughts, comments, compliments and suggestions xD and arigato for giving the title for this fic Haru-chan xD**

**yosh, I guess we shouldn't waste any moment, here you go, the last chapter of FL, hope you like itt~ xD**

* * *

Chapter 21

"Let him be, Virgo. I'm sure he's tired." Lucy said to the maid spirit who was about to wake Natsu. The pink haired spirit raised a brow. "You sure, Princess?" the Princess smiled and nodded her head. "Very well, then. I'll go help Mrs. Spetto and the other maids for preparing breakfast." With that she walked out of the bedroom, leaving Lucy giggled at her expression.

The blonde turned to the bed to see her sleeping fiancé. He laid on his belly, half of his bangs covered his face. Lucy couldn't resist the urge to brush them away and showed his peaceful face to her. She smiled and rested her head back on the pillow beside him, who instinctively warped his left arm around her and murmured unknown things.

Seconds passed, he showed no sign to let her go just yet, and Lucy spent the time to examine his face.

The thing that surprised her the most was how his face looked exactly similar to his father now. Sure, he still had that cheeky, childish, breathtaking grin. His jaw was much more sculpted now, he got taller, his skin got a bit tanner, his hair got a bit redder and spikier, his eyes got more charming and serious. She admitted, he looked much more handsome and hotter.

And gosh, she's sure a lucky girl- I mean a lucky young women.

However, seeing him like this, sleeping peacefully, like a single move would stir him up, she just couldn't bring herself to wake this guy.

Lucy let a small laugh came out from her, and she shrugged his hands off to get up. She'd let him sleep just for another ten or fifteen minutes, she told herself. Then she'd wake him up. Natsu groaned silently, his hands searching for her, before she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. The pink haired man escaped a sigh and kept his slumber.

Lucy stretched her hands over her head and walked to the window. The smell of flowers below her windows greeted her and she looked down to see the flower field glowed in morning light. What a nice view early in the morning, she thought.

A few minutes of staring at the flower field, she heard another grunts and stirs from Natsu and she turned to see him yawning and stretching.

"Lu*yawn*-cy?" she smiled and walked to him. "Morning. Did I wake you?" the man rubbed his eyes tiredly and shook his head. "No, what time is it?" Lucy shrugged, "I don't know, eight? Nine?" Natsu's eyes widened. "Holy crap!" Lucy laughed. "Don't worry. I talked to Aunty yesterday and she let us have the rest of the days off, until the wedding." Natsu looked at her doubtly. "Really? My mom said that?" the woman sweat dropped. "Don't talk like your mom is a demon, Natsu.."

"Sometimes she is." He replied bluntly and sat on the bed. Lucy smiled and took his hands in hers. Trailing the fingers with her own fingers while Natsu's eyes locked on her figure. She looked up and grinned at him, which Natsu grinned back. A heavy sigh leaved her mouth in a second.

"A week." She said, counting the days. The pink haired man nodded, "Seven days."

"168 hours." She challenged him. Natsu opened his mouth to reply with smaller measure, when his brain blanked. "Hey! You know I hate math, right?" Lucy laughed, and soon he joined her. "Hey," he called after some seconds, his hands now gripping her hands loosely, his thumbs rubbed her skin.

"Are you still worried?" she froze, eyes looking at him, before shaking her head and smiled. "No.. Not at all." The King-to-be grinned. "Great. Coz I won't take my words back." He said, recalling the night they talked. Lucy's lips curled into a soft smile, once again she nodded without any specific reason and rested her head on Natsu's shoulder. "Yeah, I know you won't."

The door swung opened but they paid no attention, and still lost in silence.

"You two know that it's time to wake up, right?" a familiar woman's sound spoke, made the couple jerked their head and stood up quickly.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Grandine raised a brow when Natsu made an 'I-told-you-so' gaze directed to Lucy as they got their clothes.

"What? What did I do?" the blue haired woman asked, dumbfounded.

* * *

Levy tackled the youngest Strauss to the floor as she entered the castle. "LISANNA! Where have you been? You missed a lot of things! And when I said 'A LOT', I mean **a lot of 'THINGS'!**" the bluenette explained, stressing the Things. Lisanna raised a brow and made an understand face. "KYAAA! Tell me tell me!" she screeched and shook Levy by her shoulders, making her eyes spinning.

"Okay okay! So, me and Lu-chan, and Erza, Juvia, Wendy and Grandine-san were-"

"Okay, that's enough, you don't need to tell her, Levy-chan." They turned to the blonde, standing behind them with arms on her hips. Lisanna pouted, "But Lucy~" she whined. Lucy giggled and walked to the white head, giving her best friend a hug.

"Sssh.. It's your fault you missed it. " Lisanna huffed and puffed her cheeks bigger. "Aw.. You're so mean to your best friend." The Princess smiled. "I'll tell you on the way, okay?" she grabbed Levy's and Lisanna's hand and dragged them out, but not before peeking her head to the dining room and called her fiancé.

"I'm coming!" Natsu shouted from the kitchen, sipped his drink quickly and joined them. "Okay! To Kadria Cathedral!" Levy stated loudly, pointing her finger at the directions and grabbed Lisanna's hand once again. The couple walked behind them.

On the way, Lisanna urged Lucy to tell her once again and she gave up. Natsu watched the girls chatted animatedly and chuckled at Lucy's blushing face when Levy blabbered the gossips, which if he wasn't mistaken, happened two or three weeks ago, up until now.

Lisanna squealed, Levy giggled, and Lucy protested, enough to make him laugh slightly. Once they arrived in the cathedral, the couple's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my.." Lucy whispered in awe. Natsu nodded in agreement.

Chandeliers, small white candles, red carpet, white silk chair cloth, brown wooden podium, and many other things surprised them and their breath hitched in their throat. Small pearls attached on every inch on the curtains, cloth, and Magnolia's flag adorned every angle. Small sparkling diamonds blinked in the sunshine. Wait-

"How much money you spent for this?!" they shouted in unison.

"Natsu? Lucy? What are you doing here?" they turned to Igneel and Wendy, holding the bouquet of flowers. "We.. they.. check.. us.. uh.." they stuttered.

"I don't know that they're allowed to see this.." the red head tilted his head sideways. "They're not." A firm sound spoke, Erza stepped with Juvia, holding the silk white tablecloths. Natsu and Lucy gulped. "Wait! Why does everything look so expensive here?" Lucy asked, hands stopping the group. They raised a brow and examined her as if she was crazy.

"Lucy, you are a Princess."

"I know."

"Who's gonna be a Queen."

"W-Well, yes."

"And Natsu's gonna be a King."

"Can we change the topic? I'm not in the mood.."

"Shut it Natsu! Ahem, anyway, so that means it's a Royal Wedding, right?" they bit their lips and nodded. "Exactly."

"But we don't think this kind of wedding is necessary!" Igneel sighed, massaging his temple and handed the bouquet to Wendy. "It's not our decision." Natsu opened his mouth to say something-

"And not your mom's idea too." he closed his mouth. "Or Judo's."

"Hey, I didn't say anything here, uncle.." Igneel smirked at Lucy and cleared his throat again. "The citizens asked this."

.

.

.

"WHAT?" Wendy stepped back in scare, "Uh, I better go now." With that, the shy teen ran to help Romeo.

"Well, like I said, they asked this. See? The citizens love their favorite couple." The said couple sweat dropped. "But-"

"No buts. You're not going to disappoint them, right? And plus, this is not all. We need to prepare the foods, the tables, the cakes, the music, many things to do, guys." They sighed and nodded, once again examining the place they're going to be wed six days from now.

"Oh, dad. Did you-"

_CLINK_

Natsu looked up after feeling something dropped on his head.

"See? I know it'll fit!"

"Yeah! He has same head size like Judo-san!"

Lucy smiled a bit at Natsu's blushing face when he saw the crown on his head and reached for it when Jellal stopped him. "Hold still Natsu. We need to check it."

"W-Wait!" they fitted some other crown on his head, while Gray held his hands. "Romeo! Get the red one!"

"On it!"

"Wait! Romeo! Urgh! Stop!" he struggled irritably, face burning in embarrassment. He still didn't get use to the fact that he'd be a King. His struggles earned the attentions from the people that still working and they stared at them in amusement. "Wait guys! Gah! STOP IT!" they stopped, Jellal's hand dangling on his head, and he brought his hands down. Natsu sighed and put the crown down.

"Stop it guys, it's not funny. Or even interesting." He handed them the crown. Lucy frowned as he walked pass her, towards the rest room. Silence enveloped them as the future King walked away. Gajeel looked at the workers, sensing his stare, they got back to work as if nothing happened. Igneel looked at the boys and sighed. "Great."

"I got the red one!" Romeo yelled, feeling awkward as the silence rose up with his presence.

"Not now Romeo.." Lucy was about to run to the direction her fiancé went when Igneel stopped her. "Wait, Lucy. I know who he will listen to in a situation like this."

oOoOo

The faucet turned and fresh crystal water flowed out. Natsu washed his face off and sighed. The water on his face disappeared both from his body heat or dripped down his chin. The mirror in front of him formed a thin steam. The young man wiped the steam and stared at his reflection. Maybe he shouldn't yell at them, but still, he never liked wearing a crown, even if he's already becoming a King.

A crown means you're a people of the castle, a people with Royal blood, the Kingdom's ruler, someone whom the people would respect them, gave them the honor to do anything they pleased. But a Natsu Dragneel not that type kind of a guy. He's just a young man that wanted freedom, who used to do what he wanted without anyone stopped him, well, maybe his mom would stop him sometimes, but that was an exception. A guy who loved to hang out and talked with the citizens, considering them as friends, and helped them when they needed him and his family.

But, his inner mind sometimes said, wasn't that the thing a King should do?

He didn't know, he never thought about that before the King asked him to be the new King.

"Let me guess, now you're thinking about what it would be to be a King, and do you deserve the throne or not.." Natsu gasped and spun around to see the former-King-to-be stood behind him, before walked to the faucet beside him to wash his hand.

"Judo-san.. Stop walking without sounds!" the pinkette warned, arms crossing over his chest. After remembering what the King had said, Natsu looked down. "Uh, yes, I was thinking like that. How do you know?" Judo stared at him with a smartass expression and pointed to the throne on his head.

"Oh." Was all he could say. After that, the silence surrounded them once more, Natsu fell deep in his thought while Judo watched his gloomy expression from the mirror. He bowled his hand and let the water stuck between his fingers before splashed them to Natsu's face to wake him up.

The young man snapped out of his daze and looked at his soon-to-be-father-in-law. "What?" the blond haired man dragged him by his scarf. "Wait! King!" he struggled. "Stop calling me that. You're the King, Natsu." He froze, slowly he let Judo dragged him to Mavis-know-where.

They walked towards the back of the cathedral, where what was like a storey room was and Judo dumped him inside. Natsu landed with a Thud and Judo turned on the light. Once his eyes adjusted, Natsu looked around and gasped.

Despite the old, ugly door in the front, the room decorated with pale blue and white paint. The room, Natsu predicted, was as big as his and Lucy's bedroom in the castle. A couch on the right side, a white grand piano beside it. A coffee table on the left side and another one beside the door. But what caught his attention was a BIG picture on the wall, it was so big, and meet each angle of the wall fully.

The picture of Layla Heartfilia.

Now if he paid enough attention, on the wall above the couch, many pictured of the Queen stuck there. The picture of the Queen holding the smiling Lucy, hugging Judo, her sitting on the bench, holding a purple petunia, and the biggest one that side of the wall, her and Grandine smiled brightly at the camera.

He turned towards Judo, "I don't get it, why are you showing me this?" Judo chuckled and shook his head. "This is not what I was about to show you, stupid." He grabbed a remote and clicked the red button. Just then, three glass boxes popped out from the floor in the center of the room, gaining a new gasp leave Natsu's lips.

"This."

There, inside the first box, a red King crown placed. In the third box, a green King crown, and in the middle, the biggest one, a golden crown.

Unconsciously, Natsu walked towards the boxes and touched the glass, his fingers trailed on the dust on the material.

"Weird, huh? It's Layla's memorial room, but all of the crowns belonged to me." Judo said, chuckling to himself. Natsu stared at him still with curiosity in his eyes. The King looked away to the picture on the wall. "In the morning before the incident that took her life, she asked me who'll be the King in the future when we died." Natsu's eyes widened.

"What'd you expect? I don't know what to say to her. Then she made me promise one thing." He paused, looking at the crowns.

"She said, 'Promise me the one who'll be the next King is the man Lucy loves.'" He smiled at Natsu, while the future King was too stunned to say anything. "I guess I made a right decision, right?" he walked to the young man.

"I was like you when my father hired me, even worse. I can't sleep, can't stop thinking about the hiring day, Layla said I was like a monkey lost his banana. Can you imagine that? A monkey lost its banana!" Natsu laughed. "And Layla was afraid that I might abandon her and our child in the future, which I did." Natsu recalled the talked he had with Lucy days ago and couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Lucy is a very precious thing to me, because she is my and Layla's daughter, a copy image of her, someone who reminded me of my wife, and to the things I missed after she died. I won't give her over some unknown men. And I won't give this," he pointed to the crowns on the boxes and on his head. "-to random man that only think about rich." Natsu smiled and directed his eyes to the crowns.

"Yeah, I heard that kind of thing a lot."Judo smirked. "You know you'll be a great King right?"

"Of course."

.

.

.

"Wait! I mean-" Judo laughed at his burning face. Natsu sighed in defeat. It's no use, he knew it, he just knew.

* * *

Lucy rose up from her seat when the living room's door swung open and revealing her fiancé. "Natsu!" she stared at him for a while before circling her hands around his neck. Natsu raised a brow confusedly before returning the gesture.

"Where have you been?" she murmured to his neck. Natsu was about to respond when Judo put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Lucy pulled away from Natsu and looked at her dad. Judo smirked at her.

"A man to man conversation." Lucy made an 'O' with her mouth and giggled, before frowning at the young man. "Don't do that ever again, okay? You make us worried. "Natsu grinned and gave her a thumb up and narrowed his eyes towards the guys behind her. They rubbed their heads nervously.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Spetto sang happily as she and the other maids brought out various appetizer which made their tummy growled impatiently. "FOOD!" Natsu grinned brightly. The King sighed and turned towards the Dragneel's parents.

"Just let him free tonight." They smirked in unison as they saw Natsu dug in the food, making Lucy laugh with her friends.

"REVENGE!" he shouted, throwing a spicy meat loaf at Gray's opened mouth. The ice mage choked on the food and ran around the dining table, searching desperately for water.

"WHAT THE HELL, FLAME BRAIN? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"Not literally killing, he's just trying to choke you to death," Jellal commented, taking a sip of water, but the glass jerked up by something and the water soaked on his face. The blue haired man glared dangerously at Gray. "You.." he grabbed a handful pasta and threw it at him, which Gray dodged and it landed on Gajeel.

On Gajeel.

"You're asking for a free coffin." He grabbed a chair-wait, what?

"Wait! Not a cha-" Jellal ducked and the chair landed on the table, broke into pieces and the foot landed on the big cake in front of Erza and Levy.

"Ow! Gajeel!" the blunette screeched at him.

"It's not me!" he grunted, dodging the plate from Natsu, which bumped Mira's head, the demon takeover mage fainted with weird face on her face.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna glared at the pinkette and threw her pizza at him, he dodged and it landed safe and soundly on Lucy's head.

"KYAAA! SOMETHING'S ON MY HEAD!" the Princess screamed, unaware of the weird stares from the others. "Lucy-nee! I'll help you!" Wendy took a gulpful of air into her lungs.

"Wait! Wendy!"

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

_WUUSH…_

"KYAA! MY SKIRT!"

"GRAY-SAMA! I GOT YOUR BOXER!"

"GAH! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"…My cake.."

"YOU DESTROYED THE CASTLE!"

"…Cake.."

"My, it's so lively here, huh?"

"Mira-nee! You're..awake?"

"IGNEEL! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"HOW COME IS THIS MY FAULT? BLAME YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"Nobody blames my daughter.."

"Grandine.."

"…Cake…"

"Ohoho! I love this food fight." Everyone stopped their screeched, shouts, blames, boxer hunting, and another activity to glare at the future King.

"Um.." he paused at the sound of clinking swords and gulped, sensing a dark aura from behind him.

"You…destroyed my cake.." the Titania whispered, laughing devilishly. "AHAHAHAHA! You're asking for it, Natsu.."

.

.

.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" everyone dodged the slashing swords from Erza, hiding in the corner, while the red head hunted for Natsu. Lucy pitied her fiancé in her heart. And Mrs. Spetto watched as the dining room was destroyed in split second, earning river flowed from her eyes.

"But it took so long to make the dinner!" she cried.

* * *

June 30

Few days from the food fight incidents, Natsu could be seen kneeling in front of the one and only Grandine Dragneel.

"Pleease?"

"No Natsu. I won't take my words back."

"Then please make this one an exception~"

"No."

"Mooom.." Natsu whined, pulling his mother's dress like a little kid. Grandine flashed him a glare, made the man released her dress. "Dad, help me.." he pleaded, made Igneel laughed nervously and looked away. Natsu muttered 'Traitor' to his direction. "Dad, what would you feel if I don't allow you to see Mom for a week?"

"Well, I'll be sad and frustrated, though." Natsu grinned. "See? Please, I just want to see Lucy.. It's been five days since I last saw her, thanks to someone.." he growled to his mom. His mom sighed weakly, "But it's a tradition that the Royal Couple should not see each other until their wedding."

"Who the hell created this tradition?" Natsu asked angrily. Five days without Lucy really freaked him out, it's hard to leave your fiancé to a hand like his mother's. She could be infected by her cruelness. He missed her too damn much, but the lady still held her words, along with the fathers. Judo agreed on this because he felt the same thing before he got married to Layla, so he decided to let Natsu feel the same suffering.

"You won't give up, right?"

"Ha! Never! So please?~" he closed an eye to her mom and clapped his hands together, his lips quivered upward slightly and his puppy eyes appeared. Grandine but her lip, looking away from his cuteness. But Natsu followed her eyes.

"Urgh, stop using your father's face to me!"

"Yeah Natsu, it's a limited edition."

"Please~"

"No."

"Don't make me call Wendy to help me." The blue haired woman gasped, looking at her husband for help. "Just let him, sweetheart. He misses her." She huffed and crossed her arms, looking at the closed door behind them.

"Lucy, we can hear you there, stop eavesdropping." A giggle was heard and Lucy opened her tutor's room, smiling at Natsu.

"Hey-" she gasped when the man wrapped his strong arms around her and snuggled to her neck, shivers ran up her spine. She smiled softly before wrapping her arms around his torso, burying her face on his neck. "I miss you," she whispered. Natsu nodded, even though he didn't say it she knew he missed her too.

"Okay okay. I can't control my squealing at your sweet gestures towards each other. Just two hours, okay?" Natsu pulled away from his fiancé and grinned at his mom. "Really?" she nodded, smiling softly at him.

"Yay! I love you Mom!" he cheered and kissed his mom's cheek. Lucy raised a brow. "What two hours?"

"You'll see." He grabbed her hand and dashed off to who-knows-where.

"Make sure you come back after sunset!" she heard Grandine shouted from the lady's room. Natsu waved and shouted 'Yes!' from the distance and gripped Lucy's hand tighter. "Wait! Where are we going? Natsu!" he stopped in sudden when they passed the corridor, made the woman behind him bumped to his back. "Ouch! Nat-" she gasped with wide eyes before they closed immediately at the warm pressure on her lips.

Without realizing, her hands made their way to his neck, while Natsu used his right hand to cup her cheek while the other one pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. Her soft lips moved slowly with his in rhythm, not caring where they were right now.

After some minutes, they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other. She felt blush climbed up her cheek. "Natsu.. What was that for?" she asked curiously, seeing his lips curled into a smile. "I miss you, weirdo. So much." He answered, enveloping her with his warmth. She blushed harder and smiled, "I miss you too." she replied, rubbing their noses together.

"I know. Now let's go, we only have less than two hours. I'll show you something." She raised a thick brow. "Owkaay.. Where are we going?" she asked again, falling into steps beside him and hooked their hands, towards the balcony. "No time, come on! It'll take time to go there." He said in rush, grabbing her hand and stopped in front of the balcony. Lucy, sensing a bad plan formed in his idiotic and crazy brain, backed away.

"Err, NatSUUUUUUUU!" She screamed in shock, fear, worry, anxious, nervousness that mixed into a special salad made for her as Natsu pushed her off the balcony, made his own crazy action, and turned to his dragon form, catching the falling Princess.

She hugged his dragon neck tightly, warm thick breeze swept her face, unable to open her brown eyes. Natsu let a chuckle escaped his throat as he flew to the place he's been talking about. About twenty minutes after that, Natsu landed safely in the ground and turned to his human form, founding the blonde still clutching his scarf for her dear life.

"Luce.. We're here.." she made a surprise 'O' and opened her eyes, glaring daggers at Natsu. "How many times I told you not to do that?" he backed away in defense. "Hey, I am a dragon Luce, who suppose to catch his Princess whenever she needs him." Lucy snorted and spent some times to give him some of her spicy and 'boring-but-you-have-no-option-but-to-listen' speech. Natsu groaned, it'll take much times. So he stepped beside.

"Don't you know that I might get a heart-oh my God." Her SABBYHNOBTL speech ruined as she gasped at the portrait in front of her. A hill, that's what she guesses she was in now. A very high hill, as she could see the whole town and the outskirts from here. In the middle, about in the west, she could see their castle, and about few miles in front of it, her most favorite place, Echo Valley. Then, if they're not in the valley, where were they?

"Beautiful, huh?" Lucy snapped out of her thoughts as the rosette broke the silence. She nodded silently, "But where are we?" Natsu stared at her in a bit of disbeliefs. "You don't realize it?" a simple head shaking made Natsu sighed and pointed to the forest below the hill. Lucy pulled her head to see what he was pointing at and saw Dragneels Manor down there. A realization hit her.

"Dark Wood?" he nodded. "But this doesn't look like Dark Wood," she continued, seeing the other parts of the forest were dark, gloomy and scary. Natsu laughed a bit, "No silly, we're in the fifth layer of the wood." She tilted her head sideways before nodding in understatement. "But.." she paused, walking to the wood fence in the hill's edge. "Why are you showing me this place?"

Natsu stood beside her, hands rested on the fence. "Before I became your bodyguard, I used to come to this place and observed the city." He admitted, smiling at the memory. "I always see you when you're out to a meeting or an important event."

"Pssh.. You sounded like stalkers." She teased. The young Dragneel pouted at her. "I'm not! And wasn't! it's just..nice to see the town from here." Lucy followed his gaze to the view and put her hands on the wooden board. "Yeah, you're right." she closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of nature and enjoying the summer breeze on her tingled skin.

Beside her, Natsu peeked onto her face from the edge of his eyes, admiring her beautiful face that glowed with the light. His lips tugged upwards into a smile. When the woman beside him opened her eyes and looked at him, he looked away with a smile. Her brows rose up in confusion, "What?" he shook his head, "Nothing." He answered with slight smile, eyes locking to the view, made Lucy blush.

She opened her mouth, but closed it once more when she felt warmth on her hand and saw Natsu covered her hand with his. "It was the afternoon before Dragon's Night when I was ten and I found this place. That was the first time I had chance to see the beauty of Magnolia." He admitted, squeezing her hand a bit. "I never thought that the city I lived in for ten years was so beautiful and big, shining with the sunshine like golden carpet, since then I love this city so much." Lucy smiled, small trays of tears teased her eyes.

"You're gonna be a great King, Natsu." He looked at her smiling face that still admiring the view. "Your city will be so lucky." Natsu chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her small frame closer. "It's our city, Lucy." she nodded, leaning against his shoulder.

The wind blew a gentle breeze around them, some dragons could be seen flying up in the air, purring like angles.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Natsu said suddenly, went to the tree beside them and pulled a string. "What's wrong, Natsu?" he pulled, much to his fiancé's surprise, a white balloon with a silver bar on the string. "A balloon?"

"Not just an ordinary balloon. Dad said it'll make your wish comes true." He grinned with sparkling eyes. "Your dad?"

"Uh huh. But he's not the one who use it, our moms did." Lucy's eyes widened. "What did they wish for?" he stared at her for a while and grabbed her right hand, "This." He showed her the rings adorned her finger. She gasped and looked at him this stunned face. "You mean?"

"Well, that's what Dad said yesterday." He showed her his ear-to-ear-grin. "Come on, I'll show you." He took her hand and put it on the bar while he held the other side. "Put some magic in it and speak your wish."

"Speak..aloud?" he nodded silently with a smile. "For example, I wish, me and Lucy will be a great ruler for Magnolia." She giggled and closed her eyes like him. "I wish our love will remain the same."

"And nothing can break us apart." He completed, opening his eyes followed by her. "Ready?" she nodded and they released the bar, letting the balloon flew away from their hands, taking the bar with them. Just as it flew, the balloon changed color to yellow, once again taking Lucy to surprise.

"Why did it change to yellow?"

"Coz it received positive wished, if it's negative it'll turned to black, said old man." Natsu rubbed his chin, remembering what his father told him earlier. Lucy smiled, watching the balloon flew towards the city as the wind brought it away, away from them.

Her daydream stopped and turned to a shock gasp when another balloon flew, then another one, another one until thousands of balloons flew up to the sky from the city below them, following her and Natsu's balloon, all of them were yellow. "How did-" she turned to her fiancé and saw him grinning. Catching this as an answer, she smiled softly. Feeling his arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a warm cheek rubbed against hers. She felt all fluttery in her stomach, watching the yellow balloons shined with the sun that was ready to hide while the moon and the stars prepared their show time.

"How long did you prepare for this, Natsu?" she asked, gave his hands a small squeeze.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered with a clear hint of holding a chuckle by his busted surprise. "Sure." She said, giving his cheek a soft kiss.

* * *

July 1

At first Natsu thought, white, like a usual wedding, would decorate the cathedral but he guessed wrong. The walls were white as the background, while the outer painted with flame patterns, orange, yellow, and red. It was brilliant.

The chairs had small flame lines on them, the tablecloths and curtains were the same. A usual red carpet and wooden podium still the same. When he got out the grooms room to check the situation, all if the female guests blushed as he peeked his head from the upstairs. He, trying to be a nice friendly gentleman, grinned at them and went panicked when they fainted. "What? What did I do?"

"Well, I'd do the same if I were them, you look stunning, Natsu." He turned his head to Lisanna, crossing her arms over her chest, looking absolutely proud for her and Mira's hard work.

The future King wore a white with flame patterned strips shirt over his white tux with matching flame trims on the collar and the end of the sleeves and the end of the tux. A flame colored rose in his chest pocket while his scarf, to his protest, was on the demon takeover mage's hand. The white trousers and his black shoes were polished cleanly. A red bowtie hung neatly around his neck. The man snorted towards his childhood friends.

"Man and tuxedos don't match." He tugged on the collar, which his hands got a painful slap from the youngest Strauss. "Hang on, Lucy will be here soon." After hearing his bride's name, Natsu's face brightened up and cheered.

.-.-.-.

The guest seated themselves on the white chairs as the music played in the room. Their eyes glued to the handsome man on the podium, hands in his pocket while waiting for his bride.

When the door swung open from the other side of the room, they turned their heads to it and stood up from their seat, where they could see Asuka smiled at the guests brightly, holding a bucket of flowers with Wendy beside her, smiling at the little girl. Behind her was Romeo, grinning shyly at her then at the guest, holding the rings.

The next were the three bridesmaids, wearing an orange with yellow and red strips dress that reached their knees, smiling at each other and could be seen winking at the future King who pulled his neck upward to see the one he's been waiting for.

The last, holding his dad's hand, the magnificent Princess of Magnolia who'd take the throne as the Queen waltzed down the aisle. Wearing a strapless white dress with the same flame strips on her waist that reached half a meter on the floor. Her hair tied into a formal bun with a crystal hairpin and leaved curly bangs on each side of her face. Small amount of make ups added to her face while her hands holding a bouquet of flowers.

The silk ruffle dress hugged her curves perfectly, but not too revealing which disappointed some of the guys. Her lips curled into a shy smile seeing Natsu was too stunned to look away.

Igneel smiled at Natsu as he and Lucy reached him, and the red haired man gave her hand to Natsu. "You know what to do." He whispered but Natsu heard him clearly and grinned, brushing his thumb over her smooth bare hand.

Makarov cleared his throat and shooed the couple's track of thought. "Okay, we shall gather here to connect this lovely couple in the string of marriage." Was all Natsu and Lucy heard as their eyes still locked in each other's. Some other unknown statements was spoken but they heard the "Now repeat my words," part.

Natsu took the ring from Romeo and held it in front of Lucy's ring finger.

"I, Natsu Dragneel."

"I, Natsu Dragneel,"

"Take you, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia,"

"Take you, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, and my love from this day forward."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, and my love from this day forward."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends,"

"In the presence of God, our family and friends,"

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner, in sickness and in health,"

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner, in sickness and in health,"

"In good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally,"

"In good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally,"

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Natsu breathed, sliding the ring to Lucy's finger.

"Now Lucy, repeat my words." She nodded and smiled.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia."

"I, Lucy Heartfilia,"

"Take you, Natsu Dragneel,"

"Take you, Natsu Dragneel,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, and my love from this day forward."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, and my love from this day forward."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends,"

"In the presence of God, our family and friends,"

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner, in sickness and in health,"

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner, in sickness and in health,"

"In good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally,"

"In good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally,"

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

She finished, sliding the rings to his finger. They breathed a sigh of relief, one finished, one to go. They held their breath as the trumpets honked painfully to their eardrum, sweat bullets formed on their pores. When Judo stepped out from the room upstairs, a red crown on his head while a maid held a matching smaller red crown.

"Now, for the next events, we will see the throne ceremony, in the name of Judo and Layla Heartfilia, that will hand the throne to our new rule, Natsu and Lucy Dragneel." Makarov spoke once more, each words drove the newlyweds insane.

"Natsu Dragneel, in the name of the previous King and Queen, your family, friends, the whole citizens of Magnolia and your love ones, will you take the responsibilities to rule the city, protect it with all you might, love each of the citizens with pure hearts, act fair and follow the rule, as the new King of Magnolia?"

Natsu inhaled. "I will."

"Lucy Dragneel, in the name of the previous King and Queen, your family, friends, the whole citizens of Magnolia and your love ones, will you take the responsibilities to rule the city, protect it with all you might, love each of the citizens with pure hearts, act fair and follow the rule, as the new Queen of Magnolia?"

"I will."

"Will you protect the city from shame, do your best for the city and take every risk wholeheartedly?"

"I will."

"I will."

"Okay, now I pronounce Mr. Dragneel as the new King of Magnolia, may we wish the best future for him and for us." Judo smiled at him once more, lifted the crown from his head, and put it on pinkette's head.

"And I pronounce our beloved Mrs. Dragneel as the new Queen of Magnolia, may we wish the best future for her and for us." The former King stared at her proudly and took the Queen's crown before putting it on her head. "You look a lot like your mother, Lucy." she smiled at him softly and he stepped back to the seats.

"Yosh, enough with the formalities, go kiss her, brats!" Natsu grinned, pulled the squeaking Queen to his arms, and kissed her softly, heart swelling with joy as she melted to the kiss. Moments after, they pulled away and grinned to each other, resting their forehead against one another.

The guests flooded them with big applauses, squeals, whistles, catcalls, and cheers. Natsu swung her around before giving her lips a brief peck. "You look beautiful, Queen D." she laughed at him and poked his cheek. "You look great too, your Majesty." He grinned and lifted her up bridal style before enjoying the party for the King and Queen of Magnolia with love showed clearly in their eyes.

Or much to say, their party.

**The End-**

* * *

**awwuuu.. I dont know what to say desuu.. so i decided to say thanks so gyabu much for reading! XD**

**once again thank you for your 223 reviews and appreciation! I never thought a single bit that I'll get more than 200! XD and see you in another story, later ;D **

**and, pwetty pwease leave a revieew! XD that will make me so unspeakibly happy :'D**

**till next time~ ^^**

**-Nachii Moonfilia-**


End file.
